It's Complicated
by DrScout
Summary: AU Rizzles. Starts with a young Maura and Jane and will span over many years. It is about how they meet, get together, and build a life with all of its challenges.
1. Chapter 1

Here's a new story that has been rattling around in my head for a while.

It will span over many years and is the story of how Maura and Jane get together and build a life with all of its challenges.

This initial chapter is setting the context for the rest of the story. It's a Maura-centric chapter and might seem fast-paced but the overall story is going to be a slow build up (I think... That depends on my patience! Haha).

Disclaimer: I don't own Rizzoli and Isles.

Warning: There will be swearing and sex ahead, but not in this chapter!

* * *

A barely audible, "No" was gasped out, desperately.

Seventeen year old Harvard medical student, Maura Isles, held the test in a white knuckled grip. "No, this can _not_ be happening." She whimpered.

They hadn't exactly been careful but she had told Garrett to use protection. She had measured her ovulation cycle and was confident that it was a closed window. Yet, here she was, sitting on the toilet in her brand new Cambridge apartment, with a positive pregnancy test in her hand.

Maintaining her composure, Maura cleaned herself up and placed the test on the bathroom counter. Only half way through the first year of her degree, she couldn't believe this was happening.

Her parents were going to be so disappointed. Garrett would be shocked. She had to call him.

The honey blonde entered her bedroom and picked up her cell phone.

She only had to wait a moment before he answered.

"Maura?" Garrett Fairfield was pleasantly surprised by the call. He thought Maura had made it clear to him that she wasn't interested in any further contact after their slightly disastrous third date that ended with a less than stellar sexual encounter several weeks ago.

It wasn't that it was terrible for him. The opposite actually.

Maura Isles was everything he could hope for. Beautiful, smart, classy, rich… She needed some help with her social interactions and acted a little too mature for a teenager but ultimately she was an incredible package. The problem was that he had been so turned on by her that when they finally got naked and he entered her, he came instantly. It ruined the whole night. She was less than impressed and he was mortified. She had told him that she thought it best that they didn't see each other anymore.

"Hi Garrett. Are you available for coffee this afternoon?" She asked, somewhat formerly.

"Uh yeah, of course. What time?"

"I have class until 1. Let's meet at Tatte Bakery at 1:15pm?"

"Ok, great! Yeah, see you then." Garrett exclaimed excitedly.

"Ok, bye." Maura hung up and sat down heavily on the edge of her bed. She let her hazel eyes well up for a moment before brushing away her tears. She collected herself again and got up to get ready for class.

* * *

Garrett stood happily to greet Maura as she entered the cafe. He held his arms out to give her an embrace but she held her arms down and offered him a kiss to the cheek.

"Hey Maura. You look wonderful."

He appraised her openly, no differently than how he had on their previous dates. She looked stunning. Her honey blonde hair in soft curls, framing her gorgeous face. A navy blue dress and dark grey heels completed the look, giving her a much older appearance than her current seventeen years.

Maura had to admit that Garrett did look handsome in his office attire. He had captured her attention when he entered one of the study areas of Boston Public Library a few months prior. The twenty two year old had attractive features and had been dressed much like he was now, in an expensive suit that he had worn to his internship interview at a local law firm. He had gotten the job two days later and started that following week.

"Thank you, Garrett." Maura sat down and he sat across from her.

"Maura-"

"Garrett-"

They both smiled awkwardly when they began to speak at the same time.

Sobering quickly in remembrance of why this meeting was happening, Maura started again. "Garrett, I'm not going to take much time. I just need you to know that I-"

"I really like you too, Maura." He cut her off, assuming he knew what she was going to say. "I mean, I feel like an idiot about what happened. It was really embarrassing but that's never happened before." He finished his sentence in a whisper, looking around the small cafe, paranoid at being overheard.

Maura sat there shocked. Did he really believe that after eight weeks of not hearing from her that she would come crawling back after such a terrible experience? "I'm sorry, Garrett. I think you have misunderstood my intention of seeing you today. I need to tell you-"

"Maura, it's fine. Really. I am still into you. Did you want to have dinner tomorrow night?"

"No." She responded.

His eyebrows drew together in confusion. "No?"

"No, Garrett. I came to tell you that I'm pregnant." She said abruptly and stood to leave, but was stopped by a hand wrapping around her wrist.

"What the- Maura, how?! I mean, I obviously know how but- I'm assuming it's mine?"

"Yes, of course it is." She sighed and softened her tone. She didn't need to make this worse than what it already was. "Look, I only found out this morning. I wanted you to know as soon as possible but I have no expectations of you. I am planning to keep this child. I couldn't bring myself to do anything different-"

"Yeah, of course! I agree. I don't want you to get rid of it but Maura I-"

"Please Garret, can we speak about this later? I really need to speak with my parents and allow everything to set in. We can make further arrangements after that is done, alright?"

"Uh, ok. Yeah, sure." His shoulders slumped with the weight of the revelation. "Call me when you're ready, please?" He asked kindly and let her wrist go, watching her click her way out of the cafe.

* * *

The following evening found Maura on the phone to her mother, bearing her news.

"I'm sorry, mother. I never meant to disappoint you or father."

"Oh Maura, darling. It's alright. I mean, I can't believe that you of all people could allow this to happen but if you wont give thought to an abortion, then what can be done?"

Her mother was taking this much better than she expected. Maura was convinced that carrying the child of a Fairfield had something to do with the calm reaction.

"I'm not sure what to say to that." Maura responded.

"There's nothing really to say except to ask, when is the wedding?" And there was the catch.

"What? Mother no! I'm not marrying him."

Constance responded to her daughter in a condescending tone. "Maura, you can't expect me to believe that you will raise this baby alone _and_ complete your medical degree? You will marry Garrett. I will speak to Amelia about this situation and no one will be any wiser of your actions."

"But mother-"

"That's enough of the dramatics, Maura. I will call you tomorrow once Amelia and I make arrangements. Au revoir, chéri." Her mother hung up without waiting for a reply.

In a sudden and uncharacteristic loss of control, Maura threw her cell phone across the room, where it thankfully landed on the rug on the other side of her living room.

There was no need to speak with Garrett again. Her mother and his mother, Amelia, had everything planned before the following evening was through.

* * *

One month later, Arthur Isles walked his only daughter down the aisle to marry Garrett Fairfield.

Maura was a stunning bride and the wedding was beautiful but the medical student couldn't quite muster anything more than a convincing but insincere smile all day.

Garrett knew she was only agreeing to be with him because of the baby but he didn't care. He was marrying Maura Isles and his parents were over the moon about it. He couldn't be happier.

He possessively placed his hand around her waist for most of the day, posing for photos and speaking to their small group of guests. The only thing that bothered Garrett was that Maura refused to change her last name. He was going to leave it be for now but he was sure Constance and Arthur would convince her otherwise.

They didn't have a honeymoon. Maura's class schedule wouldn't allow for it. They spent the night in a fancy hotel in the city and the next night settled into a two storey home in West Cambridge, a gift from his parents.

* * *

At seven months pregnant, Maura finished her first year of university in the top 5% of her class.

Six weeks later, around noon on a hot July day, she was standing at the kitchen sink when her waters broke. Maura had been aware of the mild contractions over the last few days but they had become more intense that morning. Calling Garrett, she assured him she was fine and drove herself to Brigham and Women's Hospital where he met her a few hours later, after work.

Nine hours later she was holding her adorable little boy, Alexander James Isles-Fairfield, in her arms. She couldn't be happier.

Garrett was satisfied that his son, at least, held his last name.

* * *

Family life affected Maura's studies more than she thought it would but it didn't seem to matter to her as much as she expected it to.

Alexander was a delight and required a lot of attention, as all babies do. Garrett insisted that Maura hire a nanny so that she could continue to pursue a career as a doctor. She appreciated his understanding of the importance of her studies and enjoyed the reprieve to continue with her passion.

When Alexander was just five months old, Maura discovered that she was pregnant again. Although this was a shock, it was hardly the devastating news that the first had been.

A month into the second year of med school, Maura and Garrett welcomed their daughter, Elizabeth Cecille, into the world. A month later, they hired a second nanny.

Adjusting to two kids was hard and Maura found herself increasingly frustrated at her inability to concentrate as well as she would have liked on her studies. Alexander loved her attention, being only 14 months old, but he and a newborn was extremely demanding. Maura was exhausted. She was lucky that she wouldn't be starting residency for another two years.

Garrett was hardly ever home and had become increasingly withdrawn. Not that it bothered her that much. They were like roommates with sexual benefits. Whenever they needed release, it was freely available but they had no connection and there was definitely very little, if any, love.

Garrett wasn't the best father. He wasn't horrible either but he wasn't very available to his children and was overwhelmed by them regularly. Alexander and Elizabeth missed him but there was nothing Maura could do about that.

Juggling motherhood, being a wife, and a medical student all caught up to her at the beginning of her fourth year of school, right after her twenty first birthday. The petite woman sat hunched over on the toilet, having a mini meltdown, holding her third positive pregnancy test in her hands.

* * *

After the birth of their twins, Madeleine Sarah and Lucille Jean, in May the following year, Maura hired a third nanny.

After finding out that her husband was having an affair with the third nanny, she immediately fired her and moved out, buying a brand new home in Beacon Hill. Garrett called and left multiple messages, begging her to come back, but she never answered. He didn't care to make an effort to see his children and signed over all parental rights, allowing Maura to change her children's surnames to be Isles only.

Maura decided to put her studies on hold and throw herself into full time motherhood. Her university supervisor was happy for her to take a year and a half of leave. When it came the time for her to start back, she would do so with a semester of elective classes and then her secured clinical rotation position.

For the first time in a long time, her parents seemed to understand her choices.

They had been horrified at Garrett's actions and her father had threatened her husband within an inch of his life. They had their lawyer looking into the situation with the hope that Maura would divorce as soon as possible and they could cut themselves off from associating with the Fairfield family. Unfortunately in their circles, it wasn't that straight forward.

* * *

"Bonjour, chéri." Constance greeted over the phone.

"Bonjour, mère." Maura responded, her voice flat.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine. Tired."

"Well, four children! I can imagine it would be exhausting." Constance chuckled and sighed at the thought.

After five minutes of catching up, which was mostly Constance telling her daughter of her latest exhibition, Alexander came barrelling into Maura's study. "Mommy!" He practically screeched.

"Oh, good lord." Constance exclaimed at the noise.

"Sorry, mother. What is it Alexander?"

There was no reason for his outburst. He was just an exuberant child and found everything exciting. The four year old clambered up on her lap and pulled at the phone. "Who's dat?"

"It's your grandmère, darling."

"Oh." He lost interest and scrambled down, running back downstairs to play.

There was an awkward silence between Maura and her mother as they both thought about what his disinterest meant and why.

Constance broke the moment and cleared her throat. "So, dear, are you going to resume your studies next month?"

Frowning at the decision that was before her, the blonde huffed out loud. "I'm not sure."

"Maura-"

"I know… I would love to resume. I can't imagine not becoming a doctor but life is just so busy. I'm not sure I can manage."

"You are the smartest, most resilient young woman I know. If you want to, you will make it work for you."

Maura sat at her desk with her mouth open like a fish. Completely stunned at the compliment, she sputtered out a reply. "Ah, I- thank you, mother. I will think about it."

"Of course you will, darling. Now, tell me when is the divorce going to be finalised?"

Maura rolled her eyes at the questioning. She knew her mother wanted what was best for her. She just wished it had been sooner. She couldn't help but think she wouldn't be going through this nonsense if her parents hadn't made her marry Garrett in the first place. She couldn't have regrets though when she thought about her amazing children.

"It should be all tied up by the end of this month." Maura informed Constance.

"Finally!"

"Yes, well, it was a bit complicated."

"I'm just glad that it was all amicable." Constance caught Maura off guard once again as she changed the topic of conversation. "Tell me about the housing in Beacon Hill, chéri. Your father and I are looking to get something so we can see you and the children more regularly."

As unexpected as it was, the rest of their chat was easy and light and they both felt a little closer when it ended. Maura had to admit, her parents really were trying.

* * *

"Wow! Look at you!" Carmela's deep voice bellowed and she bounced Elizabeth around on her ample hip. "Look at your mommy! Isn't she beautiful?" The middle aged nanny exclaimed with pride.

Elizabeth's curly brown head nodded in agreement and her light hazel eyes sparkled. "Butiful mommy."

"Thank you, baby." She kissed the chubby cheek and smoothed her hands softly over her cream silk shirt and high waisted maroon skirt. Maura sat on a chair at the dining table to put her black heels on and stood up again. She had always loved fashion and was blessed enough to afford it but it wasn't always practical these days. She had enjoyed getting ready for class this morning in attire that made her feel human again.

"Madeleine and Lucille are asleep, Carmela." She smiled at the older Italian woman. She was a godsend and Maura couldn't imagine life without her. She had quickly given up on younger nannies and opted for two older ones. Carmela had been her main source of help for over eight months now and lived with them five days a week with her own quarters in the upstairs section of the house. Angela, Carmela's friend, was her new part-time nanny whom she had recently hired a couple of weeks ago to be available whenever Carmela was not.

"Thank you, Maura. They should be out for a couple of hours. They have been up since 5:30! Alexander?!"

The little boy came running at Carmela and crashed into her legs, giggling. His mischievous light brown eyes peeked out from behind honey blonde bangs. Maura walked over and ruffled his hair.

"Mommy!" He lunged at Maura in her four inch heels and almost knocked her over.

"Mio Dio, Alexander!" Carmela cried out, laughing at his antics. Elizabeth giggled wildly too.

"Oh sweetheart! You are getting to big to throw yourself at me." She snuggled him and kissed his head. "I'll see you at dinner time."

He held her face close and kissed her lips. "Luff you."

"Love you too, handsome." She stood up and kissed Elizabeth. "Love you, sweet girl. Bye Carmela. I'll have my cell phone on silent but it will alert me if you call." She looked down at her watch. "Oh no, I'm going to be late!"

"We'll be fine. You'll be fine! Enjoy your class, Dr Isles!"

"I will." Maura smiled nervously. She put on her heavy winter coat and picked up her laptop case, handbag, and keys. She blew a quick kiss to her children before leaving the house, excited to be resuming her medical studies for the first time in eighteen months.

* * *

How was that?!

Please let me know what you think!

I haven't planned out this story completely like I have with my others so, suggestions on how you want it to go, are most welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

I am so grateful for the kind reviews I have received for this story and all of my others! Reviews are gold to me and I appreciate them all :)

I know Maura is very smart and it's hard to believe that she wouldn't be more careful after falling pregnant the first time but... she is a still a teenager, she had been careful (sometimes it doesn't matter!), and she got married after the first one, so that could be a reason for being a bit lax in the realm of protection...

A few have asked, where is Jane... This chapter is for you!

* * *

Jane Rizzoli entered the classroom, expecting it to be larger.

Professor John Emerson welcomed her enthusiastically just inside the doorway and motioned for her to sit with the other ten students that were in the class. She lifted her eyebrow at the small group, suddenly nervous about taking the Forensic Pathology class as an elective for this semester.

A few more students trickled in right after her and sat towards the front of the class.

The tall woman sat in the middle of the back row. There were only two more desks left in the room on either side of her.

Jane looked at the clock. 9:58am. Class would start any minute now. She relaxed, expecting to have the whole back row to herself.

Absorbed in the task of getting out her notepad and textbook and making sure her phone was on silent, Jane failed to notice one more student rush into the room.

The subtle feminine scent of jasmine drifted past Jane's nose and she looked up to find she had a classmate in the seat next to her.

It was a Hollywood movie, slow-motion, wow, 'I think I might be in love', moment for Jane. Sitting next to her was the most stunning creature she had ever laid eyes upon. Dressed exquisitely with perfectly curled honey blonde hair, and flawless makeup, Jane couldn't help but stare at the beautiful woman.

The kaleidoscope within the hazel eyes connected with her dark brown and she smiled sheepishly, caught staring. She wasn't sure if the other woman noticed but she returned Jane's smile somewhat nervously and bent down to retrieve her laptop.

Looking around and noticing that everyone else was still conversing, Jane decided to introduce herself. "Hey, I'm Jane." The brunette held her arm out and it was received by a soft, elegant hand.

"Maura." The apparently shy woman replied.

"Nice to meet you, Maura." They shared another smile but any further conversation was put on pause as Dr. Emerson began his lecture.

* * *

Smiling broadly at the satisfaction of studying again, Maura almost hummed to herself in contentment. She stood up to stretch after the hour of class and walked to the water fountain to fill up her water bottle during the lecture break.

This was their second week and like typical creatures of habit, most students sat in exactly the same seats as the previous week.

Walking back to her seat at the back of the classroom, Maura looked at her friendly classmate. The woman was gorgeous. If not for the ripped jeans and old sweater, the young woman could be a model. Jane's dark eyes had a depth to them that made her want to know more. She hoped that she wouldn't scare her off and she could actually make a friend this semester.

As Maura approached her seat again, Jane looked up and gave an easy going grin. The brunette really was breathtaking and the thought made Maura stop and assess her internal reaction. Unable to place what it was that made her want to know Jane more, she shelved the thought for later introspection.

"Hey, I didn't get to ask last week but whad are ya studying?" Jane asked casually, her Italian Boston accent slipping out.

The hazel eyes lit up in excitement and Jane was hooked. "I'm studying medicine. I thought this would be a fascinating class to take to learn more about anatomy and investigating causes of death. It's wonderful so far!" She was practically gushing and Jane thought it was the most adorable thing ever.

"So, you're plannin' on becoming a doctor?" Jane was impressed.

"Yes, I'd like to get into surgery but I'm not sure yet. I'll decide once I start my clinical rotation."

"Wow! That's awesome. So, you've got a placement then?" The brunette couldn't help but get caught up in Maura's enthusiasm.

"Mmhmm, at Tufts at the start of fall this year."

"Oh wow! That's meant to be tough to get into, right?"

"It can be but I passed the MCAT without any problems. What about you, Jane? What are you studying?" Maura manoeuvred the conversation away from herself.

"Oh me. I'm uh, doing a Bachelor of Criminology. Criminal Justice and Sociology major." The tall woman shrugged as though it wasn't a big deal. The truth was, she loved it as much as Maura seemed to love medicine. She just wasn't as expressive.

"That's wonderful, Jane. Are you planning on pursuing a career in law enforcement?" Maura seemed genuinely interested.

"Yeah. I actually wanna join the FBI and work in Violent Crimes." She rubbed the back of her neck and picked at her notepad.

"That's very admirable. How much longer do you have left of your degree?"

"This is my last semester." Jane smiled at the thought of graduating finally. "It's been a tough few years. I didn't think I'd be able to study at this level but it's been rewarding." She really didn't like talking about herself this much but she couldn't help but share with Maura. She really seemed interested in what Jane was saying.

"This is my last semester of classwork too but I still have a few years ahead."

"Yeah, I can imagine. Becoming a doc is a long road but I'm sure it'll be worth it. How much longer do you have?"

"After this semester I'll have two years of clinical rotations and then at least three years of residency." Maura gave a small sigh at the daunting feeling of five more years of study. At least it was going to all be practical.

"You must be about the same age as me then. Sounds like we started university around the same time." Jane stated. She wanted to know as much about this woman as she could.

"I'm twenty three and a half." Maura thought she would be well into her residency by now but life had happened and she hadn't even begun. She knew she wouldn't change any of it. She loved her children more than anything. She wasn't quite ready to reveal that information to her classmate yet though.

"Ah, ok. I'm twenty one. I turn twenty two in a few days though." Jane gave her a charming grin but it was obvious that she was sitting there trying to calculate how someone as smart as Maura had been delayed in her degree.

"Happy birthday for in a few days, Jane."

The honey blonde warred with herself about what to reveal and decided against anything for now. If the two of them stayed chatting each week, she was sure the younger woman would find out more about her life eventually.

In the fourth week of classes and making small talk with Maura, Jane finally got the courage to ask her if she wanted to study together sometime. They had made a plan to chat over the weekend and work out a time that suited both of their schedules.

* * *

"Mommy." A tired voice whimpered from the study doorway.

Maura looked up from her laptop and frowned at the sad but cute face of her daughter. "Sweetheart, you should be asleep" She picked Elizabeth up and cuddled her tightly, walking back towards the toddler's bedroom.

The honey blonde laid the miniature version of herself down on the small bed. "Mommy!" Elizabeth kept her arms tight around Maura's neck. "No going." She commanded.

"Shhh, darling. I'm not going anywhere." Maura curled her small frame around the three year old and stroked her hair softly, aware of Alexander sleeping peacefully on the other side of the room.

"Maura… Maura!" Angela's voice called in as quiet of a tone that her Italian heritage allowed. Her and Carmela could be twins. They both had very little filter and couldn't speak softly to save themselves.

The medical student groggily blinked her eyes open and was met with intense dark brown. She frowned in confusion. "Angela? What are you doing here?" She stifled a yawn.

"Oh honey, it's Saturday." The older woman smiled affectionately at her.

Maura sat up slowly, realising she was still in Alexander and Elizabeth's room. "Ow, my neck." She grabbed at her cramped nape and rubbed it. "What's the time?"

"It's 6:15. You want some breakfast before the kids wake? Or do you wanna go and get some more sleep?"

"Mmmm, both." She stretched and got up, following Angela out of the room. "I'll be down in a minute and we can have a coffee. I can't believe the twins are still asleep!" She was astounded but she also had them up a little later last night after not having seen much of them during the week because of assessments that had been due.

Angela nodded in agreement. "Sounds lovely and yeah, I know! Those two are usually up by now. I got a little worried when I came in at 5:30 this morning and the house was dead quiet! I'll go start the coffee."

* * *

"Good morning, Dr Isles." Jane grinned mischievously at Maura. She was very excited to be having her first study date with the soon-to-be-doctor.

The petite woman sat across from Jane with her coffee in hand. "I'm not a doctor yet, Jane." The honey blonde informed and then registered the grin on the brunette's face. "Oh, you're being funny." Maura smiled softly. Jane was certainly helping the medical student to relax and not take herself so seriously.

Jane gave her a charming smile. "Not long to go now." They only had half of their semester left. Time was flying by. "Uh, did you wanna be my lab partner for our final project? We are supposed to pick this week, aren't we?" Jane asked self consciously.

Deeply moved that Jane would want to be her partner, Maura responded with enthusiasm and disbelief. "Really Jane?! I would love to be!"

"Cool. We can get together later in the week and work out what we're gonna do. Um, unless you already have some ideas?" Jane queried. The woman across the table from her was a genius. She probably had several and knew exactly what to do but Jane didn't have a clue yet.

"Yes, I do! What if we…" The duo spent the next hour discussing project ideas and settled on deciding between two.

Jane had intentionally not settled on one so that she could have more time with the beautiful blonde later that week. Seeing her only once a week in class was not enough for her.

* * *

Maura pushed the shopping cart through Whole Foods Market, trying to keep two sets of little fingers away from the shelves and colourful packages. She had taken the twins out with her to do a bit of shopping to give Angela a break that afternoon.

The older woman had looked tired and had not seemed quite herself.

The medical student pondered on the woman's off behaviour, affected by how quiet and subdued she had seemed. Thinking it impolite to query her, Maura had stayed silent and had informed Angela that she wanted to take the twins to have some time with them.

All concerned thoughts about her children's nanny flew out of her mind when Lucille's chubby fingers reached for her necklace and Madeleine's grabbed a box of fruit bars from their perch in the snack food aisle.

* * *

"Hi Maura. Alexander and Elizabeth are bathed and dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes." Angela informed Maura as she came in the door carrying a few paper shopping bags, the twins following closely behind.

Maura gave the older woman a warm smile in appreciation. "Thank you, Angela. What's for dinner? It smells delicious!" The honey blonde placed her groceries on the counter and began to put the items away.

"Just some minestrone. Hope that's ok?"

"Of course it is." Maura thought it was strange that the Italian woman was second guessing her dinner choice. The woman had been confident in her cooking abilities and choices for the past several weeks that she had been providing them for the Isles family. Finding it difficult to understand what was going on and not quite sure how to address it, Maura just acted like normal and hoped that Angela was ok.

Once again, the mother of four was distracted from her thoughts by Alexander and Elizabeth greeting her. They all settled around the dining table to eat their dinner and Maura watched Angela smile a little bigger at being there, interacting with them all.

* * *

"Aww man, this is doing my head in." Jane groaned loudly and slumped her head onto the library desk.

Several nearby students shushed her and she glared at them.

Bewildered but amused at Jane's outburst, Maura held in a laugh and quietly tried to explain the methodology of their lab project again.

"No, Maur. Can we just take a break?" Was whispered desperately.

"Jane, we've only been here for an hour." Maura argued.

"Yeah, but I worked late last night and I could really use some coffee." Jane whined.

Maura conceded. "Alright. How about we get coffee from Starbucks because I know you like that awful stuff and we can continue our project discussion there? Deal?"

"Fine." Was huffed back, jokingly. Jane packed up her belongings into her backpack and they relocated their study session to Starbucks.

* * *

Please take a bit of time to give me some feedback! I'm open to any corrections necessary and ideas you might have for this story.


	3. Chapter 3

Worlds collide in this chapter...

Some mild swearing ahead - do I even have to give a disclaimer for that?!

* * *

"Maura, do you mind if my daughter drops by in a minute? I accidentally took her phone charger when I left her place yesterday and she's flippin' out at me coz she ain't got another one." The Italian woman's hand moved to tickle Madeleine and the little girl squealed in delight.

Maura looked up from her position on the floor, playing with Lucille and Alexander. The chubby-legged nineteen month old was running in circles around her mother and Maura was pretending to catch her every few laps. Alexander sat in the dip of her crossed legs and helped to 'catch' his sister. "I don't mind, Angela. Your family is welcome here anytime."

"Thanks Maura. I'll message her."

Fifteen minutes later the doorbell rang and Angela got up off the couch where she had been reading to Elizabeth. Madeleine reached for her and she picked her up on her way to answer the door.

"Hey Ma, sorry to bug ya while you're workin'. I'm just a bit desperate to keep my phone charged. I'm waiting on a text from a classmate about our final project." She smiled at the cute little girl in her mother's arms.

"A classmate huh?" Her mother teased. She ignored her daughter's scowl and asked Jane to come inside.

The tall brunette let out a low whistle at the interior. She already felt intimidated by the external look of the house but the inside screamed opulence. It wasn't flashy by any means but Jane paid great attention to detail and she knew expensive stuff when she saw it. Besides, the size of the house kind of gave away the wealth of the owner.

"Are you sure I can come in, Ma? I doubt whoever owns this mansion wants a Southie like me visiting unless they're payin' me to be here!" Jane joked. Her mother swatted at her but before she could reprimand her, Maura spoke.

"Jane?" The soft lilt of her favourite classmate's voice sounded. Jane thought she was hallucinating until Maura stepped into the dining room, carrying a toddler on her hip.

They were both in shock at seeing one another outside of class, especially in this circumstance.

"Maura? Hey…" Jane stared at the smaller woman. She was dressed casually in tight black yoga pants and a mustard yellow, off the shoulder knit sweater. She had very little makeup on, her hair was tied back in a messy ponytail, and she was barefoot.

Jane now knew for sure that she was in love and that Maura was perfect.

"Hi." Maura replied softly, excited to see her classmate. She turned to Angela, "I had no idea your children were adults."

Jane laughed at that statement. Her mother certainly had a problem with treating them like grown ups a lot of the time. Her thoughts caught up to her and she asked, "What are you-?" She couldn't quite put the pieces together which was hard for her because that was something she excelled at. "Do you work with Ma?"

"No, this is my home." Maura gave her an easy smile, understanding that it was a reasonable assumption.

Jane repeated, surprised, "You live here?!" She new Maura was classy and obviously came from a wealthy family but this was well beyond what she had imagined.

Angela answered for Maura. "That's what she just said! How do you two know each other?"

The two had yet to break eye contact.

Maura responded first. "Um, we're in the same class. At school. We are doing our final project together." She smiled nervously at Jane. She really liked her and she hoped that her home life didn't freak her out. It wasn't exactly common that a twenty three year old would have a friend with four kids under the age of five.

"Wow, this is nuts." Jane exclaimed and continued. "So, are these your nieces and-" she looked around and spotted Alexander, "Nephew?" Fully expecting the answer to be yes.

"No, they're my children."

Jane laughed and then yelped when her mother slapped her on the shoulder.

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli, these are Maura's kids. It's not a joke." Angela frowned at her insensitive daughter.

Looking at the honey blonde whose body language had changed to one of discomfort.

Remorse hit Jane full force. "Aww Maur, I'm sorry. I- I thought you were joking but hey-" She moved forward to put her hand on the smaller woman's shoulder, "I- I bet you're an amazing mom. I didn't mean to laugh about it… Uh, can you introduce me to your kiddos?" Dark brown eyes pleaded as she looked at the little girl in Maura's arms and saw the resemblance.

Maura bit her lip and nodded. She didn't believe Jane was making fun of her or had meant to be mean. It truly was an interesting and almost unbelievable situation. Jane had accepted it as truth now though, and that's all that mattered.

"Alright… This is Lucille. Say hi to Jane, darling."

"Hi Jay." The little girl greeted, shyly, not quite able to pronounce Jane's name completely.

"This is Madeleine." Angela chimed in.

Madeleine gave a shy little wave and Jane waved back.

The Rizzoli women followed the petite blonde into the living room and Jane's eyebrow's rose when she saw more kids. She thought there were only the two girls.

"And here we have Elizabeth and Alexander." Elizabeth looked up at the sound of her mommy's voice. She looked warily up at Jane but because Angela and Maura were ok with her, she was too. Unfazed, she went back to playing with her trains.

Alexander gave a whole different response. "Hi!" He exclaimed happily. "I Alexander James. What's your names?" He questioned, walking right up to Jane and pulling on her jacket.

She knelt down and introduced herself. The next thing she knew, she was playing trains with the adorable little boy and his sister.

"Jane, would you like a coffee or tea?" Maura nervously asked.

"Yeah, a coffee'd be great."

"I'll get it. You two stay put." Angela commanded and got up to make them all a drink.

Jane looked over at Maura again. She couldn't help but check her out. _God she's so gorgeous._ Jane discretely looked over the woman's petite frame. How the hell had she given birth to four children and maintained her spectacular figure? How did she manage raising four children and do med school? It was a wonder to Jane. She could barely keep up with study life and a part-time job, let alone have anything else on her plate.

"You're incredible, Maura." The awe-filled statement just slipped out.

Maura's lips pressed tightly together at the sudden rush of emotion from this kind woman's words. "Thank you, Jane."

"Now I get why you're a couple of years behind in your studies. God, I don't think I ever would have started if it had been me!"

"I was already half way through my first year when I found out I was pregnant. It was hard but I'm glad I pushed through." Maura truly was grateful she had Garrett's support through that time. She wasn't sure if she would have managed.

"Are you uh- Just tell me to shut it if I'm outta line but- are you married? I mean, I didn't see a ring and I didn't mean to assume you weren't with someone." Jane was worried that her requests to have study dates with Maura may have been taken the wrong way by Maura's significant other.

"Oh no! It's quite alright, Jane. That's a normal assumption, especially with the number of children I have and how young I am but it's- It's just me." This statement made Jane both sad and happy. It was a weird feeling.

Angela walked in as Maura finished explaining. The older Rizzoli had wondered and had been meaning to ask Carmela but hadn't had a chance yet. "That's so unfortunate, Maura. You're a beautiful woman. Did he leave you?" The nosy Italian woman couldn't help herself.

Thankfully Maura had enough experience with Carmela to understand Angela's comments. There was no malice at all in the words, only care and concern. It was slightly misplaced but she didn't mind.

"I left him, actually." Maura had both brunettes waiting for more of the story. "He cheated on me." Her hazel eyes cast down in shame.

"What a fuc-"

"Janie!"

"Jane!"

Both women admonished the tall woman before she finished her thoughts out loud.

Maura felt something she hadn't felt before from Jane's outburst. It was warm and safe. She'd have to explore it later. The feeling only grew as Jane rambled on.

"I'm so sorry Maur. That's really shi- awful… And crazy. I mean, look at you! You're gorgeous. What kind of person would cheat on-" Jane stopped herself, realising she was on a rant and possibly embarrassing herself. "Uh, I'm just sorry that happened to you."

"Thank you, Jane. You're very sweet. We're happy though." Maura didn't want Jane to feel sorry for her. She loved her life.

Angela watched and listened to her daughter. She had never heard that intense protectiveness expressed towards anyone outside of their immediate family and Jane's best friend, Barry Frost. But it wasn't quite the same either. It seemed even more fierce. She understood though. She had only known Maura for about five weeks now and couldn't help but feel protective of the sweet young woman.

"How old are they?" Jane asked, curiously.

Maura's face lit up, "Alexander is five. Elizabeth is almost four. And the twins are nineteen months old." She replied proudly.

They talked a little more as Jane asked questions about the kids and Maura happily answered. The brunette looked down at her watch and realised she had already been at Maura's house for three hours.

Having had such an easy going time chatting with Maura and playing with her kids, Jane really hoped that it could happen again soon. She stood up and announced that she had to leave. "I gotta meet Frost at BPD." She told her mother.

"I've been working at BPD part-time with my best friend. We've both been there since we started our degree." She explained to Maura as the honey blonde walked her to the door.

"That's wonderful. Do you enjoy it?" The medical student stood in the doorway, not really understanding why she didn't want Jane to leave yet.

"Yeah, I love it. Any experience is good, right?"

"Yes, of course!"

"Ok, well, thanks for letting me hang out, Maur. I had a lot of fun." Jane smiled genuinely and leaned in to give her classmate a quick hug. She pulled back from the bewildered smaller woman. "Text me about another project session soon, ok? Maybe I can come and do it here? Then I can play with the kids again?" She realised how presumptuous that sounded and mistook the look on Maura's face as unhappy with the idea. "Uh, I mean-"

Maura's face softened and an incredulous look crossed her face. "You would want to do that?"

"Of course!" Jane realised that the mother of four was just in shock at the suggestion.

"I would love that." Maura gushed with happiness.

"Ok, awesome." Jane shook her head slightly as she walked away. Maura Isles was just too adorable to think about.

Jane started the car with a smile, happy that she had gained insight into Maura's life like she did today and that she would get to see her in class in just a few days.

* * *

Angela walked past the open doorway of the study and stopped to observe her boss. Shaking her head in wonder at the young woman, she softly scolded her. "Maura, you need to rest. You're burning the candle at both ends."

Maura smiled appreciatively at the Italian woman, grateful to have someone who cared so much about her in her life. "I know. I just need to get a few ideas out before Jane gets here. We have a big project due soon and I don't want to let her down."

Before Angela could respond, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Maura got up from behind her large desk and descended the stairs.

"Hey Maur."

"Hi Jane, come in." Maura stood aside and let the tall woman through, closing the door behind her. "How has your week been?"

Jane placed her bag and folder on the dining table and looked around, wondering where the kids were. "Uh yeah, it was pretty good. How was yours?"

"Busy." The young mother replied honestly but smiled anyway. Life with four kids and study was like that and she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Yeah, I bet." Jane chuckled knowing the smaller woman's situation.

Alexander and Elizabeth's faces lit up when they recognised their fun visitor from just last week.

"Hi Jay!" Alexander greeted happily, running up to her and hugging her legs. Jane reached down to ruffle his light brown hair.

Elizabeth was a bit more reserved and reached for her mother's hand before saying hello. It didn't take her long to warm up to the brunette and before Jane knew it, she had been roped into a game of hide and seek outside.

Maura came out carrying two mugs of tea and placed them on the table. "Alexander, Elizabeth. Jane and I need to do some work, ok? Maybe you can play again once we are done."

"Aww nooo mommy." Elizabeth's adorable whine tugged at Jane's heartstrings.

"Elizabeth Cecille, don't whine please." Maura sat down and took a sip of tea.

"Jay, can we play dis later?" Alexander requested.

Jane couldn't refuse either of them and nodded. They retreated inside, seeking out Angela to entertain them.

"They have so much energy!" The tall woman commented, flopping into the chair and grabbing her cup. "It's so much fun."

Jane's attitude toward her children left Maura bewildered. The few friends she had over the time of her schooling had backed right off once learning she had four kids. She guessed it was daunting to take on a friend with such a level of responsibility and unable to attend the social functions that everyone else easily could go to. Jane didn't seem put off by it at all. It seemed that it was rather the opposite. She hoped it would stay that way.

* * *

"JAAAY!" Was yelled at the top of five year old lungs and Carmela almost dropped the dish she was washing because of it.

"Mio Dio" The Italian woman exclaimed under her breath and put her hand to her chest. She had learned quickly not to say it around the kids. Especially Maura's children. They were like sponges and repeated everything.

Carmela moved to the entryway where Alexander had already opened the heavy front door and crashed into the legs of a tall curly haired brunette.

"Hey Alex!" Jane exclaimed excitedly and ruffled the little boy's hair.

He held onto her and looked up with a frown. "Not Alex, Alexander." He chastised but his frown disappeared and he giggled when Jane gave him a tickle, causing him to run away.

Jane stepped into the house, hoping it was ok that Maura's son had let her in.

"Janie! Ciao! Che ci fai qui?" ( _Hello! What are you doing here?")_ Carmela was very surprised to see Angela's daughter in the entryway of the Isles' home.

Jane smiled at her mother's friend. She had known Carmela for as long as she could remember. She was a very sweet lady and Jane loved her like a second mother.

"Hey, Mela." She greeted the much shorter woman by her nickname and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "Sono qui per vedere, Maura." ( _I'm here to see, Maura.)_

Before Carmela could respond, both turned around at the sound of Maura's soft but happy voice. "Jane, hi!" Maura reached down and picked up Alexander. He was getting too big for her to do so for much longer.

"Hey Maur." Jane grinned goofily at the woman. She was dressed casually again and Jane's heart leapt at her natural beauty. "I've just been told off for shortening his name."

Maura sniggered at that. It was all her fault that her kids told off anyone that attempted to give them nicknames. "Well, when they were born, I gave them wonderful names and I like to use them." She stated simply, smiling at Jane and walking further into the house.

The brunette laughed at the explanation. "Fair enough but does that mean I can't shorten yours either?" She followed the petite blonde and pulled faces at Alexander as he turned around to poke his tongue out at her, over his mother's shoulder.

Maura bit her lip. She really enjoyed having a nickname. "No, I don't mind."

"That makes no sense, but ok!" Jane teased and poked the smaller woman in the side.

"Ah, Jane, don't!" Maura laughed, trying to get away. The little ball of energy wriggled out of his mother's arms and ran at Elizabeth, knocking her over, and messed up the puzzle she had been putting together.

"Oh no!" Elizabeth cried out.

"Alexander James Isles!" Maura's stern voice halted both Alexander and Jane. It was definitely a voice that commanded attention.

The taller woman couldn't help but watch in awe as the little boy switched gears and softened his approach to his upset sister.

"Sowwy, Lizabeth." He gave his smaller sister a hug and all was forgiven. His light brown eyes lifted to gain approval from his mother. Maura smiled at him, proud.

The curly haired blonde little girl laid down on her tummy again and restarted her puzzle. "Sit down Alesander." She commanded. Her brother obeyed.

Sighing happily, Maura turned to Jane. "Sorry about that."

"Maur, don't apologise for being a fantastic mom."

Gosh, the kindness of Jane overwhelmed her often. "Thank you." Maura smiled sweetly. "Let's go out to the dining room and work on our project for a bit while the kids are settled."

"Ok." The brunette followed the smaller woman like a puppy dog. She was convinced she'd follow Maura Isles anywhere. "Where are the twins?"

"Sleeping. Hopefully they will be for another hour or so but Carmela is here to look after them."

"Cool." They both sat down and pulled out their notes and focussed on their final lab project that was fast approaching its due date.

* * *

It's really sappy, right?

As always, let me know your thoughts! Reviews are golden :)


	4. Chapter 4

Another fluff-filled chapter. There will be some drama soonish but I'm trying to build the friendship between the women up a bit first.

* * *

Jane studied Maura closely. The honey blonde covered head was bent over their specimen on the 'autopsy' table. The medical student was completely focussed and enraptured with her task.

They only had two more weeks of classes left. Their major project was being finalised as they stood together, making the final explorations for the conclusive evidence to support their report.

Jane had found the subject fascinating and believed the insight into the pathology side of homicide would be an advantage to her in the pursuit of her career.

"Maur?"

"Mmmm?"

"Am I gonna see you much once your clinical rotation starts?" _Where the hell did that come from?_ Jane thought. She was upset at herself for having a moment of weakness.

Maura looked up sharply and frowned. "See me? I- hope so." She bit her bottom lip, having a realisation that the semester was coming to an end. She would start her clinical placements in two months and Jane would be graduating and starting work at the Boston Police Department full-time, biding her time before her twenty third birthday when she would become eligible for FBI Academy training. She had already been accepted into the program, she just had to meet the age criteria.

Jane gave her a slightly melancholy smile. "I hope so too. I love hanging out with you and the kids."

Maura kept her head down to hide the sudden tears that welled up at Jane's thoughtful words. She knew the brunette was sincere in her statement.

The tall woman was suddenly next to her and pulling her into a hug. "Hey, why are you crying?"

"I don't know." The blonde sniffled. She didn't quite reciprocate her classmate's affection yet but at some point she had learned not to become rigid and accept it. Jane was a very tactile person and Maura was grateful that she received that friendliness often.

"Don't cry, Maur. I can't bear it."

The smaller woman wiped at her eyes and looked up at Jane. "I'm ok." She assured her. "I just… I don't have many friends, Jane. Just you and one other woman in my microbiology class. And she- she doesn't really have the patience for a friend with kids. Especially as many as I have. You're different and it overwhelms me but I'm so grateful."

"Aww Maur. People our age… They don't get it. I mean, I don't understand anything about being a parent. I have younger brothers but that doesn't count. But, your kids, they're incredible. You're incredible. I love hanging out with all of you. Don't ever forget that, ok?"

"Ok." Was mumbled back as Maura fought to get her emotions under control again.

* * *

"Can you believe it, Jane? We got first!" Maura almost squealed in delight as she left the classroom on cloud nine.

Jane's heart melted as the blonde's enthusiasm reminded her of Alexander's. "Of course we did, Maur! You did most of the work." She laughed, excited at getting the top score in their class but her real joy was in Maura's response to it.

Maura backhanded Jane playfully in the stomach. "That's not true. You contributed a great deal and equally to our project!"

Jane caught the hand swatting at her and held it for a moment. "You're adorable. You looked like Alex just now." She relayed, affectionately. She let the soft hand go before she wasn't able to. Jane wanted to hold that hand forever.

Maura blushed and then rolled her eyes at the brunette. "Alexander." She corrected.

"Alex." Jane argued.

"Alexander." Was argued back.

"Alex." Jane was more stubborn than Maura and didn't give up on insisting on shortening all of the Isles' children's names. "and Eli, Maddie, and Lu!"

"Oh my goodness, Jane! You are going to corrupt my children." Maura teased.

"You bet I am. They can't be completely proper like you. They need a bit of the Rizzoli gruffness."

"Oh yeah?" The mother of four raised her eyebrow at this.

"Uh huh. It's charming." The brunette gave her best charming, full dimpled smile.

Maura's heart fluttered and she agreed softly. "You may have a good point there."

* * *

"Maura! How lovely to see you here." The Rizzoli matriarch pulled the impeccably dressed honey blonde into a hug.

"Hi Angela. Jane told me that neither of her brothers could make it and she wanted me to use one of their tickets."

"Oh, that's so kind of you to come and support her. Isn't it Frank? Maura, this is my husband. Frank, this is the lovely young woman that I work for." Jane's father stood off to the side with his hands in his suit pockets. He pulled one out to shake Maura's hand.

"Uh yeah, nice ta meet ya." He was bothered by his wife's new job. He didn't like her working for such a wealthy family but the money was helping them a lot.

"Nice to meet you too, Mr Rizzoli."

"You look so lovely, honey." The older woman complimented. "Come and sit with us."

Smoothing the sides of her lipstick red Hervé Léger dress, Maura followed the Rizzolis to a seat close to the front of the stage.

"Oh, there's Janie!" Angela stood and waved at her daughter, standing in the middle of the second row. "She looks gorgeous! Did you have something to do with that, Maura?!"

Maura stood too, unable to help herself. She wanted to see Jane all dressed up for her graduation. Under her graduate cap, Jane's curls had been straightened. She was wearing a light amount of makeup and underneath her black gown, she wore a modest black dress with pointed flats. She looked extraordinary.

Maura nodded at Angela and looked back over at Jane, beaming. Jane gave her a bright grin, so happy to see her there.

Jane hadn't been sure if the young mother would make it after she received a text that Maura had been having a crazy morning with the kids but she had gotten them settled with Carmela's help and had ducked out once the two youngest were put to bed for their morning nap.

Once the ceremony was finished and all of the graduates had their awards, Jane made her way over to see her family and friend.

"Hey, you made it." Jane gave Maura a hug. With her face buried in golden locks for a moment, Jane took a deep steady breath, inhaling the smaller woman's scent. Maura wrapped her arms loosely around Jane's back, now used to how affectionate the tall woman was. Maura secretly longed for these moments but she wasn't about to admit that.

Stepping back, Maura gave her a huge smile. "Yes, I did. Congratulations!"

"Thanks Maur."

"Janie!" Angela embraced Jane and let go before she was pushed away. "I'm so proud of you." Her mother was close to tears.

"Aww c'mon, Angela. Don't cry." Frank chastised, embarrassed. He looked around to make sure no one else was watching. "You did good, Janie." He stated indifferently. He was proud of her but he didn't really understand why his only daughter wanted to do a 'man's job', but then again, she had always been significantly tougher than her brothers.

"Thanks Pop." Jane responded, shrugging like it wasn't a big deal.

* * *

The Sunday following graduation, Jane turned up at her parent's house in her police uniform, expecting to have a nice and quiet dinner with her immediate family. Instead, before she could even knock on the door, she could hear the noise of at least fifteen other loud Italians preparing for a party.

Jane rolled her eyes and opened the door. Carmela immediately welcomed her and swallowed her up in a hug. "Janie! You're early! Angela, Janie's here!" She bellowed and made her way back to the kitchen. The brunette gazed across the room and smiled at her other family members. A few aunties and uncles, cousins and second cousins were there. A large banner saying 'Congratulations' was pinned across the living room wall. Balloons adorned either side of it.

The officer said hello to her brothers, father, her best friend, Frost, and her boss, Vince Korsak. The men were around the tv watching baseball and drinking beer. "Hey guys! I just saw you all at work!" Frankie was still in his uniform too.

"We obviously drive faster than you!" He teased and went back to watching the game.

"Why were you were in uniform today, Jay?" Frost questioned. He had to wear a suit, working in the computer lab. he was a little jealous.

"We were short-staffed so I put her out on the beat." Korsak explained without looking away from the tv. "She did the training a while back and just got rectified to carry her weapon."

"What he said." She proclaimed and took her hat off.

"I want a uniform!" Frost pouted.

"You do, loser! It's called a monkey suit." Frankie joked, teasing Frost and throwing a balled up food wrapper at him. That was Jane's cue to leave. She couldn't get involved in their wrestling match. Her pop's temper would flare up any moment at having the baseball game he was watching, disturbed.

"Shut up you idiots!" Yep, there it was. That was a mild chastisement compared to the childhood ones the three siblings had received frequently. It was probably because they had company.

She entered the kitchen to greet her mother. "Hey Ma. What's all this?" She asked gently. She really didn't want to rev the woman up. Her mother took a lot of pride in throwing parties and she wasn't about to get upset at the thoughtfulness.

"Janie! What are you doin' here so early?" Her mother wasn't upset, just surprised. They embraced quickly and Angela went back to her task of mixing batter for the cake. "I wanted to do something nice for you."

"Hi Bella, congratulations." Her aunty Rita kissed her cheeks and continued helping the Rizzoli matriarch with her kitchen duties. Carmela bustled around the other side of the counter, chopping salad ingredients and chasing out Jane's nine year old cousin, Anthony.

"I uh, thanks Ma. I finished early and decided to just come straight here." Jane took a seat at the bench and watched the three women work. "Can I have a beer?"

"Of course, baby." Angela retrieved a drink for her daughter and went back to her task. "Do you wanna get changed?"

Jane looked down at herself. She shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. "Nah, I'm good." She downed her beer in almost one go.

She avoided her mother's nagging when the doorbell rang. No one in her family would ever ring the bell. Jane gave her mother a huge knowing smile, confident that Maura was at the door. "You invited Maura?!"

At her mother's nod and smile, Jane decided she loved her mother even more for inviting the medical student but also felt anxious at the craziness that Maura was about to be exposed to.

"And the kids?!" Jane got up from the stool to open the door.

"Of course, Janie!"

Jane heard Rita ask her mother who Maura was as she made her way down the hallway to the front of the house.

She opened the door to the smaller woman and her heart leapt for, what seemed like, the five millionth time since meeting the beautiful woman. "Maur!" Jane hugged the honey blonde and let go to welcome her four children.

The medical student felt extremely apprehensive about bringing her children over to the Rizzoli's house but Angela and Carmela had insisted. Both had asked for the afternoon off and stated firmly that they wished to have her present for Jane's party. She couldn't refuse either of them.

Maura observed the tall woman in her uniform and allowed her nerves to dissipate and a sensation she recognised as arousal appear. Not able to do anything with the thought as Alexander interrupted, Maura shelved it to visit later.

"Jaaay!" Alexander greeted in his usual manner and tackled into long legs. Elizabeth, slightly more reserved, approached calmly but gave Jane a huge grin and cuddled her once the taller woman bent down to allow it. The twins hid behind their mother's legs, holding onto a hand each.

"Alex! Eli! I missed you guys." Jane exclaimed excitedly. She stood and gave a little wave to the twins. "Hi Maddie. Hi Lu!" Jane greeted and smirked at Maura.

"Madeleine, Lucille, say hello please." Maura softly commanded, unwilling to let her children be impolite, regardless of feeling shy.

"Hello." Madeleine whispered out.

Lucille was slightly bolder and stepped forward. "Hi Jay." She said softly.

Alexander didn't give them any more time for polite formalities and grabbed Jane's hand, dragging her inside. "Nonna Angela!" He yelled, looking for his nanny. "Nonna Mela!" He sung out in surprise. "You're here too!" He hugged both women and climbed up to sit on a stool at the kitchen bench, enraptured by the activity taking place. That lasted for about ten seconds before he spotted another boy outside playing and scrambled down to join him.

"What just happened?" Rita humorously asked.

They all chuckled and Maura shook her head in slight embarrassment.

"That was Alex, the hurricane." Jane joked and placed her hand on Maura's lower back. "Sit down, Maur. Do you want a drink?"

"I'd love one, Jane... Girls, you can go outside." Maura encouraged. "Elizabeth, take your sisters outside and play, sweetheart. I can see you from here."

"C'mon girls! I'll show ya." Jane grabbed Eli's hand and led all three outside. She came in several minutes later with a triumphant smile on her face. "Ma has a sandpit out there. They're loving it!" She retrieved another beer for herself and Maura a glass of wine and placed it on the bench.

Maura smiled adoringly at the brunette, appreciative of the care she showed her kids. "Thank you."

Jane pulled another seat out and dragged it close to Maura. She sat down and took a few mouthfuls of her drink. "You're welcome. Thanks for coming over."

The two women continued to converse as though no one else was in the room. Jane barely left the smaller woman's side the whole evening and attended to her kids as though they were her own.

Except for Angela, Carmela, Frost, and Jane's brothers, the rest of her family and friends present were surprised to see the usually aloof woman fuss over her friend and her children. It was a side of Jane that none of them had been exposed to before.

* * *

Jane let herself inside the house and shook her head. "Maura! Your door was unlocked again!"

"Shh Janie! You'll wake them up." Angela whispered loudly at her daughter as she came racing into the living room to keep her quiet.

"Oh shit! Sorry, Ma. Are the twins sleeping?" She asked quietly and checked her watch. Maura had told her to come over around 1pm when the whole household was usually awake.

"They all are." The older woman walked into the kitchen to put the kettle on and make a tea.

"What do ya mean they all are?"

"Maura and the kids."

Concern flooded Jane's features. "Are they ok? Is Maura- Is she alright?"

Angela raised her eyebrows at her daughter's worry. Over the last few weeks she had seen something in Jane she had never seen in her before. She wasn't going to be the one to tell her though. At least, not yet.

"She's a little under the weather. Poor thing was exhausted when I got in this morning. Lucille had a tough night with a fever and Alexander didn't sleep well." Angela poured two cups of tea and handed one to Jane. "Here, take this up to her. She wanted me to wake her when you got here."

"Oh no, Ma. I can't wake her-"

"Janie, she'll be upset if one of us doesn't. Just go up there and take her the tea. She'll appreciate it."

"Alright." Jane took the mug and made her way up the stairs. She poked her head into the large bedroom and spotted the small figure curled up on her side, facing the doorway. The tall woman softly padded over to the bed and sat gently on the edge. She placed the hot tea on the bedside table and stared at the honey blonde.

It felt like a broken record was playing in her head every time she saw Maura these days. Especially when she saw the woman like this. _She's so damn beautiful._ No make up. Natural. Relaxed. This was her favourite look on Maura. Her fingers ached to move a stray strand of hair from Maura's face. Before she thought about what she was doing, she brushed it gently behind a delicate ear.

Hazel eyes blinked open slowly and a shy smile crossed the blonde's face. "Hey." She whispered and rolled onto her back, stretching slightly.

Jane's heart quickened at the sight. The covers slid down past Maura's hips as the petite woman stretched, exposing an expanse of creamy skin between her tank and the top of silk pyjama bottoms.

"Hey." Jane whispered back, her voice slightly huskier than usual. "Heard you had a rough night? Ma made you some tea." She motioned to the cup on the bedside table.

Maura sat up, scooted backwards to lean against the headboard of her bed, and reached for the hot drink. "Mmm, thanks." The covers were barely on her at all now and Jane swore internally when she had a weak moment and looked down at the gorgeous, exposed legs that were crossed casually, on full display due to the tiny silk shorts Maura had worn to bed.

"So uh, if you aren't up for hanging out today, it's totally fine." Jane stated, trying to get her hormones under control.

"I'm not contagious." Maura's face was neutral and Jane didn't quite understand the response.

"Huh?" The brunette allowed the confusion to show on her face.

Maura frowned in confusion also. "I'm not contagious." She repeated. "I'm not sick." She added.

"Okaaay." Jane drawled out, still not understanding.

"I- I'm up for 'hanging out' as you term it, but if you're worried about catching anything, I don't think you need to be. Lucille is just teething."

A light switched on in Jane's brain. She got it now. Maura didn't want her to go. She wanted to hang out but didn't want Jane to worry about catching anything from them.

"Maur, I just meant we don't have to hang out if you're really tired and don't feel like having company. I don't want you to feel like you have to entertain me but I'd love to stay." Jane placed her hand on the woman's shin and rubbed up and down in a comforting gesture. "Do you need anything?" _Oh god, her legs are like satin._ Jane fought to not slide her hand up further on the toned leg.

"Oh Jane, thank you. That's really sweet. I'm fine. I'm used to feeling tired." Maura gave a little laugh. "And besides, I have four children that are your entertainment. I don't have to do much!" She joked. Jane's humour had worn off on her over the last four months that they had gotten to know one another.

"That's true!" Jane laughed along with Maura. "Well, until the entertainment wake up, what do you wanna do?"

 _I want you to keep rubbing my leg and fussing over me._ The thought caught Maura off guard and she sighed. "Movie?"

"Sure. What are we watching?"

"You pick. We can watch it in here… Unless you'd rather go downstairs?"

"Here is fine as long as you have Netflix in this room." She smirked knowing that Maura would definitely have Netflix in her room. Her house was equipped with way more than was necessary but that was the benefit of having more money than you knew what to do with. "Uhh, have you seen 'Saving Mr Banks'?"

"I don't believe I have." Maura patted the other side of the bed. "Make yourself comfortable."

Jane nervously moved to the other side of the room and slipped her joggers off so she could sit on the bed, next to Maura.

She was on Maura's bed. Next to her. And Maura was wearing a tank top and skimpy silk pyjama shorts. Jane prayed for self control.

Even though there was at least a hand's width of space between them, it wasn't that much. Jane felt the butterflies in her tummy become frenzied and they wouldn't go away.

About twenty minutes into the movie the honey blonde head slid slowly onto Jane's shoulder. Exhausted, Maura had fallen asleep again. The taller woman adjusted herself carefully to allow the sleeping woman more comfort. She lifted her long arm to wrap around the slender shoulders, hoping that it wasn't too presumptuous, and lifted the covers over her. She just wanted Maura to be comfortable. Jane swallowed audibly and her heart hammered in her chest when about two minutes later Maura rolled towards her slightly, tucked her head into the brunette's neck, and wrapped a hand around her bicep.

* * *

Reviews are so appreciated!

Send some ideas my way... Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

More unfolding of the storyline and major fluff ahead.

Forgive me all French speaking citizens. I have done the best with the little amount I know and with the help of a translating website. Feel free to send me any corrections. They would be most appreciated!

* * *

"It's Alexander's sixth birthday next week. Are you free to visit?"

"Oh darling, already?!" Constance exclaimed. How had time gone by so quickly? She had missed the twins second birthday just two months prior. "Of course I'll be there. I'm not sure about your father though. He is in Zambia at the moment and I haven't spoken to him in over a week."

"That's fine. I'm glad you can make it." Maura knew when her parents bought the home in Beacon Hill that they wouldn't spend much time in it. Between her father's work in Africa and her mother's art exhibitions around Europe, they were only able to spend a total of two to three months of the year in Boston. Maura supposed it was better than nothing at all.

"I'm very sorry I missed the twins' birthday, Maura. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course, mother. There are a lot of us! You can't be expected to visit on every birthday." Maura joked and then remembered who she was speaking to.

Constance Isles' eyebrows were raised high as she heard the lightness in her daughter's voice. She was delighted to hear her so happy. She shocked Maura by laughing in response.

A week later, the day before Alexander's birthday, Constance knocked on the front door of Maura's Beacon Hill home just as a Boston police vehicle pulled into the driveway. A tall dark haired man stepped out from behind the driver's wheel wearing a police uniform and an African American young man got out of the passenger side in a suit. She missed the third person exiting the vehicle from the back as she turned at the sound of the front door opening.

Constance smiled happily when her daughter opened the door. Maura's reciprocating smile communicated that she was very happy to be seen. "Bonjour, ma fille." ( _Hello, my daughter)._

"Maman. C'est merveilleux de te voir!" _(Mother, it's wonderful to see you!)_ The pair kissed one another's cheeks and Maura stepped back so that her mother could enter the house.

Her face brightened when she spotted Jane a few steps behind her mother. "Jane!" She exclaimed happily. If she had a tail, it would be wagging with excitement. Jane always brought out the carefree, joyful side of her.

"Hey Maur." Jane greeted, just as happily and pulled the smaller woman into a tight hug.

Barry Frost watched the exchange with amusement. He could only see Jane's side of the interaction but he had a good idea of how happy the other woman was. He had heard so much about Maura and was eager to meet her. He was surprised when he finally laid eyes on her. He nudged the frozen man next to him. "Frankie! What the hell?" He whispered.

Jane's brother shrugged, looking just as bewildered. It was also his first time meeting Maura.

"Hi." Maura's very feminine voice answered.

Neither of the men had been expecting her to be so feminine and… attractive. Extremely attractive.

Maura had answered the door to her mother, wearing a tight red dress that looked like it had been painted on and beige heels. Her face an artwork and her hair styled perfectly. Frankie and Barry tried not to stare and drool.

"Maur, this is my brother, Frankie, and my best friend, Barold Frost." That snapped them out of their stupor.

"Jane!" Frost punched her in the arm and stepped forward to greet Maura. "Please, just call me Barry."

Maura smiled at him and held out her hand for him to shake. "It's lovely to finally meet you, Barry. And Frankie, your mother speaks fondly of you often. Please, come in."

The honey blonde clicked her way into the house and signalled for them to sit at the dining table with her mother and Carmela. The two older women looked up at the guests.

"Jane, Barry, Frankie, this is my mother, Constance Isles." She introduced them. "And, I think you all know Carmela?" Maura queried more to make sure that Barry was properly introduced. She knew that Jane and her brother knew the Italian woman very well.

"Bonjour, lovely to meet you all."

"Uh yeah, same here." Jane felt nervous all of a sudden. She knew Maura's upbringing had been very different from hers but she felt it with this sophisticated woman sitting at the dining table with her perfect hair and make up, expensive clothing, and posh sounding English accent.

"Maura, où sont les enfants?" _(Maura, where are the children?)_ Constance asked, slipping into her predominant language. She had noticed the lack of activity in the house.

"Ils sont au parc avec Angela." _(They are at the park with Angela)._ Maura replied and sat down at the table next to Jane. She was oblivious of the affect she was having on the tall woman. Barry wasn't. He was going to tease Jane so badly later.

"Tous?"

"Yes, all of them. Tommy is helping her." Realising how rude they seemed, Maura switched to English after catching Jane staring at her like she was some sort of alien. Well, that was her interpretation of that facial expression. She couldn't be further from the truth.

"Tommy?" Jane questioned, surprised that her brother was in town.

"Yes, he was happy to help and Angela was excited for him to spend time with the children." Maura didn't know how to interpret the look on Jane's face but she withheld her curiosity for now. She would ask her about it later.

"Oh dio, where are my manners?" Carmela got up and offered everyone tea or coffee. Getting just two tea orders, one from Maura and one from Constance, she busied herself in the kitchen fetching them.

"So, you all work for the police department. What do you do there?"

"I uh, umm-" Jane really didn't know what was wrong with her. She was usually a very confident woman but she felt so nervous in front of Maura's mother. She wished the kids were here so she could allow them to distract her from the adult talk.

"Jane is working with homicide right now, helping with research for their cases and completing administrative duties." Maura stated proudly. Jane smiled appreciatively at the blonde and placed her hand on her leg in gratitude. Not one person missed the gesture and they all noticed that it stayed there for the remainder of the conversation.

"How interesting!" Constance marvelled. "And yourself, Barry?"

"I'm in computer forensics. It's a lot of fun! I start training with Jane at the Academy in the fall."

Frankie pointed at his uniform, being the only one in it. "I'm a patrol officer."

"Marvellous! Oh, thank you, Carmela." Constance received her tea and got one sip in before the front door opened and four children came charging in.

"Whoa!" Escaped Frost's lips and Jane shot him a cautioning look. She had given him a good talking to about reacting to Maura's situation or doing anything that might make the blonde feel the need to explain or defend herself. To say that Jane Rizzoli was protective of Maura Isles was a gross understatement. She was fierce about the petite woman and everyone knew it.

Angela closed the door behind her and watched the whirlwind of children with a grandmotherly affection.

Madeleine and Elizabeth went straight for their mommy and threw themselves over her lap, giggling at the kisses she peppered them with.

Alexander and Lucille had spotted Jane and squealed gleefully. "JAY!" Alexander's big voice yelled and he launched himself at her. Lucille's shorter legs had her there second but Jane had room on her lap for both. She picked up Alexander and with a natural ease, sat him on her left thigh, giving him a kiss to his head. Lucille was placed next on the opposite thigh and immediately slumped her tired little body against the tall woman's and cuddled in as close as she could.

"JAY! We got the swings high and then Madeleine got a push and I fell down but I got back up like you showed me an' I had a ice cream an den nonna Angela taked us home an tomorrow it's my birfday and I'm six." Alexander informed her all in one breath.

Maura leaned over and smoothed her son's hair out of his eyes. "Your nonna Angela is very good to you." She winked at Angela.

"And nonna Mela too, mommy!"

Maura nodded in agreement with her son. "And now grandmère has arrived!" Alexander and Elizabeth's eyes searched for their grandmother and lit up when they spotted her. Elizabeth went over immediately for a cuddle. The twins, who weren't quite sure but followed their older siblings' actions in almost everything, followed Elizabeth and ran towards Constance and they all ended up hanging off her in some way or another.

Alexander would normally have leapt at her in his usual playful style but he chose to remain in his highly prized position on Jane's lap and call out to his grandmother across the table instead. "Bonjour grandmère! Comme al- umm… vou-"

"Comment allez-vous." _(How are you?)_ Maura helped him.

"Oui!" He giggled. Jane was in awe of him. He was so much like his mother. The four of them were and it astounded Jane every time.

Constance was very touched to hear that Maura had been teaching her children French. She replied to her grandson, proudly. "Je suis merveilleux, vous petit garçon intelligent!" _(I'm wonderful, you clever little boy.)_ She also noted how familiar the children were with Jane. She would ask Maura about the curly haired woman later.

"Jay? You are coming to my birfday." Alexander stated seriously. It wasn't a question but he searched her eyes for an answer.

"Oh yeah, Alex. I wouldn't miss it." She snuggled him close and within a minute he had sagged against her chest and was fast asleep.

Jane knew he must be tired because of the lack of protest at the nickname. Maura couldn't bring herself to argue it either, her heart melting at the bond that Jane and her son had formed.

* * *

"Tell me about Jane."

Maura looked across the couch at her mother, wine glass in hand.

The two Isles women had retired to the living room once most of the guests had left. Angela had gone to the guest bedroom to watch a movie while Jane fulfilled her mother's duty of putting the kids to bed. She had insisted.

Maura sipped from her glass and placed it on the coffee table. "What do you want to know?"

"I'm not sure, dear, but she certainly seems to be a major part of your life."

"Yes, I suppose she is." Maura reflected on her mother's statement. Jane was indeed a major part of her life. "I've never met anyone like her, mother. She's so wonderful with the children. I never thought any of my friends would be so involved in my whole life."

"She is wonderful with you too, darling." Constance had observed how tentative Jane had been to her daughter. Once Alexander had fallen asleep, the tall woman had taken him upstairs to his room and put him in bed. When she returned she stood behind Maura and had rubbed her shoulders like it was the most natural thing in the world for her to do. Jane had fussed over Maura, offering to make her another tea, get her something to eat, tell her she could go and have a nap and that she would help her mother clean up and watch the kids.

"How so?" Maura asked curiously. She felt nervous abut the answer.

"She dotes on you."

"No she doesn't." The honey blonde scoffed at the explanation, thinking it silly. Doting on someone was reserved for romantic relationships, or so Maura thought.

"Yes she does, Maura." Her mother argued lightheartedly. "She takes good care of you and I'm grateful for that." Constance didn't want to make her daughter uncomfortable or push her to believe something she wasn't ready to see but it was so obvious to her. She decided to change the topic. "When do you start your clinical supervision?"

The medical student sighed happily at the thought of starting. "In two weeks!"

"Wonderful! We'll be calling you Doctor Isles before you know it." Her mother teased, jovially.

Maura rolled her eyes at that. Jane had said the same thing to her just yesterday

* * *

"Happy birthday dear, Alexander… Happy birthday to you!" Everyone sang in unison. The little boy blew out his candles and beamed at the attention he was receiving from his guests.

Constance was present. Both of his 'Nonnas' had made it to the party. His best friend from preschool, Marcus, and his parents had too. And of course, Maura and his three sisters.

But most importantly, Jay was there.

"Jay, cut my cake pease!" Alexander half requested, half demanded, excitedly. His light brown eyes were glued to the army tank birthday cake that Angela had made for him.

"Sure buddy." Jane happily complied. Maura handed her the knife and plates, allowing her to do the duty of slicing the cake.

Constance stepped up next to Jane and helped to plate the pieces and hand them out. "Tu veux du gâteau?" _(Do you want some cake?)_ She asked Alexander. "Some cake, darling?" She clarified at his confused look. He was still learning the language and didn't quite grasp her fast and fluent speech yet.

"Oui!" Alexander responded, giggling almost hysterically. He dug into his piece of cake right away and looked up at Jane with green icing covering his mouth. "Jay, haf some." He pushed his half demolished cake towards her and held up his spoon.

Without thinking twice about it, Jane bent over and let the six year old feed her. "Thanks Alex." She said with her mouth still full, teeth quickly turning green.

"Jaaaay!" He rolled his eyes at her, slowly getting used to his nickname.

Constance manoeuvred to the other side of the table with the cake and continued handing it out.

The brunette felt a hand on her back and, still slightly hunched over, turned away from Alexander to face the owner of the hand. Instead of meeting a face, she met two perfectly rounded globes of flesh peeking out from deep purple. Jane's mouth went dry and she felt her face get very warm. Quickly recovering and looking up into gorgeous hazel eyes that had a look she couldn't quite read, Jane sat in the chair next to the birthday boy and ran her hand through her curls.

The expression on Maura's face quickly disappeared and she laughed softly at Jane. The honey blonde reached out to run her thumb over the tall woman's upper lip, wiping a smudge of green icing from it. "You are a mess." Maura said affectionately. She wiped her finger on a napkin and then leaned over Jane to clean Alexander's face.

Jane, heart beating wildly at the intimate gesture from Maura and now being stuck between mother and child, tried to ignore the body encased in a tight purple dress that kept lightly brushing her shoulder.

"Alexander, sweetheart, stop moving." Maura chased her son's messy, green icing-smeared face but to no avail.

Jane placed her hand on Maura's hip and leaned forward to help. She reached for another napkin and wiped at Alex's face too. "Alex, stop moving buddy." He stopped and allowed both women to clean his face and then slid out of his chair, under the table to join Marcus and Elizabeth in a game of cops and robbers.

The tall woman stood up, her hand still placed where it felt like it belonged. She gave a little pat with that hand and took the dirty napkin from Maura with her other. She moved away before she gave into the impulse to kiss the smaller woman on the cheek… or the mouth, and moved to clean up the rest of the mess on the table.

Maura, the consummate hostess, offered their guests a hot beverage and moved into the kitchen to make them. Carmela and Angela joined her to help.

Jane got a packet of baby wipes from the downstairs powder room and gave the twins a wipe down. She picked up Lucille first out of her high chair and snuggled the three year old when little arms wrapped around her neck. "Hey Lu, was that good cake?"

"Uh huh." The dark head nodded enthusiastically. Jane placed her on the ground and she ran into the kitchen to find her mommy.

"What about you, Miss Maddie? Did you like your cake, sweetie?"

"Yesss!" The little girl giggled and kicked around until she was placed on the ground. She didn't move from around the table, waiting on more snacks.

"Here you go." Maura and the older women entered the room again, carrying everyone's drinks. The blonde sat next to Jane and leaned in slightly. Jane placed her arm on the back of Maura's chair.

"Ok, I'm gonna go and put these bambine to bed." Angela informed the group.

"I'll come and help you." Constance offered, happy to be with her grandchildren as much as possible before she had to leave in just a few days.

"Thank you, Maura and Jane. Marcus has had a wonderful time today."

Maura smiled at Olivia, "Thank you for coming. Alexander always comes home with a story to tell about his and Marcus' antics in class." Maura didn't seem to register that Marcus' mother had just thanked both women.

"Oh yeah, yesterday, Alex came home and said that they had eaten a snail at school! God, I really hope he didn't!" Jane added, grinning widely at the idea.

John, Marcus' father, joined in. "Oh, I remember being little and trying all kinds of things in the yard. I think it might be a boy thing!" He joked and sniggered at the disgusted looks on the women's faces around the table. Except for Jane's. She joined him in laughter and understanding. She remembered doing silly things like that with her brothers.

The conversation was light and relaxed until Olivia asked about the children's parentage.

"So, which one of you carried who and how did you decide on a donor?!" She asked, genuinely interested and quite cheerfully. She liked the young couple. She had no idea how young they were but had assumed they were at least in their late twenties, like her and John.

Jane sat with her arm still across the back of Maura's chair, looking stunned.

Angela laughed abruptly. She had been watching the two for weeks now and knew that was the assumption made as soon as Jane had greeted Marcus' parents at the front door as though she lived there. The Rizzoli matriarch apologised for the outburst and excused herself from the group stating she would check on the kids, chuckling all the way outside.

Maura stuttered uncharacteristically, "Oh, I- well actually-"

Carmela and Constance had just descended the stairs, completely missing the conversation.

Carmela interrupted Maura's response and addressed Jane. "There is a little lady that wont go to sleep until she gets a kiss from you." She huffed and sat down in the chair at the end of the table.

"Uh, ok. I'll go see Maddie." Jane was happy to get away from the conversation but she also wanted to hear how Maura responded to the question.

Constance saved the day with her oblivious change in topic, "tu as l'air fatigué, ma chéri." ( _You look tired, darling_ ). She said to Maura.

Maura smiled politely at her mother, still astonished at the line of questioning from Olivia. "Oh, I am a little, mother." She answered in English. The blonde turned to her guests. "I'm sorry. I think- I… Well, to answer your question, I gave birth to all four children. Jane and I- we didn't have them together." Constance's eyes raised to her hairline and a knowing smile formed.

"Oh! I'm so sorry for assuming." Olivia replied, slightly embarrassed. "You look incredible, Maura! I don't know how you look so great!"

Maura blushed and caught Jane's nod of agreement as she came down the stairs. The taller woman sat back in her seat but kept her arm to herself this time.

"Thank you, Olivia. You look wonderful too."

"I've worked hard to keep the weight off but we only have one child, so it's been a bit easier."

The conversation stayed light again and continued for a little while until it was time for everyone to leave. Maura gave Carmela the afternoon off. The only ones left were Jane and Constance who helped clean up. Jane didn't speak of the misunderstanding earlier and Maura definitely wasn't going to bring it up.

Constance broke the silence, unaware of the awkwardness in the room. "I can only stay for another few days but, seeing as I wont make it back in a few weeks, I would like to take you out for dinner for your birthday, Maura. Shall we make it a family affair?"

"Sure. I don't mind." Maura replied.

"Jane, what is your schedule like over the next few days?" Constance asked.

"I'm just working day shift. We don't have a case at the moment so, I'm pretty free." The brunette smiled at the older woman, grateful to be included as family.

"Magnifique!" Constance exclaimed and continued cleaning up.

* * *

I have this story mapped out for several more chapters and am really happy with it's progress! Let me know what you are all thinking and ideas for future scenarios you might have to add to it!

Thanks for reading :)


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for the kind reviews so far! I guess people really like sappy stuff.

This chapter has a lot of sap and a bit of drama! Enjoy 😊

* * *

The afternoon before her clinical experience was to start, Maura received mail that she had been waiting on for too long. She sat at her kitchen bench and began to read the document.

Her phone signalled an incoming call. She frowned when she saw that the caller ID revealed it to be Garrett. She hadn't answered any of his calls since filing for divorce. She thought he had given up, having not heard from him since late last year.

Maura warred for a moment but in light of the recent correspondence she had received, she answered the call. "Hello Garrett." She greeted formerly.

"Maura." He breathed out a sigh of relief at the sound of his ex-wife's voice. "You answered." He exclaimed happily.

"Yes, I thought it appropriate considering it is finally the official close of this chapter of our lives." She glanced to her side at the sound of the front door opening and smiled at the curly haired woman that had just entered.

Jane noticed the tense posture and the smile she was given hadn't quite reached the eyes of the honey blonde. She gave a little wave, realising Maura was on the phone.

"Yes, I understand and I'm grateful you answered… Um, happy birthday for last week." Garrett stated rather randomly. She thanked him and waited for him to continue. His voice took on a pleading tone. "Please… Maura, are you sure you wont reconsider? I miss y-"

"No Garrett-"

"But Maura, we-"

"Absolutely not! I am not having a conversation about this." Maura's voice rose angrily. She stood from her seat at the kitchen bench and paced in front of the counter.

The brunette was shocked. She had never heard the gentle woman raise her voice before. She'd heard her stern, mommy voice but that was about as scary as Maura got. This tone had her worried instantly.

Maura stopped in the middle of the room and cut her ex-husband off as he babbled on about second chances and missing her and missing his children. "You should have thought about that before you screwed the nanny and signed away your parental rights!" She stated without remorse. Not having him in their lives had done wonders for her's and her children's well-being.

"I-I've said I'm sorry about that… Maura it's not completely final yet!" He argued. It didn't matter.

"What are you talking about? Of course it is."

"Not if you don't send the document off. Please-"

 _Was he crying?_ "There is nothing you could possibly do to cause me to not send it. Goodbye Garrett." Maura ended the call without giving him a chance to respond. She slammed her phone down on the bench and made her way into the kitchen. She pulled down a wine glass and poured herself a large helping of Torbreck Runrig Shiraz, taking a few mouthfuls.

Maura glanced up at her visitor and almost broke down at the look of compassion on her face. There was also confusion. She knew she hadn't spoken much about her failed marriage with her friend. She didn't think it was necessary.

Jane walked into the kitchen and without saying a word, wrapped her arms around the smaller woman. Maura's tears started slowly and became full fledged sobs within moments.

"Shhh Maur. It's ok, sweetheart." Jane held her tightly and rubbed up and down the honey blonde's back until the sobs subsided.

Embarrassment set in and Maura pulled out of Jane's embrace abruptly. "I'm sorry, Jane." She wiped at her eyes and picked up her glass of wine, taking another large mouthful.

"Please don't apologise. Are you ok?" Jane reached out a hand and placed it on Maura's shoulder. "What was all that about?"

"It was my ex-husband."

"Uh yeah, I gathered. Why was he calling?"

Maura couldn't quite meet the dark brown eyes, instead she looked just past the brunette's shoulder and answered sombrely. "He wants me back."

All Jane could do was raise her eyebrows in disbelief.

Maura continued. "Our divorce was finally completed last week and I received the documentation today." Her shoulders hunched and the feeling of failure settled on them.

"Aww Maur. C'mere." Jane gathered Maura into her arms again.

"I feel like such a failure." She whispered out. "But I could never go back to him. I'm happy with my life. Is that terrible?" Maura looked up and locked eyes with Jane. She saw a peculiar look cross Jane's face but she didn't recognise what it was.

"No. God Maur!" Jane took a step back and held the sides of Maura's arms. She looked her directly in the eyes. "You are anything but a failure. You're the most amazing woman I know."

Maura gave Jane a shy smile and whispered a thank you. She took a deep breath and picked up her glass. "Do you want a drink?"

"Yeah, that'd be great… I'll get it." Jane got a beer from the fridge, grateful that Maura always kept her favourite stocked.

They sat next to each other on the couch in the living room and Jane pulled a blanket over them despite it being the middle of August.

"I assumed that you were already divorced, Maur. How long have you been separated?" Jane had never questioned about Maura's past before but she really wanted to know more.

"I left right after I found out he was cheating. That was two and a half years ago. I didn't file for divorce until almost six months later. He signed his parental rights away at that time. The divorce was complicated because of finances and other ridiculous factors such as his parents' concern about how it would all look and- well, anyway. Here I am. As soon as I send that document back and signed, it will be offical." She smiled in relief. It really was a weight off her shoulders, finally.

"I think you're incredibly brave, Maura. Doing the whole single parent thing… It must be tough but your kids are just the best and I'll always be here for you, ok?" Jane's husky voice promised sincerely.

"Thank you." Maura whispered back softly.

"So, are you excited about starting your practical experience tomorrow, Dr Isles?"

Maura rolled her eyes at the title. Jane and her mother enjoyed using it regularly. She knew they were proud of her but she hardly believed she deserved it before it was official. She still had a couple more years before it was.

"Yes." A genuine smile lit up Maura's face and she gave Jane a full dimpled smile. "I'm so excited!"

"Good. You deserve to be happy, Maura." Jane looked out the window at the sound of a car door slamming, followed by the sounds of children. She looked over at Maura and the smile on the woman's face. Jane had never felt so complete as she was right in that moment.

* * *

Maura's first week in the hospital was a blur. She had been placed in the surgical ward, including emergency preparation and recovery duties. It was really exciting for the doctor-to-be. This was the part of her training that she had been looking forward to for a long time.

On Saturday night, the honey blonde finished changing and was ready to leave from her last shift for the week. As she exited the women's change room, a fellow resident approached her with an easy going smile.

"Hey! Maura, right?" He checked that he got her name correct and held out his hand.

"Yes, I'm sorry, I don't know yours." She received his hand and shook it.

The handsome brunette smiled brightly and introduced himself. "I'm Travis. I got assigned to paediatrics but we had a class together a while ago and I remembered you." He would never forget the day the young woman had walked into the classroom, looking sophisticated and so beautiful. He had been too nervous at the time to speak to her and then she seemed to disappear.

"Oh, which class? I'm really sorry but I don't recall." She stated politely.

"Child and Adolescent Health. You were top of the class. It was hard to not know who you were!"

Maura smiled at that. She most certainly aced that class. She understood children's health better than anyone else in the room. "Well, it was a pleasure to meet you, Travis." She went to leave but he followed her down the corridor and stopped her just inside the main entrance.

"Maura, wait! Would you, um, like to have a coffee sometime?" He asked shyly.

Her eyebrows raised at this. She was definitely out of touch with flirting and had no idea how to respond. She thought of her children and then of Jane. It felt wrong to reciprocate anything.

"Travis, you seem like a nice man but I-"

"Just a coffee. Nothing more. Please?" He begged.

Maura bit her lip and struggled over what to say. She decided to just be honest. "Sure, but just so you know, I am really not interested in pursuing a romantic relationship right now, and even if I was, I have four children that are my top priority."

He gaped at her, shocked at the information. "Ah, wow. Alright. Ok- so, well I guess-"

"I'm on surgical rotations for then next month. Just come and find me if you really want that coffee." Maura gave him a kind smile and left the building.

Maura didn't hear from him again.

* * *

Two weeks after Maura started her clinical rotations, Alexander had his first day at school. She had managed to get a week of afternoon shifts but she was apprehensive about taking him by herself, so she had asked Jane to go with her.

Jane was almost as excited as Alexander.

Maura parked her Mercedes in the carpark of Park Street School in Beacon Hill and unbuckled her seatbelt. Why did she feel so nervous? A warm hand reached across and grasped hers.

"He'll be fine, Maur." Jane turned in her seat without letting go of the smaller hand in hers. "You ready, Alex?"

He beamed at her. "Yeah!"

"Alexander." Maura corrected automatically. "Shall we go inside?"

"Yeah, mommy! Can I hold your hand and Jay's too?" His light brown eyes pleading.

"Of course, sweetheart. Is that ok, _Jay_?" Maura emphasised the nickname, teasingly. She held her hand out to Alexander and Jane answered by holding his other hand. The two women swung him a few times until they entered the school gates. He wouldn't let either of them go.

Jane noticed a few of the other parent's looks. She knew what it looked like. She figured that they assumed Maura and herself were a couple. Some faces were friendly and supportive, others were not. She didn't care. It was up to Maura to correct them. Jane certainly didn't want to bring it to the innocent woman's attention. The brunette just wanted to enjoy the morning with Alex and his mother, watching his excited little face absorb the new surroundings that would be a major part of his life now.

They met his teacher and Jane could see the curious look she gave them. "Hello, I'm Jenny Sampson." The tall strawberry blonde woman introduced herself, checking the two women out, settling her blue gaze on the shorter of the two.

"Hi Jenny. I'm Maura and this is Jane." She didn't give any further information and the taller woman smirked at the ambiguity. She wanted the teacher to think Maura was taken. "And this is Alexander."

"Hi Alexander. It's lovely to meet you."

"Hi!" He excitedly replied, his eyes wandering all over the classroom. "I want to look please, Mommy." He let go of both of their hands.

"Ok, sweetheart but don't touch anything."

"OK!" He yelled back, already halfway across the room.

"Well, at least he's not shy!" Jenny remarked happily. Several of her new students were either clinging desperately to their parents, crying, or shyly sitting at their desks already.

"That he definitely is not." Jane added, grinning proudly.

"I guess we should leave then?" Maura asked nervously.

"Oh Maura! You have absolutely nothing to worry about." Jenny reassured her. "He is not showing any signs of distress. All three women looked across the room and watched the energetic little boy make friends with another boy.

"I guess he is quite good in social situations." Maura stated and turned back to the teacher. "I'd like to view their curriculum at some stage soon if that doesn't bother you?"

Surprised but not feeling threatened at all, Jenny raised her eyebrows happily. "Of course! It would be my pleasure to spend some time with you and discuss that and anything else you might like?" The teacher placed her hand on Maura's upper arm for a moment and then retracted it.

Jane frowned at the suggestive undertone in the woman's words.

"Wonderful. Thank you." Maura expressed her gratitude to the teacher.

"Maura, I could be free to meet with you as early as tomorrow afternoon if you want? It doesn't have to be the only time we talk about your son's education." Jenny asked hopefully.

"Oh, Jenny, thank you but his Nonna Angela, Jane's mother, will pick him up all of this week. Jane and I are on afternoon shifts." Maura informed the disappointed woman. Jane withheld the smirk this time, annoyed that the teacher would be so forward with her standing there.

Jane raised her eyebrow at herself. They weren't a couple. Just because others thought they were, didn't give Jane the right to be indignant over another woman flirting with her gorgeous friend.

Who could blame her anyway? Maura was the epitome of beauty. Not many were immune.

The women left the classroom after saying goodbye to Alex. They got into Maura's car and were almost at the BPD when Jane commented on Alexander's teacher's flirtation.

"So, Jenny seemed to like you." The tall woman tried to comment nonchalantly.

Maura looked across the car at the officer. "She was very friendly."

"Uhh, Maura, she wanted to be more than friendly with you."

This caused the medical student to look sharply at the taller woman. "What? No! She-" Thinking about, Maura realised that the her son's teacher did seem overly friendly. It made her think of the advancement from Travis just the week before. "Well, even if she was interested, I am absolutely not. One of the third year residents at Tufts asked me out last week!" The scandalous look Maura gave Jane was comical and the brunette would have laughed loudly at it had she not been so overwhelmed with jealousy.

"What? You didn't tell me!"

"There is nothing to tell. I told him I had four children and that if he still felt compelled to pursue a friendship with me, I was happy to meet for coffee." The blonde turned into the police station car park and stopped the car.

"Wow. What did he say?"

"I haven't heard from him." Maura shrugged. "No one wants to date a mother of four in their early twenties, Jane."

"That's not true, Maur. You're a catch and those kids are so easy to fall in love with."

"I really am not interested in a relationship. My kids are enough for me." Maura gave a happy smile and added. "Besides, I have you. And... I can fulfil the rest of my own needs." She winked and laughed at Jane's shocked face.

Jane opened the car door, shaking her head to rid herself of the images of the beautiful woman 'fulfilling her needs'.

"Bye Jay!"

"See ya, Maur."

* * *

Jane swaggered into the technology lab and found her best friend behind a computer screen. "Hey Frost, do you have any further information on the Harrison case?"

"Hey Jay. Nah, not yet."

"Ok, uh, watcha doin' tonight?" She asked, casually.

"Not much. You?"

"Nothin' planned. You wanna come over and watch the game?" She knew she had been neglecting him lately, spending most of her free time with Maura.

He opened his eyes wide in surprise. "Yeah? You sure? Maura busy?" He questioned with a smirk.

"Man, cut me some slack. I'm sorry I've been off the radar a bit. I've been letting work get on top of me and having to make up hours in my down time." She whined. It had been true. She had more than a full-time workload, they all did.

"Is that the only thing getting 'on top' of you in your down time?" He emphasised 'on top' and waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Glaring at him, she thought she understood what he was implying but she had to make sure. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Straight to the point was always her favourite approach.

Barry couldn't help but laugh at her reaction. He clapped his hands together and whistled, "Whew, you got it bad, Jay!"

This earned him a scowl and she turned to leave.

"Aww Jay, I'm sorry!" He said somewhat sincerely. "Look, if I had a lady as fine as Maura, you wouldn't see me bein' all grumpy."

Jane turned and slumped her shoulders. "She's not my lady, Frost." She sat in the chair opposite him and put her booted feet up on the desk. The brunette shrugged at his shocked face. "We're just close."

"Close? You guys are attached at the hip! Always together. Hands all over each other. You like her, right?" His tone was serious.

Jane knew exactly what he was asking. "Umm, yeah. Yeah, I more than like her but it's not gonna happen." She sighed, dejectedly.

"Why the hell not! She's into you!" Frost argued passionately.

"No way. She's straight." She shook her head at his disbelieving look. "She was married… To a man. Has four kids to him!" Jane argued back.

"Yeah, well… She looks at you just as pathetically as you look at her." He finished his argument, not wanting it to go on with the stubborn woman. He didn't have a chance because Jane's phone began to ring.

Unfamiliar with the number and expecting it to be a work call, she answered with her customary, "Rizzoli." She listened intently to the questioning on the other end of the call. "Yeah, Jane Rizzoli… Oh what?!" She stood abruptly. "Yeah, I'll be there in like 6 minutes." She hung up and looked at Frost, a worried look on her face. "I gotta go get Alex from school. He's not well. They can't reach Maura or Mela." She frowned and turned, not noticing the look on her best friend's face. "Maybe see you tonight!" She called out over her shoulder.

"See ya." He yelled back and shook his head smiling. "Not your lady, my ass." He whispered to himself.

* * *

Jane approached the young woman at the front desk of the school's office. "Hey, I'm Jane Rizzoli. I'm here to pick up Alexander Isles."

"Hi Ms Rizzoli, I'll just get him for you. He's in the sick bay." The secretary walked into the side room of the office and came back a moment later with a sad looking Alex.

He looked a little pale. When he turned his big light brown eyes up and he didn't go leaping into her arms, she knew he wasn't well. He was still very happy to see her though.

Alex's half excited, half groaned out greeting was adorable. "Yaaay." Sounded out of his mouth and he reached for her.

Jane got to her knees instantly, gathering him up in her long arms. He didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her shoulders and snuggle into her neck.

"Aww, there you go, sweetie." The secretary warmly cooed at him. "Your Mama's got you. Here is his backpack, Ms Rizzoli. Hope he's feeling better soon."

Before Jane could correct her or respond, the woman was back behind the desk and answering a phone call.

* * *

Maura sat on the edge of the bed, intending to only rest for a moment. Her head hit her pillow and she was fast asleep twenty seconds later. After three months of rotations, she had finally been given night shifts and they were hard on her. Even with two nannies and Jane helping with the kids, she was exhausted.

She woke an hour later to Elizabeth shaking her shoulder softly. "Mommy?"

"Eli, where are y-" Jane whispered, having chased after the four year old. "Oh, hey Maur." She greeted gently when she realised that the little girl had finally succeeded in her mission.

"Jane?" The honey blonde sat up, giving her friend a confused look. Elizabeth climbed up on the bed and cuddled into her mother. "Hi sweetie." Maura kissed the blonde curls.

"Sorry, I tried to keep her downstairs but she wanted you." Jane's heart fluttered as per usual when she saw the smaller woman in her natural state.

"No problem... Where's Carmela?" Still confused, Maura questioned the whereabouts of her children's nanny.

"She just got Lu and Maddie up and is giving them lunch. I'm trying to get this one to take her nap but, no luck!"

"Oh. I'm sorry, I fell asleep. She can stay in here with me for a moment. I'll get her to sleep." Maura responded, feeling guilty for not being available for Carmela.

"I can help, Maur. You're exhausted." Jane argued and sat on the other side of the bed and rubbed Elizabeth's back. The little girl was already drifting off to sleep.

"Ok." Maura whispered and smiled at her favourite person outside of her children. "Not that I'm complaining about seeing my best friend but what are you doing here?"

Jane grinned at Maura and filled her in about Alexander.

"Oh my gosh, Jane. I'm so sorry!" Maura felt even worse knowing that Jane had been called away from work to fulfil her duty as a parent. She looked down at her now sleeping daughter and got up off the bed.

"Maura." Jane got up from the bed and walked over to the blonde. She placed her hands on the smaller woman's biceps and addressed her sternly. "Don't apologise. It was totally fine." She softened her voice. "I would do anything for you and those kids. It wasn't a big deal, alright?" She rubbed up and down the toned arms and then let go, not trusting herself to stay touching the ignition of her desire.

Maura just nodded and brushed her hair out of her face. She watched with deep affection as Jane got Elizabeth comfortable under the covers. They left the room to let the little girl sleep and went to check on Alexander.

* * *

Keep the reviews coming! It's encouraging me to keep writing ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Here's another update!

A bit of fluff, swearing, and some drama ahead. There is also a bit of teasing ;p

* * *

Jane entered the large house to Maura raising her voice. _Damn, she's still in a shitty mood._

"Lucille! Don't put that on your head. It's not a hat." Annoyed, Maura plucked the small bucket off the little brunette head and placed it on the shelf. Her daughter had developed an obsession with wearing the decoration since they had put up the Christmas tree and placed it underneath.

"Mommy! Miiiiine…" The four and a half year old cried.

"Maur, it's just a bucket." Jane murmured quietly, trying to persuade the stressed out woman that it wasn't a big deal. She regretted it as soon as she received a sharp look.

"Maddie!" Alex came racing into the living room searching for his other little sister. "Mommy where's Mad- JAY!" Jane caught him without hesitation and the two giggled together.

"Jane!" Maura exclaimed, upset. "Alexander is calling the twins Maddie and Lu now. I've told you that I don't want them nicknamed!" The doctor stormed off in a huff.

"Sorry Maur." Jane hung her head sheepishly. Usually it was a joke between them and Maura really didn't mind but for the last week, she had been so stressed and was picking at everything Jane did. The taller woman didn't know how to help her calm down and it was making her feel sick in the stomach with worry.

"Mommy's cranky." Alexander informed her unnecessarily.

"Yeah buddy, she is." Jane agreed. She swung his growing frame around to her back and he whooped with happiness. The two joined Elizabeth outside and played for the next hour until it was dinner time.

Once the kids were tucked into bed and asleep, Jane joined Maura and Carmela in the living room. She placed a cup of tea in front of the honey blonde and sat in the arm chair across from her.

"Thank you." Maura said as she picked up her tea.

"Ok belle signore, io vado a letto." _(Ok beautiful ladies, I'm going to bed.)_ Carmela announced as Jane sat down.

"Buonanotte, Mela." ( _Goodnight, Mela)._ Jane responded.

"Sogni d'oro, Carmela." _(Sweet dreams, Carmela)._ Maura added with a grateful smile.

They watched as the Italian woman got up and waddled out of the living room, making her way upstairs to her living quarters.

Jane stared at Maura for several moments before she broke the silence.

"How many languages do you speak?" Jane had been curious since the first time she heard Maura speak to her mother in French.

"Just seven."

"Seven?! Holy crap."

"Yes. English, French, Spanish, Italian, Serbian, Russian, and Afrikaans."

"Afrikaans? That's an interesting one."

"It is but my father taught me from birth because of his travels and study in Zambia and South Africa."

"That's incredible."

There was another long pause.

"Maur, are-"

"I'm sorry-"

They both started together and chuckled at the coincidence. "You go first." Jane motioned for Maura to continue

"I'm sorry I've been so grumpy." Maura apologised and looked up at Jane with big hazel eyes. Jane couldn't be upset even if she tried.

"It's alright. You're entitled to a bad week." Jane hesitated for a moment but decided to just ask. "What uh, what's goin' on? I've never seen you so stressed out before." The tall woman got up and sat next to the mother of four.

Maura bit her lip, contemplating whether to share or not.

"C'mon Maura. I know you're keeping something from me. Let me in…" Jane begged and reached out to hold the smaller woman's hand.

"You turn twenty three in two weeks." Maura calmly stated and looked into dark eyes.

Jane frowned, not quite following the line of thought yet. "Um, ok."

The honey blonde turned further to face Jane. "And… you're going to be moving a few days after that." Maura exclaimed somewhat miserably.

"Oh… Maur I-"

"It's completely selfish of me but I'm going to miss you so much."

"Hey, I'm gonna miss you too." Jane murmured, not wanting to talk about the upcoming move. She wanted to get through Christmas, the New Year, and her birthday before thinking about moving eight hours away from Maura and the kids. "What time do you start in the morning?"

"I have the afternoon shift."

Jane stood up and held out her hand. Maura accepted it, sniffling, and was pulled up. "Me too. Let's go watch a movie in your room." She just wanted an excuse to hold Maura and pretend like a huge change wasn't going to be happening in the near future.

The soon-to-be doctor smiled and nodded at the suggestion.

The two changed into comfortable clothing and settled in the middle of the queen sized bed. Fifteen minutes into the movie and Maura had moved her head to rest on Jane's shoulder.

Much like she had done months ago, Jane wrapped her arm around the blonde's shoulders and pulled her in close. Both were asleep not long after that.

* * *

Maura moaned softly at the pleasant warmth pressed up against her back. She scooted back a little and buried herself deeper under the covers. The hand splayed across her stomach, slid up over her hip, pulling her even closer, and moved back to its resting place. A short gust of air tickled the back of her neck and Maura opened her eyes slowly, realising it was Jane that had her wrapped up in an intimate embrace.

She closed her eyes again and tried to calm her racing heart. _Why am I so affected by this? Jane is my best friend. It's completely normal to fall asleep together and gravitate towards each other's warmth overnight, right?_ Maura wasn't so sure that her friend's closeness should be making her heart beat so erratically and the hand on her stomach cause the butterflies in her tummy.

The brunette groaned as she began to wake up. She buried her face into the back of a soft neck and her hand wandered slightly south, over toned abdominal muscles, to the warm skin below a navel. Maura's breath hitched at the sensation. The hand pulled away suddenly as if burned. "Oh shit. I'm sorry!" The heat at Maura's back disappeared and she felt the loss.

The honey blonde rolled over slowly to face the tall woman who was flushed red and staring at the ceiling. She smiled, amused. "It's ok, Jane. Thermotaxis is completely natural for regulating temperature-"

Jane groaned and scrunched her face up, not understanding a word from the doctor's lips. "Too early."

Maura grinned affectionately at the disheveled appearance. "It's normal to seek the heat of another person when asleep."

"Well, good to know I'm normal. I can't help it. I've always done that." Jane's husky voice explained.

Before Maura could respond, Elizabeth's curly blonde head peeked through the doorway. A surprised smile on her face at seeing the visitor in her mommy's bed. "Hi Jay!" She greeted happily. She climbed up and laid between the two women.

"Hi cutie." Jane greeted back. "Have you had breakfast?"

"Yep. I gots oatmeal. It was yummy!" She snuggled into Maura and the petite woman wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"Elizabeth, can you go and wait downstairs and wait for Jay and I? We need to get changed." She kissed the blonde head and let go.

"K." The little girl easily obeyed the request. "Alex! Jay's here. In mommy's bed!" Her innocent exclamation sounded excitedly from the top of the stairs.

Carmela's eyebrows almost reached her hairline at the statement.

She watched as the two women descended the stairs, looking very much like they had just woken up… together.

"Buongiorno. Did you _sleep_ well?" The older woman asked, placing an emphasis on sleep.

Jane knew instantly what she assumed but Maura was completely oblivious. "Yes, I had a wonderful sleep." The smaller woman responded happily. The doctor kissed the twins on their cheeks and sat down at the head of the dining table, opening the newspaper.

Jane gave Carmela a cautioning glare and grabbed two mugs from the cupboard. She proceeded to make Maura and herself a coffee and some toast. She placed their breakfast on the table and sat to the right of Maura and across from the twins. "Where's Alex?"

"Alexander." Maura corrected without looking up from her reading.

Carmela answered, "He's outside with Angela."

"Ma's here?" She was grateful that neither Alex or her mother had been inside when Elizabeth had announced their sleeping arrangement earlier. She'd never hear the end of it.

"Jay!" The little boy's voice squealed as he came in the back door.

"Hey buddy." Jane moved her chair out to accommodate his long legs as he sat in his customary position on her lap.

"Ok bambinis! Let's go. Oh, hi Janie!" Angela greeted her daughter, unaware that she had stayed the night.

Maura and Jane said goodbye to the kids and Angela packed them into the seven seater black Land Rover Discovery Sport.

Jane wondered if her mother realised she was driving four children around in an at least $80,000 vehicle. She had certainly enjoyed test driving it and helping Maura make the decision to purchase it. She had been beyond shocked when the smaller woman wrote a cheque for the whole amount and walked away from the purchase, debt free.

"I gotta go, Maur. I'm going to the gym with Frankie and then I gotta go to work." Jane cleaned up their dishes and grabbed her backpack. Without thinking, she kissed the top of the honey blonde head and locked the door behind her.

Bewildered, Maura sat there for another half an hour pretending to read but she was really just trying to sort through all of the thoughts and emotions that had been triggered that morning.

* * *

The smell of ragu invaded the Rizzoli family home and Frankie, Tommy, and Jane all sat in the lounge room with their Pop, waiting patiently to be able to eat the homemade meal that Angela had spent all afternoon cooking.

It was the first time the whole family had been able to get together in months. Jane and Angela had wanted Maura and the children to come but Frank wanted it to just be the five of them that evening. They had all surrendered because it was the last meal that they would all get to have together before Jane left in a few days for Quantico.

Jane got up with the pretence of getting a drink but sat at the kitchen bench and watched her mother cook.

"Ma?"

"Yeah baby?" Angela looked up from the pot she was stirring to see what Jane wanted. The look on her daughter's face spoke volumes. The Rizzoli matriarch was worried instantly.

"I-" Jane froze. She couldn't say it. It would make everything harder. She got lost in her thoughts and emotions, failing to remember that her mother knew her too well to let it go and that when she was lost in her thoughts, she tended to wear her heart on her sleeve.

"Honey?" Angela's concerned voice reached Jane's ears and she turned at the feeling of her mother's hand on her shoulder, worry etched on her face.

Jane uncharacteristically confessed, "I'm nervous about going away."

Angela looked confused. Jane had been talking about becoming an FBI agent since she was a little girl. "What do you mean? You've never been nervous when you've talked about it before!"

"No, I'm not nervous about the actual training. I'm nervous- I feel anxious about leaving Boston." She tried to articulate what was going on inside of her.

"Oh Janie, Boston will stay the same! You'll be fine." Angela really wasn't understanding, thinking it being about missing her hometown.

"I, Ma- I'm gonna miss Maura… and the kids… so much. I lo- I love her- them." Near tears, Jane was surprised by her own admission and show of emotion.

"I know, baby." Angela moved to hug her daughter but Jane stood abruptly.

"No Ma, you don't- I _love Maura_. I'm _in love_ with her!" The brunette ran her hands through her hair, frustrated.

"I know sweetheart." The Rizzoli matriarch offered softly.

"What? How?" Jane was stunned. She wasn't sure if she was more stunned that her mother knew or that her mother seemed fine with it.

"Janie, anyone just has to watch the two of you together and it's obvious how much you adore each other." Angela lovingly stated. She really was so happy that her daughter had figured it out. She was very proud of her but knew there was a lot to navigate between the two of them.

"She doesn't feel the same." Jane responded dejectedly.

Angela laughed at the absurdity of the comment. "Are you sure?! That girls adores you and so do her children."

Before they could continue their conversation, Frank entered the kitchen, hearing his wife's last comment. "She's a little strange if you ask me. Someone as rich as her havin' ya hang 'round all the time. She can't be all there in the head."

"Frank." Her mother admonished her husband as calmly as she could. Maura was her boss but also like a second daughter to her. She had no idea what her husband's problem was with the woman but he hadn't liked her from the start and always made it known to her.

Frank scowled at his wife. "What Angela?! She rubs her fancy shit in our face and her pansy kids are always dressed up in expensive-"

"Shut the fuck up." Jane commanded calmly. Her blood was boiling.

"Aww, c'mon Janie. Just ignore it." Her mother pleaded but she knew it was of no use. Jane was fiercely protective of Maura.

"Don't swear at me, young lady." Her father demanded, upset that his eldest child was speaking so disrespectfully to him.

"Keep your mouth off of Maura and I won't." Jane compromised.

Her father shook his head and dropped it. "Whatever." He grabbed his beer and went back into the lounge room.

"Jesus, what a fuckin' prick."

"Janie! Don't speak about your father like that." Angela suppressed a smile when her daughter rolled her eyes at her and took a swig of her own beer.

The rest of their evening went by smoothly but Jane was seething underneath. She couldn't believe her father, whom she looked up to for so long, would speak that way about her friend.

* * *

"Maura! Oh my god!" Jane exclaimed as she opened her last birthday present and gaped at the brand new Apple Watch Series 3 from the Hermès collection. "Best present ever!" Jane grabbed the doctor around the waist, earning her a giggle, and laid a kiss on her cheek. She wasted no time at all pulling the watch from its box and putting it on her wrist.

"I wanna see!" Eli yelled as she scrambled onto Jane's lap.

"Excuse me?" Maura chastised her daughter.

"Sorry mommy. Can I pease see, Jay?"

"Of course, Eli. Look!" Jane showed off her present even though the kids had no appreciation at all for the small device.

"Elizabeth." Maura corrected and shook her head.

"Aww, c'mon Maur. It's my birthday." She pouted and looked at her with big sad brown eyes.

"Fine, but only because it's your birthday." Maura conceded and Jane did a fist pump which Alex copied and repeated several more times.

The petite woman stood up and stretched slightly. Jane's eyes absorbed it all from top to bottom. Hair up in a ponytail, lightly applied makeup, emerald green loose knit sweater, tight black jeans, and black ankle boots. Maura would have corrected her and stated that they were Aquazzura Quant kitten heel boots but Jane wouldn't have had a clue about the $800 shoes anyway.

"Come on, it's time to leave." Maura sashayed out to the hallway cupboard to retrieve four sets of shoes. She returned to the living room and bent down near the couch to put Alexander's Converse on.

Firstly, Jane raised an eyebrow at the interesting shoe choice. It was an indication that they were going somewhere casual. Maura never let the kids out of the house without looking perfect and dressed up. Secondly, she couldn't help but gawk at the expanse of skin that presented itself at the medical student's back as she leaned forward to tie her son's shoes.

Jane distracted herself by getting the twin's shoes and putting them on whilst Maura got Eli's. She was excited and nervous about what Maura had planned. She didn't expect them to be going out.

Jane had requested that it be a day with just them. No other family, no nannies. Just Jane, Maura, Alexander, Elizabeth, Lucille, and Madeleine.

"Alex, where are we goin'?"

"Not tellin'!" He playfully roared at her. "You sneaky JJ!" He had taken to calling her this lately and she was convinced it was the cutest thing ever.

"Aww, no fun buddy!" She mock pouted. He ran at her knowing he would be caught in strong arms. Jane lifted him up, his legs easily dangling from her hips. Alex pulled at her ear carefully to whisper into it. "We are goin' to-"

"Alexander James Isles! Are you telling JJ our secret?!" Maura put on her playful voice that sounded a little stern but the kids always knew this joking voice from her serious stern voice. She tickled him and he giggled uncontrollably until he started kicking out.

"Whoa ok, Mommy. I'm gonna drop him!" Jane laughed along too, holding onto her precious cargo. "Let's go kiddos!"

"Yes! I _love_ the ZOOOOOOO!" Elizabeth squealed, accidentally revealing the plan for the day.

Maura rolled her eyes as her little tribe ran out the door to the Land Rover. Jane walked past and gave her an appreciative smile and a quick kiss on the cheek. "You're the best, Maur."

Maura's face felt flushed and she touched a hand to her cheek, savouring the feeling of having Jane here in Boston for just a few more days.

* * *

How was that?! I'm already working on the next chapter. Sen some feedback my way!


	8. Chapter 8

I never intended this to be a slow burn but it's kinda fun teasing you all!

Sorry if some of it is a bit predictable. It's nice to just read and enjoy a story without all of the angst. I hope I'm providing that!

A bit more teasing ahead... Not too much longer though, I hope!

* * *

Jane took one more look at her empty apartment. She had packed her meagre belongings with Maura's help just the day before. It had been two days since her birthday and today was her big move.

The brunette locked up the apartment that had been her home for the past four years for the last time and drove to the real estate agent to hand in her keys. She had already said her goodbyes to her parents.

Her mother had been a bit of a mess but her father stood stoically, frowning at his wife's display of emotion. Frankie and Tommy had smiled, hugged her, and wished her good luck.

There was only one more stop to make before she left Boston.

A long finger scrolled for her best friend's number on her phone and when his name came up, she pressed call.

"Hey Jane, you left yet?" Barry asked, excited that he was already on his way to Quantico.

"Nah, not yet. Just on my way over to Maura's so, I'll probably be a few hours behind you."

"Ok. Make sure you give her a goodbye to keep her going for a while, Rizzoli!" He teased.

She scoffed at the joke, knowing he didn't mean any harm by it. She wished she could say goodbye the way she wanted to. "Ha ha, smartass. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"See ya, Jay."

Jane parked her loaded Subaru Outback in front of the six bedroom Beacon Hill mansion. She knew it wouldn't be the last but it felt that dramatic. Twenty one weeks of training was going to be long. Going that amount of time without seeing Maura and the kids was going to be difficult to say the least. Sure, they had plans to FaceTime and chat but it wouldn't be the same.

Maura opened the door before Jane had a chance to get to the front of the house. She realised she had been caught up in her thoughts again and had caused the older woman to become worried about her after her car had been sitting in the driveway for at least five minutes.

"Hey Maur." Jane greeted somewhat reverently. The mother of four looked stunning as usual. Her heels had her almost at the same height as Jane.

Maura observed the curly haired woman carefully. She always believed that Jane was beautiful. She had a natural beauty and grace about her that always left Maura feeling something that she still couldn't quite place. Jane was dressed in a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a grey BPD hoodie, with a thick jacket over the top, and white Converse All Stars that matched Alex's.

She reached for Jane first and wrapped her arms around the tall woman's neck. The brunette's arms naturally wound themselves around the small waist and pulled the petite frame in close.

They stood like that, tightly pressed together, on the front porch for about thirty seconds before Madeleine came outside, looking for her mother.

In line with all of the Isles children, she was distracted by the sight of her second favourite person. "Jay!" She lifted her arms up knowing she would be picked up.

Jane reluctantly let go of Maura and picked up the dark haired, dark eyed girl. "Hi there little miss Maddie!" She kissed the chubby cheek and strolled inside.

"JJ!" Alexander launched and Jane caught him with one arm and swung him onto her back.

The honey blonde followed Jane inside and choked up at the sight of the woman surrounded by her children. Jane loved them like they were her own. It was extremely attractive and she couldn't help but think that she would make the perfect partner. Shaking off the thought, she moved further into the house and watched as Jane was 'wrestled' to the ground by a six, five, and twin almost three year olds.

After several minutes of rumbling and noise, Jane looked up to catch Maura's gaze on her. It was that look again that she couldn't quite figure out. Was there a possibility that Maura was attracted to her too? The medical student never dated or spoke about any dating prospects. But then again, mothering four children and training to become a doctor didn't leave much time for a social life.

How was a beautiful, smart, sexy, kind, and incredible woman like Maura Isles still single?

The brunette gave the doctor-to-be a charming grin and 'won' the match.

"Hey kiddos, let's put a movie on so me and mommy can talk ok?"

"YAY!" Four little voices sounded in unison. Watching a movie was a treat in the Isles household.

"Jane." Maura warned. She hated using the television as a babysitter but desperately wanted time alone with her best friend.

"It's fine, Maur. They deserve it." The tall woman lined them all up on the couch and bent over to put 'Ratatouille' on. The movie had their attention instantly and Jane joined Maura in the dining room. "That's what you get for giving my mother and Carmela the day off!" Jane said, mischievously.

"I didn't want to share you." Maura pouted and reached for Jane's hand. "I'm going to miss you." The last few words were whispered as she let her tears finally slip out.

"Aww Maur, don't cry." Jane gathered the smaller woman up in her arms as she had many times before, except this would be the last time for about five months. "God, I'm gonna miss you so much." Jane let her own few tears fall and pulled away. "I- I should get going."

"But you just got here." Maura whined, not ready for Jane to leave. She didn't think she would ever be ready but she was also very proud of her best friend for pursuing such an admirable career.

"I know but I can't do this. It's too hard." Jane hadn't cried in several years. Her father had made sure to suppress that part of her and she could barely handle everything she was feeling. She stood up and pulled Maura into her again.

Jane pressed her long body against the smaller woman's and wrapped her arms around her back. Maura held tightly to the front of the grey sweater and buried her face in the long neck, crying softly. "What am I going to do without you?" Maura whimpered.

"I'm not gonna be that far, Maur. I know it's not the same but we can chat every night and we can FaceTime or Skype." She removed Maura's hands from the front of her jacket to wrap around her middle and bent her legs slightly to be eye level with the honey blonde. She wiped at the tears and stared into those expressive hazel eyes. "You are the most incredible woman I know and a fantastic mother. You're just. the. best. period… Sweetie, you will be ok without me. You were before we started hanging out and you still have Ma and Mela. Ok?"

"They're not the same but… ok." Maura sighed and tucked her face back into the warm neck, sniffling the last of her tears away.

They pulled apart and Maura called out to let her children know that Jane was leaving.

Jane tearily said goodbye with promises of seeing them all on the iPad and that she would see them in June, just after the twin's third birthday. The girls didn't really grasp the concept of her going away for a long time and treated it like every other time she had left their house.

Alex sensed it was a bigger deal and lingered after his sisters had gone back to playing. His arms wrapped loosely around Jane's neck, much like his mother enjoyed doing, and she picked him up. "Luff you, JJ." He gave her an innocent kiss on the lips. A sign of affection only reserved for his mommy, until now.

"Love you too, buddy." Jane choked up again with emotion threatening to spill out.

"Mommy's turn." He commanded, gently.

Both women laughed until they realised he was serious.

Still holding Alex, Jane leaned over and gave Maura a kiss on the cheek. Alex's hand pushed the brunette's face and instructed her more specifically. "No on the lips. Like me."

Jane blushed, desperate to kiss the blonde and also not wanting to disappoint the innocent request, she leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on the softest lips she had ever felt. A few seconds passed as Jane's lips lingered and Maura didn't pull away.

Alex pulled Jane's face again toward his own and exclaimed, "My turn again." He laid another one on her and she smiled a full dimpled grin at him. Jane put him down and watched him run off towards the backyard.

Maura was frozen. She had never been kissed so tenderly or with such care, and something so simple had never sparked her arousal like Jane's kiss had.

"Maur, you ok?" Jane's voice forced itself back into her consciousness.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I said, are you ok?"

Maura gave Jane a sorrowful smile. "As ok as I can be right now." They both moved toward the front door.

Jane nodded in understanding and reached for Maura one more time, inhaling her scent and trying not to think about kissing her soft lips again… and again and again.

"I love you, Maura." Jane kissed the top of soft locks.

"I love you too, Jane." Misunderstanding Jane's confession as a platonic, friendship-based admission. It still made her heart flutter.

"I'll text you when I get there."

* * *

Several weeks of texts, calls, and FaceTime chats had come and gone. Although it wasn't quite the same, Jane and Maura had made every effort to make sure they were still a major part of each other's lives. Jane spoke with each of the kids at least once a week but made sure to have some sort of contact with Maura every day.

Their schedules didn't quite sync at times, especially if Maura worked nights. By the middle of Jane's twelfth week, it had been three days since she had heard from the medical student and she was beginning to worry.

A knock sounded on her door.

Jane sniffed under her armpits to make sure she didn't smell too badly after her morning run. Frowning at the unexpected disturbance, her look completely morphed into a full fledged smile that threatened to split her face in half when she took in a stunningly dressed Maura Isles holding an expensive overnight bag in her doorway.

"Hi." Maura greeted shyly.

"Maura!" Jane didn't allow room for any insecurity to creep into the smaller woman's thoughts as she wrapped her up in a huge bear hug and lifted her off her high heeled feet. The blonde's bag dropped to the ground.

"Jane!" Maura yelped, elated at Jane's response and wrapped her arms around strong shoulders.

Jane put her back down as a few of her Academy classmates wandered down the hallway, looking at their interaction with too much interest.

"Niiice Rizzoli!" One of the guys called out.

Jane ignored the cat calls, hoping Maura didn't pay them any attention. "What are you doing here?! Come in." Jane bent over and grabbed Maura's bag with one hand, and the smaller hand with her other, pulling Maura into her room. It was basic with a full sized bed in the corner, a desk parallel to it, a cupboard in the opposite corner, and a small sink next to the door. "Welcome to my humble abode." Jane laughed at Maura's raised eyebrow.

"Well, it's cleaner than your apartment." The blonde teased.

"Rude!" Jane mocked offence at the statement. They both chuckled, knowing it to be true.

Jane sat on the bed and gestured for Maura to take the comfy ergonomic chair at her desk. There was only a bit of space between it and the edge of the bed. "I'm so happy to see you but what are you doing here?"

"Barry called me about his graduation and I thought it might be a wonderful opportunity to see you and attend his special day!"

"He did, did he?" Jane was surprised at that. She knew that her best friend and her closest friend got along very well but she hadn't expected Frost to invite Maura to his graduation ceremony.

"Yes! His mother couldn't make it and he doesn't have any other family to invite. I'm here for a few days. You have the rest of the week off, right? That's what Barry told me." Maura was suddenly worried that he had the wrong information about Jane's schedule.

"A few days! That's friggin' awesome. Yeah, I'm off until Monday but Maur, what about your rotations and who's watching the kids?"

Touched at Jane's concern about her life, Maura's face reflected gratitude for the brunette's thoughtfulness. "You know your mother and Carmela are always happy to watch the children, especially when they get paid overtime. And, I had some leave so I took a few days."

"This is so great!" Jane stood up, excited, and paced. "Wait. Where are you staying? You can stay here with me. We're allowed for this week! And I can take you around Stafford County. It's really beautiful. We can go for a jog in the morning to the old-"

Unable to contain her excitement too, Maura interrupted Jane, "I can't wait for you to show me around. I've booked a hotel room but I'd much prefer to stay with you. Are you sure? That's a small bed." Maura looked at it, thinking about how blissful snuggling up to the tall woman and being wrapped up in strong arms would be.

Jane's thoughts were on a similar train of thought. She remembered the last time they had shared a bed and she had woken pressed up against the smaller woman, her arm wrapped around her tummy and her nose buried in golden locks. It was pure heaven.

"Jay?"

"Huh?"

"I asked if you're sure you want to be squished in that bed with me?" Maura crossed her leg over the other, unaware of her skirt riding up to mid thigh, and smiled at Jane. The brunette fought the distraction of the exposed bare smooth legs and looked up into gorgeous hazel eyes.

"Of course I want that- I mean, of course I want you to stay with me. Do you wanna go for a walk?"

Maura looked at Jane's attire of joggers, basketball shorts, and an FBI t-shirt, and then at her own. She was wearing her Alexander McQueen grey knit dress with dark grey high heels. "Should I change?"

"Ah, nah. We wont go far. We can just walk to the cafe and grab a coffee?"

"Sure." Maura paused a moment. "Do _you_ want to change?"

Jane answered her by taking her hand and walking towards her door. They entered the hallway still holding hands and Jane reluctantly let go once they reached the cafe.

* * *

"Hey Rizzoli, looking good."

Jane chuckled, somewhat embarrassed, "Uh, thanks Jones. You look pretty nice yourself."

All of the New Agents in Training were present for the New Intelligence Analysts in Training graduation. The NATs were only halfway through though. Tactical training would start just next week. They were all nervous but extremely excited about it.

"Thanks." Casey responded confidently.

The truth was, all of the agents looked great because they all had to wear suits and collared shirts for the formal event. No more grey sweaters and khaki pants. At least for that evening.

"Jane, I got you a drink." Maura's sweet voice sounded right next to her and the brunette watched Casey's eyes light up with intrigue and… lust.

Jane turned to the woman she knew was dressed impeccably. She loved seeing Maura like this because Maura loved dressing up like this. Her hair was pinned up off her neck, a beautiful navy blue dress hugged her body perfectly, and she wore nude peep toe heels that were the highest Jane had seen on her yet.

Not liking the way that her classmate was staring at her friend, Jane received her drink and casually placed a possessive hand on the doctor-to-be's lower back. "Thanks Maur." The smaller woman smiled warmly at the gesture. "Maura, this is Casey Jones." The two shook hands and said hello. "Casey is a New Agent in Training with me."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Maura." He grinned charmingly and conversed with them for another few minutes before Barry joined them.

"Hey, look at you! Mr Intelligence Analyst for the FBI." Jane addressed the African American man, proudly.

"Congratulations, Barry." Maura leaned forward to embrace him and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks guys. Hey Jones."

"Hey Frost. Congrats!"

They didn't get much further in conversation as they were all ushered to their seats for the dinner reception of the evening.

Jane sat next to Maura and Barry sat opposite Jane. Casey sat to Jane's right, leaving the seat next to the medical student free. The brunette was a little anxious about it. The beautiful woman had already received much attention from most of the men in her class. She was relieved when one of her fellow female agents, Natalie, sat next to the honey blonde and struck up conversation.

"Hi, I'm Nat Boucher." The tall dark haired trainee introduced herself to the gorgeous woman she chose to sit next to.

"Maura Isles." The two shook hands and Nat's lingered a moment too long, clearly indicating her interest. Maura ignored it and treated her like she would anyone else she was not attracted to.

"Lovely to meet you, Maura. You don't mind if I sit here, do you?" Nat gestured to her seat.

"Not at all." Maura smiled politely. "Boucher is a French surname, do you speak the language?"

Pleasantly surprised that someone identified her heritage, Nat responded joyfully, "Oui. Et vous?" _(Yes, and you?)_

"Oui, j'ai grandi là-bas." _(Yes, I grew up there.)_

"Vrai?! Quel domaine?" _(Really?! What area?)_

Jane interrupted them by placing her arm over the back of Maura's chair and rubbing her shoulder lightly. She leaned forward, greeting her classmate. "Hey Nat." The French woman returned the acknowledgement.

Jane leaned back and addressed the blonde. "Maur, if you get the steak, can we switch?" She begged. Jane did not want salmon for dinner and had a feeling that Maura would prefer what she did not.

The FBI trainee was also feeling quite jealous of a conversation that she couldn't understand and the way Nat was so obviously flirting with Maura. It didn't help that French-speaking Maura was really sexy.

"Of course." The smaller woman would do anything for Jane, especially when she gave her that pouty look. She smiled affectionately at her. "But you have to eat all of the green stuff that comes with it, deal?" She chastised playfully.

With her arm still across the back of Maura's chair, Jane chuckled and pulled the smaller woman in jovially. "Ha ha, you're so funny." She relaxed her hold again but didn't move her arm. Not really thinking through the question beforehand, Jane asked, "Have you heard from the kids?"

Maura smiled softly, touched that Jane was always so thoughtful. "Yes, they're fine, although Alexander is missing you terribly. We need to FaceTime them tomorrow morning when we wake up. I promised him."

Jane grinned in response. "For sure. I miss them so much. I can't wait to see my little man."

Maura felt a warm flush at the possessive statement. It was no secret that Jane adored her children but she had never staked any kind of ownership of them before. She knew it was meant as a general comment but Maura couldn't help but feel as if there was a large amount of truth to it. Alexander was very much like Jane in so many ways.

Nat watched and listened to the somewhat private conversation, feeling a little deflated. She had no idea that Jane Rizzoli was with someone or had children. Jane was definitely one extremely lucky woman, she thought, before turning her attention to her fellow agent across the table from her.

* * *

Maura sighed softly as consciousness seeped through. Her eyes still closed, she took stock of her current situation. A muscular yet feminine body was pressed up tightly against hers. _Jane._ She couldn't suppress the smile that overtook her and shifted slightly to place her head further back on her pillow to look at the gorgeous, restful face.

The honey blonde could feel their pyjama clad bellies just touching and long legs were slightly tangled with her shorter ones. Jane's arm was wrapped loosely around her waist. It was blissful waking up like this.

Hazel eyes blinked open and looked at the peaceful face of her best friend. She reached out her hand to brush a few loose curls from Jane's brow, causing the other woman to stir.

Dark eyes searched Maura's for a moment and pulled the smaller body closer. Jane nuzzled into her warmth and mumbled, "I did it again… That thermal taxi thing." Recalling their last conversation about seeking warmth during sleep.

Maura chuckled and wrapped her arm around broad shoulders, enjoying the intimacy that Jane had initiated.

Jane was enjoying it too. The smaller woman's breasts were pressed up against her sternum, they were hip to hip, and their legs were tangled together.

Maura knew that this wasn't normal friend behaviour but she was also scared out of her mind at the thought of it being anything else. It had been such a long time since she had any sort of intimacy with another person. She convinced herself for now that it was simply because of this.

"Thermotaxis, Jane." The soon-to-be doctor corrected.

* * *

"See you in nine weeks, right?"

"Absolutely. We'll be here for your graduation. I wouldn't miss it!"

"Well, until then, I'll see you on FaceTime." Jane stated sadly.

Maura smiled, knowingly. "I'll miss you." She reached for the brunette.

"I'll miss you even more." Jane could never get enough of holding this woman. She didn't allow herself the luxury that she had in bed. It was too dangerous. It would be too easy to just lower her face slightly and kiss those inviting lips. She had felt them once now and was dying to repeat it. Where was Alexander when she needed him?!

"Bye Jay." Maura swallowed her emotions and got into the hire car.

"Bye Maur." Jane loved that Maura had taken to calling her by the same nickname her kids had given her. God, she was going to miss her but it wouldn't be too long before she would be back, with the children, and Jane's family, to see her graduate.

* * *

If you want me to keep getting these chapters out, leave some feedback! I'd love some ideas thrown my way :)

Special thanks to MarCor3, Magnaslinger, EnterpriseCaptain7, & Raz Goa for their encouragement and responses! I smile big when I see your reviews :D


	9. Chapter 9

Just a short chapter today... A bit more dramatic with a bit of humour in the mix. The end is a little heavy but I won't leave you hanging for long. I have most of the next chapter written.

Warning: Swearing and domestic violence scene ahead

* * *

Jane was roused awake from the sound of her phone ringing. She glanced at her clock quickly before grabbing for her cell. 1:49am. _Who would call at this hour?_ She frowned with concern when she saw Maura's contact picture on her screen.

"Maur?" Jane answered, worried.

"Ja- Jane." Was choked out and then a sob followed.

Jane sat up right away. "Maura, what's wrong?!"

"I- I'm sorry. I can't- Lucille she-" The call was ended abruptly.

Jane looked down and frowned. She called again but used FaceTime video this time. Maura's face appeared and Jane could see how distressed she was, tears tracking down her face. She looked exhausted. Next to her on the bed was Lucille, wide awake and miserable. "Jaay?" The tiny voice asked.

"What's wrong with Lu?!" Jane panicked and stood up, throwing clothes on, getting ready to leave.

Seeing the tall woman's reaction to the call, Maura quickly tried to correct the assumption Jane had made. "No Jay, she- she's ok. I just-" Another sob. "I can't do this." Maura was weeping softly.

"Maur, just breathe. C'mon, deep breaths." Jane coached the medical student to a place of calm. "That's it, baby. Shhh, it's ok. Tell me what's going on."

"G-god Jane, I'm so- sorry. I- Lucille hasn't been well and then I had a r-report due and I'm so tired and sh- she wont go to sleep." Maura had no reason to call Jane. She had a wonderful nanny upstairs who would help her right away but the honey blonde couldn't think properly and had called Jane on instinct. Suddenly realising all of this at this stage in the conversation, Maura hung her head guiltily. "I shouldn't have woken you. I'm so sorry…"

"Give Lu the phone, Maur." The brunette gently ordered.

"She's three, Jane-"

"Let me talk to her, please?" Jane begged.

Unable to deny Jane anything, she caved. "Al-right… Lucille, sweetheart, Jay's on the phone."

A sad little chubby cheeked face came into view. Huge hazel eyes, so much like her mother's, were watery but tears hadn't spilled yet. The three year old smiled at the sight of one of her favourite people. "Jay?" She questioned.

"Yeah, chipmunk, it's Jay. You want me to sing you a song?"

"Yeah, pwease." Brown curls bobbed as she nodded in agreement.

"Alright, but you have to go to sleep for mommy, ok?"

"Otay." Lucille laid down immediately on her side and held the phone close. Jane could only see her eyes and a cute little nose but she knew Lu could see her whole face. She began to sing gently as she had a few times before when putting the twins down for their morning and afternoon naps. It was an old Italian lullaby that her mother used to sing to her.

Lucille's eyes fluttered closed and the phone slipped out of her grasp. Maura picked it up quickly and held it so that Jane could watch a sleeping Lu for a few more moments as she finished her song.

Maura's face came into view again and Jane's heart ached. Even a crying Maura was gorgeous. Her fondness for the smaller woman increased even more.

"Thank you." Maura whispered in awe. Jane would make a magnificent mother one day. She couldn't believe that a twenty three year old could be so incredible with her kids and not have had her own.

"You're welcome. Think you can sleep now?" Jane asked affectionately.

"Yes. Goodnight Jay."

"Night Maur."

* * *

The second half of Jane's training proved to be challenging, and not in the way she was expecting. The brunette knew it would be physically gruelling. She was prepared for that and knew she was fit enough to handle it. Jane also knew it would be mentally difficult. She was not expecting the emotional rollercoaster she would face amidst the tactical training that they had to go through.

At the end of her fourth week, five weeks from finishing, she had a small moment of weakness and it all had to do with a certain hazel-eyed beauty that held her thoughts captive whenever she wasn't focussed on training.

Fifteen agents-in-training entered the gymnasium, ready for a good workout in the wrestling rings. Jane had faced several others. She won a couple and lost a couple of matches and then was put into the ring with Darren Crowe. He was known to be loose mouthed when opposing someone and Jane would normally handle it without blinking an eye but having been woken up to a crying Maura that morning, she wasn't in the best of moods and her temper was tested.

"Hey Rizzoli, you think you can beat me?" He questioned condescendingly. His tone implied that he didn't think she could.

"Hopefully." She responded calmly.

They circled one another and Jane lunged. She caught Crowe in a headlock and was ready to manoeuvre him outside of the circle.

"You know, no one had you picked for a dyke." He taunted.

Jane's grip loosened, unsure if she heard him correctly. He slipped out and shoved her in the shoulder, causing her to fall sideways. She recovered quickly and they locked arms, their bodies close and faces within inches of each other.

"What did you call me?!" The tall woman growled out.

Crowe didn't answer her question. He just made everything worse for himself. "You're obviously the butch one coz your wife is fuckin' hot." He laughed as she glared at him.

"Shut up.'' Jane didn't bother correcting him. She moved her leg forward in front of him and twisted her body to place him in the head lock again, leaning close to her waist.

Crowe made the mistake of continuing, regardless of his losing position. "If she ever wants a real fuck, send her my- Argggh!" He groaned out as Jane's knee met his nose.

Everyone winced at the crunching noise it made. A few hollered, others rolled their eyes. Seeing someone lash out at Crowe was a common occurrence but no one had done as much damage as the brunette.

Obviously Jane hadn't found it funny at all. Her move cost her though. She was disqualified instantly.

"Rizzoli!" Her trainer yelled at her. "What the hell was that about?!"

"Stupid fuckin' bitch!" Screamed Crowe. He pinched his bleeding nose and tilted his head back.

"Sorry Sir." Jane spat out, still seething.

"Take a run, Rizzoli! Crowe, get yourself to the clinic."

The brunette did as she was commanded. After running the five mile loop, she returned to the gymnasium thirty minutes later. Her classmates were gone and her instructor had left her a note on the door. _Rizzoli, meet me in my office._

She wandered into the main office building and knocked on the door of her head trainer.

"Come in." Captain Malcolm Rivers called out, expecting his student.

"Hello sir." Jane stood in front of his desk, waiting for instruction.

"Sit down, Rizzoli." He stood up and moved around to sit in the opposite armchair and placed his coffee mug on the table between them. He looked at her and sighed heavily. "You wanna tell me what that was all about with Crowe?"

"Not really." She responded impassively.

"Well, that's not an option. So, tell me what the hell happened in the gym today." He commanded her without showing any anger. He really wasn't angry, just disappointed.

He was her best student and had already received her first field office assignment from their New York office with the Criminal Investigation Department. She didn't know it yet though and had just jeopardised it because of her temper.

Jane leaned forward, hanging her head. "Look sir, I'm really sorry." She looked up at him and saw some understanding in his eyes. "Crowe said the wrong thing to me today and I lost it. It was immature and stupid of me to let that asswipe get to me but I did."

"What did he say?" Rivers knew there was more to the story. Jane wouldn't lose it over some silly squabbling.

She just stared at him.

"God damn it, Rizzoli! You can be dismissed for something like this! Just tell me what he fucking said." He was mad that she would be tight lipped about it.

"Fine." Jane crossed her arms, pissed that she was ratting someone out. "He called me a dyke and implied that he could fuck my wife better than me."

Malcolm's eyebrows rose in surprise. "You're married?! Jesus. I had no idea. How'd I miss that on your application?"

Jane smirked. "I'm not, sir. He assumed."

"Ahh, ok. How the hell did he assume that?" The questioning was probably unnecessary but Malcolm was intrigued.

"My best friend from Boston stayed with me during graduation for the NIATs. She was invited by Frost."

"That's quite an assumption on his part. What an idiot. Alright, do you want to press charges? I can get Josie from HR to come and sit in on this conversation." He picked his phone up to make the call.

"No! No, he's a complete dick but I don't want to press charges. I just want to put it behind me and get on with finishing my training."

This impressed Rivers. He admired her strength and knew she was going to make an incredible agent. "Alright, Rizzoli but keep that anger under control. I'll have a word with Crowe."

"Ok, thanks." The tall woman got up and walked to the doorway.

"Oh, Jane?"

Jane stopped to look at the trainer. "Yeah Captain?"

"New York offered you a place in their Criminal Investigation Department. I'll send Susan over with the paperwork." He laughed at her shocked look. "Don't look so surprised. You're an excellent candidate. Just don't let anyone else cause you to fuck it up!"

"I- Of course! Thank you, sir!" She exclaimed happily.

Jane raced back to her room to call Maura but there was no answer. She'd try later. She dialled Frost's number.

"Jane!" The African American man greeted happily.

"Hey Frost!" She replied, excited to share her news.

"What's up?"

"I got a placement in New York!"

"Shut up! Which department." He responded in disbelief.

"Criminal Investigation." She couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"Damn! Congrats, Jane! What did Maura say?"

"I haven't told her yet."

"Why are you on the phone to me?! Call her!" He demanded.

"I tried! She's not answering her phone. How's Cybercrime in Boston?"

"Eh, it's busy! I haven't even had time to scratch my ass. They push you hard when you start. I'm doing sixty plus hour weeks but it's fun!" He genuinely loved his job and thought it a privilege to serve his country.

"Yeah, I'm not looking forward to long weeks but- oh wait, Maur's calling back. Gotta go!" She ended her call with Frost and answered Maura's, filling her in on the latest news.

The medical student was very excited to hear that Jane would be moving closer to home in the next few months. She would be able to visit with just a short flight, whenever she had time to.

* * *

"JJ!" Alexander's face filled Jane's laptop screen. She could make out the bookshelf in his bedroom and knew where he was calling her from.

"Hey my little man! How are you?"

"Good Jay, I got a big score in my test today." He stated proudly.

She grinned at him. He was so adorable, she could hardly stand it. "Of course you did. You're so clever."

"Yeah, mommy said I'm so smart. That's the same as clever." Alex informed Jane, enjoying forming word connections in his almost seven year old brain.

"It sure is! Where is your mo-"

"Alexander James Isles! Did you take my iPad and— Jane? Alexander, did you call Jay?!" Maura didn't know whether to be mad at him or in awe of his tech savviness. She went for somewhere in the middle. "You can't just call whomever you want from my iPad, mister!" Maura plucked the device from his grasp and looked at the laughing brunette. "Jane, stop laughing!"

"Sorry Mommy." He apologised but the smile on his face said that he wasn't really. "Bye Jay! Love you." He ran out of the room, having delivered his necessary message.

"Oh my god, Maur. I thought you had called for him! He totally snuck your iPad to talk to me! Man, I love him even more now." Jane chuckled and shook her head in wonder.

"I'm glad you enjoyed that because he is in trouble now."

"Aww, Maur, I loved it. Don't be too hard on him, please?" Jane argued on behalf of her favourite male. "He's so damn clever!"

Softening her gaze, Maura sighed. "Fine but you owe me."

"Alright! I'll take all of the kids for ice cream when you visit." She laughed again when Maura's face morphed into disbelief. She hated to feed her kids any sort of sugar so the offer was never going to go down well. "Joking Maura!"

Rolling her eyes at the tall woman, Maura let herself smile.

The two caught up very quickly. It was cut short when Maura had to leave to get ready for work.

"I'll see you next week, Jane."

"Can't wait." Was Jane's genuine response. She really couldn't. Next week she would graduate and the only thing that rivalled the elated feeling that produced, was seeing Maura and the kids.

* * *

Angela greeted Vince Korsak as she rounded the corner from leaving the BPD cafe.

"Hey Angela!" He greeted.

"Hi Vince, how are ya?" She was a little nervous seeing him. The Rizzoli matriarch didn't want any of her kids to know that she had been at the Police station. They'd ask her why.

"I'm doin' alright. How are you? You look great!" He smiled easily at her.

"Oh uh, thank you!" She blushed at the attention, as innocent as it was.

"You goin' for the job in the cafe?" He asked, signalling at the resume in her hands.

Angela looked down and her face heated up in embarrassment. "Yeah." She responded quietly.

"Oh, I thought that you'd been workin' for Maura Isles? She seems like a nice gal to work for."

"Yeah Maura's great, I work for her on the weekends and some afternoons. I can't ask her for more shifts but I need the money so, here I am." She shrugged her shoulders, dejectedly.

Her husband's gambling had cost them a bit and the repayments they now had on their house were more than either of them were making. With Tommy and Frankie having moved out in the last month, they were struggling to survive.

"Jeez, that's tough. You should just ask her, Angela. I mean, it's not my business but Stanley is an ass and I can't imagine you workin' for him. Let me know how you go." Vince was genuinely concerned for Angela's situation and believed there was more to it than just finance issues.

"Thanks Vince. See ya later."

"Bye Angela."

* * *

"Ma?!"

"Frankie, I don't wanna hear it!" Angela held her hands up in front of her, not wanting a lecture from her son.

"Aww, no Ma. C'mon, I'm not angry but what's goin' on? Did you get a job at the Division 1 Cafe to check in on me?"

She looked incredulously at him, "Are you kiddin' me? No! I just need some extra cash, alright!" The Italian woman was getting angry.

"Ok, Ok! Fine. I dunno why you need more money but if that's what you wanna do, then fine." Frankie threw his hands up in defeat.

"Thank you." Angela huffed, happy to be left alone.

* * *

"Angela, where did the extra money come from this week?" Frank frowned as he checked their account balance online. He grew angry as he tried to figure it out. "Did you work more for that rich brat this week?!" He stood up and stepped toward his wife angrily.

"No! No, I got a few shifts at the Police station cafe." As much as she wanted to, she wasn't going to defend Maura right now. Somehow her husband's body language indicated that he wouldn't put up with it.

Frank stopped, rolled his eyes, and growled at her. "I told you I could fix my own mess!"

"I understand, Frank. I'm sorry. I was just tryin' to help."

"Well, don't! I don't need you to be workin' and I want you to quit workin' for that Isles bitch." He demanded, irrationally.

"But Frank… I love working with those kids." Angela whispered softly.

"I don't give a fuck what you love, you're not workin' there no more!" He turned around expecting her obedience.

Angela sighed deeply and mustered up the courage she hadn't found in a long time. She stood up to her husband for the first time in several years. "No! No, I'm not quitting!" She said defiantly.

The sudden force to her face was unexpected. It rocked her backwards slightly and her hand went straight to a throbbing cheekbone. She looked at her husband who seemed just as shocked as her.

"Just get out." He commanded neutrally. That she could do. She raced up the stairs to her bedroom and packed a small suitcase. Without him even realising, she put her bag in the car and drove towards the nearest hotel.

* * *

Those reviews sure are motivating ;)

Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to give me some feedback. Keep it coming!


	10. Chapter 10

I can handle criticism when it is constructive and accurate but to the guest that made the comment about Alex's pronunciation of 'birfday' from ch 5… You may or may not have children but I have two (7 & 9 year old). Both had some difficulty with the 'th' sound around 5/6, especially my son. It is one of the last sounds to develop in English and is very age appropriate at 6/7 for them to be lazy and replace it with an 'f' or 'v' sound.

Thanks to everyone that has reviewed and given some feedback! It is so appreciated.

Warning: Brief mention of domestic violence.

* * *

Angela let herself into the massive house and quietly made her way to the kitchen to start the coffee before Maura woke up. She was startled when the smaller woman greeted her, dressed in her scrubs, sitting at the kitchen bench and eating a bowl of oatmeal. "Good morning."

"Oh, good morning, Maura! Did you just get home?"

The honey blonde looked up from her bowl and almost dropped her spoon. "Angela!" She practically jumped off her seat and got in the older woman's face, touching her cheekbone cautiously. "What happened?" She asked with increasing concern as she got a better look at the swelling and bruising on Angela's right side.

The Italian woman had never been a good liar and she had no idea how to respond to the care that Maura was showing her. "I uh- I walked into the door." It was the lamest excuse in the book.

Disbelief clouded Maura's features and she stepped back. "There are three distinct marks on your zygomatic arch and you have a large hematoma underneath your orbit."

Angela just stared, not understanding what she was saying but knew she was talking about the big ugly bruises and red marks on her cheekbone.

"Someone hit you." Maura accused and continued to give details on how. "It looks like they backhanded you! Angela?"

Maura caught the older woman in a hug when she all but collapsed in a sobbing heap.

"Oh, Angela." Maura had no idea what to do. "Shh. It's ok. It's going to be ok. Here sit down." The medical student helped the traumatised woman onto one of the dining room chairs and knelt over to look at her injury. "When did it happen?"

"Last night." Angela whispered, her head pounding.

Maura's eyes widened and she went into doctor mode. "Let me get a few things." She went to her freezer and retrieved an icepack and wrapped it up in a thin cloth. "Here, hold this to your cheek." The petite woman got some ibuprofen from her pantry and a glass of water. "Take these." She instructed and the older woman obeyed. "It doesn't look like it's fractured but we'll know if the swelling doesn't go down soon. I think you should go to the hospital, Angela."

"No Maura. I- I can't."

"Was it Frank?" It didn't make sense for it to be anyone else.

Angela just nodded, holding the icepack to her swollen face.

"I'm going to call the police."

The Italian woman's eyes opened, scared. "No! Maura please."

"Angela, I have to- He shouldn't get away with this." Maura knew the woman's fear was very real but this was unacceptable. Frank couldn't get away with this.

"Please Maura, I've left him. I can't stay there anymore but I don't want this to cause the kids any problems." She begged. Her kids were her world and she didn't want them to think less of their father.

"Where are your things?"

"In the car. I'll go back and get more later when he goes to work."

"I'll come with you. I can call Carmela and get her to watch the children. Then you can put your things in the guesthouse and stay there." Maura ordered.

"No Maura, I can't impose-"

The honey blonde wouldn't hear any protest. "Nonsense! No one lives in it, my parents bought their own place for when they visit. It's yours! Please don't argue with me." Maura may have only been twenty four but her parents had taught her how to run the Isles empire if need be and she wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Alright, but I want to pay to stay there."

"That's not necess-"

"If you want me to stay here, I am going to pay for it, ok?" The Italian woman knew how to be bossy too.

"Fine, we'll talk about it once you have everything moved in." Maura agreed and got up to finish making the coffee. "What would you like for breakfast?"

Lifting the icepack from her face, Angela tried to protest. "Maura! I'm supposed to-"

"Keep that to your cheek! Now, you're taking a personal day and I am making you breakfast. What would you like?"

And just like that, Angela Rizzoli got a taste of her own overbearing, considerate, loving medicine.

* * *

"What the hell are you doin' here?!" Frank yelled at his wife as he came in the front door.

Angela flinched and took a step back into Maura, who pushed the Italian woman behind her and stood defiantly in front of Frank.

"You!" He took a step forward to point a finger in the petite woman's face.

In a very confident, collected but clearly angry voice, Maura addressed the abusive man. "If you take another step closer, I will call the police and you will have a lawsuit on your hands that will cost you _everything_!"

Frank stopped and folded his arms, full of rage. "What?! Coz you got money, you think you're better than me? That you can do whatever the fuck you want coz you can afford it?!"

"No, Mr Rizzoli. I can help Angela press charges because her husband caused her physical harm."

"Aww that. I didn't mean nothin' by it!" He defended himself testily.

"Bullsh-" Angela tried to argue but stopped when Maura put her hand up.

"Whether you meant to or not, it is done. You have two choices: Let us leave with Angela's belongings or face the fact that I _can afford_ to do whatever the fuck I like and I _absolutely will_!" It was rare that the mother of four found herself lowering her vocabulary to this level but Frank had gotten her to boiling point and she was going to make him pay if need be.

Knowing he was defeated, he put his hands up but gave them both a sour look. "Fine. Do whatever the fuck you want." He stalked off in the opposite direction and left them in peace to leave.

Once the two women were safely in the Land Rover, Angela began sobbing.

Maura reached her arm out to rub the woman's back. She couldn't imagine how the older woman felt but she was going to be there for her no matter what.

* * *

"Angela, does this look ok?" Maura asked anxiously as she stepped out from the hotel ensuite.

"Oh honey! Absolutely stunning. Janie will love it." She watched the younger woman's eyes light up at the comment.

"Do you think so?" The blonde asked, still anxious but excited too. She did a half spin to check herself out in the mirror. Maura's hair was out and styled in perfect waves. Her make up was flawless. She wore a forest green Chanel dress with a not-so-modest v neck and long sleeves. The dress fit her like a glove with no room for wrinkles and stopped just above her knees. Gold hooped earrings and four inch black Prada heels completed the look.

"I definitely know so!" Angela beamed. She really hoped that Maura would work out her feelings soon but she had an inkling that it might take some time. The mother of four had expressed to her multiple times that she wasn't interested in finding anyone. She had been burned badly enough the first time and never wanted to marry again.

"How is my makeup?" Angela asked, paranoid that her bruise from several days ago, would be visible to her daughter.

"You look great, Angela." Maura stepped closer for a more thorough inspection. "Let me just get the concealer and dab a bit more to your injured area."

"Alright." Angela nodded and kept her emotions at bay.

It had been ten days since she moved into Maura's guest house.

Frankie and Tommy had found out about their father's behaviour only a few days after the incident. Frank wouldn't tell them where she was and when they had turned up at Maura's house they had found their mother and noticed the poorly concealed bruising on her face.

Frankie had gone quiet and refused to speak with his father at all. Tommy had gone to confront him and pay him back with a bit of his own medicine but Angela stopped him, explaining how Maura had threatened Frank and they didn't want to aggravate the situation.

Both men regarded the honey blonde as their new hero and were grateful for the care that she had shown their mother.

The brothers agreed to staying tight-lipped about it. No one wanted Jane to find out before graduation.

They had all come up with the story that, when Jane asked where her pop was, they would tell her that Frank had a big job and couldn't make his only daughter's graduation. Maura reminded them of her inability to lie and compromised with the willingness to state that she didn't know what he was up to, which was the truth.

Frankie knocked on the door. "Ma? Maura? We're ready to go!"

Maura opened the door and Frankie's jaw dropped. If Jane didn't make a move soon, he sure as hell was going to. Sibling code could be damned. Tommy looked up from playing with Madeleine and had the exact same thought but wasn't as quiet about it.

"Oh damn, Maura. You look hot!"

The petite woman laughed appreciatively. "Uh thanks Tommy. I'm not really sure if 'hot' is the look I'm going for." She walked into the living area of their large hotel suite and into the noise of her four children. "Alexander, can you please come over here and let me tie your laces?"

"Ok mommy!" He skipped over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders as she bent down to fix his shoes. "Are we really gonna see JJ now?!" He could barely contain his excitement.

She looked into his light brown eyes and grinned back happily. "Yes, darling! We are going to see JJ but remember we have to be very quiet when she gets her award."

"Uh huh." He agreed and ran off as soon as his shoes were done up.

Maura stood and addressed the other Italian woman, "Carmela are you sure you're ok to stay here with the twins?" The girls had just turned three and were proving to be quite an energetic handful.

"Of course, Maura." The older woman rolled her eyes. She looked after them five days a week. She could handle one night.

"Elizabeth, are you ready my pretty girl?"

"Yes mommy." The little girl responded shyly, twirling in her pretty dress.

"Well, shall we go?" Frankie asked the room full. "I just have to stop by Barry's door and let him know we're leaving now."

"Of course. Let's go." Maura held Alexander's hand and Tommy held Elizabeth's. She suspected her five and a half year old daughter had a slight crush on the youngest Rizzoli and liked holding his hand but… not quite as much as holding Jay's.

* * *

"Jane Rizzoli." Malcolm Rivers' voice announced and Jane walked onto the stage, shook her captain's hand, and received her award. She stood with the rest of her classmates and watched the last few graduate and join their group.

The tall woman searched the crowd for the faces she was desperate to see. Jane hadn't had a chance to see any of them yet due to the formalities of seating and them turning up just before the ceremony was to start.

Jane scanned the audience and caught a glimpse of her mother. Elizabeth was sitting on her lap, Frost was on her left and Tommy to her right, Frankie next to him and Alexander next to Frankie. Then there was Maura. Dark eyes met hazel from the distance and Jane grinned like a lovestruck fool. Maura looked at her in the same manner, excited to see Jane and to have her coming home after all this time.

Maura had been over the moon to hear about Jane's assignment in New York. They all were. The only thing that could be even better was if she had been assigned to Boston.

After the applause had died down and the official part of the evening concluded, the newly graduated special agents made their way off the stage.

Maura had seen the tall brunette descend the stairs but then lost her in the crowd of suited graduates, all excited to see their loved ones who had come to see them. She had to take Alexander to the restroom and when she returned, Angela and the others had disappeared.

Maura went in search for them, holding Alexander's hand as he anxiously waited to set eyes on his favourite person too.

The medical student knew whose arm had wrapped itself around her waist before she saw them.

"Hey Maur." A husky voice sounded in Maura's ear.

The honey blonde turned and embraced Jane, smiling excitedly. "Hi. Congratulations!" They held each other tightly for only a moment until they were separated slightly by the little body inserting himself in between them.

"JJ! I missed you." Alexander wrapped his arms around her hips and smiled up at her, his chin resting on her stomach, a small gap in his teeth showing. Jane reluctantly let go of the petite woman and bent over to wrap her arms around him.

"I missed you too, buddy! You've grown so big!"

"Yep!" He responded, proudly. "And I lost a tooth! See?"

"I see that! You can fit a straw through there." Jane was so excited for him. "Did the tooth fairy give you some money?"

He rolled his eyes at her. "There is no tooth fairy, Jaaaay."

Turning towards Maura, Jane straightened up and took hold of Alex's hand. "Maura, he's six! You gotta let him believe in the tooth fairy!"

Rolling her eyes much in the same manner as her son, Maura argued, "He's almost seven, Jane, and I absolutely will not lie to my children about some make believe creature that supposedly leaves money as a substitute for children's teeth."

Jane huffed comically and put her arm across the smaller woman's shoulders in a rather possessive move and pulled her in a little closer. Maura looked up at her as though she was the only person in the world. "Did you see everyone else yet?" Maura asked softly. Jane nodded, lost in the hazel gaze.

"Remember what I said, Rizzoli." A smart mouthed Darren Crowe sounded right near the trio, interrupting their moment.

Jane turned her head to give him a warning glare but he didn't get it.

Crowe looked Maura up and down and continued his taunting, "Just say the word and I'll show your little wifey there-" He halted abruptly when Jane let go of Maura and Alex, taking an angry step toward him. She was stopped by gentle hands wrapping around her bicep.

"Jane, don't." Maura warned, not quite sure what was happening but she knew that if Jane allowed this man to provoke her into a fight, she may as well kiss her placement in New York goodbye.

This seemed to give Crowe the satisfaction he was after. "Yep, definitely the butch one." He whispered loud enough for Jane and Maura to hear and then a little louder, "Too much girl hormones in this family. I feel sorry for your poor son." He sneered out one more comment at Jane before walking past.

Maura frowned but ignored the jibe. Jane did too but she was seething.

"Mommy?" Alexander's concerned voice sounded.

Maura had forgotten her son's presence momentarily. She looked down into his questioning light brown eyes. "Yes honey?"

He grabbed at her hand and stared at Jane with a confused expression on his face. "Is JJ my mama?"

Jane and Maura's eyes met and both widened in shock at the question.

"No!" The two women answered in unison. Maura's "no" came out a lot stronger than Jane's.

"I- No, I'm your mother, Alexander. Why are you asking that, sweetheart?" The blonde gently queried.

Slightly exasperated and with the articulation of a much older child, he explained to his mother what he was thinking. "I know you're my mommy and I was in your uterus but that man said to JJ I'm her son. That means she's my mama, right?" He looked up hopefully at her.

Jane smirked at this. He was definitely his mother's child. She remembered when she asked Alex one day about whether he remembered being in his mommy's tummy. Maura thoroughly corrected her about the female anatomy and teaching children silly things like that when they were capable of learning the correct terms.

"Oh darling, no-" Before Maura could answer properly, Angela and the others joined them.

"Jay! Please can you pick me up?" Elizabeth's sleepy voice asked as she raised her little arms to Jane.

"Of course, my little Eli." Jane responded, affectionately. Reaching down to lift the blonde girl into her arms, the brunette glanced at Maura quickly. She knew that look. The soon-to-be doctor's mind was working overtime to figure out what had just transpired. It would have to be a conversation for later as they were ushered into the dining hall to commence dinner and the less formal part of their evening.

Once everyone was seated and dinner had been consumed, Jane caught Maura alone for a moment when they had excused themselves to go to the restroom.

"Maur?" Jane asked cautiously.

"Mmhmm?" The honey blonde washed her hands and responded obscurely. She finished drying her hands and turned towards the taller woman, not quite able to meet her eyes.

"I'm really sorry for that asshat."

Maura looked up sharply at Jane, not expecting an apology. "You have nothing to be sorry for. He was awful."

"Yeah, he's been like that for a while." Jane angrily rubbed her neck, not sure how to proceed in the conversation without swearing.

"Well, I'm sorry you've had to deal with that, but Jane, did you tell him that we're married?" Maura had been dying to know why the bald man had made such a statement.

"What?! No! Why would I- No, he made that assumption after Frost's graduation. He uh- saw you coming out of my room and just- He's a fucking jerk!" The newly graduated FBI agent was so flustered. She loved the idea of being Maura's wife and was a little upset at how Maura was reacting to it all. It just confirmed her suspicions that the honey blonde was completely straight and freaking out at the idea of having someone think she was married to another woman.

"Language Jay." Maura softly scolded but with care in her voice. "I'm sorry if it caused you any problems."

Shaking her head in disbelief, Jane stopped any more apologies. "You didn't cause any problems at all. Let's just surmise that Crowe is a loser and if he thought someone like you could be married to someone like me, then that's a compliment, ok?!" She continued before Maura could get a word in. "I'm sorry if it confused Alex… God, did you see his little face though when he asked?" Jane gushed at how hopeful he had been to have his beloved JJ as his other mother. "Uh sorry. I guess I shouldn't be so happy about that but I love him, all of them actually, like they're mine, Maur." Jane offered sincerely.

Maura stood there in shock. Everything she could ever hope for in a partner was being unfolded right in front of her… but… she wasn't ready for this. She couldn't go there. She wasn't even sure that Jane would reciprocate her feelings, whatever they were, if she allowed herself to acknowledge them.

"Oh, Jane." She breathed out. "Alex adores you and I love how much you love them. I- I guess that in a way you have been a very important parental-type figure in their lives so, it's natural for him to want that. You'll always be his JJ." She reached for Jane's hand as the bathroom door opened and she couldn't continue her side of the conversation. Maura lowered her volume, "Let's talk about this later. Come on." She kept a hold of the hand and led Jane back into the dining hall.

* * *

"What the fuck, Frankie! You coulda told me before I left Boston! Jesus!" Jane yelled into her phone, running her hand through unruly curls. "I've been trying to contact that asshole for weeks!"

The tall woman had just arrived at her apartment in Cobble Hill, Brooklyn, New York, an hour prior with an excited Maura in tow. The medical student had the weekend off and was helping her move and settle into her new place.

Jane had been missing for the last ten minutes and Maura had begun to worry when she heard the Italian woman shouting at her brother. She was pretty sure that she knew the reason for the call. They had all chickened out from telling Jane about Frank when she was home for the short few days after arriving from Quantico.

The bedroom door slammed and Jane's heavy-footed steps came thudding down her hallway.

Maura looked up from her task of unpacking and was alarmed at the furious face of her best friend. "Jane?" She asked softly, worry lacing her voice.

She became more alarmed when the long body plonked itself down on the couch, head in hands.

Maura sat next to her and placed a hand on Jane's back, rubbing up and down soothingly.

"Did you know?" Jane's gravelly voice asked.

Taking a deep breath, Maura knew it would be of no use to her to try and hide anything. She removed her hand and placed both in her lap. "Yes." She confessed quietly." She flinched slightly when Jane stood up abruptly and began pacing.

"Fuck! Are you serious?! How could you-" Before Maura even knew what was happening, the angry brunette grabbed her keys from the kitchen counter and stormed towards the front door and flung it open.

Maura jumped up from the couch. "Wait Jay! It wasn't my place to-"

Jane whirled around in a fury. "YOU of all people should have said something." She pointed her finger at the smaller woman's chest, not quite making eye contact. "I thought that- Nevermind! I'll be back after I cool off." She turned again to leave but Maura's gentle touch caused her to pause.

Desperate and upset at the thought of Jane being angry with her, Maura couldn't allow her the space requested. She stepped forward and put her hands on Jane's hips, her front almost touching Jane's back. "Jane, I'm sorry. I'm not- I don't understand your family's dynamics."

Jane huffed in disbelief at this but didn't move.

"No, let me finish, please?" Maura pulled at the narrow waist and got Jane to come back inside.

The brunette turned around and broke contact with Maura, stepping backwards to lean against the closed door. She crossed her arms in a closed off stance.

"I really didn't know what to do. Please, Jane, I wanted to tell you. It was only a few weeks ago-"

"A few weeks?!" In true Italian style, Jane's arms flew outwards and waved about.

"We didn't want it to affect your training or graduation!" Maura tried to reason.

"Fuck training! My family is my top priority!"

"I'm sorry! I wish I could change things but I can't and I'm sorry. I don't think this is the real reason for your anger, Jay. What your father did… It's unforgivable and your mother-"

"She wouldn't have told any of us." Jane stated flatly. She slumped her shoulders. Maura was right. She wasn't really mad at her brothers or Maura for keeping it from her. She was bitterly disappointed and angry with her father. "I'm gonna fucking kill him." She said with no emotion in her voice and walked back to flop onto the couch.

Maura followed and sat next to her, rubbing her back again. She was relieved that Jane was allowing her touch. "No you won't. Sure, talk to him but Jane, don't do anything to jeopardise your career." The blonde begged, knowing how irrational Jane could be at times.

Jane sighed in defeat. "Ok." She let out a small sob and laid her head down in the petite woman's lap, weeping softly.

"Shhh, darling. It's ok. It's going to be ok." Maura stroked her hair until she calmed down and fell asleep.

* * *

"Maur?" Jane's voice croaked from the couch.

"In the kitchen." Came a muffled answer.

The tall woman sat up slowly and looked around her tiny two bedroom apartment. "Whoa! Maura, did you do all this while I was asleep?!" The place was almost complete unpacked.

"Uh huh." The blonde panted slightly, sweaty and tired from her afternoon's activity. "Do you like it?"

"It's fantastic! Thank you." Jane stood and picked up a box meant for her room.

"I haven't unpacked your room because I thought you'd prefer to do that but everything else is pretty much finished. You really don't have much." The medical student wiped her brow and dusted off her hands.

Taken by surprise, Maura was engulfed in a big bear hug and lifted from the ground. "Jane!" She was put down almost as quickly as she was picked up.

Jane grinned at the smaller woman in appreciation. "You're the best, Maura!"

"Mmm I know. Now, let's get your room finished so we can shower and order dinner." She turned slightly red at her phrasing. "I meant shower individually, not together, and-"

"You sure, Maur? You sounded pretty keen. I mean, who could resist the Rizzoli charm, huh?" Jane joked and laughed loudly, completely amused with herself.

"Very funny, Rizzoli!" Maura picked up a pillow from the bed and threw it at the teasing woman.

"You're so easy to tease!"

"Wouldn't you like to know." The blonde shot back, flirtatiously.

The atmosphere shifted slightly and both women ducked their heads, hiding the blushes covering their cheeks.

"Why don't you shower, Maur. I'll order dinner and we can finish my room after?"

"Sounds wonderful." Maura entered the small bathroom and freshened up. She chastised herself over her comment. _Did Jane even get it? Yes, of course she did! God, am I really flirting so blatantly with her?_ She psychoanalysed herself as she had a long, hot shower. She was snapped back into reality when Jane called out that their dinner had arrived.

* * *

"Jane?" Maura whispered into the darkness of the room. She had been laying there on her back, hands clasped over her stomach, staring at the ceiling for the past thirty minutes.

"Uhnn, yeah?" Was groaned out, half asleep. Jane rolled over to face the honey blonde.

The women had finished unpacking Jane's room and once the brunette had showered, they decided to go to bed. It didn't matter that there were two beds and a sofa in the spare room, Maura slept in Jane's bed. This time, however, both of them kept a slight distance and it was disturbing the smaller woman.

"Are you upset with me?"

This woke Jane up. She leaned on an elbow and looked down into the face of the woman she loved more than anything or anyone else in the world. "No! Why would you think that?" She placed her hand on Maura's arm and stroked gently.

Maura felt stupid now… and embarrassed. "I don't know." She said unconvincingly.

"Maura…" Jane drawled, knowing something was bothering her friend.

"I just thought that- Well, usually you hold me and- god, I sound pathetic-" She was gathered up into strong arms and pulled in close. Her nose touched Jane's clavicle and her arm instinctively wrapped around the muscular body.

"Better?" Jane's sleepy voice sounded from above her head.

Maura nodded contentedly and snuggled in, falling asleep within moments.

* * *

Reviews are like addictive drugs my friends! Keep them coming :D


	11. Chapter 11

I really am appreciating the reviews from all of my readers... so so much! Thank you!

I hope this doesn't bother anyone too much but... we are going to jump forward a whole year. I will slow it down again but I want to get into some deeper issues and also, can you imagine the build up of their feelings for this long?! I'm happy to give a timeline at the beginning of my next chapter for anyone who needs it. Just let me know!

Some drama ahead...

* * *

 **(Big time jump - 1 year) - July**

"Mommy, noooooo!" Madeleine wailed. She didn't want her mother to leave for work but if Maura didn't go in the next three minutes, she was going to be late for the first time in her residency at Tufts Medical Center.

After Angela's ordeal with Frank a year ago, the medical student had been researching domestic violence in her free time. Her and Angela had become very close as Maura began to help Angela unpack her final three years of marriage, opening up to the doctor about how abusive her husband had been in that time. Maura had encouraged the older woman to see a psychologist and had only succeeded recently with the compromise of attending with Angela.

From the experience, Maura's passion grew to help women in all stages of life and the difficulties they faced. She had been offered a residency position at Tufts to become an OBGYN for her final years of training to become a doctor. Jane was excited to finally able to call her Doctor Isles officially.

Maura believed she had enough knowledge with her training to pursue this path. Giving birth to four children had definitely given her a good amount of experiential knowledge to add to her credentials. Halfway into it and she was excelling greatly but it was taxing on her home and social life.

"Oh, sweetheart, please?!" She begged desperately. All of her children were on edge this morning and she wasn't the happiest herself.

Jane had planned to visit later that week but her department had caught a case and she had to cancel just that morning. The news didn't go down well.

Jane was currently working 60 - 70 hour weeks in a push to get into Violent Crimes with the Criminal Investigations Department. It wasn't going to be much longer, she had been promised, but it was costing her greatly.

They had only seen the brunette in Boston five times in the last year but the quality of their time was as incredible as ever. Maura had visited New York another three times on her own and once more with her two eldest children. The family of five would chat to their favourite person once a week and Maura and Jane spoke every few days so long as their schedule's allowed. It was difficult but it was better than having the FBI agent on the other side of the country.

"Carmela?!" Maura's panicked yell startled the older woman.

"Maura! Cosa c'è che non va?" _(What's wrong?)_ The nanny came racing down the stairs with Elizabeth behind her.

"I can't get Madeleine to calm down and I really don't want to leave her like this!" The frustrated blonde was near tears.

"Oh, bella mamma, don' worry! She will be fine!" Carmela assured her and picked up the dark haired four year old who almost instantly calmed down.

"Mommy, don't leave!" Elizabeth whined too. It was unlike her but she was feeling very sad and wanted her mother's comfort.

"Darling, I can't but I will be home by dinner time, ok?" She bent down to kiss Elizabeth on the lips and left the house in a hurry, overwhelmed at her suddenly clingy children.

* * *

The next few months for the Isles and Rizzoli families went by quickly.

Alex turned eight. Elizabeth had her first ballet recital. Jane missed both but was FaceTimed into the events as though she was there.

It wasn't even close to the real thing but it was better than nothing.

Maura's parents had visited twice and spoiled their grandchildren with all kinds of amazing gifts.

The FBI agent was able to visit for a weekend to celebrate Maura's twenty sixth birthday. Frustratingly enough, she was called away after only being there for a few hours, to investigate something in relation to one of her department's current serial homicide cases.

The month after that, Elizabeth turned seven.

And all of a sudden, Thanksgiving was upon them.

* * *

At the sound of the doorbell, four children jumped up from their places in the living room and raced for the entryway. They had been anticipating this moment since they woke up that morning. It was now 2pm.

Alexander, being the tallest, unlatched the lock and opened the door. "JAAAAYYY!" Was bellowed out by the Isles children and Jane didn't even get in the front door because she was practically tackled by the smaller bodies.

The FBI agent dropped to her knees to encompass them as best as she could with her long arms. "Hey guys! God, it's so good to see you." It had been a hard three months of not seeing any of them. She held on for as long as they allowed.

Lucille let go first and ran back into the house. "MOMMY!" She roared excitedly. The dark haired girl turned to run up the stairs and crashed into her mother's legs. Her twin not far behind.

"My goodness, Lucille Jean! So much noise from such a small body!" Maura exclaimed.

Lucille paid no attention to Maura's words. She was about to announce their visitor when the tall woman entered the dining area carrying the two eldest children, one in each arm. They really were too big to be picked up and placed on her hips now but Jane indulged them anyway.

Maura's face lit up like a Christmas tree and her heart pounded in her chest at the sight of the FBI agent.

The last year and a half had really matured the brunette. She had seen the worst of humanity and had been responsible for closing multiple cases in record time. New York had hardened her a bit but, to Maura, she was still the kindest, most gentle, loving woman she had ever known.

She was also the most beautiful. Especially in her new suit that Maura had sent to her apartment just last week. A dark grey tailor made Armani suit with a crisp white shirt unbuttoned just enough to expose the birth mark at the beginning of Jane's cleavage made Maura's temperature rise and she felt her cheeks flush.

Maura could admit it more freely now. Jane's absence had caused the petite woman to acknowledge her feelings for the brunette. Well, she was able to acknowledge her attraction and that she had feelings for her, she just hadn't labelled those feelings yet. They scared the hell out of her and she was still keeping that level of acknowledgement locked up for now.

Jane mirrored the grin and put the two heavy kids down so that she could cross the room and embrace her favourite person in the whole world. The Isles children, full of energy, all dashed outside to play.

As she moved towards the smaller woman, Jane absorbed the vision of Maura Isles in her favourite state. The smaller woman wore an off-the-shoulder burgundy sweater, black spandex exercise pants and was barefoot. She wore very little make up and her hair was piled up high on her head in a messy bun. To Jane, she couldn't have looked more lovely.

"Jane." Maura exhaled as the brunette's body made contact with hers. Small toned arms hooked around the slender neck.

"Hey." Jane whispered in greeting and bent slightly to wrap her arms around the small waist, pressing herself tightly to the other woman. She had been craving this moment for months. It was way too long. "I've missed you so much." Jane continued to whisper as though reciting something sacred.

Her hands rubbed up and down the soft wool of Maura's sweater and one hand accidentally slipped under the hem and encountered bare warmth. Pausing for a moment to gauge the reaction, Jane slid her hand down and then back up, keeping it underneath the clothing, unable to resist the soft skin. _Oh jeez, she's not wearing a bra._ Jane lowered her hand again, not sure if she could stay in control having felt that much skin.

They stayed that way until Maura pulled back slightly to look into dark eyes, their noses almost touching. Jane's hands dropped to shapely hips. Maura was almost certain that Jane was going to kiss her… and she knew she would have allowed it. The taller woman was displaying clear signs of arousal. Her pupils were dilated, her face was flushed, and her body warmer than normal. Maura was mirroring those signs.

The doctor was confused when Jane let her go and took a small step back. She was also very relieved. Jane watched Maura's face relax as she moved away and it left her feeling unnerved.

"You look great, Maur." Jane complimented, unable to resist letting the mother of four know what she thought.

Maura rolled her eyes. "I look terrible. I'm not wearing any make up and my hair-"

"You're beautiful." Jane smiled shyly, enjoying the bashful look on Maura's face. _God, I wish I knew if she felt the same as me._ She thought to herself.

"Thank you." Maura shyly responded and turned towards the kitchen. "Can I get you a coffee? Beer?"

"Do you have any cider?" Jane queried, knowing that when Maura felt like something sweeter than wine, she indulged in an alcoholic apple cider every now and then.

"Cider?!" Maura questioned in surprise. "I think I have two or three left." She retrieved a bottle from the fridge and popped the top off, and placed it on the counter in front of the tall woman.

"Uh yeah, Riley, one of the newbies in our department, got me to try one a few weeks back. She said it was better for me than beer coz it was made from apples! Ha ha!" Jane took a swig from her drink and grinned mischievously at the blonde.

Maura gave her a scandalous look. It masked the slightly jealous feeling that shot through her at the mention of someone close enough to Jane for her to listen to. "What a load of nonsense. Cider is not healthier fo-"

"Joke Dr Isles!" Jane smirked. Maura's literal nature was an adorable trait and Jane teased her often.

"Oh, very funny!" The smaller woman said sarcastically. She popped the top on her own bottle and poured her drink into a wine glass.

The two caught up for the next hour until they were interrupted by Angela's arrival. She had dropped in for a tea with Maura and to discuss the plans for Thanksgiving tomorrow. She was elated to see that her daughter had arrived a day early and was even happier when she was informed that the FBI agent would be able to stay for five whole days unless her high profile case caught a break. It was unlikely but she prayed it wouldn't happen this time.

Jane ended up being very lucky.

She was able to stay for the duration of her visit and just before she started her goodbyes, she was notified that her flight was cancelled. All she could think about was the fact that she would be returning to the warmth of Maura's bed for one more night.

* * *

Jane tucked Alexander in and smoothed his hair from his forehead. She stood to leave, thinking he was asleep.

"JJ, am I too big for a kiss?" His little voice questioned.

Jane sat back down next to him and leaned over to kiss him on the forehead. "You'll never be too big for my kisses, buddy."

His cute little content smile made him look younger than he was. She rubbed his tummy for a few minutes until his breathing evened out and he was fast asleep.

Jane closed the door to Alex and Eli's room and poked her head in to check on the twins. They were out cold, breathing deeply.

She made her way into the large master bedroom and her breath caught in her throat. Her body's reaction to seeing Maura was almost frustrating to her. This time it was downright torturous.

Expecting Jane to be a little longer putting the kids to bed, Maura had showered and, without thinking, had stepped back into her bedroom, carrying her towel. Had Jane entered a moment later, her heart probably would have stopped. Maura's naked back was certainly enough to give her serious palpitations.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on how you looked at it, Jane entered just before Maura turned around. At the sound of the door opening, the honey blonde quickly wrapped the towel loosely around herself.

"Oh shit, sorry Maur." Jane turned to face the door.

Maura smiled at the blush on the tall woman's face. She quickly dropped the towel again and put her underwear and silk nightie on. "I'm decent." She stated so that Jane could turn back around.

"Yep, you sure are." Was mumbled under the brunette's breath. "I'm just gonna go shower and change." Jane pointed to the bathroom. She emerged ten minutes later.

Like the last five nights, Jane got in on 'her' side of the bed and sighed blissfully at the feel of the soft mattress. Maura switched off her lamp and rolled to face Jane. "What time is your flight tomorrow?"

Jane turned her head to look at the blonde and answered sadly, "11am. I gotta be at the airport by 10."

"I can take you." Maura reached over and laced her fingers with the longer ones resting on a firm abdomen.

Jane took that as a cue to pull the smaller woman closer and slide her arm under her neck. "Will you get Mela to watch the kids?"

"Mmmhmm." Not really thinking about it, Maura kissed the shoulder underneath her head and closed her eyes.

"Ok. Night Maur."

"G'night Jay." Maura's sleepy reply sounded before her breathing evened out and in her unconscious state, her body inched closer to Jane's, leaving no space between them. Jane smiled into the darkness. She knew they were too close to just be friends. The FBI agent frowned at her next train of thought. Maura didn't want to be in a relationship with anyone. They had spoken about it before and her mother had confirmed it this visit. She had heard from Angela that the doctor had been asked out on a date recently and had apparently carried on for days about not being ready for a relationship. Her mother tried to convince Jane that it was because Maura didn't know that Jane was available to her. It was all too complex for the brunette.

Maura also did tend to lack the social skills at times to work out what was appropriate and what wasn't. Jane didn't know if this was just one of those times where Maura thought this was normal best friend behaviour or if the beautiful woman had feelings for her beyond friendship.

At some point in the near future she would have to address whether she was going to pine away for the smaller woman, loving her from a distance, or if she would reveal her feelings and see what happened.

* * *

"Mommy, did you take JJ to the airport already?!" Alexander asked, slightly frantic.

Maura had just stepped back into the house and locked the door when her eight and a half year old came racing up to her, flustered.

"Yes, sweetheart. You said goodbye to her just an hour ago, remember?" She placed her hand lovingly on his shoulder.

He hung his head in disappointment. "I know but I thought that maybe her flight was cancelled again."

Maura could hear the emotion in his voice and it made her eyes well up. "Twice would be very lucky wouldn't it?" The doctor tried to cheer him up but it was of no use.

"This sucks." The eight year old whined. "Why does she always leave?"

"Oh honey." Maura stepped closer and hugged him around the shoulders. He was only a head and a half shorter than her now. "Please don't use that language." She let go and held onto his shoulders to look into his depressed face. "She'll be back before you know it."

"For Christmas?" He looked at her expectantly, some hope still in his eyes.

Maura's flash of disappointment answered his question. "I'm sorry, Alexander. You know Jay is here as much as she can be. She has to travel a lot for work, darling."

He barely nodded, accepting that his mother couldn't do anything more than he could about the situation. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he dragged his feet up to his room and tried to think of ways to have his favourite person and hero with them all of the time.

* * *

Alexander was not himself for the next few weeks. Once Christmas came and went and Jane's birthday neared in the first week of January, he seemed to become even more depressed and closed off even though he had several FaceTime conversations with her.

Maura couldn't help but worry about her son. He had barely given her a hug when she put him to bed just over an hour ago.

She grabbed her iPad from the side dresser and called Jane.

"Hey Maur!" Jane grinned and then blushed at Maura's evening attire. A dark purple silk slip with thin straps and a v neck that barely covered her breasts. The smaller woman was not wearing a bra. Jane averted her eyes to Maura's hazel, inwardly berating herself for impure thoughts but damn it, who could blame her?

"Jane." Maura's anxious voice helped Jane to snap out of her lust-filled haze.

"What's wrong?" Jane asked, concerned.

"I'm really worried about Alex, Jay. He has been moping around for close to a month and doesn't seem to be snapping out of it. I think he might have depression." The doctor stated, feeling hopeless.

The look on Maura's face broke Jane's heart. She couldn't even bring herself to make fun of the fact that Maura had shortened her son's name.

"Do you know why?" Jane asked. She was worried too. Alex was the most joyful, outgoing kid she had ever encountered.

Maura bit her bottom lip, not wanting to reveal the truth but unable to lie.

"Maaura?" Jane drawled out. She knew that look. The honey blonde was keeping something from her.

"He misses you."

"Misses me?" Jane asked incredulously. She knew he adored her and she adored him, but she didn't think that he would ever pine for her like Maura was describing.

"Yes Jane! He loves you. You're his hero and he wants to be with you all of the time." Maura stated passionately.

Jane paused to think of a solution and to give herself a moment to absorb Maura's words. "I'm on call but I'm home this weekend. Bring him here? I mean, I don't want to assume you're free but-"

"That's a great idea. I have two days off. Hang on, let me book something now. I have a busy day tomorrow at the clinic but if I start early I should be able to get away by 4." Maura placed the iPad and, inadvertently, Jane's face against her chest to use her laptop to search for flights.

 _Oh good lord!_ Jane observed for a moment and then closed her eyes in agony. Her whole screen was filled with glorious cleavage and Jane fought the temptation to open her eyes again. _Think of Alex. Think of how sad he is and how he misses you and he and his mother are coming to see you in just two days._

Maura moved her laptop away once she was done and picked the iPad back up. "Jane, are you alright?"

Jane opened her eyes and was met with Maura's face again. Her eyes flickered downward for a moment and back up when she realised Maura's chest wasn't within view. "Uh, yeah. Fine. How'd you go?"

"I booked the 5:10 flight. It gets into JFK at 6:15pm. Is that alright? We can get a cab if you will still be at work." Maura informed Jane and smiled brightly.

"That's perfect! I'll be there."

"Wonderful." Maura leaned forward to close her laptop and gave Jane a clear view down the front of her nightie. The tall woman groaned but couldn't bring herself to look away this time. Talk about self-torture. She knew what she'd be doing right after she finished her call.

Maura sat back and smiled happily at the brunette. "I need to go and pack so, I'll see you tomorrow night!"

Jane couldn't keep the smile off her face. "Can't wait, Maur. Have a good sleep and don't pack too much stuff!"

Maura rolled her eyes. "Bye." She hung up and called Angela to make sure she could help Carmela out for the evening.

The doctor pulled out her carry on from her walk-in wardrobe and packed her essentials. She still had to put back a few pairs of shoes. She hated travelling and not having options in case she felt like wearing something different.

Once Maura was finished with her packing, she quietly went out into the hallway to get Alexander's bag down from the storage cupboard. She wheeled it into his room and tip toed to his drawers to pull out his clothing. The mother of four glanced at his bed and suddenly dropped the clothing that she had in her hands, gasping. "Alex?!" She whispered, racing over to his bed.

He wasn't there.

The petite woman quickly checked Elizabeth's bed, relieved that her daughter was there, fast asleep. She rushed to the twins room and cracked open the door. They were fast asleep too.

Maura made her way quickly downstairs and became increasingly alarmed when she didn't find Alexander in the dining or living rooms.

The honey blonde ran up the two flights of stairs up to Carmela's quarters and knocked rapidly.

"Carmela?!"

Answering the door in her terry cloth robe, the Italian woman noted the panicked look on Maura's face. "What's wr-?"

"Is Alex here?!" Maura moved into the room without an invitation. Something she would _never_ do.

"Huh? No, bella. He should be in bed. I checked on him two hours ago!"

Maura pushed back past her and ran down the stairs and out the front door across to the guest house. "Angela!" She yelled, banging on the door.

Only a second later, Angela opened her door wearing the same robe as Carmela. Maura would have smiled at how cute that was had she not been in such a fraught state. She almost shoved Angela out of the way and called out, "Alex! ALEX!"

"Maura? What's going on?" Carmela asked, worried. She had chased the smaller woman down the stairs as quickly as her old body could and into the guest house.

"Maura?!" Angela called out to the frantic mother who was searching the rooms for her son.

Maura returned a moment later, her heart beating erratically. "He's not here!"

"Of course not, sweetie. He should be in bed." Angela tried to calm the seemingly irrational woman.

"No! He's not there. I checked. He's not anywhere. I can't find him. I have to call Jane!" Before either woman could stop her, she raced back into the house and up to her room to retrieve her cell phone. She pressed the call button and held the phone to her cheek while she kept checking every part of the house. "Alex?!" She called again.

Maura met the Italian women back in the kitchen. They had searched all of downstairs and couldn't find the eight year old boy either. Their worried glances all matched.

Jane had been dozing on her couch when her phone started buzzing. She had put it on silent when she got home and in her drowsy state, it took her a while to figure out what the noise was.

Looking at the caller ID, her favourite face flashed on the screen. She loved that picture of Maura. Jane assumed Maura had forgotten to tell her something, having just got off the phone to her an hour earlier.

Jane didn't even get to answer. Maura's frantic voice sounded loudly in her ear. "Jane! Alex is missing!"

"What?! How?!"

Maura was crying now. "I don't know! I put him to bed at 7:30, Carmela checked him at 8 and now he's not there. His bed was cold. He's been up for a while!"

"Fuck! Ok, hang on. Let me put a BOLO out. I'll call right back."

"No Jay! Please, I need you-" Maura was a mess.

"Shh sweetheart, it'll be alright. I'll call right back. Promise." She hung up, unable to wait.

Maura had the two nannies stay at home in case one of the kids woke up. She quickly changed into appropriate clothing for the outside weather and checked Alex's wardrobe, desperate to see if her boy had at least taken something warm to wear. His ski jacket was missing and so were his gloves and beanie. He was a smart boy. She knew he had to be ok. She then rushed out of the house and got into her Mercedes. She left her driveway to drive around the neighbourhood looking for her son.

Jane made several calls, the last one to Frost, and then she called Maura back. The phone only rang once before the doctor answered. "Jane?"

"Maur. I've notified everyone I can think of. Where are you?" Jane was getting into her own car, intending to drive to Boston but didn't start the engine. "Wait… Maura?"

"I'm driving down Boylston right now. What is it?"

"I think he's coming here." Jane stated confidently.

"What- No, Jane! He's only eight!"

"I know that but I'm sure that's what he's decided to do. Think about it… He's been dying to see me and you haven't told him about visiting tomorrow yet. He asked me for my address last week to send me a letter!"

"Oh god." Maura barely whispered out. "How would he get there?! Bus? Train? Oh Jane, there are- there are crazy people on public transport at this time of night!" If Maura didn't calm down she was going to have an anxiety attack.

"Shhh, I know honey. I'm gonna call the train and bus depots here. You call Boston. We'll find him, Maur."

"Ok." Maura's small voice answered.

Fifteen minutes later, Maura still didn't have any luck getting through to the right person on her end. No one could help her or seemed to care about her missing little boy. She waited as patiently as she could for Jane to call back.

Another ten agonising minutes later and Jane finally called.

"Maur, I found him!" Jane's breathless voice relayed the desired words.

"Oh Jane! Thank god!" Maura started weeping in relief. "Where was he?"

"I haven't got to him yet-"

"Wha-"

"He got on the bus and is about two hours from New York."

"Two hours?!"

"They're gonna let me get him. I'm driving right now. I'll meet them around Stamford in an hour and call you."

Taking a deep breath and calming herself, the doctor accepted the information. Her son was safe. Jane would be with him in the next hour. Everything was going to be ok. "Ok."

"Of course, Maura. I would've moved heaven and earth to find him. Talk soon. I love you."

"Thank you. I love you too, Jay."

* * *

Jane dashed onto the bus as soon as its doors opened, she flashed her badge at the driver and moved up the middle of the bus as soon as she spotted the honey blonde head. Alexander's eyes widened in surprise at the familiar figure. He immediately began to cry in relief. He had been really scared but... he wanted Jay. He had worked out the bus and had taken money from his mother's wallet. He had figured out the route to walk to the train station to then get to the bus depot in Back bay. He was committed to his goal.

"Jay." He whispered and reached for her. She wrapped him up tightly and allowed her own tears to leak from her eyes.

"Alex, I was so worried!" She breathed out, into his hair. "God buddy, don't you ever scare your mother and I like that again!" She didn't loosen her hold as she stood up and he wrapped his long legs around her waist.

"I'm sorry JJ. I just wanted to see you!" He cried into her shoulder.

"I know honey but you can't just leave like that. Mommy was worried sick." Jane gently chastised. Poor Maura was probably still a wreck. She had to call her. "C'mon bud. Let's get home and you can FaceTime mommy on the way, ok?"

He nodded and clung to her until they got to the car. Jane thanked the driver and handed him a $50 note. She was so grateful that he had responded to the call and looked after Alex.

"Hey Maur." She looked at the distraught woman's face and lifted the phone over her shoulder to show her the precious cargo in the backseat.

"Darling! Alexander, are you alright?" Maura questioned. Jane handed the phone over so mother and child could reconcile.

The FBI agent couldn't help but smile at the gentle and loving response Maura gave. She recalled her own childhood; her mother's rants and her father's yelling. She would have been given a good spanking and sent straight to bed if she had done something like this. Maura was nothing like that yet her children were better behaved than any Jane had ever met.

Once Maura was satisfied that her son was ok, Alex handed the phone back to Jane.

"Hi." Jane smiled at the relieved look on the blonde's face.

"Thank you so much, Jane! I'll be there soon. I'm just boarding a flight. I'll get a cab to your place, ok?"

"No, we'll pick you up Maura. You're not getting a cab this late at night!" Jane argued.

"I'll be fine. Put him to bed and I'll see you in about two hours… Please Jay?"

Frowning at the argument but conceding, Jane nodded her head. "Alright. Fine. But don't get in with any-"

"Jane Rizzoli, do not be racist in front of my son!" Maura half joked, half reprimanded. "I'll be fine. See you soon. Bye my darling." Maura waved to her son who had popped up into the background of Jane's screen.

Jane's heart fluttered at the endearment and then realised it wasn't for her when Alex's "bye mommy" sounded in her right ear.

"See ya soon, Maur."

* * *

Not long now... You know what for ;p How do you want it to happen?!


	12. Chapter 12

The feedback is amazing! I'm hearing it and hopefully giving you all what you want very soon ;p

Please keep the ideas coming. I really appreciate them.

Warning: Brief mention of domestic violence. Definitely an M rated chapter…

* * *

Jane woke to a small fist tucked up under her chin and Alex's head on her stomach. She glanced down at the light brown head of hair with an affectionate smile and then turned to her right to take in the beautiful woman in her bed, her lower body underneath the legs of her sideways sleeping son. The doctor's head was tucked against Jane's shoulder and her arm stretched above Alex's with her hand resting possessively on Jane's rib cage.

It didn't get much better than this. Jane rubbed Alex's back gently and stared at the ceiling, contemplating trying to move the smaller body so she could get up to pee.

Jane managed to move Maura's arm and the eight year old off of her to go the restroom. When she reentered the bedroom, sleepy hazel eyes met hers and they gave each other a shy smile.

"Hi."

"Hey yourself." Jane responded. She watched hungrily as the smaller woman stretched and pushed the covers back to get out of bed.

There was no other word to describe Maura Isles in the morning and that was… sexy. The bed hair, the tank top that had ridden up and the skimpy satin shorts she had worn to sleep in.

It was almost too much for Jane to handle.

Maura ran her hands through her hair and twisted it up into a bun. "He'll probably sleep for a few more hours after our late night adventure. Do you want me to make some breakfast?"

"Uh, yeah… Sure. Um, I- I don't have much though." Jane was thoroughly distracted and aroused. Maura could tell.

The doctor wasn't going to address it right now, or anytime soon. It was still stored in the 'that scares the hell out of me' section of her brain and locked up for the moment. "Ok. Let's see what I can dig up."

Jane surprisingly had eggs, milk, and tomatoes in her fridge.

Alex came wandering out of the bedroom, still half asleep and looking adorable.

"Mommy?" His eyes were a mix of desperation, excitement, and remorse.

The little boy had crashed hard as soon as Jane got him in last night and into her bed. He hadn't woken up to Maura's frantic hug and smothering kisses as she leaned over him in Jane's bed.

The FBI agent had offered to put him in the spare room but Maura had insisted that he stay there with them. Jane was happy to oblige. She had been on cloud nine from the crushing embrace the doctor had given her when she had arrived. She didn't think Maura even realised but she had kissed Jane on the corner of her mouth in her state of immense gratitude, aiming for her cheek. It took all of Jane's self control to not claim those lips so close to her own.

"Good morning, sweetheart." Maura greeted Alexander and moved to hug him. The little boy clung to his mother and whispered out an apology. "It's alright Alexander. All I care about is that you're alright. We can talk about it later." She let go and motioned to the stovetop. "Do you want an omelette?"

"Yes please." He sat next to Jane at the kitchen bench and gave her a happy grin. "Morning JJ." His head dropped to lean against her arm and she put it around him.

"Hey buddy." God, she really loved this kid. Jane felt a little guilty to be happy that it was just the three of them. She definitely missed the girls but she appreciated having Alex to herself. The brunette decided she would talk to Maura about doing the same for Eli, Maddie, and Lu sometime too.

The trio spent most of their weekend inside Jane's apartment, spending time together and conversing with Alex about what had happened. Jane took him on a special little outing, just the two of them, so she could make sure he knew how much she loved him and reassure him that she would try to visit more often.

Maura worried that the pressure of her family was too much for Jane. She didn't want the special agent to have to commit to visiting more if she didn't want to. She communicated as much to the tall woman. Jane had wrapped the smaller woman in a fierce, reassuring hug and stated very firmly that she was the dumbest genius she knew. Jane would rather quit her job than not see all of the Isles family. She loved them more than anything or anyone in the world.

Jane wondered how much longer she would be able to hold out from telling the doctor how she felt. She didn't want to lose her. She felt secure enough in their friendship that she didn't think Maura would ever stop being her friend but if the honey blonde didn't reciprocate her feelings, the dynamic of their relationship would drastically change, and Jane didn't know if she could handle that.

* * *

"When are you coming home again?" Maura uncharacteristically whined at the face on her phone.

"Soon Maur. I'm sorry I missed Ma's birthday. We had a dreadful case but Cooper and I closed it just yesterday." Jane said dejectedly. It was a horrific case involving children and she wished she didn't know that that kind of evil existed in the world.

"Oh Jay, tell me about it." Maura assumed that's why the brunette had called during Maura's work break that night. The doctor settled herself on the staff room lounge and bit into her apple, giving Jane a sympathetic look. She knew that it must have been a terrible one because the brunette shook her head in the negative.

"Nah. I just wanna talk to you. I was hoping to call the kids before bedtime but I only got home about ten minutes ago so, I thought I'd call you." Jane plonked down on her couch and drank from her beer bottle. "How's Alex doing?"

"He's much better. He still really misses you but he loves being able to message you whenever he wants to. He seems to feel much more connected, which is what he needed." Maura and Jane discussed the little boy's need to stay in touch with Jane and have his own connection to her. The doctor had gone out and bought him an iPod touch the next day and added Jane's information, giving him specific guidelines for using it.

"Yeah, I love getting his messages. He's so damn cute!" Jane really did love it and he loved her messages too.

"Have you eaten dinner?" Maura asked softly, not wanting to mother her but caring too much to let it go. She worried constantly that the FBI agent was working too many hours and not looking after herself properly.

Jane grinned at this. She loved the nurturing side of the honey blonde. "Yeah, I grabbed a burger on the way home."

"Jane!" Maura scolded. "You need to come visit and have a home cooked meal. I miss you."

"I know, honey. I miss you too." Jane let the endearment slip and didn't realise. She continued as though it was the most natural thing in the world. For her, it was. "Maybe at the beginning of May." She cringed at the look Maura gave her.

"That's a month away!" Maura pouted and sighed in defeat. "We can have a family dinner for the twins' birthday if you're here at the beginning of the month."

"Sounds good, Maur." Jane beamed at the thought of them having a 'family' dinner together. She knew Maura meant all of the Rizzolis, as well as Frost and Korsak, but she let herself daydream about the six of them at the table at Maura's house, alone, having family dinner as a real family. "I can't believe they're turning five. Before we know it, Alex will be nine and Maddie and Lu will be starting school!"

"I know!"

"How's your residency going?" Jane asked guiltily. She had realised that she hardly ever asked Maura about her work but the blonde was always making sure Jane was doing well in hers.

"It's wonderful! I love it so much. I delivered a baby by myself on Monday. It was such an incredible experience!" The blonde gushed and Jane looked at her in awe.

"A bit different on the receiving end, huh?!"

"Definitely. To watch the woman's face. It was such a beautiful moment. One of the other residents was a bit presumptuous and rude to me though."

"What? Who are they? I'll beat them up." Jane joked. She couldn't believe anyone could ever be mean to the sweet doctor.

"You're so silly... I think she was upset that Dr Harris trusted me on my own so, she made a condescending comment about me not really knowing how to deliver because I didn't have the experience of giving birth." Maura grinned at Jane's scoff. Her beer had splattered over her screen. "That's disgusting, Jane!"

"You told her though, right?" Jane wiped at her screen and gave Maura an incredulous look when the smaller woman shrugged her shoulders to indicate that she probably hadn't. "What the heck, Maur?!"

"I don't care what she thinks, Jay. I know that I have the experience of four births and the stretch marks to prove it!"

"What stretch marks?!" Jane asked in disbelief with a hint of curiosity. She had seen a good amount of the petite woman's skin and had never seen a mark on it except for a few freckles that she wanted to be much better acquainted with.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Maura teased and stuck out her tongue. She stood up and threw her apple core in the trash. "I have to go, but I'll call tomorrow morning when I finish my shift.

"Ok, Maur. Have a good night."

"You too."

Jane didn't hear from Maura that next morning but assumed that the doctor had been exhausted when she had gotten home and forgotten to call.

* * *

Jane greeted her colleagues and sat down at her desk, pulling out a report for a current case that she had been working on. She couldn't help but feel disappointed that Maura hadn't called earlier that morning.

The doctor usually finished an overnight shift at 6am and was home and calling the FBI agent around 6:30 before having breakfast with her children. She then went to bed once Carmela left with the four kids for school.

Jane knew Maura's three types of routines intimately. She knew almost everything about the honey blonde better than anyone.

Jane stared at the clock. 8:15am. Without having heard Maura's voice to brighten her day, she knew it was going to be a long one.

As the tall woman read through her notes, her phone buzzed. Not looking at the caller ID, Jane answered while focussing on her task. "Rizzoli." She grumbled into the phone. She stood up abruptly. "Ma? What?!" She looked at Riley's concerned face and lowered her voice. "Oh fuck, I'll be there as soon as I can!" She grabbed her jacket and her briefcase. "Coop, I gotta go. Family emergency."

"Damn, Jane. I'll cover for you and let the captain know. Call when you can."

"I will." Jane raced out the door and to her car. Before starting the engine she took a deep breath to calm herself.

This felt worse than when Maura had called to tell her Alexander was missing. Her heart was racing.

She made it to JFK airport in record time and got on the next flight to Boston. She was a nervous wreck.

Nauseated at the thought of what she was flying to, Jane was unable to keep her stomach contents down and threw up into one of the vomit bags that the airline supplied for sick passengers.

She apologised profusely to the air steward and tried not to throw up again. When the plane started to descend, she became agitated with anticipation. Jane tapped her leg rapidly and leaned back, closing her eyes in relief as they touched down.

As soon as the plane came to a halt and the seatbelt light switched off, the FBI agent was up and grabbing her backpack. She pushed her way to the exit door, not caring about the sour looks she was given.

Alighting from the aircraft, she easily cleared security. There were amazing perks to being a government agent when it came to airport clearance.

Jane got a cab within moments and twenty five minutes later, cursing at the city traffic, Jane threw a $50 note at the driver and jumped out of the vehicle.

Entering the sliding glass doors to the emergency room, Jane approached the front desk. "I'm here for Maura Isles."

"I'm sorry but she's not in the system." The receptionist at Tufts apologetically stated after doing a search.

"Try Dr Maura Isles? She was admitted a few hours ago!" Jane begged.

"Oh, I know Dr Isles." She searched again and frowned. "It says she was discharged at 10:15am." They both looked at the clock. 10:30am.

"Ok. Thanks." Jane had only just missed her. She left the hospital and ran back to her car. Maura must be home. It couldn't be that bad if she had been discharged, right?

"Janie!" Angela Rizzoli answered the front door and let Jane in.

"Ma! How is she?" Jane asked desperately and moved towards the stairs.

"My god, Janie! You didn't even let me finish on the phone! She's ok, baby. Just a few small cuts on her neck and some good sized bruises on her arm. She's shaken up though."

"Jesus." Jane exclaimed in relief that it wasn't as serious as she had thought. "What happened?"

"One of the women she helps, you know the one's who get smacked around?" Angela asked, uncomfortable with the proper term.

"The domestic violence victims?"

"Yeah, well one of the ex's came in drunk and Maura stood between him and his ex wife when he tried to attack her."

"What a fuckin'-" Jane shook her head. "I'll deal with that later. She upstairs?" Angela nodded. "Kids at school?" At her mother's nod, the tall woman took the stairs two at a time.

* * *

Jane slipped into Maura's room quietly.

The FBI agent fought the emotion that threatened to spill out at the sight of the petite figure sleeping. Why did she appear so fragile?

She approached carefully and sat on the edge of the bed. She could make out a few marks on Maura's neck but her injured arm was hidden under the covers.

Reaching out for the smaller hand outside of the balnket, she finally allowed herself to breathe deeply in relief at seeing for herself, that the woman she loved, was alright. Jane brought Maura's hand up to her lips and kissed it reverently, not taking her eyes off the honey blonde.

Of course, Maura still looked beautiful, even in the current circumstances. She stirred slightly, moaning in pain. "Mmph." Hazel eyes opened and smiled, delighted to see her favourite person. "Jane." She whispered out, lovingly. "You're here." She squeezed the warm hand in hers and pulled her other arm out from under the duvet.

Jane couldn't speak. She completely choked up and let a few tears release. Maura had turned her head and revealed her neck with strangle marks and a small couple of cuts, possibly from her attacker's fingernails. Her left arm was a mottling of several bruises.

"Oh, Jay. I'm ok." Maura carefully sat up and pulled at the taller woman's arm. Jane complied and moved closer. She didn't want to hurt the doctor. "Come here. You wont hurt me." Maura leaned forward and wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist, laying her head on her chest.

Jane hesitated for a moment and then gently wrapped her arms protectively around the petite shoulders. She buried her face in golden locks and breathed deeply again. "God Maur, I was so worried." She kissed the side of the blonde head several times before pulling back to look into Maura's beautiful eyes. She grasped both of the smaller hands in her own. "Ma said you were attacked?"

"Yeah. The ex husband of one the women from the clinic tried to attack her and I intervened. Not very successfully. He was a big guy. You could have taken him though." The doctor joked but didn't doubt Jane's abilities for a second.

Jane smiled back, letting herself relax a bit more. Maura was ok. A little beaten up and shaken by the ordeal but she was fine. "I would have beaten him to a pulp for touching you. Was he arrested?"

Maura nodded. "I pressed charges and so did she."

"Good." Jane lifted both of Maura's hands to her lips without thinking.

Maura blushed at the gesture and closed her eyes. Why did Jane have to invoke such strong emotions from her? It was blissful and torturous all at the same time.

Jane mistook the closed eyes for tiredness and instructed the smaller woman to lie down. "Lay down, Maura. You're tired… Don't argue with me." Jane held up her hand when the injured woman went to speak.

"Jay." Maura whined. "I really need a shower."

Jane rolled her eyes and nodded in acceptance. "Fine but leave the door open a fraction in case you need me, ok?"

"Ok." Maura slipped out of her bed, grabbed a change of clothing, and went straight into the bathroom.

Once Maura was dressed in her favourite midnight blue silk slip, she stepped out of the bathroom. Jane was sitting on the end of the bed, still in her work suit with her head in her hands.

"Jay?" The doctor approached carefully. She knew Jane was upset over what happened but she had no idea how much. It had rattled the FBI agent worse than any case she ever had.

Maura stood in front of Jane and placed her hands on broad shoulders. The touch seemed to startle Jane out of her thoughts.

Dark eyes gazed up at her with a look she hadn't seen before. Pure want. Need.

Jane grasped the silk covered hips, pulling the smaller body into her own. Maura's arms wrapped around the brunette's neck tightly. Jane couldn't help but take a closer look at the deep blue and red bruising. "Oh Maur, that looks awful." Jane trailed a fingers across Maura's clavicle with the utmost care, she was close to tears again.

"Shhh, I'm alright. It looks worse than it is. I'm ok, I promise."

The tall woman held onto Maura firmly, positioning her between her knees, and whispered into her neck. "You're ok…" It wasn't really for Maura's ears. It was to reassure herself.

The FBI agent had panicked at her mother's call and assumed the worst. Jane didn't know what she would do if anything happened to the doctor.

Jane lost some restraint and pressed her lips to the soft neck, just below Maura's ear, and kept her lips there waiting. She felt the smaller woman's pulse race at the sensation but the body didn't pull away. Jane ran her nose gently along the marks on Maura's neck and kissed it again, more firmly.

It was too much. The scent of the smaller woman. The feel of her body. The adrenaline from thinking the worst and the relief of knowing she was ok. It was overwhelming.

Jane lost all sense of self control and opened her mouth to taste that neck. She placed open mouthed kisses along the column, all the way up to Maura's ear and back down again. Her arms moved across the blonde's lower back and pulled the standing woman tightly between her legs. Jane's hands hungrily slid over the silk slip, desperate to connect in a way that she hadn't dared try before.

Jane noted that Maura was yet to make any sound but she had moved her hands to lightly grasp dark curls and her breathing had become laboured. That was enough encouragement for Jane. She pulled back to look into the face of the woman who was her world and made sure she wasn't going to be rejected. Leaning in, Jane pressed her lips softly to the smaller woman's… And waited.

It took a moment for Maura to realise what was happening. Arousal was swirling crazily through her body. When Jane's lips touched hers, she closed her eyes… And waited. After a few seconds, she realised that Jane had made the first move and that she needed to reciprocate.

It all happened rather quickly and with an air of urgency about it.

Maura wound her arms more securely around the taller woman's neck and parted her lips, deepening their kiss.

It was heaven. Jane wasn't sure if she would survive this. She had been waiting for so long. She opened her mouth to match the tempo of Maura's and they explored each other, their desire for one another overwhelming them.

Jane ran her tongue over Maura's bottom lip and finally got a soft groan out of her.

Wetness gushed instantly between the brunette's legs. Their kiss was passionate and tongues duelled. Jane's hand roamed further down over a firm ass. Her hands slid lower to the soft skin of Maura's thighs and back up underneath the slip to lower lacy underwear. She dragged them down Maura's legs and the honey blonde stepped out of them and climbed onto the still seated woman's lap.

Jane's jacket was removed next and her shirt unbuttoned. The women finally took a moment to breathe as Jane's shirt and bra fell to the floor. Maura worked her way down Jane's neck with kisses and unzipped the taller woman's pants. Maura's slip was lifted over her head carefully, avoiding further injury to her bruised arm.

The FBI agent couldn't fathom that this was really happening. Her wildest dreams coming true.

Their clothing almost completely shed, Jane moved further up on the bed and laid down. She stared in awe at the smaller woman. Her body was perfection. Her heart, the most precious thing Jane knew she would ever be entrusted with.

Maura dragged Jane's cotton boy shorts down long legs and climbed back on the bed to straddle the reclining brunette.

Jane's hands automatically went to the narrow waist and caressed tenderly. Long fingers moved across the few marks on Maura's sides; the supposed stretch marks, and ran up her ribcage. Maura lowered herself, pressing her chest to Jane's and kissed the taller woman passionately.

"Mmmm." Jane moaned at the feeling of their naked bodies together. Her hands slid up further to touch the sides of Maura's breasts and she groaned louder.

Maura affectionately rubbed the side of her nose along Jane's. She kissed her again and lifted her body slightly as Jane's hands inched closer to her nipples. "Jay." Maura breathed out in pleasure when long fingers made contact. "Ohhh." The kisses became more sloppy as Maura started to grind down on the firm stomach underneath her.

Jane moved her kisses south, back along the blonde's neck and across her collarbone.

Rolling them over so that she was on top, Jane settled a leg between Maura's and started a firm rhythm. The brunette brought her head up to look into hazel eyes, darkened with arousal. Jane moved her body purposefully against Maura's. Her look was intense, reverent.

Maura recognised the adoring, awestruck look in the dark eyes and realised this was what she had seen so many times before. Jane _did_ feel the same as her, whatever that feeling was. They could discuss it later. Right now, she was getting lost in the feeling of being possessed by the most stunning, wonderful, tender, loving woman she had ever known.

The doctor wrapped her arms around Jane's neck and pulled her in for another kiss. This one more frantic, more needy. Jane pushed her hips faster and harder into Maura's, the slickness from both of them ample enough to make the motion easy.

Jane lifted herself slightly and her hand wandered down to explore the wet folds of her lover. "Damn." She worshipped the smaller woman with her fingers. Dragging them gently through wetness to coat her sensitive bud and back down to enter her. Jane's eyes stared in wonder at the doctor's flushed face as she felt inside Maura for the first time. "Wow." She exclaimed softly. It was a profound moment for her and she couldn't believe it was happening.

Maura gasped at the look and from feeling the brunette slide her fingers into her. Her walls tightened. She was so close to falling over the edge. The smaller woman tightened her hold and moved her hips to the motion of Jane's fingers. She had no idea it could be this good.

Jane couldn't even explain the spark that ignited in her lower belly. Just hearing Maura gasp and feel the resistance as the blonde was about to come had Jane right there with her. She kept the pace of her fingers going and rocked harder. Kissing the doctor's throat again and panting into it, feeling the beginnings of her orgasm take hold as she slid herself against Maura's thigh.

"God, Jane." Maura's breathy moan sounded and she stilled momentarily as the force of her orgasm crashed over her, making her whole body tingle with electricity.

"Maaaur…" Was groaned into the doctor's ear as Jane came and rode out her spasms until they were both finished. The longer body became slightly heavier on top of Maura and she felt content at the feeling of having Jane pressed so intimately against her.

Maura ran her hands over muscular shoulders, into dark hair, and over a strong back.

Jane smiled into the smaller woman's neck and kissed it. She lifted her face up again to look into the eyes of her lover. Her lover. She didn't know if she would ever get to claim that but it was the best feeling.

Jane kissed the full lips below her and moaned as the kiss deepened, more than eager to re-experience Maura come apart under her care.

Maura kissed the brunette again. Hungry for more, her tongue pushing into Jane's mouth, trying to convey everything she couldn't articulate.

Jane allowed her hands to roam and they explored one another again, desperately bringing each other release once more before cuddling up, exhausted from the day's events.

* * *

Jane groaned and blinked her eyes open. Remembering her morning, she exhaled contentedly and rolled over expecting to find a warm, naked body.

Instead she found cold sheets. Maura had been up for a while. Jane looked at her phone. 4:37pm. Maura couldn't have gotten more than four hours of sleep. Where was she?

Stretching and trying to fight off insecurity, Jane threw her underwear on and searched for some spare clothing that she knew were in Maura's wardrobe. The tall woman donned a BPD t-shirt and running shorts and went in search of the smaller woman.

Maura looked up at the sound of the FBI agent coming down the stairs. She couldn't help but blush as images of their morning together overwhelmed her senses.

Jane gave Maura a soft smile.

"JJ!" Alex spotted his favourite person and intercepted her path.

Jane was genuinely happy to see him and caught his ever growing body in both arms, but not without effort. He was definitely getting heavier.

"Alexander, you are getting to big for that." Maura softly chided. There was a shyness in her voice that Jane had not heard before. Was Maura regretting what they had done? Jane hoped that wasn't the case but had a feeling that it was exactly what was happening. She had no idea how to talk about it.

"He's fine, Maur." Jane grinned and put the almost nine year old down.

"Are you gonna get the man that hurt mommy?" He asked soberly.

"Oh, uh, I would if I'd been there, buddy, but he was arrested and will be locked up for a while. Is that ok?"

"I guess so… Jay, come and see my new game?" He pulled at her arm but she shook her head.

"In a little bit, buddy." He nodded in acceptance and dashed up to his room to play his Nintendo 3DS. "Where are the girls?" Jane asked Maura as she watched him run up the stairs.

"Carmela took the twins to their swimming lesson and Angela has Elizabeth at her place." Maura looked down into her coffee mug, stirring it to avoid eye contact.

The doctor was startled when strong hands placed themselves on her lycra covered hips from behind. The warm body pressed up against hers. "Maur?" Jane kissed the blonde on the shoulder where her skin peeked out from her sweater, and nuzzled her neck.

"Jane, I can't." The honey blonde remained still, her voice trembling in disappointment with herself.

The FBI agent knew the smaller woman was scared. She hadn't been in a relationship for so long and had expressed her lack of desire to pursue one. Jane was worried that she had pressured Maura too soon but she knew the doctor had feelings towards her otherwise that morning would never have happened.

"I know you're feeling anxious, sweetheart but-"

"Jane, please. I-" Maura whispered, unable to hear the tenderness in Jane's voice. "I can't do this. I can't be what you want." She argued weakly.

Jane placed her hands over Maura's to stop the incessant stirring and turned the smaller woman around to look at her, her hands on either side of the face she adored. Jane leaned her forehead against Maura's and whispered, "Maura Isles, you are _everything_ I have ever wanted or could possibly want." Before the doctor could protest, Jane leaned in and pressed her lips to the blonde's. The kiss deepened but Maura kept her arms by her side. It lasted only a moment longer until Jane exercised self-control and pulled away. She let go of Maura's face and looked into the watery hazel gaze.

Maura bit her bottom lip, thoughts and feelings drowning her rationality in this moment. "No… No- I'm not. I can't be." She shook her head and stepped sideways to avoid the heartbroken look on the FBI agent's face and went outside.

Jane placed her hands on the bench. She inhaled deeply, held it and then exhaled. They would figure this out. She knew how much she meant to Maura, she just needed to give it some time. "Ok." Jane whispered in acceptance to the empty room.

* * *

Don't freak out... It was bound to happen. Things will get better soon! I promise :D

Leave a review for me if you enjoyed it or have any suggestions. I expect a bunch back after this one!


	13. Chapter 13

I didn't want to leave you all hanging in agony so, here's another chapter.

I gotta take a few days break though. Work is hectic and I need to generate some ideas! Feel free to send some my way...

* * *

Jane left later in the evening of Maura's attack, not wanting to navigate sleeping arrangements and have to deal with further rejection. She had wanted to stay and care for her but wanted to give Maura the space to think about everything that had happened too.

Jane embraced her mother and then the kids. Maura had been distant and hung back while Jane said her goodbyes. Sensing the women's need for privacy, Angela ushered the kids inside to put them to bed. It was already very late and well past their bedtime.

Jane moved closer to the smaller woman and wrapped her up in a hug before Maura realised what she was doing. The doctor hugged her back but tried to break the embrace early. Jane held her tighter.

"Please Maura. Let me hold you?" Jane begged. She held on but pulled her face back enough to lean in and kiss the lips so close to hers. The smaller woman allowed it but didn't respond. Jane couldn't bring herself to move her mouth away. Neither could Maura.

"Jane.. Don't… I- I'm so confused. I need some time." Was whispered against Jane's mouth. Small hands clung to the FBI agent's jacket.

Jane kissed her again and Maura reciprocated this time but only for a moment.

Grieved over the blonde's words, Jane responded as understandingly as possible. "I'm sorry, Maura. I don't want you to feel confused. I- I'll text you when I get home." She reluctantly let go and got into the cab to head back to the airport.

* * *

"Hey Maur."

"Hi Jane."

It was only the third conversation in two weeks since they had slept together. Usually it would have been, at the very least, their tenth.

The distance and infrequency of talking was hurting Jane immensely but she was grateful that Maura was speaking to her at all. She was doubly surprised that the conversation was a video call and not just a text message.

"Um, it's the twins' birthday at the end of next week and I was wondering if you were still planning on coming to Boston for it?" Maura asked cautiously.

Jane smiled at the bashfulness but it also made her heart ache. They still hadn't spoken about what had happened between them and Jane noticed that Maura seemed to be becoming more and more distant.

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it." Jane smiled genuinely, happy to be asked and excited to see everyone.

They spent the next few minutes organising Jane's flight and a pick up time. Maura booked the the brunette a business class seat against Jane's wishes and they both laughed at the teasing that ensued because of it. It almost felt normal; like them… before.

"Ok, I'll see you at the airport next Friday afternoon." Maura stated, ready to end the call.

"Hang on, Maur. How are you? Tell me about your week?" Jane asked gently.

"Jane, I really need to go-"

"No, c'mon! You're not at work-"

"I really have to-"

"No, you're avoiding me!" The brunette was getting frustrated. Jane knew the blonde's schedule as well as she did. There was no way Maura was going to get away with leaving the call without this small confrontation.

"No! I'm no-"

"Yeah, you are!" Jane argued back but at the sound of crying, she softened her voice again. "God, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for getting upset. I'm- I'm really trying to be patient. It's just- I miss you!" She hoped Maura could see how desperate she was to work this out.

The doctor did see it and it made her feel terrible. "Y-you don't need to a-apologise. I- I'm a mess." Maura broke down again.

"Honey, tell me what's going on. Talk to me, please?" Jane begged. She wished she was there to wrap the smaller woman up in her arms and show her how precious she was, how wanted and loved.

Maura's heart melted at the endearment that slipped out. "I should be the one saying s-sorry, Jane. I'm tr-trying to work this all out but I can't. It's not— making sense."

"What doesn't make sense, Maur?"

"Th-this! You're so kind an- and so patient and I can't handle it." Maura took a deep breath and tried to stop her tears. "I could handle it before because it was- it was d-different but, we slept together, Jane!" As if only just realising what that meant, Maura put her hand to her mouth. "We— we had sex… What if we- we've ruined everything?! What if we decide to be together, h- how will that work? You're in New York. I'm in Bost-on. What about the kids? What if they can't d- deal with it? What if it doesn't work? Wh-what if we.. split up? What if I'm not enough for you." Maura whispered out the last part, her crying becoming sobbing.

That's where her true fears were at. She was scared witless of not having Jane in her life and feeling like she wasn't enough to keep her. She wiped at the tears that had spilled at the confession. The afternoon that she woke up in Jane's arms, feeling whole for the first time, all of those fears came rushing in. It had made her panic. It was why she hadn't had a relationship since Garrett. She couldn't bare the thought of ruining everything with someone else. She couldn't handle not being enough to keep Jane.

Her marriage had left her broken and fragile. She hadn't realised the extent of her insecurities until the thought of losing Jane brought it all out.

Jane tried to assuage her fears. She spoke fervently to the doctor. "But what if we don't split? What if it's the best thing that has ever happened to us? It already is that for me, Maura. I'm in this for the long-haul. I want you… forever."

Jane decided to lay it all on the line and let Maura hear her heart. "I love you, Maur. Like the 'I'm crazy about you, desperately in love with you, wanna be with you forever' kind of love." She paused to let the words sink in… Maura stared at her in wonder. Jane continued, "I get that you might not be on the same page yet and I don't want to pressure you so I'm gonna hang back and let you take the time you need to work out what you want. Whatever you want, I'll be that Maura. I would rather just go back to how we were than lose you but Maur, that was the best moment of my life so far. Being with you, making love with you, was the greatest experience."

Composing herself with a few deep breaths, Maura responded with not much more than a whisper. "God Jane. You make it sound so r- romantic and incredible that I almost believe… but I will just— I'll mess it up and I can't have you not be in my life! I don't want you to leave me."

"You wont mess it up! How could you? You're fucking perfect, sweetheart." Jane laughed softly. "And, besides, you don't deal in what ifs!" She took Maura's silence as encouragement to continue. "Please, Maur. At least think about it."

"I've been doing nothing but that!" The smaller woman exclaimed passionately.

"Then give us a chance!" Jane pleaded. "I love you and I know you love me. Haven't I already proven my commitment to you? We can take it slowly, honey. As slow as you want."

"I'll- I'll talk to you next week." Maura said in a panic. It was too much.

"What?! No, Maura! Wait-"

"I promise we can talk more in person. I'm just- I feel so overwhelmed, Jay. I need time to process this conversation." The doctor explained herself carefully.

Jane sighed. This was better than nothing. She had patience. Maura was worth it. "Ok. We can talk then. I'll see you soon."

"O-kay." Maura was crying again.

"Shh baby, it's gonna be ok." Jane soothed. After a few minutes passed and Maura calmed down again, Jane spoke, "Go and rest, Maur. Text me when you're ready. I love you."

"I love you too, JJ." Maura ended the call before she started crying again.

* * *

It had been another nine days of not hearing from Maura and Jane was depressed and grumpy. She would be flying to Boston early tomorrow morning for the twins' birthday. She had taken four days off to be there and she still didn't have much of an idea of where she stood with the doctor. The only correspondence she had received related to Maura was from her mother, who was completely clueless about their situation.

She had also received a text from Frost right before she left her home, stating that he was going to pick her up from the airport.

Riley Cooper was happy to see Jane leave work the evening prior, hoping that her four day weekend would help the brunette resolve her issues. She had been horrible to work with over the last week.

Jane arrived at the airport and smiled for the first time in days. "Hey Frost."

"Jane!" He hugged her and looked her up and down. "What's wrong with you?!" He questioned, noticing the slumped posture and worry lines on her forehead.

Jane's demeanour changed back to sour. "Why the fuck are you asking that?"

Unfazed by her outburst, he raised his eyebrows at her. "Really, Jay? Don't be an ass."

"Sorry." Jane answered, subdued for now. She was back to depressed.

"C'mon. Let's go grab some breakfast."

Barry sat across from Jane at the Dirty Robber, one of their old favourite hangouts. They caught up over breakfast and when they finished, Frost decided to confront Jane with what was obviously bothering her.

The abrupt questioning hadn't worked earlier so he decided on a more gentle approach. "Do you wanna tell me what's going on, Jay?"

The brunette frowned at him. She knew she couldn't deflect her way out of this conversation. He knew her too well.

Jane sighed and fidgeted with her hands. Her tell as to how stressed she really was. "Maura isn't speaking to me."

Frost was shocked by this. "What the f-? She never indicated there was a problem! Why?" He had been to her house a few times over the last couple of weeks for dinner. The doctor hadn't said a word but she had seemed more quiet than usual. He had assumed it was because of

The FBI agent looked up into her friend's compassionate face. She needed this. Needed to talk to someone. Tell someone. "We slept together." She looked up at him. He looked confused. "We had sex, Frost." She clarified.

"Oh shit. Jay, that's huge!" That was what he had thought she meant but it didn't quite register until she explained explicitly.

"I know." She whispered. "But she freaked out and is taking some time to think about everything."

"Damn. At least she's thinking, right?" He tried to encourage her.

"Yeah, I guess so… It just hurts, Frost. I- I love her so much and she isn't-" Jane couldn't finish. "How am I gonna do the next four days so close to her?"

"What are you here for?" Frost asked.

"You know I'm here for the twins' birthday!" She answered defensively.

"Yeah, so, you be here for them then. For Alex and Eli too. Just do that. Let Maura approach you. Be sweet to her like you always are. Don't pressure her-"

Jane glared at him. "I would never-"

"I know, Jay! I'm just sayin' to play it cool. Not to be a jerk or anythin' but to not pressure either of you. She's got four kids to think about. It must be scaring the shit out of her to all of a sudden have had sex with her best friend." He rationalised and helped her understand the situation a little more.

"Yeah, she's definitely scared." She said, appearing very small for her almost six foot frame.

He stood up and threw some money on the table. "You can do this. You guys are gonna be fine. She loves you, Jane. It will work out." He left the booth, expecting her to follow him outside.

Jane got up with a renewed sense of hope. Everything would be ok.

* * *

Madeleine gave a big grunt at the effort of opening the front door to her house. Her eyes lit up at the visitor. "Jay! You're here!" The little girl with features so much like her own, peppered her face with kisses.

"Hey munchkin." Jane greeted and caught a squealing child in her arms. "Of course I'm here!" I wouldn't miss your birthday for the world!" The brunette hugged the little girl tightly, putting her back down, and stepped into the house.

Maddie pulled Jane by her hand and informed her of their plans for the day. "Me and Lu are five now. We get to cut our own cookies and then help mommy put icing on our cakes."

Jane felt a pang at the word 'mommy'. Mommy meant Maura. "Cakes? Do you get one each?"

"Yup!"

Dark eyes met hazel as Maura looked up from rolling out the aforementioned cookie dough. Jane's heart was in her throat. _So beautiful._ Jane smiled and the doctor smiled softly back but neither woman got a word in as Jane was bombarded by three more Isles children vying for her attention. The tall woman allowed Alex and Eli to drag her outside to play for a while, Frost's words ringing in her ears.

Heart beating erratically at the sight of the beautiful FBI agent in casual attire, Maura had stayed inside to get herself under control while she supervised Maddie and Lu in the kitchen. Having compartmentalised the whole issue, Maura was no closer to an answer for Jane than when they had spoken nine days ago. She felt dreadful about everything, especially not speaking to Jane. She loved her so deeply but was irrationally scared of everything falling apart. She shelved it all for the moment, knowing that it wouldn't stay that way this weekend. Jane wouldn't allow it and she was, to a degree, grateful for that.

Jane's family turned up around lunchtime with pizzas, as per the twins' request.

Carmela wandered downstairs to help with damage control in the kitchen and alleviated Maura of her parental duties to get dinner started.

Korsak and Frost showed up just before 5pm and joined the small party.

Surprisingly by dinner time, Jane still hadn't made any motion to talk one-on-one with Maura. The brunette had played with the kids and celebrated the twins on their special day. She helped them with the lego she had bought them and then played outside again until dinner was ready. The tall woman had then argued with her mother about putting the kids to bed when it was time for sleep.

"I'll be back down soon." Jane told the group of adults as she ushered four children up the stairs.

Maura shook her head in wonder. Besides her kids, Jane was the greatest blessing she had ever received in her almost twenty seven years of life.

"I'm gonna call it a night. We have a game of poker planned!" Vince declared. He leaned over to give Angela a kiss on the cheek and hugged Maura. Frost, Frankie, and Tommy all left with him.

"Carmela, you don't have to clean up!" Maura got up to help the Italian woman.

"Nonsense! Go siddown, Maura. Relax. This is what you pay me for." Carmela rolled her eyes and gave the petite woman a stern look.

Frowning at the bossiness but also grateful she was so loved, Maura did as she was told.

"Constance couldn't make it this time, sweetie?" Angela questioned. She didn't understand the relationship between Maura and her parents but she knew that it was better than it used to be.

"No. Mother is in Rome at the moment and my father is with her for once." She smiled easily, delighted that her parents were together and seemingly happy.

"Oh that's good… Mela? Do you need some help?" Angela stood up to help her friend.

"No, I'm done now. Somebody likes to clean as they cook and didn't leave much for me to do!" Carmela gave Maura an affectionate look.

"I can't cook without a clean workspace." The doctor defended herself.

"Alright, I'm gonna go then. Say g'night to Janie for me. See you tomorrow morning." Angela left for the guesthouse, locking the door behind her.

"Ok bella, I'm tired. Want me to put the kettle on for you before I go upstairs?"

"Yes please." Maura requested. Her heart started to pound again. Jane would be back downstairs any moment now and they would be alone. "Goodnight." She got up and walked to the kitchen, waiting for the kettle to boil.

"Night Maura." Carmela made it up the first flight of stairs and met with Jane coming out of Alex's room. "Night Janie."

"G'night Mela." Jane responded and descended the stairs. She approached the kitchen and spotted the doctor making herself a tea. "I'll have one too, Maur, if you don't mind?"

Maura looked up and caught her bottom lip between her teeth. "Sure." Was all she said and poured herself and Jane some tea.

Jane made her way to the living room and sat opposite Maura's favourite couch. Jane watched the honey blonde place their tea on the coffee table and sit across from her. They both sipped their drinks and an awkwardness seemed to fill the space.

Jane couldn't stand it any longer. "So, uh, did you want me to crash at Ma's tonight or-" She stopped when Maura's head snapped up, a surprised but concerned look on her face.

The doctor hadn't even thought about sleeping arrangements. She had no guest room anymore after moving Alex into his own room recently. Jane's mother was in the guest house. Carmela was in the self-contained quarters on the third level of the house that had two rooms. "Oh, I didn't think— Umm, where… where do you want to sleep?" Maura asked innocently.

"I wanna sleep in your bed like I always do." Jane answered honestly, without implying anything else.

Maura bit her lip again, staring at Jane. She wanted that too, more than anything. To be wrapped up in those strong arms and to fall asleep with the warmth of Jane next to her.

"Maur?" Jane moved around to sit next to the smaller woman and put her hand gently on her back.

"I'm sorry, I just-"

"You zoned out. Are you ok?" Jane asked, concerned.

Maura's watery eyes gave Jane her answer and she pulled the smaller woman into her.

"Maur, when are we gonna talk?" Jane didn't want to pressure the smaller woman but she didn't want to be stuck in this limbo that the doctor seemed to have created for them. Jane stroked Maura's back, even when it stiffened at the question.

Placing her hand under the blonde's chin, Jane lifted Maura's face to meet her own. She couldn't help it, the brunette leaned in and gave those lips a chaste kiss. Maura closed her eyes at the sensation, reliving the morning they had made love, and wanting that so desperately again.

The doctor stood up and held out her hand for Jane to take. The FBI agent allowed herself to be led up the stairs to Maura's bedroom.

Once inside, Maura let go and turned around, not knowing what to do now. "Make me."

Jane drew her eyebrows together in confusion. "What?"

"Make me talk, Jane. I- I don't know what to say and I'm going to keep avoiding it so, make me." Maura begged desperately.

"Ok… C'mon, sit down." Jane placed her arm around Maura's slender shoulders and moved her to the bed. The taller woman kneeled in front of her, placing herself between the smaller woman's legs. Jane placed her hands on top of the doctor's thighs and looked at the top of the blonde head that was downcast. "Tell me what you've thought about this week."

Looking into her lap, Maura spun her ring around on her finger, fidgeting and trying to think of something to say. "I tried not to think too much."

"But you said you would think about us. Did you do that?" Jane asked gently, not wanting to push too hard.

A small smile crossed Maura's face. She looked up and into dark brown eyes. She nodded. "Yes and it led to- I couldn't help- umm, remember mak-" She sighed softly, willing the tears away.

"Making love?" Jane finished for her, unaware that she was caressing the top of the smaller woman's thighs.

"Yes." Maura barely whispered in acknowledgement. "And then I- I kept thinking of everything… everything that could go wrong between us and I got- so scared and pushed the thoughts away." Her tears slipped out and Jane reached to wipe them away, keeping hold of the beautiful face.

"Maur, what's it going to take for you to believe that I'm not going anywhere?" Jane scooted closer and pressed herself as close as she could to the smaller body. She pulled Maura's arms around her neck and placed her hands around the petite waist. "I love you." Jane spoke into Maura's neck. The doctor tightened her hold. Jane kissed that neck. Then kissed it again and leaned up to capture willing lips.

The two lost themselves to the kiss for a few moments and then Jane calmed it down before it got heated.

"I- I want this. I want you… so much… but I'm scared." Maura confessed.

"I know, baby." Jane leaned in and gave Maura another soft kiss.

"If- If you can be patient with me, I'm willing to try." Maura smiled at the huge grin on the brunette's face. Never in her life did she think that she would ever find someone that looked at her like that. She never thought she would ever open her heart to someone like this either.

When Jane kissed her again… and again, Maura decided to just feel and not think. She decided to trust Jane completely.

"I gotta take a shower before we go to sleep." Jane stated and laughed at Maura's pout as she stood up. "Do you ah, wanna join me?" She asked shyly.

Tremendously excited by the idea, Maura accepted.

Standing nervously inside the bathroom door, Jane decided that vulnerability had worked for her so far, so she may as well continue on that path. "Is this too fast for you? Showering together, I mean, I don't want you to feel pressured…"

"I don't feel pressured." Maura answered honestly. "We've already had sex. If we just shower, it's not as intimate as that, right?" Not having a tendency to be modest, the doctor stripped off and Jane gawked at her. This made Maura giggle. "You alright there?" She asked innocently, but not innocently at all. She knew exactly what she was doing to the brunette. Jane wasn't very good at hiding her arousal.

"Uhh, umm, yeah. Are you- you sure this is a good idea?" Jane asked, stammering her way thought the sentence and feeling very much like a teenager seeing a naked woman for the first time.

Maura's answer was to smile seductively and step into the shower, under the hot spray.

Jane shed her clothing and opened the already steamed up shower door.

A clothed Maura Isles was stunning. A naked Maura Isles was breathtaking. But a naked and wet Maura Isles, Jane had no words except, "I'm so fucked." Excitement surged throughout her body and she couldn't stay away even if she tried.

"Not yet." Was Maura's mischievous reply as she turned to face Jane. The taller woman had the same affect on the doctor.

Maura reached for her and when their warm, naked bodies met, they both groaned at the contact and couldn't stop their hands from exploring.

* * *

Maura seems to have done a 180... It won't be all smooth sailing ahead but that's about as dramatic as I can get with them. I love seeing them together too much!

Thanks for all of your feedback. Some of those reviews made me laugh out loud and smile big! Thank you!


	14. Chapter 14

Warning: Major fluff ahead

* * *

Jane woke first and smiled into the soft skin of a nude shoulder. A huge grin formed on her face. Maura was there. She hadn't run. She pressed her front more tightly to Maura's back and nuzzled into her neck. The brunette moved the golden hair to one side and kissed Maura's nape, drawing a moan from the smaller woman.

Maura was having the most incredible dream. Jane was spooned against her, naked and kissing her neck. Hazel eyes opened as she realised what she thought was a dream was actually reality. She had lived this before. Maura fought the fear and allowed herself to feel the happiness she deserved. The doctor's face morphed into a contented smile and she rolled slowly onto her back.

Jane's eyes followed the covers as they slipped down to the blonde's ribcage. She stared at the full breasts and dragged her gaze up to an amused face.

Jane gave her a sheepish look and pressed her length against the doctor's side, smoothing her hand over the toned stomach.

Staring up into dark eyes, Maura reached for the beautiful face and pulled Jane in for a kiss. "Mmm, I can't believe this is real." She admitted quietly and kissed the tall woman again.

"Me either." Jane whispered against her lips and moved to hover over her lover, deepening their kiss. "I love you, Maura." Jane confessed. "I'm so in love with you." She kissed her again.

Maura pulled back and stared at her in wonder. "I- Jane." She breathed out. "I'm in love with you too."

They kissed softly and slowly, making up for their first morning after.

"MOM!" Alexander came bursting into his mother's room and stopped short at the scene before him.

It took everything in Jane and Maura to not leap apart. They would have had they been clothed but being completely naked, there was nowhere to go.

Maura grasped the duvet and pulled it up over Jane's back to cover them both. Jane ducked her head down next to the blonde's so that Maura could speak to her son.

"Jay?!" His voice didn't relay the usual excitement at seeing his best friend. He was confused and curious about what he had seen.

"Alexander, please don't shout." That was the key. Play it cool. He's only eight, almost nine. He wouldn't understand any of this, would he? Maura tried to rationalise. This was a part of her fear in having a relationship. What would her children think?

"Mommy? Jay?" His voice calmed as he looked at the two women inquisitively. He seemed to have a moment of realisations. "Are you guys wrestling without me?!" He got excited again.

"NO! No!" Maura held up her hand and frantically waved it at him. Jane was trying really hard not to lose it with laughter. Her whole body was shaking the smaller woman and it was quite a distracting sensation.

Alex stopped. He had never heard his mother sound like that before. It was pure panic on her part. "Sorry to shout, sweetheart. Jane and I are just going to get dressed and we'll be right down. Could you please make sure to close the door behind you?"

He gave her a disappointed look. "Aww Mom, I wanna wrestle with JJ."

Jane turned her head. "I promise I'll be right down, buddy. Go on."

He complied and as soon as the door closed, Maura let out the biggest sigh of relief. Jane allowed herself to finally laugh. The brunette pushed herself up on her hands and kissed those soft lips again. "That wasn't so bad." She kissed down the incredible body until she reached Maura's hip bone, nipping and licking across to just below her navel.

"Mmm, Jane, we can't- Ohh god." Jane's mouth was close to its prize but, with more self control than she thought she had, pulled away from Maura's body and stood up.

"God, I can't wait to taste you." Jane teased.

"That was cruel Jane Rizzoli." Maura threw a pillow at the FBI agent that was easily deflected and smiled adoringly at the brunette.

"I know, but I promise to be very kind later." She waggled her eyebrows suggestively, looking around for her clothing. Jane got her underwear on but was thoroughly distracted by the naked honey blonde stretching and getting out of bed. "Jesus, Maur."

"Yes?" The doctor replied innocently, completely aware of the effect she was having on the brunette.

"You did warn me about your teasing." Jane crossed the room to place her hands on bare hips unable to resist pressing her body against the shorter one and kissing Maura to the point of breathlessness.

"Jaane" Maura exhaled loudly. "We need to go downstairs." She didn't make any motion to move away from the warm body that was sending tingles down her spine.

Jane placed kisses across a bare shoulder. "How are you feeling today?"

"I'm fine." Maura smiled reassuringly. She really was. She was fighting panic and fear but she knew that she was deeply loved and that was what she was choosing to focus on.

"Mmhmm, I know." Jane joked and kept kissing every bit of skin she could reach with her lips, completely addicted.

"Jane." Maura moaned and put her hands on Jane's sternum to stop the taller woman. "Sweetheart, we need to stop." She reluctantly pulled away and looked up into a bright smile. "What's that look for?" She asked curiously. The look the brunette gave her was adorable.

"You called me sweetheart. I like it." Jane explained shyly.

Maura stepped closer again and ran her hands over broad shoulders. "Really?" She held Jane close again. At Jane's nod she agreed with the sentiment. "Me too."

"You like terms of endearment?"

The usually eloquent doctor responded, "Uh huh." And leaned up for one last kiss. "I really loved it when you called me 'baby' when we were making love." They both flushed at the memory. Maura stepped away and Jane pulled a sad face. "Don't pout Jay. It's ruining your tough image." Maura teased and disappeared into the bathroom to change.

Jane dressed in jeans and a t-shirt and wandered downstairs.

"JJ! You said you would be right down!" Alexander accused but threw himself at her anyway. He was getting big and almost knocked her off her feet. She hugged him and put him back down on the ground.

"Sorry Alex, I was just changing."

"But you didn't even have clothes on! Shoulda made you quicker." He innocently claimed.

Unfortunately, Carmela had a mouthful of coffee and spat it all over the dining table. Jane hadn't even realised the older woman was in the house. She assumed that she was outside with the girls who were playing.

"Jesus, Mela! Are you ok?"

Alex laughed at the comical side of it and tried to pull Jay outside. "C'mon JJ. Let's play ball!"

"Hang on. Let me help Nonna Mela clean up." Jane went to get a dishcloth from the sink.

"Alright. I'll meet ya outside!" He said excitedly. "Do you want the blue or brown glove?!" He yelled out from the back door.

"Alexander Isles, there is no need to yell across the house." Maura gently scolded as she reached the bottom stair.

Halfway through cleaning the table, Jane looked up at the voice and unintentionally stopped. Maura was a vision in a dark red dress. Capped sleeves, and a square neckline accentuated the breasts that Jane now knew for sure to be perfect. Maura was barefoot and her hair in a loose braid. She was stunning. Jane watched her walk past the dining table that she was supposed to be cleaning and all the way into the kitchen to make coffee.

"Ahem" Carmela cleared her throat and raised an eyebrow at Jane when the curly haired woman snapped out of her stare and started cleaning again. "Grazie Bella." The Italian woman smiled gratefully up at Jane. "Ok, I gotta get Elizabeth and take her to ballet." She stood up and walked over to the kitchen bench. "Maura, do you need me to take Alex to fencing too?"

Maura smiled appreciatively at Carmela. "That would be wonderful. Thank you, Mela."

The doctor ignored Jane's scoff and the mumbled "fencing?"

"You're welcome, sweetie. It's what you pay me for!" Carmela joked. They all knew she did it for more than the money. She loved those kids like they were her own grandchildren. "That means you are able to take the twins to swimming lessons in an hour?"

"Yes, Jane and I will take them."

"Excellente. Ok, I'll get Elizabeth and Alex now."

The twins remained outside playing once Carmela left with the two eldest children. Jane took the opportunity to steal a few kisses. The tall woman had the doctor pressed up against the kitchen bench, moaning, when they heard Jane's mother enter the house. The two women broke apart quickly and Angela was no wiser of their actions.

"Good morning girls." The Italian woman greeted cheerfully, carrying some groceries in. "Janie, what day are you leaving?" The duo were unusually quiet and she wondered if she had interrupted a disagreement because of the tension she was perceiving.

"Uh, why?!" Jane answered indignantly, finding her sarcasm now that her racing heart had calmed. "I just got here. You tryin' to get rid of me already?" She poked her mother in the side and laughed at the squeal it produced.

"Stop it you brat! Nooo, I don't want to get rid of you but I thought it might be nice if you and Maura take a night off and I'll come over and watch the kids tonight."

"Angela, that's so sweet! I- Jay? What do you think? We could try that new German restaurant in Copley Square?" Maura asked enthusiastically.

Elated at Maura's reaction to the set up, Jane grinned and nodded I agreement. She didn't want to sound too excited though. "Sure. Sounds good."

"Just good? Jane, I thought you would want to get dressed up and go out tonight?" Maura pouted. Jane loved her but Jane was still Jane. She hated dressing up and going out.

"Janie, don't be such a killjoy. Take the opportunity to go out with your best friend." Her mother admonished.

"Aww, jeez. Of course I wanna go out with you, Maur. Is it fancy?"

"No, your black jeans and a nice shirt will work." Maura stated. "Did you bring a nice shirt with you?"

Jane rolled her eyes. "I dunno. Check my bag." She advised and looked at her watch. "We gotta go." She slapped Maura on the backside as she went to get Alex for his fencing lesson.

Angela finished packing away the groceries and addressed the honey blonde. "Ok, I'll be back around 6:30pm. Ciao."

"Thank you, Angela!"

* * *

"Ok kiddos, here are your goggles."

"Jay, I don't want to swim today." Maddie whispered as Jane was helping the little girl put her googles on.

"Why's that munchkin?"

"Coz Sophia is better than me at backstroke and I don't want Jackson to make fun of me." Maddie's bottom lip quivered and Jane's heart broke.

"Oh sweetie." Jane cuddled the little body close to her. "You don't need to worry about anyone being better than you, Maddie. You're amazing at all kinds of things."

"Really?" The little voice sounded hopeful.

"Heck yeah!" Jane responded. "You're a super fast runner, you always beat me at wrestling, aaand you eat more ice cream than anyone I know!" The little girl giggled and tried to get away from the long fingers tickling her.

"Ok, ok. I'm goin'" It was amazing how the little girl resembled her and was now starting to sound like her. Jane smiled proudly as the dark head of hair bobbed up and down as she skipped off to participate in her lesson with her friends and sister.

"I love you Jane Rizzoli."

Jane turned to Maura who had heard most of the conversation.

Fighting the temptation to kiss the honey blonde, Jane just grinned and responded. "I love you too, Maura Isles."

* * *

"Fencing, Maura, really?!" Jane whispered desperately at the smaller woman and followed her into the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

"What's wrong with fencing?" Maura asked defensively as she unbuttoned her shirt, then stepped out of her skirt and threw both items in her dirty laundry hamper. She turned to her lover and raised an eyebrow at the woman's obvious distraction.

Maura was wearing a navy blue, lacy matching lingerie set and Jane was near drooling. Without thinking, she stepped closer and wrapped her arms around the small waist, leaning in for a kiss.

The doctor indulged Jane for a moment and then pulled back to avoid the lips. She wanted an answer. "Jane?!"

"Wha?" She let go at the look she was getting. "Oh, right, uh… Fencing is not a sport!" Jane exclaimed passionately.

"I participated in fencing for several years! It _is_ a sport." Maura argued.

"He needs to play a _real_ sport! He turns nine in just over a month… His friends will make fun of him." Jane argued back.

This caused Maura to consider that something more was at play here. "Did he tell you that?"

Jane didn't answer and she didn't make eye contact. A tell.

"Jane?" Maura warned and stepped closer to the taller woman. She softened her voice and reached her arms up to wrap around muscular shoulders. "Did he say something?"

Jane's hands betrayed her and latched onto lace covered hips. She nodded. She had promised Alex she wouldn't say anything to his mother. He had confided in her and she had let him down. "Yeah but Maur, he begged me not to say anything to you."

The beginnings of more complex family dynamics had begun to operate already but Maura wasn't as upset about it as she thought she would be. "Oh darling, I won't tell him. You can talk to him and let him decide if he doesn't want to do it anymore, ok?"

"Thank you… Mmmm." They kissed again then separated to get ready for their night out.

They said goodnight to the kids and stepped outside into the almost summer air.

"Can I drive?!" Jane asked hopefully.

"Sure." Maura tossed Jane the keys to her Mercedes.

"Yay!" Jane did a happy dance and opened the door for the doctor.

They arrived at the restaurant and were seated in a semi-secluded corner. Jane stared at Maura and realised that this felt very much like a romantic date. She reached for the smaller woman's hands. "You look stunning, Maura."

"Thank you. You look pretty gorgeous yourself." Maura answered shyly. She felt nerves hit her full force as she had the same realisation as Jane. "Jane, is this…?"

"A date?" Jane shrugged happily. "I would consider this our first date. Is that alright with you?" She reached her hands across the table and held Maura's.

"Yes, very much so." Maura tightened her hold on Jane's hand and brought one up to kiss.

They enjoyed the rest of their date, conversing easily, trading mouthfuls of food, and even a few kisses.

They entered the quiet home and made their way to Maura's bedroom. Jane had barely closed the door when Maura had her pressed up against it, kissing her neck and pulling at the buttons on her shirt.

"God Maura, slow down. We have all night." Jane kissed the blonde's mouth and captured her hands. She kissed her again and walked her slowly back to the bed. Long fingers unzipped the green dress and slid it off of slender shoulders.

"Mmmm." Maura unbuckled Jane's pants and they dropped to the floor. "Did you lock our door?" Maura asked between kisses. They shed each other of the rest of their clothing.

"Uh huh." Jane gently pushed the smaller woman back on the bed and lay on top of her. They kissed passionately, tongues twirling together, hungrily.

Maura rolled Jane easily, the younger woman not needing to be in control. Jane looked up at the goddess straddling her. "Damn… You are so sexy." Jane reached for the honey blonde's breasts and caressed them gently.

The doctor dragged her hands over Jane's breasts and down her body, reaching between them to slip her finger into wetness and groaned. "Oh Jane, you feel so good." They teased each other, lovingly and both were moaning softly after just a few minutes.

Jane ran her left hand down between the ample breasts to Maura's opening and entered her slowly.

Jane's hips increased their rhythm and Maura met her thrust for thrust.

Panting heavily, Maura professed, "I didn't know- ohh, that.. Ohh Jay, yesss… that sex with a woman would be so- so incredible."

"Mmmm me either." Jane confessed as she played with a responsive nipple and moved her fingers in and out of her lover. She spread her legs slightly to keep Maura's hand where she needed it and sat up to kiss the length of Maura's neck, sucking on her pulse point.

Jane's confession surprised Maura. She had assumed that Jane had been with a woman before. Jane was extremely instinctual though and it made sense that she would just know what to do.

"Did you- oh god!" Maura's question was put on hold. She moaned loudly as her orgasm started.

"Oh fuck, yes! Maaaura." Jane groaned out, falling over the edge right after the smaller woman.

When their breathing returned to normal, Jane kissed the blonde's lips again. "What were you gonna ask?"

Maura climbed off of Jane and laid down, pulling the taller woman into her. "I was going to ask… Did you enjoy sex with men?"

Jane leaned up on one elbow and ran her hand over Maura's defined collar bone. Her cheeks were red. "I uh- I haven't umm-" She dropped her head on Maura's chest, mortified.

Maura frowned at the information. "Jane?" She ran her hands through unruly dark curls.

"Mmm?" Jane didn't lift her head. She let her hand wander over Maura's hip, wanting to leave this conversation behind. She kissed across the lightly freckled chest.

"Sweetheart, have you never had sex before?" Maura asked, trying to hide her astonishment.

Jane groaned and not in a good way. "Can we not talk about it?" She whined.

Maura sat up, looking at her lover in shock. There was no way Jane hadn't done this before. "Just tell me."

Annoyed, Jane sat up too and answered. "Fine. No, I haven't." She got out of the bed and went to the bathroom. Her face was beet red.

"Oh Jane! I- I'm sorry." Maura followed the taller woman and leaned against the doorway while the brunette stood with her arms crossed, sulking. The doctor stepped closer and reached for soft hips.

Jane kept her arms folded, pouting. She wasn't serious though. Just feeling insecure and embarrassed.

"Honey? Sweetheart?… Baby?" Maura tried as she enveloped the muscular woman in her arms. Jane caved and wrapped her arms around the shorter woman's shoulders. The doctor continued to encourage Jane. "You're an amazing lover… I was just surprised. You are very competent and I feel extremely satisfied, darling." She lifted her face for a kiss and Jane didn't disappoint.

Jane pulled back and looked into hazel eyes. "Can we go back to bed now?" She was exceedingly flustered and just wanted to hold the woman she loved and waited so patiently for.

Maura answered her by taking a hold of Jane's hand and leading her back to bed. Jane waited for Maura to lay down and then curled her longer body around the smaller one. She pressed them tightly together and allowed the silence to wash over them for several minutes.

"Maur?" Jane whispered the question.

"Mmm?"

"Are we ok?"

Maura turned in Jane's arms and held the brunette's face in her hands. "Why are you asking that?"

"We've moved so fast when you were kinda unsure and now you know how- how pathetic I am-"

Maura interrupted before Jane could finish putting herself down. "You are _NOT_ pathetic. God Jay, you're incredible… Waiting to have sex is- well, it's quite uncommon but very noble. I can't believe that I was your first. I wish I had known."

Jane rolled the smaller woman onto her back and settled on top of her, holding most of her weight up by her arms. "You don't think I'm pathetic?" She asked, wanting the last of the insecurity to dissipate.

"No sweetheart." Maura smoothed some of Jane's hair back affectionately. "I think you're the most amazing woman I have ever known and I love you."

"I love you too, Maur. Did I rush you though? I just- I can't resist you. Not now that I know what it's like to be with you." Jane gave Maura a kiss that deepened and last longer than intended.

"Mmm no, I don't feel rushed. I was just scared. I mean- I'm afraid of things not working between us but, I chose to believe you. You have been there for the kids and I for so long. I had to trust that. I do trust that." Maura ended her speech with a kiss. When she moved back again, she realised something very significant. "God Jane, did you- this sounds so conceited but- did you wait… for me?" Maura asked bashfully, not wanting to sound too smug but the idea of Jane waiting for her to be her first, delighted her greatly.

"Noooooo." Jane nuzzled Maura's neck and the smaller woman giggled. "Maybe." Jane admitted and sobered, secure enough to tell Maura the truth. She peered into the beautiful hazel eyes of her girlfriend. "Fine, yes! I waited for you… From the first moment I met you, I knew I wanted you. The more time I spent with you, I fell a little deeper. Then, god Maur, I fell in love with your whole family. I have loved you for so long, it didn't make any sense to try and be with anyone else. You're it for me."

Maura had no words. She didn't need to find any. The two kissed again and snuggled in for sleep, exhausted from the emotional conversation.

* * *

Monday morning came too quickly for everyone and the kids whined when they had to leave for school, knowing that Jay wouldn't be there when they got home.

Angela hugged Jane and once the girls said goodbye, she packed them into the Land Rover.

Alex hung back with his mother and gave Jay a hug last. "Jay, I don't want you to go." He sniffed.

Jane bent over and wrapped her long arms around him, holding him tightly. She kissed the top of his head. "I know sweetheart. I don't want to leave either but I'll be back before you know it or I'll chat with mommy and you guys can come visit again soon, ok?"

"For my birthday?"

"Sure buddy." She pulled back from the hug and looked him in his light brown eyes. "I love you, Alex."

"Love you too, JJ." He let go and climbed into the car.

Jane watched them drive away, fighting tears. Maura wrapped her arms around the taller woman and lifted her face to give Jane a kiss, forgetting that Carmela was home.

"Ha! I knew it!" The Italian woman exclaimed from the kitchen with a clear view of outside. Neither women could hear her. She watched the rest of their interaction with affection. How was she going to keep this from Angela?

Jane whispered without pulling her mouth away from the doctor's. "I'm gonna miss you guys so much." She kissed her again.

"We're going to miss you too. Why don't we plan some time for us all to come to New York?" Maura suggested.

Jane smiled contentedly. "That sounds wonderful." They walked back into the house, hand-in-hand until they heard Carmela moving about in the dining room.

"Mela! I forgot you were cleaning today." Maura exclaimed, surprised.

"Oh yeah, don't mind me. You two go and enjoy some time together before Janie has to leave." She waved them away and went back to cleaning.

* * *

I thought you might all need a less dramatic chapter :D


	15. Chapter 15

"Oh god, mmm ohhh! Maaaura!" Jane panted as she came. It had been too long. When she recovered, the FBI agent grinned at the view of the gorgeous woman she had just pleasured herself to.

Maura sat cross legged, red silk panties on, the top of her breasts peeking out of her black lacy slip, which was very see through. "Honey, that was the sexiest thing I have ever seen." Maura grinned smugly at her iPad screen that was resting against the headboard of her bed.

"Mmm, yeah, well it had to be done after you called and left that voicemail for me." Jane's husky voice replied, still catching her breath from her recent activity.

"I couldn't help myself. You're so easy to tease." Maura laughed at Jane's eye roll. "I miss you so much. I wish I was there to touch you." The doctor pouted. "It's been so long."

"I know, baby. I wish you were here too. Especially in that outfit."

"Mmm, I'm glad you like it." Maura smiled seductively and manoeuvred herself to lay on her stomach, giving Jane an amazing view of her ample cleavage.

"I love it. Bring it with you next week." Jane took a screenshot of her girlfriend and made it her laptop's new screensaver.

They made plans for the whole family to visit New York in the July holidays for a week. Alexander would celebrate his ninth birthday there. He wanted to go to Central Park Zoo on his special day. Both women had taken leave for it. The only thing that would ruin it all was if one of Jane's cases got a huge break and she had to leave the city. Hopefully that wouldn't happen.

"Mommy?" A sleepy voice called from the doorway to Maura's left. The mother of four had been so engrossed in checking out her naked girlfriend that she failed to hear her bedroom door open. "Jay?" Maddie got a glimpse of curly brown hair.

Maura let her iPad drop for a moment and waved her daughter to the bed. "Come here, sweetie." Hoping that Jane had put some clothing on quickly, she lifted the iPad back up so the little girl could see.

The brunette had also lowered her laptop screen and threw a t-shirt on. When she lifted it back up, Maura and Maddie's faces filled it. She smiled at two of the four most precious girls in her world. "Hi munchkin. You alright?"

"Yeah." The five year old answered sleepily. "Can't sleep, mommy" She cuddled into her mother's side and looked up at the screen. "Can you please sing, Jay?"

Smiling affectionately at the scene, Jane nodded and sang an Italian lullaby until Maddie was asleep.

"You're wonderful." Maura gushed.

"Not as wonderful as you… I miss them so much, Maura." Was whispered out.

Before Maura Isles, Jane had hated vulnerability to this degree but the honey blonde had made her feel safe right from the beginning.

"They miss you too, sweetheart. We all do." Maura smiled easily. Jane would make a fantastic parent. She didn't want to jump ahead of herself though. As incredible as Jane was with the kids, and just because they were in a relationship now, did not mean that Jane wanted an instant family. She breathed deeply to calm the racing thoughts and exhaled with a smile on her face. "I love you."

"I love you too, Maur. You better go to sleep. You might not get much with that one in your bed." They both laughed quietly at the knowledge of the little girl's acrobatic sleeping style.

"Mmm, ok. I'll call you tomorrow, my love."

Pleasure washed over Jane at this particular endearment. It was her favourite so far. "Goodnight beautiful." She blew a kiss and ended the call.

* * *

The next few days proved to be frustrating as Jane and Maura played phone tag. It was on the fifth day of still not getting to speak to each other, and two days before the Isles family were to fly to New York, that Jane was able to catch the doctor in her break at work.

"Finally!" The FBI agent exclaimed, beaming at the gorgeous woman on the other end of the video call. "It's so good to see you, Maura."

"Oh Jay! This is wonderful but I only have about fifteen minutes." Maura frowned in disappointment.

"It's alright, I'll take whatever I can get. How's work, babe?"

Maura smiled brightly. This was all still so new to her. They had been together for two months now but had only spent a few days of that physically together. It warmed her heart when Jane spoke so sweetly to her. "It's great! I delivered a baby this morning and then saw a few women in the Care Clinic."

"You're incredible, Dr Isles. How was the clinic?" Jane was always on edge whenever Maura worked with the domestic violence victims. They dealt with angry partners and spouses too regularly and she worried that her girlfriend would get hurt again.

"It was fine, darling. Nothing to worry about." Maura softened her tone in understanding. "How is your big case going?" Maura knew the FBI agent wasn't able to reveal too much but Jane knew the smaller woman wasn't prying for details.

Jane ran her hand through her hair, revealing her level of frustration. "Eh, it's a rough one. Pretty fucked up actually."

"Aren't they all? You do work in Criminal Investigation."

"Yeah, I guess so. This one is just creeping me out. Not much evidence at all. Anyway, I don't wanna talk about that right now… You'll all be here in a few days!" Jane was so excited but also apprehensive about how they were to act around the kids. They didn't really have time to discuss it now but she wanted to put it out there so Maura could think about it and they could work that out together.

"I can't wait!"

"Uhh, how do we act around the kids, Maur? I mean, are we gonna tell them or-"

Maura's bottom lip disappeared between her teeth. Jane knew she was nervous about this. "I think we should just act how we always do. I don't want to tell them yet, Jay."

"Ok." Jane offered, a little disheartened.

"I know you want them to know. I do too. I just don't think we're ready for that yet." Maura tried to reason with Jane.

"Yeah, I get it. It's too soon." Jane stated dejectedly.

"We'll have an amazing time, Jay. We can still sleep in the same bed and you can still hold my hand like you always have. The kids don't think much of those things. Without Mela and Angela with us, we will have our hands full anyway. Four kids is a lot to manage. You may not want them to know too soon because if it does end up being too much for you and we- we break up, it would damage your relationship with them."

"That's not gonna hap-"

"I know you don't think it will and god, I hope it doesn't, but we need to take our time with them."

"I understand. I love them and want what's best for them too."

"I know you do, honey. When the time comes, I know you will be an incredible parent to them."

This made Jane pause and really hear the weight behind those words. She would become a parent to four children. Four lives that would be in her care, her responsibility. She wasn't quite ready for that and Maura knew it.

"Thanks, Maur… You better go. It's been twenty minutes." Jane gave the blonde a genuine grin and laughed at the flustered look that crossed the doctor's face."

"Oh no!" Maura glanced at her watch. "I'm so sorry! I love you and I'll see you at 11am on Saturday."

"Love you." Jane replied and the call ended. She shook her head in wonder. God, she loved that woman. To be known and loved by her was the greatest gift.

* * *

"Jesus! Rizzoli, look at this!" Riley Cooper handed the new pile of photos for their current case across to her work partner.

Jane accepted the disturbing photographs and pulled a face like she was going to be sick. She had become very immune to all kinds of evil but this was another level. She examined each picture, going over every detail, trying to work out what message the murderer was trying to convey. "When did these come in?"

"Just this morning."

"Ok. Want me to take them to Dean?" Jane asked and Riley raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I don't want to deal with that pervert." Riley stated, disgusted.

"C'mon, he's not that bad." Jane tried to reason. Unfortunately, Gabriel Dean was really quiet and never gave anyone much to work with so, people just made stuff up. He currently had the reputation as the workplace Casanova but when Jane had questioned if anyone had actually slept with him, not one person came forward. She felt sorry for him but he seemed unfazed by it all.

"Not to you! You're too scary for him."

"You're pretty scary, Coop!" Jane teased and poked at the shorter woman's shoulder.

"Fuck you!" She grabbed at Jane's hand and glared at her, jokingly.

"Nah, you're not my type." Jane swatted at her with the pictures and went to the leave the room.

"Yeah, I'm not a sexy blonde with huge ti-" Riley stopped at the appearance of their Director. "Hey sir."

"Hi Cooper. Have you got that report for me?"

Jane turned and jokingly gave the South American the middle finger and made her way to special agent Gabriel Dean's office.

* * *

Maura alighted the aircraft holding Madeleine and Lucille's hands. Alexander and Elizabeth were holding hands in front of her, occasionally skipping from excitement. The doctor had forgotten what it was like to have all four children on her own. They were such great and well-behaved kids but she was tired already.

"Alexander, that way."

"Ok mom." He turned into the baggage claim area and Maura directed them all to wait right next to her whilst she grabbed their three large suitcases. Loading them onto a trolley, she made sure they were right behind her as the family of five exited through to arrivals.

"Maur!" Jane called out and tried not to run across the terminal. "Hey." She engulfed the honey blonde in her arms and felt all of the kids' arms wrapping around her from all angles. She laughed, happily and gave them all a hug each.

The brunette couldn't help herself and wrapped her arm around the smaller woman's shoulders, kissing the side of her head. "How was the flight?"

Maura gazed up at her with a look of adoration and grinned. It was so good to be in Jane's arms again. "It was fine. The children were wonderful. I'm ready for a nap though."

Jane raised an eyebrow at her lover and fought the urge to kiss her. "I think we can arrange that."

Jane took over trolley duty and Maura wrapped a hand around the inside of the tall woman's elbow as they walked out to the carpark. The four kids trailed behind them dutifully.

* * *

"I've got the loft!" Alexander claimed and threw his backpack on top of the tall bed. He climbed up after it and pulled out his Nintendo DS to play.

"Alex! That's not fair. You always get to sleep up there." Elizabeth whined at her older brother but accepted it when she got no response and chose the single bed in the corner of the room. The twins would have to share the sofa bed that was situated underneath the loft.

Maura stood in the doorway watching them all interact. They really were great kids. Most others would be at each other's throats already and that would be perfectly normal. It would be an interesting week with the four children in one room. She wasn't going to hold her breath on it staying peaceful for long.

After poking her head into the room and smiling affectionately at the kids, Jane walked past the honey blonde, slid her hand across a firm backside, and kept moving up the hallway to her bedroom. Maura shivered slightly at the touch and turned to watch her girlfriend enter the room and glance back with an almost desperate look on her face.

"Are you all going to be ok for a little bit if I take a quick nap?"

"Yeah mom." Alexander called out first, engrossed in his video game.

"Yes mommy." Elizabeth answered, unpacking her clothing into the drawers and pulling out her book.

"Nope!" Giggled Lucille and slumped against her sister.

"Get off, Lu!" Maddie shoved her twin and put a foot of space between them. She was playing her iPad and didn't want to be interrupted.

"Lucille Jean, can you please keep yourself entertained for about half an hour?" Maura almost pleaded with her daughter.

"Fine." Lu rolled her eyes and grabbed her backpack, extracting her colouring book.

Maura entered Jane's bedroom and stopped to gaze affectionately at the sight of the tall woman packing away her clothes for her. The doctor turned the lock on the door.

Jane looked around at the click of the door locking. She had the blonde up against it before she had a chance to take a breath. The couple kissed each other passionately, Maura's arms reached around Jane's muscular shoulders and the agent's hands went to shapely hips and under Maura's shirt to feel warm skin.

"I missed you." Jane languidly kissed Maura's supple lips. She ran her hands down the outside of the smaller woman's thighs and under her skirt, pushing it up to a slender waist. Jane grasped the blonde's backside with her hands and they both moaned quietly, aware of the four other guests just down the hall.

"I missed you too." Maura tangled her fingers in unruly locks and entwined her tongue with Jane's.

The brunette pulled the silk thong down yoga toned legs and moved back up the smaller body with purpose, brushing her hands over sensitive breasts underneath a white silk shirt.

"Oh god." Maura threw her head back against the wooden door, savouring the attention that Jane was giving her.

Smiling into the blonde's neck, Jane sucked at her pulse point, and rubbed responsive nipples. She had always wondered about sex whilst standing. Pushing the shorter legs slightly apart with her own, Jane kept one hand teasing a nipple and the other trailed down to soft wetness.

"Jaaay, don't tease." Maura begged and widened her stance more, leaning heavily against the door, and grateful for the support of Jane's thighs keeping her upright.

"Will this work for you?" Jane asked curiously, stroking the doctor's clit softly.

"Uh huh." Hazel eyes were darkened with arousal, desperate for release. "Mmm, kiss me." Maura demanded as she moved her hips to try and pull Jane's fingers closer.

The brunette didn't need to be told twice. She kissed the blonde without reserve. It was out of control, messy. Pulling away for a moment, Jane looked down at her hand's actions. "This is really hot, baby." Jane moaned as she inserted two fingers into the doctor's warmth and moved in and out slowly. "So fucking hot." She developed a steady rhythm.

As Maura got closer, Jane's left hand pumped faster.

"Oh, oh god.. ohhhh Jaaane." Maura's release was intense and she tried really hard to be quiet. Jane covered the doctor's mouth with her own to help keep the noise to a minimum.

The sight of Maura undone like this and the soft moan that escaped Maura's lips as Jane slid her fingers out, had the FBI agent placing her still clothed leg between the shorter woman's. Maura's hand moved to where Jane needed it most, moving her fingers rapidly. Jane ground down on it finding her own release within moments.

"That was embarrassingly quick." Jane laughed at herself and Maura chuckled in response. They kissed for a few more moments before letting go of each other to clean up and change.

It was perfect timing as a knock sounded on the bedroom door.

Maura opened it to an upset looking Madeleine. "Hi darling, what's wrong?" The honey blonde placed her hand on her five year old's shoulder and manoeuvred her back down the hallway.

"Lu is bein' a pain, mommy." Maddie looked up at her mother.

Frowning at the beginning of a squabble, Maura sighed. She hoped the week wasn't going to be focussed on behaviour management. "What happened?"

"What's goin' on?" Jane asked as she entered her kitchen and looked over to Maura and Maddie. She grabbed a drink from the fridge and offered one to her guests.

"Yes please, Jay. Mommy can I have some soda?" Jane had stocked her fridge, much to Maura's displeasure, and Maddie's eyes were drawn to the colourful options.

"Ok, but just a half a can. Ok, Jane?"

"Yes ma'am." Jane saluted and Maddie giggled.

"Could you please put the kettle on for me, love?" Maura asked, unaware of her slip.

"Sure." Jane smiled back adoringly. She put the water on for it to boil and addressed the smaller brunette, "Wanna watch a movie, munchkin?"

"Yeah!"

Maura watched them with affection. The two looked so much alike. Maddie's hair almost as dark as Jane's and their eyes were the same dark brown. The little girl was tall and slender, her father's build but also similar to Jane's. It made Maura's heart ache in the most content way.

"Madeleine, what happened with Lucille, sweetheart?"

"Doesn't matter." Maddie declared, thoroughly distracted by Jane, who had led Maddie out to the lounge room to pick something to watch.

"Mom, I'm hungry." Alexander exited the bedroom rubbing his stomach.

"Hey buddy. Wanna watch a movie?" Jane asked.

His eyes lit up and he ran over and diving onto the couch to help pick something.

The doctor went to check on her two other girls who were happy playing in their room. She made herself a tea and joined Jane and her other two children in the lounge room. She sighed happily, settling herself under Jane's arm to watch 'Paddington'. "Is this appropriate for their age, Jane?" Unfamiliar with the movie title, she couldn't help but ask, unsure if Jane thought about this sort of thing yet.

Alexander laughed out loud and Jane suppressed a chuckle. "Yeah honey, it's fine."

"Mom! It's a kid's movie!" Alex explained and snuggled into his mother's other side. Next to Jane was already taken by his little sister. "Can we get pizza for dinner?"

Three heads turned to Maura for an answer. The doctor rolled her eyes and nodded. She was outnumbered, there was no use trying to fight it.

* * *

The rest of their week was filled with a good mix of activities: Central Park Zoo for Alexander's birthday and other outings, some sibling rivalry, snuggles on the couch whilst watching movies, and quiet time in the apartment. Even Riley had popped in a few times to hang out. Maura also spent almost every meal, trying to convince everyone except Elizabeth to eat healthier.

Jane surprised herself by loving the domesticity of it all.

The FBI agent had only been called into the office twice. Both times had been later in the evening. The second call in, she had to stay for a couple of hours and she returned home tense.

Jane let herself into the apartment quietly. She checked on the kids and then entered her room silently. Sitting down on the edge of Maura's side of the bed, the brunette brushed a few stands of blonde hair away from her forehead. Hazel eyes blinked open and the face she adored, smiled up at her.

Jane gave a small smile back, weary from the case they had been working on for nine months now.

"Can you talk about it, Jay?" Maura sat up and reached for her lover. Her nude body distracting the brunette.

"You want me to talk when you're naked in my bed?" Jane turned in the smaller woman's arms and kissed her, not needing a reply. She allowed Maura to help shed her clothes and the doctor's moans made her forget all about her last few hours of work.

Their last morning found both women awake earlier than usual, holding each other and feeling emotional about not knowing when the next time they would be with each other again.

"I'll come home for your birthday, baby. I'll only be able to get away for a couple of days over the next few months." Jane promised, hoping work didn't cause her to break her commitment.

"Mmm, that sounds wonderful but I'd prefer you to come in September if it is between the two."

"Oh, what's on in September that's more important than your birthday?" Jane leaned up on her elbow and peered down at her lover.

Maura shyly informed Jane of the letter she received a few weeks ago. "I'm getting an award at the annual Harvard Medical Association Gala. Tufts Medical Center nominated me for outstanding patient care."

"Oh wow! How did I not know about this already?!" Jane smiled proudly at Maura.

"I forgot, to be honest with you. It's on September 2nd. Just over a month away. Do you think you can get away then?"

"Yeah, it should be fine. Just as long as this fuckin- sorry babe, this damn case doesn't require my attention. We can have an early celebration for Eli's birthday too."

"It's always about birthdays in our household. Gosh, there are so many!" Maura joked and Jane laughed with her. It was kind of true. "Ok, I'll book your ticket when I get back home." Maura left no room for argument by kissing Jane speechless for the last time before leaving.

They got up and fed the kids breakfast. Jane drove them to the airport and fought tears when she hugged them all goodbye. Maura held on extra tightly to Jane's neck and kissed her girlfriend's cheek. "Bye darling. I love you." The doctor whispered into Jane's ear.

Jane whispered back. "Love you too, Maura… Love you guys." She claimed a little louder for the Isles children to hear.

A chorus of 'love you too' was heard and Jane's eyes welled up. She waved until they disappeared around the corner to go through security then let a few tears free. The FBI agent got in her car and called Riley to meet her for a beer. She didn't feel like going back to an empty apartment that had been a flurry of activity just an hour earlier.

* * *

Feedback is still my motivator ;)


	16. Chapter 16

I am quite overwhelmed by all of the wonderful feedback! Thank you everyone for your support.

Hope you enjoy this one.

* * *

"Happy birthday, Maur." Jane smiled brightly at the sight of the honey blonde in her scrubs and scrub cap. The brunette put her feet up on her desk and leaned back in her chair. She had come into work early and had the whole room to herself.

"Thank you." Maura smiled back and openly admired Jane in her new suit. "You look gorgeous."

"I was gonna say the same about you." Jane laughed at Maura's pout.

"Don't tease me. I had to help deliver twins! I just got out of the delivery room fifteen minutes ago."

"Aww babe, I'm serious. You look sexy in scrubs."

"Are you at work already?" Maura asked, not familiar with the room that Jane was in but noticed a group of desks behind her.

"Yeah, we caught a bit of a break in our case and I came in to go over it."

"That's great, Jay. Was it some useful evidence?"

"We think so. Are you heading home now?" Jane was slightly depressed about the thought of Maura getting to go home to the houseful of kids and she couldn't.

"Not yet. I have a mother having mild contractions so, I need to see how she is and I'll either be here for several more hours delivering her baby or I'll send her home to rest." Maura grinned happily. She loved her job. She only had one more semester of her residency to go. "Oh! I forgot to tell you!" Maura's face lit up excitedly.

"What?!" Jane was excited simply because Maura was.

"I got four fellowship offers over the last two weeks!"

"Four?!"

"Yes, one here at Tufts, Massachusetts General, Boston Medical, and an offer at Brigham & Women's Hospital!"

"Wow Maur! That's- well, that's incredible! Have you thought about which one you're gonna accept?"

"A little bit. I'm weighing up between Tufts and Brigham. Both have exceptional research centres and women's health clinics."

"You're incredible." Jane declared proudly.

Maura blushed and grinned from ear to ear. It was a wonderful thing to be loved by Jane.

"Dr Isles!" An anxious voice sounded from the staffroom doorway.

Maura looked up at the mother that had been having mild contractions. Forgetting about the phone in her hand for a moment, she stood up to answer the woman. "Marlene, are you ok? Where's Dr Harris?"

"The contractions are getting more intense and I couldn't find her! I'm sorry!" The heavily pregnant woman apologised and glanced at the woman on the screen of her doctor's phone.

Full of compassion, Maura moved over to her and placed her hand on a hunched shoulder. "Shh, it's ok. Just breathe…" The doctor lifted her phone back up and smiled apologetically to Jane while walking down the hospital corridor with her patient. "Sorry love, I have to go. Call you later." She hung up without getting an answer and ushered the expecting mother back into her room.

"I'm so sorry Dr Isles, I didn't mean to interrupt your call."

"It's fine, Marlene." Maura smiled gently and helped the woman back onto her bed.

"Was that your partner?" The young woman enquired, breathing through her pain.

"Umm, yes, it was." Maura fixed the pillows, nervous about the conversation.

"Oh, she's very beautiful!" Marlene proclaimed genuinely.

Maura's nerves dissipated and she agreed readily with her patient while attaching her back to the machinery in the room. "Yes, she really is." A dreamy look crossed her face.

"You mustn't have been together long or have children. You still have that awestruck look on your face!"

They both laughed at the stereotype.

"Only three months but we've known each other for a few years now." Maura couldn't imagine feeling any different towards Jane.

"That's wonderful. Michael and I…" Marlene took some deep breaths and reached for Maura's hand. "We've been together for nine years." She breathed through the contraction and squeezed the hand in hers.

"Congratulations. You don't look old enough to be married that long." Maura stated non-judgementally.

"I'm thirty. We married young. This is our third baby… What about you? Do you think you'll have children?"

"I already have four."

Maura smiled at the shocked woman's face but Marlene didn't respond because Dr Tina Harris entered the room.

"Dr Isles, thanks for seeing to Mrs O'Donnell." The older woman gave an appreciative smile. Maura Isles was her favourite resident and she really didn't want to lose her.

Tina stepped closer to the petite woman and spoke softly to her so that the pregnant woman couldn't hear. "I'll look after this but before you head home, would you please see the lady in room six. New DV case." The empathetic look on Maura's face spoke volumes to the older doctor. She really hoped that the promising young woman would accept the fellowship offer with her.

* * *

Jane made it for Maura's awards dinner at the beginning of September. Angela picked her up from the airport because Maura had been called into work at the last minute. Jane couldn't stop smiling and it was irking her mother.

"What on earth are you smiling about?"

"What?!" Jane asked defensively.

"You keep smiling like an idiot. What's wrong with ya?"

Frowning at her mother's wording, she swatted at her playfully. "Nothin'! Just happy to be home is all."

Angela smiled at Jane's reference to where 'home' was. The older woman had a good idea of why her daughter was so happy to be home.

They pulled up at the Beacon Hill residence and Jane did her best not to run to the door. She just had to remember to keep her hands and lips to herself in front of everyone.

Jane hadn't given herself half the pep talk she needed when Maura opened the door and stepped outside wearing tight dark blue jeans and a simple loose white v neck t-shirt. _Oh lord, have mercy! Is she wearing a bra?_ Jane wished she was Superman right now.

Maura was pretty sure she knew what Jane was thinking. She held her arms out and the taller woman stepped into them, wrapping herself around the honey blonde, rubbing up and down the doctor's back. _Nope, no bra._ "Fuck Maura." Jane groaned under her breath, pulling the doctor into her as tightly as possible.

Sneaking a kiss to the side of a soft neck, Maura chuckled and let go of the taller woman as Angela cleared her throat to get past the couple.

Once her mother was out of sight, Jane looked down at the ample chest. She reached a hand up to touch but it was slapped away and then held by a smaller one. "Later baby." Maura teased, laughing as she dragged Jane inside of the house.

Jane didn't really mind, especially when she was engulfed in numerous hugs by little bodies and settled on the couch for a movie, with the twins snuggled into a side each. The FBI agent had her arms around the five year old girls, feeling very content.

"Jay, can you stay a long time this time?" Lucille's little voice questioned and she looked up at Jane with so much hope in her hazel eyes.

"Lu, I would love to but I live in New York."

"Why can't you just live here in Boston?" Lu rationalised.

Jane had thought about that question a lot. Especially lately but it would require her quitting her job or at the very least, putting in for a transfer that would potentially take two years.

"It's complicated, kiddo. I have my apartment and my job in New York."

"But we are here, Jay. And mommy is here." Lu argued. It was very convincing. Her big eyes were so much like her mother's, Jane couldn't help but put more thought to what she valued most.

"I know and I would love that more than anything. I'll think about it some more, ok?"

"Ok." And just like that, Lu turned back to watch the movie.

* * *

"God, I've been waiting all day for this moment." Jane grasped the jean clad hips and pulled them into her own. She claimed soft lips hungrily and her tongue delved into the hot mouth. Spurred on by the moans the smaller woman was making, Jane slid her hands under the t-shirt and palmed the full breasts.

"Mmm, god, yes. I- mmm- missed you." Maura panted breathlessly. "So much- Ohhh." The doctor fell back on the bed and pulled the brunette on top of her. They kissed deeply, not hearing the knocking that sounded on the door until they took a breath. The next groan from Maura wasn't a happy one. She pulled her t-shirt down while Jane practically stumbled over to the door.

"Jay?"

"Hey there Eli belly." Jane addressed the blonde haired eight year old, making her giggle.

Remembering why she came to her mother's door, Eli reached for Jane. The taller woman knelt down to cuddle her. "What's up, kiddo?"

"I had a bad dream." She responded in a small voice.

"Oh honey. Let's get back to bed and we can talk about it." Maura moved to take Elizabeth to bed.

Jane stood up holding Eli's hand and reached to rub a petite shoulder. "I got it, Maur… If that's alright?" She smiled sheepishly, not wanting to override Maura's parenting.

"Of course, my love. Thank you." Maura ran her hand down Jane's arm.

"Come on, my Eli." Jane lifted the little girl up and carried her back to her room. She didn't take long to get Eli settled and back to sleep.

Jane let herself back into the main bedroom and locked the door. Shedding herself of her clothes, she slipped under the covers on her side of the bed and pulled the naked smaller woman to her.

The couple spent the next hour reacquainting themselves with one another's body and fell asleep wrapped up in each other's arms.

* * *

"Ok guys, we gotta go!"

"Aww JJ! Why do you havta go to mom's awards thing?" Alex whined, his tone sounding a lot like Jane's when she was upset, Boston Italian accent included. "Can't ya stay and watch a movie with us?"

"I promise I will tomorrow night, Alex, but tonight is super important to your mom and I wanna be there for her, ok?"

He pouted and didn't answer her, choosing to stomp off and flop onto the couch next to Carmela.

Angela chuckled at the display of attitude that was typical of the nine year old at the moment but Jane freaked out a little. "I- I didn't mean to upset him. Is he-"

"He's fine, Jane. Just sulking." Maura assured her as she stepped off the last step. The doctor grabbed her black Valentino clutch that matched her floor length black dress that revealed her best physical assets, and black Manolo Blahnik strappy high heels.

"Jesus!" Jane forgot about the upset little boy when she saw her girlfriend step into the living room. Her mouth opened like a goldfish and Maura smirked discretely. She was most certainly loving the power she seemed to possess over the FBI agent's libido.

"Janie!" Angela swatted at her daughter. "Don't use the Lord's name in vain!" She then smirked at her daughter's wonderstruck look. If the two women didn't admit their feelings for one another soon, she was going to have to deal with it Italian style, and force them to acknowledge what was right in front of them.

"Bye Angela." Maura kissed the Italian woman's cheek and stepped out into the autumn night air and shivered slightly.

"Bye sweetie. Bye Janie." Angela kissed her daughter and whispered fervently in her ear, "You better tell that girl you love her before someone else snaps her up!"

"What the- Ma!" Jane shooed her laughing mother away.

Jane closed the front door and looked through the front window at the two Italian women watching them like hawks.

"Do you think Ma knows about us and is just tryin' to fuck with me?" Jane asked gruffly.

"Jane!" Maura tried to admonish the tall woman but couldn't help laughing at the question. Once they were in the garage and out of sight, Maura reached for Jane, sliding her hands inside of the suit jacket, and leaned up to kiss the brunette. "Mmm, that suit is veerry sexy on you."

Jane's hands naturally found rounded hips and slid over a firm backside, bringing the smaller woman closer. "You think so?" She whispered against red lips.

"Mmhmm." They kissed again and Maura pulled away to get into the car but not before handing her lover the keys to her Mercedes.

"You're the best." Jane smiled smugly.

"I know."

"Modest too." Jane winked and started the vehicle.

Maura placed her hand on the muscular thigh and started the conversation she had wanted to have with Jane all afternoon. "Darling?"

The brunette looked across the car at her girlfriend. "Yeah?"

"Do you want to use tonight as a platform for entering the next stage of our relationship? I mean, in the public sense?" Maura asked nervously.

Taking a moment to understand what the honey blonde was asking. She decided to ask a clarifying question. "Are you saying you want to be 'out' as a couple? At this award ceremony?"

"Yes." Maura affirmed with a shy smile.

Jane beamed at her. "That would be incredible, Maura!"

They pulled into a car park and walked hand-in-hand into Sanders Theatre.

* * *

"Maur, not- not that I'm- oh god- complaining, but wouldn't this be- ohh, mo-more comfortable- shit ahhh- at… ohhh in bed? Fuck, yessss there baby!" Jane panted as Maura's talented tongue attempted to tease her to the brink.

Maura sat up slightly frustrated, unable to reach Jane the way she wanted to. "I've been curious about doing that for a while."

Jane grasped the honey blonde's face and leaned in for a kiss, tasting herself on the doctor's tongue. Moaning, she pulled the smaller woman to guide her over the middle console of the car and onto her lap.

Maura licked and kissed her way down a soft neck. Jane pushed Maura's dress up to her waist and the doctor settled herself onto long fingers. "Uhhnnn, so good, Jay."

Jane kissed Maura deeply and tried to move her hand but it was not a great angle. Maura slumped against the brunette's body and laughed at their positioning.

"Can we go inside now so you can continue that uh- thing you were doing?" Jane whispered half seductively, half embarrassed.

"Mmmm yes. I want to finish going down on you." Maura declared and chuckled at Jane's flushed face.

Jane's groan was not human. "Oh god, woman. Let's get out of here." She opened the car door and Maura somehow managed to get off her and out quickly, Jane followed right behind.

"Shhh." The blonde whispered to the taller woman as they entered the quiet house, as her hips were grasped from behind. Jane kissed the back of her neck and her hands slid over Maura's toned stomach and crept down. "Jaaane." Was breathed out and the smaller woman placed her hand against the wall in the living room to brace herself.

They were startled by a noise coming from the kitchen and Jane let go of Maura like she was on fire, causing the doctor to stumble forward. "Oh shit!" Jane caught her again so she didn't fall.

Angela Rizzoli stood with an eyebrow raised and a smirk on her face, making herself a cup of tea.

"Uh, hey Ma. Whatcha doin' up still?" Jane tried to act casually.

"Don't 'hey Ma' me. How long has this been goin' on?!" She had witnessed most of the groping and was extremely amused that they had even tried to hide it.

Incapable of lying, Maura decided to stay quiet. She deferred to her lover to take control of the conversation.

Jane rubbed the back of her neck and held her hand out to Maura. The doctor received it and they took a few steps closer to the kitchen bench that Angela was standing behind. "Umm, not long."

There it was. The confession she had been dying to hear. The Italian woman practically squealed and ran around the counter to embrace both women. "Oh my goodness! I am so happy for my girls." She kissed them both on the cheek and looked sternly at her daughter. "Don't you dare let her go, Janie! Don't screw it up!"

"Jeez."

"I wont let her, Angela." Maura wrapped her arms around the taller woman's waist and looked at her with adoration.

"Thanks a lot, Maur." Jane replied sarcastically but returned the look and leaned down to kiss those lips again. She'd never get sick of that. She addressed her mother with a sharp look. "Not a word in front of the kids yet ok, Ma?"

Still beaming at them, Angela nodded, "Alright, alright." She informed them of her evening. "Mela is in her quarters and the kids are obviously asleep. I'm gonna head to bed now too. You girls have a good night!" She said suggestively. "Try and get some sleep!" Angela teased and locked the front door behind her.

Maura giggled at the innuendo and Jane pulled a grossed out face as they made their way upstairs to finish what they had started in the car.

* * *

Bzzz Bzzz

Bzzz Bzzz

Jane's phone buzzed relentlessly on the bedside table and she whimpered in protest as it pulled her from sleep.

The warm body that was wrapped around her and laying half on top of her stirred slightly but didn't wake. Jane threw her hand out searching and after a moment found her phone.

It was a missed call from Gabriel Dean. It must be important if he was calling at 2:15am.

She jumped slightly when her phone started buzzing again in her hand, his second call coming through.

There was no way she could extricate herself from the smaller woman without rousing her so she answered and hoped she could whisper quietly enough to not wake Maura up.

"Dean, what's up?"

"We got him Jane!" The lead special agent of their longest open case exclaimed. "We fuckin' got him!"

"Seriously?!" Jane felt a thrill go through her. They had been chasing this guy for so long. She was elated at the news. "What did you get?" She turned her head and looked into bleary hazel eyes. "Sorry." She mouthed and received an understanding smile in return.

Maura laid her head back down on her lover's chest and listened to the conversation.

"He left semen on the last victim and we found her while she was still in rigor."

"That's fantastic! So, who is the asshole?"

"Charles Hoyt. 43 year old white male. Creepy looking fucker. He was studying medicine but was kicked out of med school when he was caught fondling a corpse."

"No shit! That just supports the evidence of sexual assault post-mortem." Jane was more than excited about this news.

"Yeah. Sorry you weren't here for the find but when can you get back?" He asked anxiously. He needed Jane on this case.

Jane stroked the blonde head and felt the disappointed sigh that washed over the smaller body.

"Uh, is Sunday too late?"

"Can you try for later today?" Dean tried to barter. She had taken leave with a strict request to not be bothered unless absolutely necessary.

"I can't, Dean. I- I haven't seen my girlfriend in two months." Jane felt Maura smile into her shoulder.

"Ah, damn. No worries! I understand… I had no idea you had a girlfriend. Must be nice to still have a life with this job. Anyway, I'll let you go back to sleep. Just wanted to share the win with the team! See you in a couple of days. Night Rizzoli."

"Thanks. I appreciate it. Goodnight Dean." She ended the call and placed her phone back on the bedside table.

"Sounds like a terrible case, sweetheart." Maura reached her arm around Jane's ribs and tightened her hold.

"Yeah, it's been horrific. Sorry you had to hear that stuff but this bastard. We have a trail of about eighteen murders in Maine, Massachusetts, and New York that we think he is responsible for."

"Oh my god, eighteen?"

"Yeah, he kills couples. Rapes the wife, makes the husband watch, then kills them both. I told you it's pretty fucked up."

This made Maura hold on a bit tighter to the FBI agent. She knew that Jane had to witness horrific things but hearing the details of someone so evil, scared her a bit. Jane was out there trying to catch the bad guys and putting herself on the line to keep others safe.

"You're my hero, Jay." Jane drew her eyebrows together curiously and looked into Maura's sincere face. The honey blonde leaned up on her elbow and lowered her face to kiss Jane softly. "You're so amazing and I'm in awe of how selfless and brave you are." She kissed the agent tenderly again.

"I'm not a hero, Maura. I'm just doing my job." Jane rebutted.

"A job that is completely sacrificial and courageous. Don't argue with me. Just kiss me, darling."

"I can do that." Jane tangled her hands in Maura's hair and captured her lips. "I love you."

"Love you too."

Jane descended the soft body and kissed her way to Maura's curvy hips, her head disappearing under the duvet. "I've been dying to do this." Jane claimed between kisses, groaning when Maura's hands tangled in her curly hair. She licked and nipped gently close to where the blonde wanted her most.

Jane tried not to let her nerves get the best of her and attempted to pleasure Maura the way the doctor had done for her. Maura hadn't seemed nervous at all even though it was all new to her. Dark eyes glanced up when she finally made contact. Maura's eyes were closed and her body writhed with enjoyment. Jane kept her tongue moving and watched the erotic display.

When Jane paused, hazel eyes opened and looked down into hers. As though sensing her nervousness, Maura motioned for Jane to move back up her body and kiss her. The smaller woman moaned at the taste of herself on those lips. "Oh that- that's really sexy." She whispered breathlessly. "You sure you haven't done this before?"

"Never… but I've wanted to taste you for the longest time." Jane confessed and kissed her again.

"Why are you up here then?" Maura questioned mischievously and pushed on muscular shoulders.

Jane couldn't help but laugh. "Ok, I get the message. You wanna give me some guidance?" She asked a little more seriously.

"Mmm, no, you're doing wonderfully." Maura hooked her legs over Jane's shoulders once the brunette settled back in place, and grabbed onto dark locks again.

* * *

"Hey Rizzoli." Gabriel Dean grinned happily and clapped her on the back.

"Hey, Dean. Any news on Hoyt yet?" It had been two months since their find on the case and he still hadn't turned up anywhere.

"We didn't get a whole lot further. The guy's a ghost right now. We'll have to wait for him to make a move… buuut… I have good news for you!" He placed some papers down on her desk.

"What's this?" Jane flicked through the paperwork, not quite believing what was written. "Are you kiddin' me?!" She jumped up and hugged him awkwardly, then let him go just as quickly. "This is fantastic!"

"Sure is! Congratulations. It will be great to have you officially on board in Violent Crimes, Jane. Come find me in an hour and we'll go over the details of our other cases too." He left her with her happy news.

"Yeah, sure." She responded without looking up, reaching for her phone. It answered on the second ring. "Hey babe." Jane looked at her beautiful girlfriend in her element at work.

"Hi!" Maura answered happily.

"Guess what I'm holding right now?"

Sensing the brunette's excitement, Maura waited for the answer.

"A contract to work for the CID!"

"Oh honey! That's wonderful. That's what you've wanted for so long! CID is the Criminal Investigative Division, right?"

"Yep! I start in Violent Crimes officially tomor-"

"Rizzoli, grab your jacket! We got a lead on Hoyt." Dean rushed into the office, throwing his jacket on. He glanced at the pretty blonde on Jane's screen and, intrigued, took a second look as he waited for Jane to respond.

"Shit! Alright. I gotta go." She grabbed her jacket off the back of her chair and followed Dean.

"Ok my love, be safe." The doctor's concerned voice sounded.

"I will. Love you." Jane ended the call and matched Dean's strides out to the elevator.

"Was that your girlfriend?" Gabriel asked, a little too interested.

Jane's smug look said it all but she answered anyway. "Yeah."

Dean shook his head in amusement. "Wow."

The tall woman couldn't help but agree. "Yep."

They reached the ground floor and entered the carpark, getting into Dean's car. "We think Hoyt just made a move in Dorchester." The dark haired man informed Jane.

"Dorchester? We wont be there for a few hours." She buckled in and he pulled away from the curb.

"We're gonna fly to Logan airport. I have a car organised for us. Should be there in about an hour and twenty… Jane, if they get him, they'll hold him there for us and we can interview. We'll finally nail this bastard."

"And if they don't?" Jane questioned.

"Then we might be able to get some more evidence. Maybe a body will turn up. I dunno but it's the closest we've been to him in ten months!" He exclaimed passionately.

* * *

More to come soon :)


	17. Chapter 17

A few people's anxieties are probably on point. Don't worry, nothing too angsty but there will be drama.

I had to rewrite this chapter to add some much requested sex. I'm not great at it though so, any pointers would be great :D

* * *

Interviewing Charles Hoyt was like being dipped in tar. Jane felt immensely filthy afterwards. To top it off, he seemed to enjoy playing mind games with everyone.

Jane replayed his last comment to her, wondering if he had any idea about her life. " _I love the smell of fear… and lavender. Don't you Jane?" He whispered in his creepy voice. "I bet your girlfriend does too." He smirked as she tried to cover up the slight twitch in her face that gave him a clue to the truth._

"Fuckin' creep." Jane exclaimed once she was behind the observation window. She looked at the grey-haired man from her side of the one way glass.

The Dorchester police had caught him unaware as he tried to dump a man's body into the Dorchester Bay off the Peninsula the week before Christmas. It was surprisingly easy and that had the two FBI agents worried. They had been interviewing him for a few hours and weren't getting anywhere.

"Yeah he is." Dean agreed with Jane's comment. "Don't let him get to you, Jane. He's a psychopath."

"I know. I just- how did he know I have a girlfriend?" She asked.

"He's analysing us, making educated guesses about our lives. He profiles and is good at it. He hit a few truths with me too. You just can't let him see when he gets it right, ok?" The lead special agent tried to coach her. Jane was great at her job and barely gave any sign of being bothered by this man's explicit descriptions on how he had killed his latest victim. Dean was truly impressed. Most other agents would have left the room a lot earlier and several would have lost their stomach contents afterward.

"Yeah, ok. Sorry. I'll practice my game face." She joked and reentered the room with Gabriel. They were going to try one more time to get more information from Hoyt about the current missing woman. They weren't hopeful though.

"Are you going to tell us where Josie Oliveri is?" Dean asked directly.

"I can tell you where she's not." He smirked.

"Well that's really helpful. Thanks." Jane replied sarcastically to him and Dean laughed.

Charles Hoyt's face dropped a little in anger. He hated being made fun of. He didn't speak again for the rest of the interview. Hoyt kept his gaze on Jane the whole time, trying to unnerve her but she acted like it didn't faze her at all.

"Ok, thanks for your cooperation Mr Hoyt. We'll see you at your trial." Dean motioned for the two armed guards in the room to take the shackled murderer away.

"Damn it, Dean! He is only admitting to one of the murders. We have one other that we can pin on him from his semen but that's it! Nothing to give him a longer sentence." Jane exclaimed angrily.

"I know but hopefully Josie turns up somewhere." He responded without much hope in his voice. "C'mon, we have to make sure the proper security arrangements are made to get Hoyt to Souza-Baranowski Correctional Center in Shirley."

"Then back to the office?" Jane was tired and hungry. She really didn't want to get on a flight right now. She wanted Maura, and a burger, and beer. "Do you want to get some food first? I know a great burger place in the city."

"Food right now sounds amazing." He looked at her and had an idea. "Why don't you see if your girl is free? I'd like to meet her."

Jane studied him curiously. He was a nice guy. Soft spoken most of the time. Completely married to his job. Still not sure why he'd want to meet Maura but desperate to see her, Jane agreed. "Alright. I'll see if she's free."

The tall woman got into the passenger seat of the rental vehicle with a big smile on her face.

"Considering that grin, I'm assuming she's available?" Dean teased and pulled out of the carpark of Dorchester Police Station.

"Yeah." Jane replied happily. "She'll meet us there in about thirty minutes for her lunch break."

"Cool."

* * *

Maura entered the Dirty Robber looking quite out of place. She didn't seem to take any notice of this though. She took off her Burberry winter coat and revealed her outfit. A high waisted black skirt and dark red silk blouse, black heels, and flawless hair and makeup as usual.

Jane spotted Maura as soon as she walked in and stood up to wave at her. Gabriel turned around at the motion and tried not to gape.

The curly haired brunette stepped out from the booth and embraced the shorter woman tightly. Maura's arms wrapped around her waist. "Hi." She greeted Jane as she leaned up for a kiss. It was only a mild peck on the lips but it was a connection that she had been craving for what seemed like ages.

"Hey beautiful." Jane responded once the kiss finished. She pulled the honey blonde by the hand to follow her into her side of the booth. "Maura, this is Gabriel Dean. Dean, this is Maura."

Maura reached her hand across the table toward the man she had heard a lot about. Jane admired him and he had taught her a lot so far. "Hi Gabriel, it's lovely to meet you." Maura greeted politely, smiling warmly at him.

He fell victim to her charm and smiled easily back. "Yeah, likewise."

The trio ordered their lunch and Dean couldn't help but feel relaxed in the women's presence. There was an easy going vibe in their interactions, like they had been together for a lot longer than six months.

"How's work, Maur?"

"It's been wonderful! Dr Harris just secured a research grant for $100,000. She's really pushing for me to do my fellowship with her." Maura exclaimed excitedly.

"So, you're a doctor?" Dean asked with some surprise.

"I will be soon. I'm training to become an Obstetrician and Gynaecologist or more commonly referred to as an OBGYN."

Jane put her arm around Maura proudly and kissed the side of her head.

"I think that's- well, wow. You don't look old enough to be a doctor!" Dean stated and they all laughed.

"Well, to be fair, I don't start my fellowship until June after graduation but I should have graduated a few years ago. Having children slowed the progress down a little."

He raised his eyebrows at the information. "Children?" Jane hadn't mentioned any kids. Jane hadn't really mentioned anything except that she had a girlfriend.

"Yes, four."

"Whoa! How do you manage that?!" He was very impressed and intrigued. _How old is she?_

"She's fucking Wonder Woman, that's how!" Jane complimented jokingly. She had always been impressed with Maura's ability to juggle so many things in her life.

"Jane!" Maura reprimanded her but gave her an adoring, appreciative smile. "I have two wonderful women that nanny my children but they are all in school now, so it's easier than most people realise."

"Well, I'm speechless." Dean stated and they all laughed, moving to other lighthearted discussions until it was time for them all to leave.

Dean got up to go to the restroom and the two women walked outside into the cold December air.

Maura held onto Jane's coat and rubbed her nose along the tall woman's neck. She placed a few kisses there and whined softly. "Why do you have to go?" She wasn't serious. The blonde knew that it was a blessing that they had been able to see each other at all.

Jane rubbed the smaller woman's back soothingly, trying to keep her hands above her waist line. "I'm sorry baby. I wish I could stay." A lack of self-control won. She slid her long fingers over the firm backside and grasped it gently. Jane kissed the pink lips and allowed it to deepen as Maura's hands reached up and around her neck.

"Ahem." Gabriel cleared his throat to get their attention. He didn't really want to interrupt but he also didn't want to be a pervert and watch them until they finished.

The couple broke away from each other slowly and Jane gave him a smug look. "Ah sorry." She walked Maura over to her Mercedes and opened the driver's door. "I'll call you tonight. Love you." Jane gave the doctor one more kiss.

"Ok. I love you too." Maura responded and closed the car door. She watched Jane wave in the rearview mirror as she drove away. Why was it so hard to part ways? It seemed to be getting more difficult every time.

* * *

"But Jane, it's Christmas!" Maura's upset voice sounded on the other end of the line.

Jane was glad she couldn't see her girlfriend's disappointed face. "I know, honey but-"

"I don't want to hear it right now. You missed most of Thanksgiving and now I'm going to have to go downstairs and let four excited children know that you're not coming on Christmas day."

"Aww, Maura. Don't make me sound like I'm a bad guy. I can't help that we got a lead this morning! I've been up since 3am!" Jane's voice raised and she found herself getting annoyed with the honey blonde.

Maura sighed and responded evenly. "I'm sorry, Jane. It's just disappointing and I really don't want to ruin the kids' day. Is there any chance that you'll be here at all over the next week?" The doctor asked hopefully.

Wincing a bit at the cold tone, Jane tried to ease the tension and offer a better solution. "Uh, yeah possibly. Why don't you video call me on the iPad and I'll tell them myself, ok?"

"No, I can do it." Maura snapped back.

"Maura, please don't be like this-"

"Like what?" The smaller woman asked indignantly.

"Like— never mind." Thinking better of it, she stopped mid sentence. Jane ran a hand through her hair, frustrated at this turn of events. Maura stayed silent, waiting for her girlfriend to say what was on her mind. Jane softened her tone. "Look babe, I really am sorry. I would do anything to be there with you guys. You know that don't ya?"

Exasperated but calming quickly, Maura responded. "Yes… I know you would."

"Then just let me tell them, please?" Jane begged. "They're my responsibility too." She claimed confidently and then realised how it sounded. She didn't correct herself though. It was true.

Jane's claim shocked Maura but also warmed her heart. "They're not— I… alright. Give me a few minutes." Without waiting for a response, Maura ended the call and retrieved her iPad. She exited her room and wandered downstairs to the living room where her children were waiting patiently for her to open their gifts.

"Merry Christmas, mommy!" The chorus of voices called out. The twins ran to hug her and clung to her hips as she made her way to sit on the carpeted floor with them. Alex had anxiously watched behind her to see if Jane had come in last night and was going to appear any moment.

"It's only 7:30!" Maura exclaimed. "Surely that's too early to be up on Christmas Day?" She tried to be cheery and smile but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

Not fooled easily by his mother's pretend excitement, with a straight face, Alex asked, "She's not coming is she?" The nine and a half year old was angry.

"Sweetheart…" Maura tried to soften the news. "Jay wants to talk to you all." She called and Jane answered right away.

"Hey kiddos." The three girls gathered around the iPad trying to talk.

Alexander didn't want to face it though. He knew what she was going to say. He swiped his curly honey blonde hair out of his face and stomped across the room, through the dining room, and up the stairs. He slammed his bedroom door.

As Jane spoke with Eli, Lu, and Maddie, Maura let them know she would be right back, and followed her son.

"Alex?" She knocked on his door.

"Go away!" He called out, surprising her. It hurt her heart and she didn't know what to do.

"Darling, please. It's Christmas. You know that JJ would be here if she could." She didn't receive an answer. Her logical son was probably entering into that understanding already. He knew how much Jane loved him but he was also highly irrational when emotional, a trait he had developed that was much like his favourite person's.

"I just want some time out, Mom. Can you- I'll talk to JJ when the girls are done." He stated as calmly as he could.

"Sure sweetie." She answered and joined her daughters again.

Eli, Maddie, and Lu had received the news well and were happy to have had time speaking with Jay. "Hey my beautiful girls, can I speak with mommy now?" They happily obliged and Eli handed Maura the iPad. "Maur?" Jane's concerned voice broke through the smaller woman's daze.

"Jane." A soft smile crossed the blonde's face and then remorse. "God, I'm sorry for getting upset with you earlier."

"It's fine. I deserved it. Is Alex ok?" Jane was really beating herself up over this one.

"He's very upset, Jane. But he loves you and wants to speak with you on his own." Maura got up to take the iPad upstairs to her son.

"Ok."

Maura knocked on the door again. Alex opened it, looking much calmer. "Thanks." He said as he accepted the device and frowned when he made eye contact with Jay. "Hi JJ." He sat on his bed, shoulders slumped. Maura watched from the doorway.

"Hey Alex. Are you ok?" Jane asked, nervous about this chat.

"No." He answered honestly in a small voice.

"Tell me what's up."

He forgot about his mother standing at the door and opened up to his best friend the way he always did when they were one-on-one. "It sucks being here without you. I don't have any boys to play with. My sisters are always being so annoying and mom- she's all, like pretty and stuff, and doesn't know how to play like you do. I miss you, JJ and I want you here all of the time." His upset became tears. "When are you and mommy gonna get married?" He asked passionately.

That one shocked both women. "Ahh, why- why are you asking that, buddy?" Jane questioned. Maura stood still in the doorway, awaiting his response.

"Coz then you will live with us and you wont have to go away all the time. Marcus and Jaden's dads are home a lot. And Jasmin has two moms and they are home with her a lot too." He reasoned. It made sense to him. Jane wished it was solved that easily.

"Alex, even if your mom and I- even if I lived there, I'm still an FBI agent and have to travel a lot."

"Yeah, but you'd be here more than you are now, right?" He argued. God, he was smart.

"Um, yeah, I guess so but-"

"So, can you get married soon please?"

"That's not going to solve the problem, Alex."

"I don't understand!" He cried. It was heartbreaking.

"Alexander?" Maura called from the doorway.

He swiped at his eyes, embarrassed to be caught crying. "What mom?" He answered, slightly annoyed at her interrupting his talk.

"Sweetheart, JJ probably needs to go. She has work to do and the sooner she does that, the sooner she can be here with us. We can speak about this together when she gets here, ok?" Maura tried to calm the situation and give everyone the space to talk about everything addressed. She knew she needed time to figure it all out.

"Fine. Whatever." He huffed.

"Hey Alex." Jane said sternly but gently, "Don't speak to mom like that please?"

Remorse crossed his face and he looked up at his mother with teary eyes. "I'm sorry mommy."

"It's alright, darling. Why don't you say goodbye and then go and wash your face. I'll be right down and we can open presents and make breakfast together. We can call Jay again later when she's free."

He nodded and said a quick goodbye to Jay. "Bye JJ. I love you."

"Bye kiddo. Love you too. Have a great Christmas my little man." He smiled at her and went downstairs.

"Hey." Maura whispered, overwhelmed at the morning's heaviness.

"Hey gorgeous." Jane responded emotionally. She was close to breaking.

"Come home as soon as you can, ok?" Maura continued in a soft voice.

"I will. I gotta go. Love you." Jane needed to get herself together before she had to meet Riley in ten minutes.

"Love you too."

* * *

At 8pm a knock sounded on the door. Both Maura and Alex looked at each other, daring to hope at who it could be. He got up and bolted for the door. "JAY!" He shouted and jumped into her arms. He almost knocked her over but she managed to keep them both upright and laughed heartily at the joy of having him in her arms.

"Hey handsome. Jeez you're heavy!" She grunted and carried him into the living room where Elizabeth was snuggled under a blanket.

Maura had stood up to greet her. "Hi." She giggled at the sight of her long legged son wrapped around Jane.

"Hey beautiful. Merry Christmas." Jane gave her girlfriend a goofy grin and wrapped an arm around her. Her smile got even bigger when Maura decided to kiss her in front of her two eldest children.

"Ewww!" Alex complained, his face only inches from theirs. Eli giggled and went back to her movie. Alex dropped down laughing, not fazed by the new show of affection and scrambled to the Christmas tree to retrieve Jane's presents.

Jane kissed Maura again giving her a satisfied, astonished look and let go to hug Elizabeth.

"Hi cutie." Jane bent down to cuddle the warm little body that hadn't moved from the couch.

"Hi Jay." Eli wrapped her arms around the tall woman and smiled up at her adoringly. "Come sit with me." She patted the space next to her under the blanket.

"Jay, here's your present!" Alex shoved the wrapped gift in her face as she settled in next to Eli.

"What is it?!"

"Not tellin'" He answered mischievously.

Maura sat down on the other side of Elizabeth as Jane opened her gift.

"Oh wow! Did you make this, Alex?" Jane held up a wooden box made from popsicle sticks.

"Yep!" He exclaimed proudly.

"It's awesome. I can put my watch in it when I take it off. Thanks sweetheart." She rubbed his arm affectionately and he dived onto her lap for a cuddle.

"Oh Alex, be careful!" Maura warned but Jane waved her off.

"He's fine babe."

The four of them settled contentedly for the next twenty minutes while A Christmas Carol finished. Jane put the older two to bed and came back downstairs to find Maura staring at the blank screen.

Maura mused happily at how easy it all suddenly seemed to be. Both of her older children had adapted to the change in Jane and Maura's relationship easily. She had no doubt that the currently sleeping twins would be the same. All of the anxiety that she had felt for months over this moment finally dissipated. She flinched slightly when Jane's hand made contact with her arm.

"Hey, you zoned out there. You ok?" Jane asked, concerned.

Maura smiled at her reassuringly. "I'm fine." She stood up and wrapped her arms around Jane's neck. "I'm more than fine. That was so much easier than I thought it would be, Jane."

Jane's hands wrapped around the doctor's lower back. "You mean letting them see us 'together' like that?"

"Yes. It was so- it felt natural. I wasn't expecting that." Maura kissed Jane softly and moaned when the taller woman ran her hands down her back to her backside and back up again.

"Mmm, it was wonderful. It did feel very natural. Let's go to bed." Jane whispered against the soft column of Maura's neck, placing kisses all of the way up to a waiting mouth. They kissed hungrily and as it got heated, Jane bent her knees and picked the smaller woman up.

"Jane! I'm too heavy." Maura wrapped her legs around the trim waist and held on tightly.

"Nonsense. I've been lifting weights." Jane stated and flexed.

Maura laughed at that. Jane's arms were almost skinnier than hers but she was very strong. "Mmm, ok." She kissed the taller woman on the collarbone as she ascended the stairs.

Jane dropped Maura on the bed as soon as they got into the bedroom and collapsed on top of her. "That was harder than I though it would be." She mocked, not puffed out at all. The only benefit to not having regular sex was that she focussed all of that energy on her fitness.

"How long are you here for?" Maura asked as she rid herself of her shirt.

Jane stood up to lock the door and swaggered back to the bed, a predatory gleam in her eye. "Three or four days." She stripped off her clothing and crawled onto the bed to hover over her girlfriend, happy at Maura's surprised and elated face.

"Oh that's so— Mmm- wonderful! Ohhh." The doctor lost all train of thought as Jane's lips made their way down her body.

"I've been fantasising about this for a month." Jane declared and indulged herself in her new favourite activity and descended to Maura's wet warmth. She lost herself to the task for several minutes.

"Oh baby, kiss me." Maura requested as she pulled on the dark curls.

"I am!" Jane kissed the doctor's clit and then drew it into her mouth and ran her tongue around it. She laughed as Maura tugged on her hair harder and she kissed her way back up her lover's body and claimed the waiting lips.

They moved their bodies together and Jane groaned at the sensation. "I- I was read-ing about a -um.." The tall woman panted in the blondes ear. "A toy." She blushed at the thought.

Maura's hazel eyes locked on hers curiously. "A toy? You mean a sex toy?" Maura breathed heavily.

Jane ran her hand down the side of Maura's body and slid it along her slick opening. "Yeah. I could uh, wear it. I could be inside…" She swallowed at the thought and had to catch her breath at the rush of arousal as she entered Maura with two fingers and watched the beautiful eyes close in pleasure. "Inside of you and still use both of my hands."

Maura moaned loudly and kissed Jane deeply. She pulled away breathlessly. "Sounds incredible, baby." She moved her hips faster and pulled Jane into her harder.

"Yeah?" Jane sped up her movements and pushed her girlfriend over the edge.

Once they recovered, Maura flipped them over and dragged her breasts down Jane's body until she was nestled between the long legs. She licked and sucked everywhere but where Jane wanted her most.

"Fuuck Maur, don't tease." Jane grabbed honey blonde hair.

"The toy… Do I get to use it on you too?" They were both highly aroused at the thought of that. Maura didn't wait for an answer. Jane's groan was enough of a response. She claimed the swollen bud in her mouth and brought the FBI agent to orgasm quickly and then drew a second out of her when she entered her, moving her fingers expertly inside and keeping her mouth enclosed over the brunette's clit.

The somewhat inexperienced couple were both looking forward to exploring more options in the bedroom.

* * *

Maura was right, the twins didn't bat an eye at the new display of affection between herself and Jane either.

Maddie and Lu sat at the kitchen bench waiting for their breakfast to be ready when Jane had come into the kitchen. They were so excited to see her. Once the excitement died down, Maura had pushed Jane jokingly out of the kitchen and the tall woman had turned around and picked her up, throwing her over her shoulder and taken her out of the kitchen instead.

All four children thought this was hilarious and laughed uncontrollably at their mother's pretend screaming.

"Ahh, Jay, the girls' omelettes are going to burn." Maura jokingly yelled but was serious about the food.

Jane placed her back on the ground and wrapped her arms around her. Maura's hands grasped Jane's face and pulled her in for a slightly heated kiss.

Lucille's response was to clap and Maddie cheered.

"Again!" Lu demanded and the couple laughed and kissed again.

The kids were very happy about this development.

"Oh no!" Maura rushed back to the kitchen and flipped the slightly overcooked eggs.

The next few days were filled with a lot more domesticity and fun like that morning. They caught up with Jane's family, not hiding their relationship status anymore. Of course, Angela already knew, but Tommy and Frankie were very happy for their older sibling. Korsak had been over again which raised Jane's suspicions about his intentions regarding her mother. Frankie told her to stop being an idiot and to not say gross things about his soon-to-be boss.

The evenings were spent in a haze of passion with only two child-related interruptions. It was an amazing four days but they had to end. Alex wasn't as grumpy about it and made Jane promise to visit soon.

Once again, Jane stood inside the front door of the Isles household fighting tears at having to leave. She had said goodnight to the kids and put them to bed just half an hour ago. The tall woman stood waiting for her brother to pick her up and take her to the airport for a late flight back to New York.

Maura grasped the narrow waist tightly and Jane wrapped her long arms around the petite shoulders. "I'm gonna miss you, Maura." Jane nuzzled the honey blonde head and inhaled her girlfriend's scent.

"When do you think you'll be back?" Maura asked, not ready to tell Jane how much she was going to miss her yet.

"Soon. I promised Alex." Jane tilted the doctor's face up and kissed her softly.

Maura closed her eyes in bliss. A horn sounded on the other side of the door and Jane kissed her one more time, a little longer.

"Mmm I love you." Maura said gently.

"I love you too, beautiful. I'll let text you when I get in."

"Ok… I'll miss you."

Jane opened the door and quickly closed it behind her to stop the freezing cold from entering the house. She jumped into the passengers side silently.

Frankie glanced across at his sister. He knew she couldn't keep this up for long. He may have only known about their relationship for a few days but he had known how much Jane loved Maura for the last few years. It was hurting both women every time they had to part.

"You'll be back soon, right Janie?" He asked.

"Yeah, hope so." She sighed dejectedly.

* * *

How was that?! Hopefully enjoyable for you all :)


	18. Chapter 18

Strongsouljah, EnterpriseCaptain7, MarCor3, Raz Goa, Magnaslinger - Thanks for the encouragement! You guys are so wonderful :D

And thanks to my other regulars who keep up the amazing feedback.

I know so many of you want Jane to get a transfer and move asap but it's not going to happen for a little while! As the story name suggests, it's kinda complicated but they will figure it all out! Hang in there :)

Hope you all enjoy this next chapter. It covers about 3 months of their lives (Jan - March).

* * *

"Ok Jane, let's go!" Riley Cooper called from across the office.

Jan looked up from her paperwork. "Already?" She looked at her watch and saw that it was 7pm. "Damn, that day went quick."

"You mean quickly." A voice corrected her.

Jane's head snapped up. "Maura!" She threw her pencil down and took a few long strides across the room to gather the stunningly dressed smaller woman up in her arms.

"Hello my love." Maura greeted Jane with a kiss.

Jane was like a little kid, full of excitement. "Babe, what are you doin' here?!" She glanced across at her other visitor. "Frost! Hey!"

"Hey Jane!"

Maura ran her hand across the collar of the special agent's jacket and down the front of her shirt. "Somebody told me that you didn't want to do anything for your birthday earlier this week and so I thought I would give you an extra special birthday present." Maura leaned up for another kiss and laughed at Jane's goofy smile.

"You're the best." Jane held on for another moment before catcalls were sounding around the office from the few agents that were left at this time of day. "Oh fuck off! You're all just jealous." She yelled at them jokingly.

"Heck yeah, Rizzoli!" The latest recruit, agent Bruce Kingsley called out.

Anna Farrell had gained Frost's attention and asked, "So, where are the birthday celebrations happening?"

Jane's surprised face looked to Riley for an answer.

"Don't look at me." The South American woman defended herself and looked at Maura.

Maura answered as the instigator of the impromptu party. "Hmm, well Riley was telling me that there is a great Latino club not far from here."

"Oh yeah! Las Chicas Locas. I'm so down for some dancing on this freezing cold January evening!" Riley exclaimed. "I gotta go home and change. I'll meet you guys there, ok?"

"Ok Coop. See you soon." Jane's subdued answer had Maura a bit worried.

They left the rest of the group and got into Jane's car. "Honey, are you ok?"

"I dunno how to dance, Maur." Jane focussed on driving home.

"Aww, Jay! You'll be fine." Barry tried to encourage her. This got him a raised eyebrow and a look of disbelief.

Maura reached across the car to rub Jane's leg. "If you really don't want to go we can do something else." She offered understandingly.

Jane looked in the rearview mirror at Frost's reaction. He raised his eyebrow at her and shook his head, obviously not agreeing with Maura.

"What Frost?" Jane asked curiously.

"Well Jane… Have you checked out your girlfriend this evening?" He asked suggestively.

"Uh, I— of course I have!" How could she not?

Maura's makeup was flawless, her honey blonde hair flowing in perfect loose curls. Underneath her expensive, heavy winter coat was a short blood red dress that was so tight it could have been painted on and a pair of ridiculously high five inch peep toe black heels. The outfit probably cost her over $5000 but Jane didn't care. It was hot as hell.

"Then, don't you wanna be all up in that on the dance floor?! Who gives a shit if you look like an idiot, you got her to make you look good!" He argued and they all laughed.

"Oh for god's sake, alright!" Jane grasped the smaller hand in hers and Maura smiled adoringly at her.

* * *

The small group sat around having a drink before they tackled the dance floor. Frost and Anna were the first to get up and dance together. Jane smirked at the pairing. They were a good match.

Bruce asked Riley but she rolled her eyes and shoved him in the direction of the bar to find someone else. The confident woman made her way onto the dance floor alone and ended up partnering with an attractive blonde who couldn't really dance but Riley made her look good.

Smiling happily at their friends throughout the song, Jane took a couple more shots to get the nerve to dance with her girlfriend.

When Marc Anthony's salsa version of Valio La Pena blared out of the speakers, Maura didn't give her much choice by grabbing her hand to drag her to dance. Jane didn't budge.

"Just a few more drinks." Jane whined.

"Hi there gorgeous, if your friend wont dance with you, I sure as hell will." A tall hispanic woman addressed Maura. There was no mistaking the look in her eyes.

"I don't think so!" Jane exclaimed with more confidence than usual. She jealously stood up and grasped Maura around the waist, kissing her neck a bit sloppily.

"Sorry!" Maura apologised to the woman and dragged the slightly inebriated FBI agent onto the dance floor by her hand. Maura began to dance, moving sensually, with her hands up in the air.

Jane stood there with her mouth gaping at the display of pure sexiness.

Barry and Anna danced closer to the couple, laughing at Jane's goofiness. Frost punched her best friend in the arm and pushed Jane towards the honey blonde.

Maura pulled Jane even closer and wrapped her arms around the only slightly taller woman's neck. They were almost the same height because of Maura's giant heels.

The doctor pressed herself closely to Jane. "Come on lover, move with me." She said seductively, slipping her shorter leg between the longer ones, and locked their hips together. Jane held onto the petite waist and barely moved. She didn't need to, Maura moved her body into Jane's in a way that rocked them both to the music.

"Jesus Maur. You feel so good." Jane nuzzled the soft neck and let her hands wander over the smaller woman's backside.

"Mmm, just wait until later." Maura teased and pressed their lips together. The kiss deepened and Jane forgot where and who she was. "Dancing is not that much different to sex and you are very, very good at that." Maura claimed and moved her body more suggestively against Jane's, causing the other woman to look around nervously.

Jane had nothing to worry about. It was a salsa club. Everyone was practically dry humping on the dance floor.

Breathless after dancing for an hour and having her body rubbing against Maura's non-stop, Jane had to pull away. She didn't even cave to the smaller woman's pout.

"Jay, no! Stay here and dance some more." Maura kept hold of her girlfriend around the neck, trying to bring their bodies together again.

Jane placed her hands on Maura's hips to keep them from touching. "Maura, if I don't take a break, I'm gonna orgasm here on the dance floor." She didn't have the brain function to be subtle right now.

This seemed to encourage the smaller woman. She smiled mischievously and slipped her leg back between Jane's, tangled her hands into the curls at the brunette's nape, and pulled her into a searing kiss. Jane moaned and allowed it for a moment but then let go of the ravishing lips and moved away from the blonde.

"Not fair JJ!" The doctor whined but let the agent go. She kept dancing with Barry and Anna while Jane went to get a drink.

Jane sat back at their table and watched the trio. Dancing with Maura had been quite the experience. It still baffled her that her perfect body had carried and birthed four kids. She definitely didn't look like the mother of so many children right now.

Maura was completely lost in the music, moving sexily all by herself. Jane's smug smile morphed into jealousy when she noticed a young man inching his way closer to Maura's back. Jane glared at him as he placed his hands on the doctor's hips.

Maura stepped forward, trying to give him the message that she wasn't interested. He didn't get it. He pressed himself to her back, placing his hands more firmly on her hips. The honey blonde turned to reject him but Jane had left her seat as soon as he made an appearance. The FBI agent reached around her girlfriend and placed a hand up to stop him, her other hand wrapped possessively around the petite frame, resting on Maura's abdomen.

The young man lifted his hands up, not wanting any trouble and went back to dancing with his friends.

Maura turned in Jane's arms and reached around her neck again. "I'm not letting go this time."

"Mmm." Jane groaned, knowing it was going to be torturous. She dropped her head on Maura's shoulder.

"Just one more dance, love, and then you can take me home." Maura purred in Jane's ear.

Once the song finished, Jane was worked up to the point where it wouldn't have mattered if Maura wanted to leave or not, she had to. She was about to spontaneously combust. Jane said as much to the doctor and then had to listen to a lecture about the improbability of self-combustion from being aroused.

The brunette threw $100 at Barry and told him to get a room for the night. He smirked and shook his head humorously.

They only just made it inside of Jane's apartment door before Maura's coat and dress fell to the floor, leaving her upper body bare and her lower half in a black thong and high heels. Jane's coat and jacket came off next, her shirt buttons were half undone, trousers unzipped. Maura had been all over Jane, trying to literally get into her pants whilst in the cab. Luckily the ride home was only short, otherwise she would have succeeded.

"Fuck, Maura!" Jane exclaimed as the doctor ripped open the rest of Jane's shirt, latched onto her neck, and unclipped her bra.

"Mmm, yes please." Jane's hands found Maura's ass and the shorter woman ground herself shamelessly into her lover.

Jane had never experienced this wild side of Maura. She loved it.

They finally made their way to the bedroom, a mess of clothing along the way.

"Damn baby, I'm so in love with you." Jane lay on her back, panting breathlessly.

"I'm in love with you too, sweetheart." Four loud orgasms later and Maura finally felt satiated. Cuddling into the brunette, she kissed the side of Jane's breast and giggled as the nipple reacted to her touch. "Again darling?!" She asked astonished.

Jane laughed and shook her head, tightening her comfortable hold of the smaller woman. "Ha, no, not yet. Still recovering. My body just doesn't realise it." She kissed the blonde head and her eyes drifted shut, exhausted. Maura joined her within moments.

* * *

"Do you really have to leave?" Jane pouted. She lifted the sheet to cover her naked chest and swung her legs over the edge of the bed.

Maura's face held a similar look. "I'm sorry Jay, I have to be back for the evening shift." Maura buttoned up her jeans and threw on a shirt and sweater. "Barry is staying for another few days though. Enjoy your time catching up with him."

The doctor walked back over to the bed and stood between the tall woman's legs. The sheet fell to Jane's waist and she hugged the petite body to her, resting her head on Maura's chest and running her hands under the shirt and sweater, over warm skin. "I can come visit at the beginning of February. Can I take you out for valentine's day?" Jane asked.

Maura pulled back, astonished. "Of course you can. Why are you asking that?"

Jane shrugged. "Just making sure you celebrate it."

"I never have but you do seem to be the exception of firsts for me." Maura leered at Jane's nude chest, wrapped her arms around her neck again, and kissed her passionately. "Mmm, I really wish I didn't have to leave." She complained between kisses.

"Me too." Jane whined and grabbed at her girlfriend when Maura moved away.

"It's very difficult to find any motivation to go with you sitting there naked. Put some clothes on!"

"Fine." Jane huffed and stood up. "I'll get dressed and take you to the airport." The brunette said in an unhappy voice.

"Aw sweetheart, don't whine." Maura couldn't help but stare as Jane got dressed.

"Don't ogle me Maura Isles, or we'll never leave this apartment." Jane teased as she zipped up her jeans and grabbed her winter coat.

"I can't help it. You're so sexy." Maura slid her hands under the t-shirt and moaned as Jane claimed her lips again.

"Ok beautiful, as much as I don't want you to go, we need to leave if you're going to make your flight." The FBI agent picked up the Hermès carry on and Maura grabbed her matching handbag. The couple left for the airport and gave each other another teary goodbye.

* * *

"Maura—"

"You're not coming for Valentine's Day…" Maura guessed. She knew that tone.

"I'm sorry sweetheart." Jane's voice sounded worse than disappointed. It sounded like she was close to tears.

"Jay, what's wrong?"

Jane breathed in deeply and back out. "Remember the case- a couple of months ago… umm the sicko, Charles Hoyt, necrophiliac who killed couples?"

"Yes." Maura remembered. It had almost given her nightmares hearing the conversation between Gabriel Dean and Jane when he had called in the early hours of the morning to inform her girlfriend that the sadistic serial killer had finally been captured by the police.

"He escaped police custody an- an hour ago."

Maura's hand raised to her mouth in horror. "Oh no, Jane. How? Where?"

"Fucking idiots at the Correctional Facility were fooled by him pretending to be sick. They were taking him to the hospital in Lancaster for an appendectomy when he killed everyone in the ambulance, including emergency personnel."

"Oh god, that's terrible… Honey, please be safe." Maura begged, worried sick that her girlfriend was going to be out there, chasing this man.

"I will. Dean and I are about to fly out. If we get him, I'll be home later ok?" Jane wasn't very optimistic of that happening though.

"Ok. I'll keep the bed warm for you." Maura stated, feeling very content that Jane had referred to her house as home.

"Thanks beautiful."

* * *

Jane didn't get to join Maura for Valentine's day or any other time that month. They had been on the hunt for three weeks and had come up with nothing. Charles Hoyt had disappeared again.

To add to Jane's already brooding disposition, she had barely spoken with Maura for more than a few minutes at a time over the last few weeks. She wondered how the kids were handling her extreme absence.

"He knows to lay low but for how long?" Jane asked as they went over the killer's pattern and tried to assess when Hoyt would strike again and where.

"I don't know. He doesn't even seem to have any common distinctions in any of his victims except that they're married." Dean answered. "How do you feel about bringing Cooper in on this?"

Jane was surprised at this. Dean hardly ever wanted help. It was rare enough that he had brought Jane in on this investigation several months ago but he liked to keep his cases close to his chest, too paranoid about leaks in the Bureau.

"I say, we can use all of the help we can get." Jane was desperate to get somewhere on this case and if that meant brining in someone she trusted to help, then so be it.

* * *

"Jane, are you eating enough?"

"Yeah Maur." Jane sighed as she leaned back on her couch, slight annoyance in her tone.

Her whole month had been hell. They had failed to track down Charles Hoyt and another body had turned up just yesterday; The husband of a woman who had been reported missing in Gloucester just a week earlier. The wife was still missing and they were determined to find her before Hoyt finished her off.

"What did you eat for dinner?" Maura asked with the utmost concern.

"I ate, ok?" Jane replied shortly. She usually loved being doted on by the doctor but she wasn't in the mood today. They hadn't seen each other since Jane's birthday night out and it had been over a week since Jane had set eyes on the smaller woman via video call.

"O- Ok sweetheart. I just want to make sure you're looking after yourself." Maura defended, not used to Jane's upset being aimed at her in any way.

"Yep, I know how to look after myself." Jane couldn't believe she was speaking like this to Maura but she couldn't seem to stop.

With infinite understanding and compassion, the mother of four responded with patience. "I know, my love. But I also love looking after you and I feel helpless being all the way over here." She could make out Jane's watery eyes at her reply. It hadn't been her intention to make the FBI agent cry. She just wanted to make sure Jane knew how loved she was.

"Sorry. I know you care. I just-" Jane hung her head guiltily.

"I know you're under a lot of stress with work, darling. What can I do?" The doctor wished she could be there for her girlfriend. The space apart was too much for them at this stage in their relationship. "We could move."

Jane's head snapped up. "What?!"

"We could move to New York." Maura stated like it was the easiest decision in the world.

"No, Maura. You love Boston. Your work is there, the kids' schools are there-"

"But you, our love, are in New York."

Jane let her tears fall at this. She really couldn't believe how lucky she was to have such a selfless, considerate, and compassionate woman like Maura Isles love her unconditionally.

"God babe. You- you're just- the best… but I can't ask you to do that."

"Jay, I'm offering but I don't want to push you-"

"You're not, Maura. I would love that more than anything but I don't-"

"We don't have to move tomorrow. Let's just keep talking about it and see how we go, ok?"

Jane smiled for the first time in days. "Ok."

"Would it cheer you up if I took my shirt off?" Maura asked bluntly and with a straight face, a gleam in her eye.

Jane burst out laughing, unprepared. "Is that a trick question?" She smiled at Maura's mischievous grin.

"Would I trick you?" Maura had already begun unbuttoning her cream blouse.

"Ummm-"

Maura didn't wait for an answer. She settled her iPad on her pillows and slipped her shirt from her shoulders, leaning forward to give Jane a view of her cleavage.

"Jesus." Jane exclaimed. It had been too long. "More baby." She pleaded.

Maura undid her bra and stood to shimmy out of her skirt and underwear. "Better?"

"Yeah, so much. God, I wish I could touch you." Jane confessed desperately. She ran her hands across her laptop screen softly. "You're so beautiful Maura. Not just your body. All of you. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Jane." Maura settled back on the bed. "Now, take your clothes off and talk dirty to me, sexy. I need you."

* * *

"Maura Isles." The confident male voice addressed the exquisite looking woman.

"Yes, and you are?" Maura smiled at the dark haired man with blue eyes and a kind face.

"Oh, darling this is Walter Yates, our new Chief Of Operations for the Isles Foundation." Constance Isles introduced her daughter to the impeccably dressed man in an expensive dark grey suit.

Maura held her hand out. "Pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles in customary, snobby fashion. Maura smiled politely, feeling nervous about his attention. The man in his late thirties hadn't lingered or anything forward like that. She just felt unnerved about being there.

Having used her children as an excuse for not attending regularly, her parents only pressured her to attend the foundation's annual fundraiser every few years. She hadn't been to one for three.

The last one was slightly disastrous. She had drunk a little too much and ended up having sex with— _Oh shit!_ Maura's uncharacteristic internal thought abruptly entered her head as Dennis Rockmond sauntered into the large room. Maura turned slightly to avoid making eye contact with him, hoping she wasn't being rude to her parents or Walter but couldn't believe the best-selling author was present.

Thankfully, Walter's wife joined them.

"Maura, this is my beautiful wife, Julie."

The tall, pretty strawberry blonde took Maura's hand and smiled genuinely. "Lovely to meet you, Maura."

"Yes, you too." Pleasantly surprised that Walter was married, Maura relaxed and conversed easily with them as they enjoyed some champagne, forgetting about Dennis for the time being.

Constance joined them after she had made her rounds. "Darling, how are the children?"

"They're doing wonderfully. They miss you." Maura gave the gentle rebuke. Her children hadn't seen their grandparents since Christmas, four months ago.

"You have children, Maura?" Julie asked and rubbed her belly gently. A woman's tell.

The doctor smiled gently at the obviously expecting mother. "Yes, four."

"Oh wow!" Walter exclaimed. "We are expecting our first in November but we are still keeping it quiet. Jules is only eight weeks along." He rubbed her belly discretely and smiled proudly at his wife.

"I didn't know that! Congratulations." Constance smiled happily at them and then had a revelatory moment. "Who is your doctor?" The Isles matriarch reached for Maura's hand. "My daughter is an OBGYN. A brilliant one! You should consider her for your care."

Walter and Julie gave large smiles at the news. They had been looking for a good doctor.

"That's marvellous! Have you got a card, Maura?"

Shocked by the turn in conversation, the doctor handed over her card and explained that her fellowship didn't start for another two months but that their next step in the process of gaining her as their doctor would be to call her current residency hospital.

"Maura, is Jane coming this evening?" Constance asked, hopefully. Her parents had been very happy to hear about the relationship between the two women. They had seen it slowly forming. Very slowly. Constance wasn't sure if her daughter would ever be open to it but she had gotten a call filling her in on the situation several months ago.

Maura didn't get a chance to answer in the negative because a long arm snaked around her waist and a warm body pressed up behind her.

The doctor looked down at the arm and recognised the cufflinks on the suit jacket. Her face lit up and she turned her head to the side. Jane didn't say a word, she claimed the soft lips that she had been craving the touch of for three months.

Allowing the honey blonde to breathe for a moment, Jane grinned from ear to ear and rubbed her nose along Maura's. "Hi beautiful."

"Jane." Maura breathed out, completely shocked at the appearance of her girlfriend.

They stared at each other, locked in their embrace for another moment before Arthur Isles slapped Jane on the back. "Jane! So good to see you here." He hugged her when she turned around and inspected her openly. "Looking wonderful, special agent." He walked off like it was the most normal thing to do.

Jane looked at Maura and gave her a knowing smirk. The FBI agent and the doctor often joked about Arthur's odd social behaviour. Jane would occasionally tease Maura that it was where she got it from. They would then joke about nature vs nurture, seeing that Arthur hadn't biologically fathered Maura. Jane still couldn't get over knowing that Maura was adopted. Her and Constance had an uncanny resemblance.

Walter and Julie stood there in shock, watching the family interaction. They were very surprised when the high class, Constance Isles, greeted Jane with a friendly kiss and introduced her to them.

"Walt, Julie, this is my wonderful daughter-in-law to be, Jane Rizzoli."

"Mother!" Maura exclaimed. "I apologise. This is my partner, Jane."

Jane laughed and wrapped her arm around Maura's waist and shook Walter and then Julie's hand in greeting. "Nice to meet you both."

"Likewise, Jane." Walter responded.

"Excuse me, I have to go and speak with someone." Constance excused herself from the conversation with the two couples.

"Jane, Walter has just taken the position of COO for the Isles Foundation and Julie, I'm sorry, what do you do?" Maura asked, genuinely interested.

Jane smiled at the ease in which the honey blonde conversed. Everyone fell to her charm.

"I'm a high school English teacher."

"How wonderful!" Maura smiled intrigued. She was about to ask more questions but Walter spoke first.

"Jane, what do you do?" He was intrigued by the dark haired woman.

"I work for the FBI." She stated simply. Maura looked adoringly up at the brunette and slid her hand up the back of Jane's jacket, running her nails over Jane's lower back.

"That's incredible. Which department?" Walt asked. His background in civil law gave him some insight but anything law-based fascinated him.

"I work in New York for the Criminal Investigation Department. Violent Crimes to be exact." Jane tried to ignore the shiver Maura's nails produced through her body.

"Jesus. I bet you've seen some tough stuff?"

"Yeah." Jane didn't elaborate. Julie and Maura were grateful for that.

"I'm going to get a drink. Do you want one, love?" Maura asked. Jane nodded. Walter and Julie were still sipping theirs so she didn't bother to extend the offer. "Be right back." She kissed Jane again and left for the bar just on the other side of the room.

Jane watched her walk away. The black floor length dress was stunning on the honey blonde. Her hair was pinned up and accentuated the open back of the dress. Jane wanted to run her hands all over that back and the front…

"Jane?" Julie's voice sounded… somewhere.

The tall woman spun around and moved slightly to keep her girlfriend in view.

Walt and Julie chuckled at the lovestruck look.

"How long have you guys been together?" The redhead asked.

"Eleven months." Jane replied proudly. She frowned slightly at the man that had approached Maura at the bar. He was overly familiar with the petite woman and Jane fought her jealousy.

"When was the last time you saw each other?" Walt asked, knowingly.

The question snapped Jane out of her 'green-eyed' stare. "Uh, gosh, it's been just over two months."

"Damn, you must be dying to get her home huh?"

"Walt!" Julie smacked her mischievous husband and they both giggled. Their laughter increased at Jane's response.

"Fuck yes! It's been too damn long. Sorry guys, if you'll excuse me, I'm just gonna-" Jane didn't finish. The tall handsome douchebag had his hands all over her girlfriend.

* * *

"Maura, it's been a while." Dennis strolled up to the honey blonde, placing his hands on her shoulders, and running them down her arms.

Maura received the kiss to each cheek and stepped out of his reach. "Yes, hi Dennis. How are you?" She really hoped her drinks arrived soon and that Jane didn't see this interaction. While she wasn't necessarily wanting to hide her sexual history from Jane, she didn't really have much to reveal and would rather forget it than dig it up and share with anyone.

"I'm great, Maura but so much better now that you're here." The author stepped into her space again and put his hands on her hips, despite her hands against his chest to stop him. He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "How about we get out of here and reenact old times?" He leaned back and a frown covered his face. An angry woman behind Maura approached rapidly.

The doctor sighed in relief at Jane's rescue. She would have been perfectly capable but there was something sexy about a jealous Jane. Not that she would ever bring that side of Jane out on purpose, but she enjoyed being 'rescued'. Maura would do the same if the roles were reversed.

"Get your hands off her." Was growled out.

Maura hated to admit that the sound from Jane aroused her greatly. She bit her bottom lip and watched Dennis' face morph into embarrassment. He brought his hands back as if burned.

"Ah, sorry Maura. I-"

"Is this guy bothering you?" Jane placed her hands on Maura's hips, possessively. There was no mistaking who Maura was here with.

The doctor turned her head to brush her nose along the brunette's cheek. "No sweetheart, Dennis was just saying hello."

"Is he done?" Jane refused to acknowledge the presumptuous man again.

Maura turned her head back to the startled man. "I think so?" She asked him.

"Uh, yeah. Yes, sorry. Have a good evening, Maura." He nodded in Jane's direction as well.

Jane let out a breath. "Fuck, what an asshole."

"Jane!" Maura reprimanded and turned in those arms. "That was kind of sexy."

"Yeah?" Jane was surprised at that.

"Mmhmm. Want to go home now?"

Jane's hands roamed over the bare back. "Yes!" She dropped her arms and reached for her girlfriend's hand. They waved at Walter and Julie on their way out and Maura promised her mother she would call later.

* * *

As always, your thoughts are most welcome!

Reviews keep me going ;)


	19. Chapter 19

This chapter starts directly after the last. A little drama and lots of fluff ahead. Some fun scheming from the Isles children also! I think you will all like it :)

* * *

Jane kissed Maura's neck in the back of the cab and ran her hand up the slit in the dress, all the way to the doctor's upper thigh.

"Did you know that guy?" The brunette whispered in Maura's ear and bit her earlobe gently.

"Are you really asking me that while fooling around in the back of a cab?" Maura asked mischievously, avoiding the question. She did not want to answer that right now. She wanted to go home and have sex with her girlfriend whom she hadn't been with in almost three months.

Jane stopped to look at the honey blonde. She knew that tone. It was half joking, half deflecting. An uncomfortable feeling started in the pit of her stomach. "I was just curious. Is he an ex of yours or something?" Jane joked but had a horrible sense that she was right.

Maura avoided looking at her and bit her bottom lip.

The car pulled up to Maura's house and the couple got out and quietly let themselves inside. They made their way up to Maura's room and as soon as Jane closed and locked the door, she was asking questions again.

"Maura? He's an ex isn't he?"

Maura's lack of response spoke volumes. Jane stared at her in shock.

Hazel eyes met hers and Maura confessed. "It was ages ago, Jane." The doctor tried to pull her girlfriend close again but Jane resisted. She was upset. The tall woman hadn't been prepared to hear that there had been anyone else since Garrett. Maura had never told her of anyone and she had assumed there wasn't anyone to tell about. She was wrong.

"How long ago? Did you sleep with him?"

Maura's deer-in-the-headlights look gave her away. "I- yes- but… just once. Jane, it was three years ago!" Maura defended.

"Three- after we had started hanging out?" Jane asked.

"Yes but… I had no idea how I felt about you yet. It was just a one night stand after one of my parents' fundraisers." Maura was near tears. She felt ashamed of the times she had gone back to the hotel room of a man she barely knew to fulfil her needs. Dennis had been the last time.

"How many men have you had sex with?" Jane felt betrayed somehow. How could Maura have not told her?

"Jane-"

"Just tell me."

"Eight."

"Holy shit!" Jane couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"You're overreacting, Jane." Maura knew that Jane was quite conservative in her view of sex. Sex to Jane Rizzoli was about being committed and connected to the person you had sex with. Maura's view had been different.

Jane's face registered shock at Maura's words. She wasn't overreacting. Eight was a lot of men to her Catholic raised, wait for the right person mentality. "Eight men, Maura?"

"Eight in the span of three years is not that many-"

"Have you had sex with any women?!" Jane was in irrational mode now.

"No, I've told you before that I had no idea how great sex could be with a woman. You're the only one." Maura resigned herself to the fact that not much would get through while Jane was like this. The taller woman was agitated and pacing.

"Jesus, Maura. So, you would have been doing women too if you had known sooner? Did you have a relationship with any of them?"

"You're making me sound like a- a slut! I had a relationship with one of them."

"And you didn't think to tell me?!" Jane threw her hands up in the air. Her voice was still controlled but it had raised slightly. "You screwed eight men and only had a relationship with one?!"

"Don't you dare be so judgemental of me!" Maura was pissed off now. She placed her hands on her hips and glared at her girlfriend.

They both stared at each other and Jane dropped her head full of guilt at Maura's outburst.

"Ah shit, Maura. I'm sorry ok?"

Maura sighed and dropped her arms by her sides. "I'm sorry too, Jane… We've been together for almost a year and I haven't even thought about any of this. I didn't intentionally keep anything from you, sweetheart… Have you been in any other relationships?" She hadn't even really thought about bringing up her dating history until that evening when she had seen Dennis.

Jane seemed to become subdued at the question. Like, all of a sudden, she realised that perhaps she had failed to communicate this part of her life too. She plonked down on the bed.

"Uh, actually yeah. I didn't sleep with them though." Jane sighed and put her hands in her lap. She _was_ overreacting but the thought of anyone with their hands on Maura drove her a little crazy.

"Obviously." Maura stated and walked up to Jane and ran her hands over the brunette's shoulders, bringing them up to softly play at the nape of her neck. Jane's hands settled on Maura's hips. "The only relationship I had after Garrett was with a very charming Australian man. It lasted two months before he took off for Africa because he finally met my children and couldn't handle it. I never introduced anyone else to them again. The others- I had sex with them purely because I needed to feel wanted. I wanted to be touched. I missed it. Can you understand that?"

"I guess so. I just hate the thought of anyone else touching you, seeing you naked… Having had you before me. Stupid huh?"

Maura leaned over to kiss the brunette and allowed it to deepen. She leaned her forehead against Jane's and held her face tenderly. "No, not stupid. Your anger is a little misplaced but I think I understand. I would feel slightly jealous if I ran into one of your exes."

The FBI agent's eyebrows raised in disbelief. "You? Jealous?"

"Yes baby. You are extremely attractive and such an amazing woman in so many ways. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I dunno." Jane shrugged. "Those three women didn't mean much to me. The longest relationship I had was six months."

"Six months and you didn't have sex?!" Maura asked incredulously.

Jane's face reddened at the question. "It didn't feel right. We broke up because I wouldn't."

"Oh honey, I'm sorry. I forget that we have been raised very differently and have very different experiences in relationships."

"Can we be done fighting now?" Jane asked sheepishly and pulled Maura closer.

"Hmmm, I'm not sure. Are you done hassling me about my sexual history?"

Jane groaned. "Stop it… You have no sexual history before me, ok? It's always been me." She joked back.

Wrapping her arms more tightly around her lover's neck, Maura continued the teasing. "Uh huh, so how did those four children come to be?" The doctor leaned in for a soft kiss.

Lips still pressed against the blonde's, Jane joked, "They're mine. I got you pregnant and we are done talking about this."

"God, I wish that were true, Jay." The couple kissed and lost themselves to each other for another moment.

"Mmm, me too." Jane laid her head on Maura's chest. "I'm sorry, Maura. Thanks for putting up with me."

"There's nothing to put up with, my love." Maura lifted Jane's face to hers again and pecked her lips. "Lets have a shower." She whispered seductively. She was dying to feel Jane in her arms and was relieved that they had survived their first serious argument.

"Uh ok. You don't have to tell me twice." Jane jumped up and stripped off before Maura had a chance to respond. Shaking her head in amazement, the doctor stripped off too and joined her lover in the shower.

* * *

"Oh my goodness, there is so much going on this month! The twins birthday and now Maura's graduation." Angela exclaimed as she came in the front door to the Isles home, dressed in a beautiful cobalt blue dress and heels, with her hair and make up done. She looked at her daughter and gaped. "Janie, you look stunning!"

Jane gave her a full dimpled grin. "Thanks Ma. Maura picked it out." Jane was dressed in a navy blue dress that came to mid thigh, exposing the FBI agent's gorgeous legs, and had a modest neckline and a back that tastefully revealed Jane's musculature. Her usually wild curls had been straightened. Her feet were adorned with strappy brown sandals that complimented her olive skin.

"Of course she did! I'm surprised she let you out of the bedroom!" Angela teased and Jane groaned.

"Gross Ma! Please don't make any references about my sex life."

"There's nothing wrong with it, Janie. Sex is a very natural and healthy part of life." Her mother argued. She had been hanging out with Maura for too long.

Jane put her fingers in her ears but pulled them back out and stared at Maura as she entered the living room. "Wow." Jane's eyes were like saucers.

"Wow indeed." Maura responded and raked her eyes over Jane. "You look gorgeous, Jane."

"Uh huh. Yeah. Umm-"

Jane was so easily turned to mush by Maura. It was adorable.

The doctor sashayed over to Jane in her mustard coloured Valentino wraparound dress. She watched Jane's eyes glue themselves to the plunging neckline that stopped just below her breasts, then flicker to the high slit on her upper thigh, and all the way down her exposed leg to high black peep toe heels and back up again.

"You like?"

"Yeah. Thank god for May's warmer weather." Jane reached for her and made contact with the exposed thigh. She discretely slid her hand up to Maura's hip, under the dress. Jane's eyes widened at the lack of underwear. "Oh fuck." She whispered under her breath. "How am I gonna get through tonight." She almost whined.

"Janie! Get your tongue off the floor. C'mon girls, we gotta go."

"Coming Angela."

"Not yet, but damn it, you will be later." Jane mumbled low enough for only Maura to hear.

Grinning saucily at her lover, Maura turned around to grab her garment bag with her graduation regalia in it.

The doctor had been chosen to give the Commencement speech on behalf of her graduating class and Jane couldn't have been prouder. It would have been nice to have the kids there but no children were allowed to attend Harvard University's graduation night. Maura only received four tickets in total. Jane obviously was one of the four, as well as Angela, Arthur, and Constance. Jane was very relieved to see Maura's parents there. They were making more of an effort and this was definitely not an event to miss.

The five of them met Vince later that evening for dinner to celebrate and Angela informed them all of the blossoming relationship between herself and the homicide detective. Jane was happy that her mother had found someone that was gentle and attentive to her. She deserved it.

Jane's phone buzzed. She frowned when she recognised Maura's home phone number. "Hello"

"JJ?" Alex's anxious voice sounded.

Jane stood up and took a few steps away, not wanting Maura to hear the conversation and worry if she didn't need to. "What's up buddy?"

"Jay, it's Mela. She's not feeling good and she asked me to call you." He sounded rattled and Jane assumed that the older woman must be very ill for her to interrupt this special evening.

"Hey, it's ok. I'll be home in about fifteen minutes. Stay on the phone. I'm just gonna tell mommy ok?"

"K." He whispered.

"Babe?"Jane called out. Maura turned from the conversation to see the worried look on the brunette's face.

"What is it?"

"It's Alex." Jane held her hand up to stall the panic. "Mela's not well. We need to go home."

Everyone heard the conversation and agreed that Jane and Maura should leave right away.

"Hang on buddy, we're on our way home. Here's mommy ok, I gotta drive." Jane handed Maura the phone and asked Alexander about Carmela's symptoms.

"Oh no, Mommy! Mela threw up. She's- oh no!" The almost ten year old was panicking now.

"Shit! Jane, Mela just threw up and she's having chest pain… Alexander, call 911. Stay calm. We're just a few blocks away." Maura's uncharacteristic swearing had Jane alarmed.

The car had barely stopped when Maura jumped out. If the situation wasn't so serious, Jane would have been in awe at her girlfriend's ability to run in such high heels.

The doctor burst into the front door, startling Eli and Alex. The two eldest Isles children were sitting on the bottom step holding each other and crying at the sight of their nanny on the floor. Luckily the twins were already asleep and weren't witness to any of it.

"Oh Mela!" Maura crouched down to make sure the Italian woman hadn't choked on her vomit. The older woman was still lucid but distressed and holding her chest. She tried to speak. "Shh, it's ok, you're going to be ok." Maura assured her and undid the higher buttons on Mela's shirt. "Jane, in the cupboard above the fridge, there's some aspirin. Get it please? And some water!"

Jane sprung to action, having felt hopeless up until that point. She had been trying to calm the kids down.

"Have you been taking heart medication?" The doctor asked. At the nod, she looked for the older woman's purse. "Jay, grab her purse."

The ambulance arrived a few minutes later and took over. They put the older woman in the back and Angela had arrived home as it was all happening. Maura quickly filled her in and Angela went with her best friend to the hospital, trying to fight back tears.

Once the front door closed, Jane wrapped Maura in an embrace, knowing that if not for the smaller woman's training, Carmela may have been much worse off.

Two smaller bodies wrapped around theirs and Maura looked down to see Eli and Alex crying. "Oh my sweethearts, she's going to be alright." She knelt down. "Hey, you guys did so well. Thank you for calling the ambulance."

"Maur, why don't you go up and change and we might just have a bit of quiet time watching a movie. Is that ok with you?" Jane wasn't the parent and deferred to Maura with what she thought would help settle the kids' minds before bed.

The honey blonde smiled appreciatively at the brunette. "Sounds great, love. Thank you."

Maura changed and then switched places with Jane. The four of them settled in to watch a movie. About fifteen minutes into it, Alex's head dropped to his mother's shoulder and another few minutes and Eli's settled on Jane's. The FBI agent picked up Eli and put her to bed, then came back down to retrieve the bigger boy. She grunted as she picked him up but he stayed asleep.

"I can't do that for much longer! He's almost the same weight as you." They both laughed as Jane informed Maura when she got back downstairs.

"Wow, what a night." Maura yawned. "Any word yet?" Just as she asked, both of their phones signalled an incoming message.

"Oh, what a relief. She's ok!" Jane exclaimed.

"Was it a myocardial infarction?" Maura asked. At Jane's questioning raised eyebrow, she clarified. "Heart attack?"

"Oh. Ma didn't say but she is going to stay with her overnight. Let's go to bed. We can go and see her in the morning." Jane held her hand out and helped Maura off the couch.

"You're supposed to go home tomorrow."

"I _am_ home but I'm supposed to go back to New York tomorrow, yeah." Jane clarified. "It's fine. I'll call Dean and sort something out."

Maura smiled at this. She wanted to have a home with Jane. They hadn't discussed her offer to move to New York but she was going to bring it up again soon. She had missed the brunette over the last month. It had been close to torturous but they had survived, just.

* * *

Jane pulled the smaller body more tightly to her and moaned.

Maura had been awake for a while and had been teasing the taller woman to see how long it would take to rouse her from sleep. She had kissed her lips, sucked along her neck gently, run her hands over her t shirt clad breasts, and then began to play with the puckered peaks underneath. When Jane started to moan more loudly and blink open her dark eyes, Maura whispered, "Happy anniversary, my love. She tangled their legs together and fondled her girlfriend's nipples.

"Ohhhhh, baby. Y- yeah, happy— anniversary." Jane groaned deeper and moved her hips into Maura's.

The doctor leaned in and placed open mouthed kisses to the long neck, rolling Jane onto her back and sliding her shorter leg between the two longer ones. Jane's hands found purchase on the smaller woman's backside. Maura held her body up with one arm and kept playing with her prize with the other. She claimed Jane's lips in a hungry kiss. "Mmm, you're so sexy first thing in the morning." The honey blonde moved her body more forcefully into Jane's and moaned. "God, I want you." She lowered her hand to remove Jane's underwear.

A knock on the door interrupted them.

Maura closed her eyes in frustration and Jane let out an annoyed huff. Climbing reluctantly off the brunette, Maura threw on her robe and answered their door.

"Morning mommy!" Lucille and Maddie had gone to each of their sibling's rooms first but both had still been asleep. They decided to see their mother and Jane.

The twins excitedly climbed onto the bed and snuggled into a side each of Jane's. Long arms wrapped around them and the brunette kissed the sides of their heads. It wasn't quite the same as sex with Maura but it was satisfying nonetheless.

"Mommy come and lay with us and Mama!" Madeleine called out to Maura, snuggling even further into Jane.

Maura and Jane stared at each other in shock.

"Is that my new nickname?!" Jane thought quickly, trying to make a joke of the situation.

Lucille sat up quickly to explain her sister's comment. "No, that's who you are! You love us and you kiss Mommy. So, you are Mama." It was so matter-of-fact that the two women didn't know how to respond.

Jane was great at thinking on her feet and asked another question. "And who told you that I can be Mama?" She had an inkling of who was responsible.

"Alex!" They both stated and giggled. Their older brother had conspired and taught them something that he should have talked to Jane and his mother about first. The almost ten year old boy was too smart for his own good.

"Oh really?!" Jane tried to change the subject and turned on both girls, tickling them until they were squealing 'mercy' and bounded off the bed and out the door.

Maura was still standing frozen just near the bed.

"Maur? Are you ok?"

Frowning slightly, the blonde nodded. "I think so."

"Wanna talk about it?" The FBI agent offered.

"I- I'm not sure what to say, Jane."

"Well, what do you think?"

Maura finally made eye contact with her girlfriend. "Oh Jane, it's wonderful but- don't you think it's a bit soon? I mean, we don't even live together. We haven't spoken about that or long-term commitment, or—"

Jane strode across the room, gathered the smaller woman into her arms, and kissed her. "I'm all in, Maura. You know that. If you're not ready to make that decision then we need to talk to Alex about what he says to his sisters… We need to talk to them all anyway because they will just keep it up if we don't." Jane was really hopeful that Maura would allow it. The kids calling her Mama warmed her heart almost as much as loving their mother did.

"It seems like such a big deal, Jay. If we let them, I want to talk about our living arrangements." Maura negotiated. "Maybe not this visit but next time. Next month?"

"Ok, deal." Jane gave Maura a huge smile. "I really want this Maura."

"Me too, Jay."

* * *

With Maura beginning her fellowship at Brigham and Women's Hospital at the beginning of June and Jane's workload intensifying, the couple didn't get to have their conversation about their living arrangements or about what the Isles children had recently decided to call Jane.

Carmela had moved in with her eldest son while she recovered. Her absence was felt strongly but Maura had made sure to take the kids over to see their nanny a few times a week. Angela had happily stepped in to take over Mela's shifts but was quickly tiring. Maura and Angela spoke about getting another nanny in the interim to be on call while Mela got better. They were delaying it for the moment because Jane wanted a say in the recruitment.

With Jane on the iPad via video call, Maura had sat her kids down and the two women explained to them that Jane and her were in a relationship but they weren't quite at the stage that the kids needed to call Jane Mama. The kids had argued that they wanted to and Jane had almost cried, her heart was so full. They explained to them that they were trying to work out how they could all live together but until then, they were to remain calling Jane, Jay or JJ. They all reluctantly agreed.

* * *

By Alex's birthday in July, Maura felt like she was going to have a breakdown. She was working long shifts and Angela was doing her best but working full time and having the kids home for the holidays was exhausting.

"Maur, what's wrong?" Jane was alarmed at how haggard her girlfriend appeared.

"I can't wait anymore, Jane. I need to hire another nanny. Your mother is exhausted and so am I." The doctor had already interviewed six women and had narrowed it down to two.

"Aww, of course. Sorry to make you wait. Can you tell me when you're gonna send out the advertisement for the position and I can make sure I'm home for interviews?"

"Umm…" Maura looked away from the screen, guiltily.

"Maura! Did you already hire someone?" Jane felt a bit left out.

"No! I just interviewed a few. I have it narrowed down to two. I'll send you their resumes and you can help me decide." Maura informed her girlfriend.

"Maur!" Jane whined. "We said we were gonna do it together."

"I know, darling, but you've been so busy and I had to just fit them in when I could." Maura argued, gently. She had felt bad about it but they had barely spoken that week and finding a time to interview six people together would have been a nightmare to organise.

"Al-right." Jane huffed. "So, two left. Send me the resumes so we can chat about it now, please?Are they good candidates? Which one are you leaning towards?" Jane asked, completely invested in the decision making process.

"Yes, they are both very qualified. I'm leaning towards Katherine but Joanne seems great too."

"What do you like about them?" Jane was in full detective mode. She looked over the resumes and listened to what Maura thought.

"Katherine has a Phd in education and she genuinely seems to like children and is passionate about holistic development. Joanne has children and grandchildren of her own, so I'm concerned about her ability to be on call if I need her right away. However, she is more the age I was after. Katherine's a bit younger than I would have preferred."

"Ok, so, Katherine is the forty year old nerd that wants a break from academics but seems to love kids and understands the psychology behind them?" Jane summarised.

Used to Jane's abrupt nature, Maura smiled in affection at the review. "Yes."

"And, Joanne has plenty of experience with some credentials but is also in her fifties, has older kids and grandkids, and might not be as available?"

"Correct."

"Seems like a no brainer, babe."

"You think I should hire Katherine?" Maura was pleasantly surprised at how easy the decision had been for Jane.

"Yep."

"I- ok. I'll call her first thing tomorrow morning." The doctor smiled at how uncomplicated it was.

"Ultimately, I just want what's best for our family. I want the stress taken off you, Maura. You and Ma need a break and both candidates seem great."

Maura fought the tears at Jane's claim. She knew they were a family already but it was so nice to hear it from the brunette's mouth. "Thanks my love."

* * *

Reviews are gold ;)

Thanks so much to those that gave a bunch after the last chapter.


	20. Chapter 20

I know many of you desperately want the living apart thing to be over... I'm not trying to drag it out, just trying to make it somewhat realistic so, it won't be for a few more chapters. Sorry! A bit of drama ahead. Don't stress, it will all work out ok :)

* * *

"Hi Katherine, it's lovely to see you again." Maura greeted the new nanny and stepped aside to let her in. She was surprised that the woman arrived dressed up for nannying. When she had interviewed her, Maura had met a woman in designer jeans and button up shirt. She had assumed she would dress down to actually work but she was dressed in the same style of clothing.

"Hi Dr Isles, it's great to see you again too."

"Please Katherine, it's just Maura. Unless you want me to call you Dr Davis?" Maura teased and smiled easily, helping the older woman to relax.

"God no! Please call me Kate." The short haired brunette answered, smiling back, feeling more at ease at the formalities being dropped.

"Ok Kate, welcome to our home." Kate followed the petite woman into the huge house, her eyes widening at the expensive decor and beautiful layout.

"Wow, your home is stunning."

"Thank you… Let me call the children." Maura stepped outside to gather all four kids. She really hoped she had made the right decision with this woman. She seemed nervous and that made Maura nervous. They had agreed on a trial period in case the kids didn't take to her very well but Maura needn't have worried.

Kate observed the few pictures around the room. Mostly of the children. Maura was in several of them and there was a curly haired woman in a few more with the whole family. She looked at one picture of just the two women together, their arms around each other, laughing happily at the camera. Before Kate had a chance to ponder who the taller woman was, Maura returned with her kids.

Kate was an instant hit with all of the children. It helped that they weren't very fussy. They tended to enjoy the company of anyone that entered their home and gave them attention. The dark haired woman interacted with them much like Jane would and that made Maura happy.

The doctor left them for half an hour outside to see how they got along before she went to check on them. As she was tidying up the dining room, Angela entered the busy house and smiled at Maura.

"Good morning bella. Carmela says ciao." Angela put a large pot of casserole on the stovetop and placed her bag on the kitchen bench.

"Hi Angela." Maura kissed her cheek and noticed Barry Frost enter the house.

"Your front door was open!"

"Barry! What a wonderful surprise." Maura kissed the African American man on the cheek, happy to see him.

"Hey Maur. Jay got me to look up a few things for a case and told me to drop them in. That ok?" He handed Maura a USB drive.

"Sure. I'll put it in my office." She accepted the thumb drive and motioned towards the kitchen.

"Can I get you a coffee or tea?"

"Coffee would be great!" He responded happily and sat at the kitchen bench.

"How is Anna?" The honey blonde smirked at him.

"Oooh, who's Anna?" Angela questioned, interested in any sort of gossip that would keep her going throughout the day.

Barry laughed at the two women and shook his head. "Uh, she's good. We're just gettin' to know one another."

"Uh huh." Maura said knowingly.

"It's been about six months since we met and it's hard being apart. I don't know how you and Jane do it." Barry received his cup of coffee and took a sip, closing his eyes in delight at the expensive blend. "Oh, that's good."

"Texts, phone calls, video chats, and plenty of sex via all mediums is how we get by but it's becoming increasingly difficult." The doctor stated in typical, unembarrassed, Maura style.

Barry almost spat his mouthful of coffee in laughter. He really loved Maura and her manner of speaking. She was so genuine. Jane was a lucky woman.

"Oh lord! Where are the kids?" Angela asked. As liberal as she was becoming about topics such as sex, she didn't really want to hear details about her daughter's sex life.

Maura motioned outside. "Katherine, their new nanny, is outside with them." Before the doctor had a chance to take Angela to introduce her, Kate had the kids inside and had gotten them to get their shoes.

Maura and Angela exchanged impressed looks. Angela's eyes widened in surprise at the attractive new nanny. Did Jane actually help pick her? She wasn't sure that her daughter knew what the woman looked like.

"Kate Davis, this is Angela Rizzoli." Maura introduced the two.

"Hi! Nice to meet ya. I'm the kids' weekday and evening nanny." Angela greeted.

"And our Nonna!" Alex added and the Italian woman smiled warmly at him.

"Lovely to meet you, Mrs Rizzoli." Kate gave Angela a charming smile and the Italian woman couldn't help but like her.

"This is a dear friend of ours, Barry Frost." Maura pointed at the well-dressed man sitting at the kitchen bench.

Hearing that their 'Uncle Frost' was there, the kids made sure to inundate him with hugs.

"Kate, you have bigger muscles than JJ!" Alex exclaimed as the woman helped him to tie his shoes. Maura laughed at the statement. It was true. The brunette was a little bit shorter than Jane but was quite well built.

"Well, I lift weights for my exercise!" Kate responded happily. "Who's JJ?" She asked.

Alex looked at his mother and answered a bit defiantly, "My Mama."

Kate looked at Maura's wide hazel eyes in surprise. "Oh, I thought it was just you, Maura?" She wasn't upset. A little disappointed perhaps.

Angela laughed. She was aware of Alex's reasoning. He had been hassling the women about calling JJ his Mama for almost two months now.

Barry just listened in on the conversation, intrigued at this latest development. Jane hadn't filled him in about it yet.

"I- sorry Kate, Jane is my partner. We've been together for just over a year and the kids are starting to call her Mama even though we've discussed not entering that phase yet." She ended her comment with a stern voice directed at Alex.

"Sorry mom." He apologised with a grin, not sorry at all. He really was such a mischievous little guy but she loved him to pieces.

"Anyway, Angela will introduce you to the schedule with the children. Please don't stress out about it. It will probably take a week or two to get used to and school isn't back until mid-August so, it will just be their sporting activities and vacation care outside of home life." Maura informed her gently with a dimpled smile.

Kate was smitten. Partner or no, Maura Isles was adorable. And gorgeous. Very gorgeous. But, Kate was very respectful and would never try anything with a taken woman.

"Thanks Maura. See you in a bit." Kate left with Angela to take the children to their respective daily holiday activities.

Maura breathed a sigh of relief. Everything was going to be ok. She had extra help now and Jane would be there soon.

* * *

Maura felt the alleviation of pressure over the next few days and was very grateful to have hired another nanny. Kate had settled well and had gone back to her apartment the last few nights with plans to stay in Carmela's old quarters from Friday to Monday. It would be her usual shift once she regulated her schedule. Maura had her working more at the moment to give Angela a much needed break. Kate was doing really well with their crazy schedule and adjusting to the family's dynamics.

The older woman had been impressed at how available Maura was to her children. She stopped whatever she was doing whenever one of them needed her, she listened intently, and she genuinely adored each of them. Kate had also heard a lot about Jay, JJ, or Mama as they more frequently began to refer to her as. The kids worshipped Jane and spoke about her like she was a superhero.

The stocky brunette had asked Maura about Jane once and the doctor had smiled in a way that made the other woman's heart flutter slightly. Maura told Kate about how incredible Jane was and all about being a special agent for the FBI in New York, explaining their living situation.

Kate was feeling a little intimidated about meeting Jane tomorrow but figured that anyone that had snatched up an amazing woman like Maura Isles must be pretty great themselves.

* * *

"Uh hey." Jane greeted the unfamiliar woman on the Isles' front doorstep, about to knock on the door.

Kate spun around in surprise at the voice behind her. "Hi."

"Are you Kate?" Jane asked curiously and pulled out her keys.

"Yeah, and you must be Jane?" Kate stuck her hand out to shake the taller woman's hand.

"Yeah. Nice to meet you." Jane took the appendage in a firm grip and sized the other woman up. Kate was almost what Jane would describe as the quintessential butch lesbian. Very short dark hair that was styled perfectly, muscular frame, tattoos. She was also quite attractive and very nicely dressed. She stood a half a head shorter than Jane.

The brunette didn't really want to feel threatened by the woman but if Kate was a lesbian, a woman like Maura was hard to be around without drooling over. Not many were immune to her charm and beauty.

"You too." Kate responded and smiled easily at the agent.

"I guess you want inside, huh?" Jane asked and slid her key into the door. It was already unlocked. She groaned and rolled her eyes at the typical lack of security. "Maura never locks the door… Come in, Kate."

"Thanks."

Jane led the way inside the house and Kate locked the door.

"Maura?" She called and almost ran into the honey blonde as she descended the stairs.

"Jane!" Maura threw her arms around the brunette's neck and claimed her lips. The kids were currently still out with Angela and the doctor hadn't noticed the other woman yet.

Jane tried to pry herself away from her girlfriend, somewhat embarrassed by the way Maura was pushing herself up against her body. "Baby wait."

"Mmm no- I've been waiting too long." Maura deepened their kiss and then frowned at the continued resistance from Jane. "What's wron— Oh… Kate! Hello!" Unfazed, Maura didn't let go of Jane but smiled happily at the other woman.

"Hey Maura." Kate smiled politely, amused at the affectionate display. She had a felling there would be a lot more of that over the next few days.

"Did you two meet already?" Maura enquired and grinned when they nodded. Still holding Jane's hand, Maura motioned them both into the living room to relax. "The kids wont be here for another half an hour. Can I get either of you a drink?"

"A tea would be great." Kate replied.

"Yeah, me too please?" Jane added.

While Maura was in the kitchen, Jane and Kate got to know each other.

"Maura tells me you work for the FBI. That's pretty impressive!" Kate exclaimed. She truly was astounded at this. She had never known anyone who worked in law enforcement before and definitely not at a federal level.

"Uh, yeah. It's not as glamorous as it's made out to be." Jane answered uneasily. She hated talking about herself. "You have a PhD I hear? What was your thesis on?"

"Child Education. I wrote about emotional development in children from low socio-economic backgrounds."

"That's amazing. Are you enjoying working with the Isles children?" Jane grinned, knowing it would be a positive answer. How could it not be? Maura's kids were the best.

"Yeah! I love it. All four of them are a lot of fun and very smart! If it wasn't for work it would make a great comparison study to my thesis."

"Ha I bet it would! Considering that they are raised by a single parent, they are quite emotionally sound children." Jane affirmed.

Maura came back in the room and heard Jane's comment. "They have you too, my love. They wouldn't be where they are emotionally, if you hadn't been present in their lives for the last five years." The doctor placed the drinks on the coffee table and settled herself sitting sideways on Jane's lap, wrapping her arms around her neck. Jane's arms wrapped around her waist and she kissed her girlfriend's cheek in appreciation.

Kate smiled genuinely at the affection between the two. It was nice to see a solid relationship like theirs even if the set up was a bit unusual. She honestly had no idea how Jane could stay away from her family for long periods of time but she also knew that her career was very important too.

"Kate was just telling me about her PhD. I'm sure you two nerds will have some fun discussions about nerdy stuff." Jane teased and then looked over to the older woman to make sure she hadn't offended her.

Kate laughed along. "Happy to have nerd chats whenever possible, Dr Isles." The day haired woman winked.

Their conversation was interrupted by the front door opening and a bunch of noisy children that followed.

Lucille spotted Jane first and ran for her. "MAMAAA!" Lu cried out and Jane arched an eyebrow at Maura. The doctor shrugged as though she had given up trying to fight it and gave Jane a full dimpled grin. It was really quite adorable.

The other three heard Lu's yell and came barrelling into the living room to pile on top of their 'Mama'. Maura quickly leapt up from the oncoming stampede and avoided being squashed.

"Ow Alex! Get off me!" Elizabeth cried out and tried to push him away. Maddie got caught in the crossfire of his body and was elbowed in the head, yelping as Alex's arm made contact. Lucille laughed as she watched from the side, clinging to Jane's arm. Three of the four siblings began fighting.

"Ok, that's enough." Jane stated sternly before Maura had a chance to and they calmed down instantly. "Gosh, I missed you nuggets to much!" Jane tried not to cry as she rubbed Eli's back and kissed Alex on the head.

"We missed you too, Mama." Alex claimed confidently. He looked over to his mother to gauge her reaction at his use of 'mama' for Jane. Maura raised her eyebrow at him. He looked away guiltily.

"When did we decide that Mama was my new nickname, huh?" Jane poked at their sides and tried to make a joke out of the serious decision.

"We didn't yet but-" Eli started to explain but Alex cut her off.

"But that's who you are! It's not a nickname!" He declared passionately.

"Ok guys. We'll talk about it later. Go and change and then maybe we can watch a movie."

"Yes!" They were all excited about this. They hadn't seen a movie in weeks.

"Kate, do you want to grab your things and I'll show you to your rooms?" Maura suggested.

"Yeah, sure." Kate got up and went outside to retrieve her bag from her car.

"We should be fine for the rest of the night with the kids but you're welcome to join us in whatever we do. Dinner will be at 6." Maura informed her as she led her upstairs.

"Thanks Maura. I'm going to catch up on some reading. See you at dinner."

* * *

"Hey there." Jane lifted her arm and Maura sat next to the taller woman, settling in for their movie.

The doctor snuggled closely, wrapping her arm around Jane's middle and kissed her neck. "You smell wonderful." She kissed up to Jane's jaw. "I've missed you so much."

The brunette turned her head to claim soft lips and the two lost themselves until Eli interrupted them.

"Ewww, you guys are _always_ kissing!" The almost nine year old complained lightly. She sat down next to them anyway and cuddled into her mom's side.

Maura smiled and kissed Jane one more time before turning to see the rest of her children enter the room and find a comfortable spot to watch the movie.

* * *

"Hi Maura! Or should I call you Dr Isles?" Susie Chang joked as she greeted her ex classmate and fellow doctor at Brigham and Women's Hospital.

"Susie! How wonderful to see you." Maura was surprised to see her old friend. They had taken several classes together before Maura had taken a leave of absence and they had only seen each other around Boston a few times since. "Which department are you working in?"

"Paediatrics." Susie informed Maura happily.

"That's fantastic. I'm so happy you were able to pursue what you wanted, Susie." Maura was genuinely delighted for her.

"Thanks Maura. What about you?"

"Just started my fellowship in Obstetrics and Gynaecology."

"Ah of course! That makes a lot of sense with all of your birthing experience." They both shared a laugh. "I bet you're doing a great job. How are you finding Dr Moran?"

"She's brilliant. I'm enjoying my time with her so far." Maura was in awe of the older doctor. She was a wonderful teacher and excellent at her job. One of the best in her field.

"She must like you then. I've heard she can be really hard on newcomers." Susie confided. Maura had heard the rumours but the senior doctor had been nothing but kind towards her. "It was great to see you, Maura. If you can get a sitter, you should come for after work drinks with a few of us on a Thursday night. We go every week to the bar just down the road whenever our schedule's allow."

Maura was surprised at the invite and smiled happily. "I'd love to. Maybe not this Thursday but perhaps next week?"

"Sure. See you around."

"Bye Susie."

* * *

Maura had managed to take the second last Friday of August off and flew to New York for a couple of days. Jane had organised the weekend for them and apparently had something special planned for Maura's birthday.

"Hey beautiful." Jane greeted her girlfriend at the airport.

"Hi yourself." Maura leaned in for a welcome kiss.

Once again it had been too long since they had seen each other face-to-face. Only a month this time but it was still too long. There was only so much satisfaction in talking via video calls and phone sex. It was weighing both women down but neither wanted to bring it up.

After the couple had finished dinner that night and were snuggled up on Jane's couch, Maura brought up her desire to move again.

"I want us to move to New York, Jane."

"Maura, I don't want you guys to have to move your whole lives to this city… New York isn't a place to raise children. I couldn't handle the pain of seeing the kids have to adjust to new schools and friends too. Plus, you just started your fellowship." Jane was adamant about Maura and the kids not moving.

The doctor didn't understand and took it as a rejection. "If you don't want to live with us, why don't you just say so?!" The honey blonde was flustered and emotional. She thought that Jane would love the idea of them all being together but perhaps she was still moving too fast for the FBI agent.

"What? God Maura, no! I-" Jane slid off the couch to kneel in front of the smaller woman. "Baby, I would love nothing more than to live together. I'm ready for us to be a family. I just-" Jane ran her hands through her hair, frustrated. "I've applied for a position at the Boston Bureau." She informed Maura. She had been saving it for when she heard back but Maura needed to know.

"Oh Jane! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was waiting to hear back." Jane caressed the doctor's thighs lovingly and kissed her. "I would much rather a more simple transition. Me moving to Boston makes so much more sense."

Jane had been waiting for tomorrow night for this moment but she decided that it was perfect timing for her to prove to Maura just how committed she was. "Wait here."

Jane ran to her bedroom and came back and knelt back in front of the blonde. "Maura, I- I was gonna wait to say this tomorrow night but- I need you to know that I love you and your children. I want to be a part of your family and for it to become our family… Maura, will you marry me?" Jane produced an antique style elegant diamond ring and held it up to the shocked woman's face.

"No." Maura was horrified. "Oh Jane, no. No, I don't- want to get married." She avoided eye contact and moved away from the brunette, afraid to see her devastated face.

Taking a deep breath in and exhaling heavily, Jane closed her eyes and hung her head. How had she read the signs so wrong? "Why not?" She asked in a small voice, still kneeling in front of the couch where Maura had been sitting.

The doctor's heart broke at the sight of the tall woman, on her knees, tears forming in her eyes. She moved back over to her and wrapped her up in a hug. "Oh honey, I'm so sorry… I never react well do I?" Maura's heart was pounding in her chest. How did she explain her fears to Jane? How did she express her commitment to her without accepting a marriage proposal?

"No, I'm sorry… I guess I should have asked if that's what you wanted first." Jane buried her head in her girlfriend's neck and kissed it. It quickly became heated and Jane laid Maura down on her couch, kissing her way down the doctor's body.

"Ohh Jay, no sweet- heart. I want to- Let's talk— about this… laaater." Maura groaned when Jane's hands removed her underwear and the brunette's tongue found her swollen clitoris and sucked gently. "Ohhh god."

Jane was insatiable. The need to make sure their connection was still secure, overrode everything else.

After Maura's first orgasm, Jane easily slipped her fingers inside of her lover and pressed her body close, looking directly into her eyes. She loved watching Maura try and hold her stare while making love. When the smaller woman couldn't keep her eyes open anymore, her hazel eyes rolling back in ecstasy, Jane claimed her lips. Maura returned the kiss with fervour and reached for Jane's zipper, undoing her pants. Jane removed her fingers for a moment and kicked her pants and underwear off. She hovered back over the honey blonde and sucked on her neck, marking her.

"Mmm Jane, please?" Maura begged, pushing her hips up into the taller woman's.

"Please what, Maura?" Jane's gravelly voice teased as she nipped at her collarbone.

"I want you."

"Where do you want me, baby?"

"Inside. I want you inside of me." Maura panted. She was so close.

Jane groaned at how much hearing those words turned her on and she moved Maura's fingers to her opening. Entering each other, they both kept a steady rhythm until Maura stopped, unable to continue as her second orgasm crashed over her. "Ohhhh Jaaay." She loved being able to be loud and not have to worry about any children present.

"Ohh don't stop, Maur. I'm— sooo close." Jane moved herself up and down on Maura's still fingers. The doctor, completely spent, managed to move her thumb to Jane's sensitive bud in a swirling pattern.

Jane tightened around her fingers and Maura looked up at the brunette in awe. "God Jay, you're so beautiful." Jane opened her eyes, right on the edge of climax. "That's it, baby." Maura was getting turned on all over again at the vision of her beautiful girlfriend on top of her.

The petite woman loved that Jane was tough and capable of protecting her and her family, but she loved the feminine side of Jane too. The FBI agent was stunning and Maura was convinced that she could have been a model if she wanted to.

Maura found the energy to pump her hand a few more times and stroked her thumb the right way. "Ohh, that's really sexy… Yes darling, ride me!"

"Fuuuuck!" Jane came hard. Maura's coaxing turning her own so much, her last movement sending her over the edge. The taller woman slumped on top of the doctor, breathing heavily.

The honey blonde stroked her back lovingly and held her close. "I love you so much." She kissed the sweaty neck.

Jane turned her head to claim the pink lips again. "Mmm, love you too." She flopped her head back down next to Maura's, spent.

* * *

The next day, Jane got up and made breakfast for them. They called the kids and Maura checked in with Kate to make sure everything was ok. Jane tried not to feel jealous that the nanny was getting to spend more time with 'her' kids than she was.

Jane had planned a relaxing couple's spa retreat that Maura loved more than she did. The doctor teased her about her inability to relax unless it was in bed all day. Jane had teased back that if the blonde was in bed with her, relaxing wouldn't be the word she would use to describe it.

Maura carried on as if last night's marriage proposal hadn't even happened. It was hurting Jane and she didn't know how to talk about it.

Jane guided the gorgeous honey blonde to the secluded table at the fancy French restaurant she had googled the heck out of to make sure it was up to Maura's standards.

The FBI agent understood that even though Maura had already rejected her proposal, she may as well follow through with her plans for the day regardless. Hence, the little black dress she had spent half a pay cheque on. The look on Maura's face was worth it. The smaller woman had practically drooled and almost begged for them to stay home.

Jane pulled the chair out for Maura and sat herself down, feeling slightly depressed but unable to figure out how to articulate it.

Maura could tell and she knew exactly why. She wasn't very proud of her reaction to the brunette's sweet proposal but it had really stunned her. The doctor had been thinking about it all day. She knew that tonight was meant to be Jane's moment to ask her. Maura was glad that her girlfriend had asked at home and that she hadn't caused her further embarrassment by reacting the way she did in public.

Once their food had been placed in front of them and they began to eat, Maura reached a hand out to Jane and the agent responded by placing hers inside the smaller one.

"Jane, sweetheart, I'm very sorry about last night." Maura gazed intently into the dark eyes that reflected so much love but also hurt. Maura hated that she had caused Jane any pain.

"It's ok. You're not ready. I get it." Jane tried to give her girlfriend the easy way out but Maura didn't take it.

"No, it's not that Jay… Honey, look at me." The brunette made eye contact again but her eyes were teary. "Jane, I love you so much and I want to spend my life with you but I haven't thought about marriage since I left Garrett. It is something that I failed once and I really don't want to do it again." Maura explained.

Jane considered the words and decided honesty was best in this situation. "I get it Maur, I really do, but why does your shitty experience with him have to cost me? I want to marry you. I want you to be my wife. I don't want to be your girlfriend or partner forever. I want to be the kids' mother… I want it to be official at some point, recognised lawfully. Can you understand that?" A tear slipped down her cheek and she squeezed Maura's hand gently.

Maura was shocked, again. She felt terrible and teared up instantly, realising that she had been quite selfish in her rejection of the proposal and in elements of their relationship so far. Of course she wanted Jane to co-parent the children with her and move in with them or them move in with Jane. She wanted Jane forever and knew the brunette wanted the same. Maura just hadn't considered _how_ Jane wanted her.

"I- yes. I'm so sorry." Maura wiped at her tears. "I want you to be happy too, darling, and if this is something you want, we- we can talk about it, ok?"

"Really?… Just- not yet?"

"Maybe give me a a few weeks to think about this and then we can work out a timeline."

"Jesus Maura, it's not the kids' weekly sporting schedule!" Jane joked and Maura rolled her eyes. "But you're really gonna seriously consider it?"

"Yes Jane. I- I really like the sound of being your wife." Maura flushed at this. "I am just obviously still fearful of the whole idea of marriage. I'm sorry I reacted so poorly and didn't consider you in all of it." Maura lifted Jane's hand in hers and brought it to her lips.

"It's ok, babe. You have more to think about than me but I really want to share that responsibility. I wasn't ready before but I am now… I should hear back from the Boston office in the next week or two. They've been full for years but Frost put a feeler out and the supervising special agent there is interested in my application."

"That's great! God, it would be so wonderful to have you around more. I like real sex with you." They both laughed in agreement.

"That's the only reason, huh?" Jane teased but she knew how much she was loved.

The couple enjoyed the rest of their meal and evening together, emotionally preparing for yet another large portion of time apart beginning again tomorrow morning.

* * *

Don't hate me! It was a big moment of realisation for Maura. Things are going to get better!

Let me know what you think.


	21. Chapter 21

Just a quick, family-focussed chapter to keep you all going!

* * *

Maura opened the front door and breathed a sigh of relief at the silence. She had just completed a long shift, had managed to sneak in a quick drink with Susie after it, and was finally home. She was exhausted.

The doctor placed her handbag and keys on the dining room table and clicked her way to the kitchen, untucking her shirt on the way. She smiled at the sight of Kate hunched over her laptop, reading.

"Hi Kate." Maura greeted softly. It still startled the older woman.

"Oh hey, Maura. How was work?" The inquisitive blue eyes searched the younger woman's face and could clearly see she was tired.

"It was wonderful but very long. I need a glass of wine. Do you want one?" Maura reached up and retrieved two glasses as Kate's affirmative answer.

The older woman couldn't help her wandering eyes as the doctor stretched up and her untucked shirt revealed skin at her side. Kate's eyes averted when Maura turned around and placed the glasses on the bench.

"Now for the difficult decision: Cabernet Sauvignon or Pinot Noir?"

"Ha well, I'm not fussy so, whatever you want." _Gosh, why did the woman have to be so darn attractive?_ Kate wasn't an innocent in the world of dating and she certainly wasn't inexperienced but it had been a while. That's what she chalked it up to, too long of a dry spell.

Maura pushed a glass toward her. Kate had no idea what the doctor had chosen but she took a sip and moaned at the taste. "Oh wow… That's incredible."

"Mmhmm." Maura gulped half of her glass down and topped it back up. "Are you alright?" Maura noticed that the older woman was more quiet than usual.

"Oh yeah, you're fine- I mean, I'm fine- good." Kate's cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"Kate! You need more wine." Maura joked and topped the nanny's glass up again despite her protests.

"No, I— ok." She laughed. "Listen, Maura… I'd rather be upfront with you than allow this to get weird. I mean it probably wont come as a surprise but I wanted you to know that I- ah-" This felt harder than when she came out to her parents. "I'm a lesbian."

The shocked look on the blonde's face was comical. "What?! Seriously?"

"Uh yeah. You couldn't tell?" Kate couldn't believe it.

"Well, no, I couldn't… I don't like labels much and I'm not very proficient at reading particular social aspects that would indicate that you are a lesbian."

Kate raised her eyebrows at that. Coming from anyone else she would call them a liar but there was an innocence about Maura that proved she wasn't making any of this up. "Is it going to be a problem?" Kate asked sincerely.

"Goodness, no! Of course not. That would be a bit hypocritical of me, don't you think?"

"I guess so. I just wanted you to know because, to be honest, I find you extremely attractive but I would _never_ act on it. I just needed you to know that. Plus I also really just need to go on a date! It's been a while." She confessed. Her chest felt much lighter.

"I'm flattered by your attraction, Kate, and am glad to hear you have integrity. I trust you and I'm sure we can find you someone cute for a date!" Maura excitedly clapped her hands together at the prospect of finding a match for the lovely older woman. "Oh! I know this pretty redhead at work I could introduce you to!"

"Oh god, I've created a monster." Kate shook her head at Maura's enthusiasm.

* * *

"Ummm, well duh." Jane rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe Maura hadn't realised that her new nanny was a lesbian.

"How did you know?!" The doctor asked, surprised.

"Babe, she practically has a mohawk."

"No she doesn't!"

"Ok, well, she's covered in tattoos and is very muscular." Jane argued.

"Honey, she lifts weights!" The doctor argued back.

"Exactly!" Jane exclaimed as if Maura's point had just proven hers.

"Did you know she finds me attractive?" Maura teased.

"What the fuck?!" That pissed Jane off. "Did she hit on you?" The special agent stood up and paced. She really wished she lived there. She wouldn't have to deal with this bullshit if she did.

"Oh Jay, no! I don't think she would ever try anything and she said she just needed to go on a date so, I set her up with this gorgeous midwife that I work with. Her name is Andy and they're going out tomorrow night!" Maura had really enjoyed playing matchmaker.

"Ok Cupid, I'll calm down for now but I swear Maura, if she flirts with you, I'm gonna knock her out."

"You're sexy when you're jealous." Maura purred. "Tell me what you're going to do to me when you see me next?"

Jane sat back down and smiled. This was what she had called for; to connect with her girlfriend. She needed release. She needed Maura.

* * *

Once school had been back for a couple of weeks, Kate got a better feel for the kids' regular routine, and lowered her days to just Friday to Monday. It didn't really allow for a weekend social life but she had found dating a nurse, it didn't really matter. Andy's 'weekends' were often mid-week and that suited them both. This weekend, however, the rest of the Isles clan would be meeting Andy for the first time and Kate was slightly nervous. She really liked Andy but she had to get along with the Isles children for it to work.

The tattooed woman had taken charge of organising Elizabeth's ninth birthday party and the usual crew would be joining them as well as three more nine year old girls and their parents.

To make it more nerve-wracking, Jane was going to be there and Kate hadn't seen her since she had told Maura about her sexual orientation and subsequent attraction to her boss. She knew that the honey blonde would've spoken to her girlfriend about their chat. Having Andy there would help though. Jane had nothing to worry about. Maura was head-over-heels about her anyway.

Kate's thoughts were interrupted when the couple came into the house, arguing.

"I'm not sayin' that they shouldn't be here, babe. I'm just sayin' it's a lot of people— Uh, hey Kate." Kate waved and gave Jane a sympathetic look.

Maura ignored Kate and continued to address her younger girlfriend. "They're family, Jane! You can't just not invite them!"

"Ok Maur. Sorry." Jane resigned to basically saying 'yes dear' even if she disagreed. Maura was right though. Her brothers, Frost, Korsak. They were all family. Jane was just overwhelmed at being at a nine year old's party right now with everyone when all she wanted was movie and snuggle time with her family. Arguing with Maura was not how she wanted to spend her weekend.

Maura huffed as she practically threw her bag on the table and stomped upstairs.

"Damn Jane. You're on the couch tonight!" Kate teased and Jane grinned.

"Nah, Maura's feisty but it doesn't last long at all." Jane walked to the fridge to retrieve a beer. "Want one?"

"Sure." Kate sat at the bench and chatted with the FBI agent for a few minutes before Jane was proven right when Maura came back downstairs. Having calmed down, the doctor wandered into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist, kissing her on the jaw.

Jane held her around the shoulders when the smaller woman went to pull away and captured her lips. Maura's arms enclosed tightly around Jane's back, her hands gripped the grey sweatshirt as the kiss deepened.

The doorbell rang. The couple kept kissing.

Kate decided she should answer it and stop being a creeper. She was happy she did as Andy stood on the doorstep. "Hey." Kate greeted the petite redhead with a peck to the lips.

"Hi Kate." Andy responded and stared in wonder as she entered the large home. "This place is huge." She whispered, not knowing who might be listening. They got closer to the kitchen and Kate rolled her eyes at the show that Jane and Maura were giving.

"Uh, sorry. They haven't seen each other in a while. Come outside. Do you want to help me decorate?"

"Uh sure, I'd love to." Andy tried to ignore the show that was on display in the kitchen but it was kind of hard to not stare. Jane had Maura pinned against the counter, hands under her shirt, making out like teenagers. "I can't believe that's Maura!" Andy commented, chuckling. Kate chuckled along with her, knowing that Maura was the consummate professional at work and didn't talk about her private life at all.

* * *

"Mmm baby, what time does the party start?" Jane asked between kisses. She slid her hands lower on Maura's body and ran her hands underneath the hem of the doctor's skirt.

"3pm"

Jane lifted her hand to check her watch. 2:17pm. They had time.

"Upstairs. Now." Jane walked the smaller woman backwards but didn't even get to the first step when the front door opened and Angela arrived with the three girls.

"Mama!" They screeched when they saw Jane. Angela beamed at this. Her daughter was a natural with those kids and loved them as her own.

"My girls!" Jane bent down and hugged them all at once. "Happy birthday my sweet Eli belly." Jane gave Elizabeth another big hug and kiss. "Where's Alex?" She asked, upset to not be seeing her favourite boy.

"He's wiv uncle Frankie and Nina." Lucille informed her.

"Yep! He didn't wanna be at a girl's party." Maddie confirmed.

"Nina?" Jane questioned and looked up at Maura. The blonde made a kissy face to indicate that Frankie and Nina were dating and Jane laughed at the doctor's cute puckered lips and shook her head. This was the first she had heard about her brother seeing anyone. "When's Alex gonna be home?"

"He'll be here for the party. Probably in about an hour or so." Maura informed her.

"Ok. Hey Ma." Jane straightened up and kissed her mother on the cheek.

"Hi baby. Are you eating enough?" Angela tried to turn her and looked at Maura. "Maura, she's lost weight!"

"Ma, leave it!" Jane swatted her away which made the girls all giggle.

Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's middle and looked up at her in adoration. "I think she's looking amazing."

Kate and Andy came inside holding hands and Jane raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Hi Kate!" The three girls called and Jane had a deep sense of satisfaction that they didn't all throw themselves at her like they did with Jane.

"Hello girls! This is my friend, Andy."

"Hi Andy." Eli greeted politely and held out her hand, just like her mother would. "I'm Eli."

Andy met all three girls and then Kate introduced her to Jane and Angela. Maura and her embraced. They both found that they enjoyed each other's company a lot and had started to hang out occasionally at work during meal times over the past few weeks.

The doorbell sounded and two of Eli's friends were at the door. "Rachel! Trinity!" Eli squealed. The girls all ran outside and Jane welcomed Rachel's mother that had arrived with both girls.

"Hi ladies." Angela greeted, familiar with the woman from school drop off and pick up.

"Angela, so great to see you." Trudy, Rachel's mother greeted warmly.

"You too Trudy." Angela introduced Jane and Maura. "This is my daughter, Jane, and this is Maura."

Jane felt awkward right now. This wasn't her house and they hadn't officially discussed her change of status to give her any right to introduce herself as anyone other than Maura's girlfriend. Yet, she was so much more significant than that.

Maura sensed the awkwardness and made an executive decision. She stepped forward and extended her hand. "We're Eli's parents. It's lovely to meet you." The tiny bit inside of Jane that still felt rejected and doubted Maura's commitment to her, dissipated hearing the declaration.

Trudy didn't hide the surprise on her face but didn't seem bothered by the revelation. "Yes, likewise." She gave a warm smile to both women and they all moved further into the house. "You have a beautiful home."

"Thank you." Maura accepted the compliment and led everyone outside to where the party was happening.

Eli's best friend, Peyton, turned up next. Maura answered the door to a surly looking man and his chubby bleached blonde wife. The doctor had met them before and while their little girl was a delight to have, she wasn't overly fond of her parents.

"Hi Mrs Matthews, Mr Matthews. Please come in."

"Ah, nah. We're just gonnah drop Peyton off. We'll come back for her tomorrah." Molly Matthews declared in her heavy Bostonian accent.

"Uh, I- ok then." Maura placed her hand on the dark haired girl's shoulder and manoeuvred her into the house. She was worried when Peyton didn't even say goodbye to her mother and father. "Goodbye." Maura closed the door and shook her head. She really didn't understand some parents.

Eli was so excited to see her best friend. They were gorgeous, holding hands for almost the entire time throughout the party.

* * *

"Oh my god, babe. I'm sooo tired. Why are kids so full of energy?" Jane groaned and flopped her recently washed, naked body on the bed.

Elizabeth had an incredible time at her party with her friends. Alex had turned up about an hour before it ended and had made Jane play hard.

The eldest Rizzoli met her brother's new girlfriend who worked with him at BPD. She really hoped he didn't mess this one up. Nina was great.

Maura walked out of the bathroom in her silk robe, wearing a smile. It broadened when she took in Jane's pose. She climbed onto the bed with a seductive gleam in her eye.

Jane watched through half-lidded eyes as the smaller woman straddled her. She ran her hands along smooth thighs and over the silk robe, untying it and letting it fall open. Maura leaned down and pressed their naked upper halves together.

"Guess what?" Jane whispered against full lips that were about to devour hers.

"What?" Maura breathed out, waiting on Jane before going further.

"I got the job in Boston." Jane had been dying to tell Maura all day but this moment was perfect. Her face almost split in half delivering the happy news.

Hazel eyes widened and Maura almost squealed. She grabbed Jane's face and kissed her hard. "Oh my god." She kissed her again. "Congratulations sweetheart." She kissed her longer and more deeply but her mind wouldn't quiet until she asked the important questions. The doctor sat up and ran her hands from Jane's collarbone down to her belly. "When do you start?"

"Not for about six months but that's pretty quick. It usually takes at least a year or two. Dean's not impressed with me and we're under a strict agreement I stay on the Hoyt case if we don't catch him before then."

"Six months?! So, around March next year? I can't wait!" Maura leaned over again and claimed Jane's lips. They could discuss the details later but right now, they had to celebrate.

* * *

"Rizzoli." Jane answered her phone.

"Hi Jane!" Kate's friendly voice greeted.

"Oh hey Kate, what's up?" The FBI agent was concerned. It was unlike the new nanny to call her for any reason. "Is Maura ok?" Jane asked in a sudden panic.

"What? Uh yeah. I think so. She's at work. I got a call from the school saying that they couldn't get a hold of her."

Jane frowned. "She only checks her phone in her break. Hang on a second." Jane looked at her call history. She hadn't missed any calls recently. "They didn't try me… What's wrong?"

"They said that Elizabeth isn't feeling well. Should I go get her?"

"Yeah, for sure. If Eli says she's not well, it's the truth." Jane chuckled. The kid was just like her mother. She was studious, a rule-abider (for the most part), and couldn't lie to save herself.

"Ok, thanks Jane. I'll go and pick her up then."

"Yeah, no worries. Hey Kate?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you get her to FaceTime me when you guys get home? Maura's iPad is in the top right drawer in her office."

"Of course. We'll call in about thirty minutes."

"Cool, thanks."

* * *

"Hi Mama." Elizabeth beamed at Jane.

They had been finally given permission to call the brunette by their preferred name after Eli's birthday party. Maura's concession had factored in many reasons: Firstly, the FBI agent was getting transferred to Boston in six months and would be moving in with them; secondly, the blonde had been worn down by Alex's persistence; and thirdly, she figured that if she introduced Jane as her children's other parent, then they should be allowed to call her 'mama'. Jane was over the moon about it. It also meant that the doctor needed to seriously look into the legalities to make it all official. Marriage was starting to sound more appealing to her anyway.

"Hey Eli belly. You don't look sick!" Jane joked. The young girl really didn't look unwell but Jane knew she wouldn't lie about it.

"Umm… Mama?"

"Yeah sweetie?"

"I'm not really sick." Eli confessed.

Jane frowned at that. It was very unlike Elizabeth to be dishonest. Something else was obviously wrong. "Why did you say you were then, sweetie?"

The nine year old was near tears at having deceived anyone. "I- I didn't mean to lie."

"I believe you honey but I need you to tell me what's going on." Jane probed gently.

Elizabeth let a few tears fall and swiped at them clumsily with one hand. Her other still holding her mother's iPad. "I had a fight."

"A fight?!" Jane's eyebrows almost disappeared into her hairline. "Are you hurt?" She asked, looking more carefully at the young girl's face.

"Not a punching fight, Mama!" Eli responded slightly annoyed. "Rachel and Trinity were really mean and I felt sad."

"Oh baby, I'm sorry. What happened?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." Eli started weeping softly.

"Eli, I care about you so much and I don't want you to be sad. C'mon, tell me what happened? What did they say to you?" Jane enquired softly.

"They- they c-called me a weirdo." She uttered through her sniffling.

"A weirdo? Why'd they say that?"

"They said- coz I have t- two mommies that I'm a weirdo. Is th- that true? Jasmin in Alex's class has two mommies a- and she isn't a weirdo." The sincerity of Elizabeth's question broke Jane's heart.

Trying hard to not let her upset show to this precious little girl that didn't deserve to be teased because of her parent's relationship, Jane did her best to say the right thing.

"Eli, you are most definitely _not_ a weirdo. Having two mommies doesn't make you that. Me and Mommy loving each other, doesn't make us weirdos, and people that say those things are usually trying to hide their own problems by hurting others because they feel small about themselves."

"Really?" Eli's small voice made Jane want to jump on the next plane and just cuddle her worries away.

"Yeah kiddo! Some people are just nasty and so they bully others. Stay away from them for now, ok? How's Peyton? Is she still being nice to you?"

"Yes! She's my best friend. She would never be mean to me and she really likes you and Mommy."

"Well, sounds like she's the one to stick with honey. You don't need that kind of drama in your life, do ya?"

"No." Eli wiped her eyes again, finally feeling better. "Can't you just arrest them?" She giggled and Jane fell in love a little bit more.

"Oh, I wish!" Jane joked and got serious again for a moment. "Hey Eli… I miss you."

"I miss you too, Mama. When are you coming home again?"

"Hopefully soon, kiddo. Thanksgiving for sure."

"That's a whole month away!"

"You sound like Mommy… I'll try for sooner, ok?"

"Ok." Elizabeth almost dropped the iPad when her mother entered her office.

"Hi darling. Are you alright?" Maura asked from the doorway to her office.

Kate had informed Maura of Eli's early pickup from school as soon as the doctor walked in the door. She also let Maura know that Eli was on a call to Jane.

The honey blonde had smiled sweetly at that. Jane was her children's hero. She hoped it would always be that way.

"Hi beautiful." Jane grinned at her gorgeous girlfriend as her face filled half of the screen.

"Hi love, can I join this little chat?" Maura aimed her question at her daughter who nodded happily.

"Uh huh. Mama and I were just talking about when she is coming home next." Eli informed her mother.

"Ah, my favourite topic." Maura kept the conversation lighthearted. "When is that going to be, JJ?"

"Soon babe."

"Mama said Thanksgiving!"

"That's a whole month away!" Maura exclaimed unhappily, sounding exactly like her daughter.

"I told ya!" Jane directed at Eli and the young girl giggled. Riley called out to Jane from across the office and Jane nodded to indicate that she had been heard. "Ok, my beautiful girls. I have to go now but I will call tomorrow morning for Saturday breakfast and game time."

"By Mama. Love you." Elizabeth called as she was already almost out the door.

"Love you, Eli." Jane called back and then softened her voice. "I love you, Maura."

"I love you too, Jane."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Bye."

The call ended and Jane let it sink in that she wasn't there to comfort her… daughter. It might not be official but it didn't make any difference to her. Seeing Maura for only a few minutes was also bitter sweet. Tomorrow's call couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

I admit, I am building up to some drama... I don't really want to enter the realm of angst but it might touch it briefly. Keep the ideas coming! I'm loving your thoughts :)


	22. Chapter 22

You guys must all realise that I have no life outside of work and children because of this story!

I hope you appreciate that ;p Haha

Warning for the somewhat squeamish… A tiny bit of graphic birthing detail.

This chapter has a lot going on and covers a few months... Drama impending...

* * *

"Julie, you're doing an amazing job. Keep breathing, honey. That's it. Short breaths and… take a deep breath in… Another contraction… Ok, push!" Maura coached expertly as she helped the tiny head to make an appearance.

Julie Yates grunted as her little girl's head was pushed out with the help of her doctor. The strawberry blonde was exhausted but almost there. She squeezed her nerve-wracked husband's hand as he stood next to her, watching in awe.

"Maisy, grab the episiotomy scissors, there's a slight tear forming. I want to be able to control it if necessary." Maura directed the midwife. The honey blonde smiled up at the mother-to-be. "Julie, I want you to control that breathing. No pushing. Walt, hold her hands and keep her focussed. Nothing's wrong, I'm just trying to avoid some vaginal damage, ok?"

"Uh huh." Walt nodded and held his wife's hands, talking her through the breathing techniques that Doctor Isles had taught them.

Maura massaged the area the best she could and held off using the scissors. A small tear was much better for the healing process than a cut but she wanted to be prepared.

Satisfied that the tear was under control, Maura announced, "Ok, Julie. You're about to contract. This one needs to be huge… Just one more big push. Breathe… That's great." The monitor signalled another contraction about to start. " Ready… Push! Push! Yes, here she is… Keep going sweetie, you're almost there!"

Julie let out a half yell, half scream and put all of her energy into the push. She flopped back on the bed, completely spent. The force of pressure on her body was finally gone and she listened astonished to the cries of her tiny baby girl.

The tall woman watched Maura place the scissors in Walt's shaky hand and he cut the umbilical cord. Her blue eyes followed the movements of the midwife as she brought their little girl closer and placed her on her still heaving chest. Julie placed her hands on the tiny back and cried in relief.

"Julie your placenta is almost out, can you please give me a small push?" Maura asked gently and smiled at the successful and hassle-free delivery. She checked the small tear and decided it was ok for the moment.

The doctor thanked her assisting midwife and allowed her to take over the care of the new parents. "I'll come and see you once they settle you in your room. Enjoy your beautiful little girl." Maura exclaimed happily.

"Thank you, Maura!"

"Yeah, thanks. See you a bit later." Walt smiled gratefully and turned back to his wife and baby.

* * *

Jane turned up in Boston on the morning of Thanksgiving and smiled at the noise she could hear coming from behind the front door. Music was blaring and she knew that on the other side was a full-fledged Isles family dance party.

Jane opened the door to see her favourite people in the whole wide world dancing around the dining room to Florence and the Machine's 'You've got the Love'.

The squeals that sounded when the kids spotted their Mama were louder than the music.

The FBI agent laughed and danced around with Lucille and Maddie, then Eli, and then Alex. The young boy giggled uncontrollably and pulled Jane by the hand over to his mother.

Maura had fought hard to not hurry her children from dancing with her girlfriend. She was desperate to be in those arms. She danced her way over, laughing and looking more beautiful to Jane than the last time she had seen her. The doctor finally made contact and swung her arms around Jane's neck. The brunette pulled the smaller woman into her so that their bodies were completely flush against one another.

Maura didn't give Jane a chance to say hello and kissed her passionately. She swayed them to the music and grinned, her mouth still attached to Jane's, the brunette moving with her.

The kids had mixed reactions with Alex whooping and Lu hollering at the kissing, and Maddie and Eli jokingly gave a big 'Ewwwww' but they all really loved seeing the display of affection between the couple.

"God Maura, I've missed you so much." Jane declared and claimed her girlfriend's lips again.

"Mmm, I've missed you too."

"What brought on the dancing." Jane asked as a new song started.

"We all woke up and were just so excited knowing that you were going to be home soon." Maura leaned in for another kiss that turned heated pretty quickly.

The couple reluctantly broke apart at the sound of chuckling in the kitchen. Kate had come downstairs and passed them without either realising. All of the kids had disappeared too.

Jane turned her head towards the laughter. "Hey Kate!" She greeted over the music without pulling away from Maura.

"Hey. Happy Thanksgiving you two!" Kate took a sip of her coffee and grinned.

Jane broke the embrace to turn the sound system's volume down.

"Good morning, Kate. Did you _sleep_ well?" Maura chirped. She was so happy that Jane was home but she also had a bit of a mischievous tone in her question. Jane watched as Kate blushed slightly and the sound of another set of footsteps descended the stairs. Maura and Jane glanced over to see Andy enter the dining room and make her way over to the kitchen bench. "Hmmm, I think that there wasn't a whole lot of _sleep_ last night." Maura teased.

"Maura Isles! Mind your business." Jane reprimanded jokingly when Andy and Kate both turned pink.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to embarrass you both." Maura smiled gently at the two women. Before Jane could stop her, the doctor started a lecture on the benefits of sex. "You would already know this, Andy, but sex has amazing health benefits. It produces immunoglobulin A: an antibody that helps fight infections and the common cold, it reduces your cortisol levels, decreases the risk of-"

Jane clamped her hand around the doctor's mouth from behind and kept her eyes on the amused couple. "Babe, you're embarrassing them more." She burst out laughing and Kate and Andy joined in. Kate was definitely getting used to Maura's random facts and her inhibition to share about anything and everything. Andy hadn't been around long enough yet but enjoyed Maura's easy going and kind personality.

"Oh sorry." Maura apologised with a smile, aware of her ability to overshare at times but not bothered at all that she had shared this particular information. "I was trying to ease the tension!" She defended herself and turned in Jane's arms and waggled her eyebrows suggestively. "I think I need an immunoglobulin A boost." She laughed at Jane's scoff and wrapped her arms back around the shaking head.

"Oh Lord." Sounded Kate, amused at Maura's liberality. Andy still hadn't stopped laughing.

"Want to leave these two with the kids for about twenty minutes?" The honey blonde asked seductively, not caring about their audience.

Jane's face flushed red this time and Kate laughed harder. "Go! Take thirty! I'm feeling generous today." Kate teased and motioned the women away.

As much as the FBI agent was dying to take Maura upstairs, it was Thanksgiving and she also hadn't seen the kids in a while. She knew they would come looking for them in no time. As if on cue, Alex came inside still wearing his heavy boots. "I'll boost your immune system later, beautiful." She whispered to Maura, kissing her lips quickly, and let her go to scoop up the ever growing ten year old.

Alex giggled uncontrollably, loving his Mama's attention. Maura couldn't fault Jane. She really did consider what was best for them and made decisions accordingly. She watched with affection as Jane manoeuvred her… their son onto her back and ran outside with him.

"Jay! Your jacket-" Maura attempted to call out and shrugged when she realised she wasn't heard. She observed the couple on the opposite side of the counter and grinned at them. "What time are you both heading out today?"

Kate placed her coffee mug down and poured another cup for herself. "We are heading over to my place around 4, right?"

Andy smiled and nodded in confirmation. She was pretty smitten with the dark haired woman. Kate seemed to really care for Andy too. Maura was so happy that she had introduced them and that it was working out. They both deserved it and she was delighted to have friends that understood her relationship with Jane.

"But we'll be back tomorrow morning if that's alright?" Kate enquired.

"Of course! You don't have to leave today at all if you don't want to. I have plenty of food and Angela will bring even more over."

Andy looked hopefully at Kate. She loved spending time with her girlfriend but to spend Thanksgiving with people she was quickly beginning to consider family, was very exciting to her.

"Are you sure, Maura?" Kate asked, wanting to stay too. Neither had family in Boston and loved the idea of spending Thanksgiving with the Isles & Rizzoli clans.

"Absolutely!" Maura declared. "We'd love to have you both stay. You know that we all love you tremendously."

Andy was deeply touched by the sentiment and Kate gave Maura a big hug in appreciation.

"Hey, hands off!" Jane called jokingly as she came back inside rubbing her arms for warmth. "It's fucking freezing out there." She stated once she was out of the children's earshot.

Maura swatted at the tall woman's shoulder. "Jane, language!" She then allowed herself to be wrapped up by long arms. Jane's hands slid up underneath her shirt to find warm skin and the doctor shrieked, "You're hands are FREEZING!" She squirmed to get away but Jane wouldn't allow it and held tighter, pressing her cold nose to Maura's warm neck, laughing.

"You're wicked, Jane." Kate said as she laughed at their antics.

"I know." Jane confirmed and captured the still squirming blonde's lips before letting her go. "What time is Ma coming over?"

"Soon."

Not a minute later, the front door opened to reveal Angela, Frankie, and Tommy.

"Speak of the devil." Jane mumbled and smiled up at her mother. "Hey Ma."

"Janie!" Angela placed the large turkey on the bench and hugged her daughter happily.

Tommy and Frankie hugged Jane and Maura and then said hello to the couple they had only met a couple of months ago at Elizabeth's party.

"Hey Jane, did you see the Pat's game last night?" Frankie asked enthusiastically.

"Yeah, they smashed the Jets!" Tommy piped in.

"Nah, I didn't get to but thanks for ruining the score little brother." Jane slapped him around the head jokingly. "I recorded it and was gonna watch it later!" They rumbled for a moment until Angela yelled at them to get outside if they were going to act like children. Maura smirked as they obeyed instantly.

Barry and Vince turned up at the house next and Maura directed them outside to Jane and her brothers.

Carmela and her two sons joined them and the kids were very excited to see her.

Nina was next to arrive, somewhat nervously. Maura greeted her with a kiss to the cheek and it helped the African American woman to relax a bit. "You can hang your coat here." Maura directed as she led her into the house.

"Thank you, Maura. And thanks for having me here."

"Of course, Nina! You're family." Maura stated matter-of-factly. "Frankie's outside but feel free to join us in the kitchen. We are about to make some cocktails." The doctor stated excitedly.

"Oooh, I'd love to join. Frankie can wait." She laughed and sat at the bench.

Angela, Carmela, Kate, and Andy welcomed the woman to their chat and caught up until Frankie came bursting inside, his arm around Jane. A worried look on his face. "Maura!" He called and the blonde head snapped up at the worried voice.

The doctor's high heeled feet were moving before she consciously registered what was happening. She saw blood covering half of Jane's face and reacted.

Angela's panicked voice sounded in the background.

"I'm fine, Maura." Jane croaked. Her head was pounding.

"What happened?!" Maura pulled a chair out for her girlfriend so she could assess the injury. Frankie lowered Jane to sit down.

Alex had followed right behind the pair, in tears. "I'm sorry, Mama!" He wailed.

"Shh buddy, it wasn't your fault." Jane assured him and pulled him over to her side. "I zigged when I shoulda zagged." She shrugged as though the answer would suffice.

"She went to tackle Alex but he sidestepped her and she crashed into the trampoline." Frankie was close to laughing at the comical display.

"Oh Jane!" Maura exclaimed in sympathy. "Frankie, in the laundry is a large black case with a green medical cross on it. Please get it? Alex, go to the bathroom and get a washcloth for me, darling." The young boy nodded and obeyed his mother's instruction right away. "Kate, could you please fill a bowl with warm water?"

Maura leaned over the FBI agent and gently prodded the injured site. She winced at the cut above Jane's eyebrow that was still bleeding. "You're going to need stitches, love. Once we get this cleaned up, I'll take you to the hospital."

Jane grasped Maura's wrist and held her hand, looking up at her with pleading eyes, she begged. "No, Maur. I'm ok. can't you just do it?"

Maura frowned at the request. "No Jane. You need to have this looked at, possibly have a CT scan to make sure-"

"It's Thanksgiving, I'm not going to the hospital." Jane said with an air of finality.

Maura sighed in resignation at the stubborn brunette. "Fine. I'm not a plastic surgeon so, if you scar, don't complain!" Maura scolded, clearly not impressed. She received the washcloth from Alex and dipped it into the bowl of warm water. She wiped at Jane's face gently and cleaned the wound as best she could.

"Can we go upstairs and do the rest?" Jane requested. She was feeling very uncomfortable about all of the attention she was receiving.

"Are you experiencing any dizziness?" Maura questioned and looked for unusual pupil dilation in the dark eyes.

"No."

"Ok. Wrap your arm around my shoulders." Maura picked up her supplies in one arm and wrapped her other arm around Jane's waist to steady her. "We'll be back down soon."

* * *

Fifty minutes later, Jane came back downstairs with a neat set of four tiny stitches above her left eye and feeling better. Maura had made her take some painkillers and lay down after she had finished and left the agent to rest.

The doctor had helped Jane change her bloodied shirt and had gone to put some stain remover on it and hadn't returned. Jane went in search of her girlfriend but couldn't find her. "Where's Maura?" She asked the women gathered in the kitchen.

"She was with you!" Angela exclaimed.

"She hasn't come downstairs, Jane." Nina explained.

Frowning at the information, Jane wandered back upstairs to the only place she knew the honey blonde might be. Her office.

There she was, sitting at her desk, staring at her laptop screen.

"Hey." Jane called out softly.

Maura looked up and smiled. Her face a look of relief. "Hey."

Jane sat on the edge of the desk and gently brushed a loose lock of hair from Maura's face. "You ok?"

"Mmhm. Just needed a moment." Maura got up from her chair and moved to stand in Jane's space. The brunette spread her legs to accomodate the smaller woman and wrapped her arms around the petite frame.

"I'm fine, Maura."

Maura inhaled Jane's scent and nodded into her shoulder. "I know… It just scared me, that's all." She pulled back to assess her work. "I hate that a cut so small can produce so much blood." She leaned in to kiss Jane and stepped back to fix up her semi-untucked shirt. "We should head back downstairs if you're feeling up for it?"

"I sure am. C'mon baby." Jane held her hand out and Maura laced their fingers together. "Dinner should almost be ready."

* * *

Christmas was a completely different affair to Thanksgiving.

Jane turned up Christmas Eve after the kids had gone to bed. She spent the next two hours after her arrival, in bed with Maura, reacquainting herself with her lover after the month's distance. Around 3am the doctor received a call that one of her patients had gone into early labour and she was needed at the hospital asap.

Jane had freaked out a little. Kate was away for the week with Andy and she had never had all of the kids on her own before. "Maura, are you sure I can do this?"

"Sweetheart, you are an amazing parent and you know those kids better than anyone else apart from perhaps your mother and she is right next door if you need anything." Maura buttoned up her shirt and sat on the end of the bed to put her heels on.

Jane moved from under the covers to sit behind Maura and rested her chin on her shoulder. "Merry Christmas." She said forlornly.

The doctor turned around and caressed Jane's face. "Honey, I promise you will be fine. If you move in with us, this is something you will have to get used to. Those kids call you Mama already. This will be good for you." Maura kissed the pouting lips and stood up to tuck in her shirt.

"But Maura, it's Christmas." Jane whined. "Will you be home at all today?" The brunette flopped back onto her pillow dramatically.

"I hope so. I have no way of telling what time I'll be back but Mrs Langley is almost fully dilated so, it will hopefully be quick. I have to go." Maura kissed Jane one more time and went to move away but Jane caught her around the neck and deepened their kiss for a moment.

"Sorry for freaking out. I'll be fine. See you soon, baby."

"I know you will be. You're amazing with them, JJ. I love you."

* * *

Jane sat amongst the mess of the living room, smiling goofily at the four children spread around her. Most of their presents had been opened already with Maura's blessing to do so. Only a few remained under the tree.

The twins had woken up and came bounding into the bedroom to find only their Mama in bed. They had snuggled in after receiving the news that their Mommy was at work. Eli had joined them next.

After a while, the girls grew restless, wanting to open presents but Jane made them wait until they all had breakfast. She had to wake Alex up and he grumbled for about half an hour afterwards as he woke up properly. She smiled affectionately at him, having the thought that he really was like her in so many ways.

"Ok kiddos, let's clean up this paper and put it in the recycling, then we can watch a Christmas movie!" Jane retrieved a large plastic bag from the kitchen to throw their trash into.

All four cheered and began to scrunch up the copious amounts of wrapping paper. It turned into a bit of a game as Jane held open the bag and kept stepping back to see who could get their paper in from the furthest point. Jane took her next step back and arms wrapped around her waist to stop her momentum.

"Mommy!" Lucille yelled first and ditched her paper to hug her mother. The other kids joined in wishing their Mom a Merry Christmas.

"Hello my sweethearts! Merry Christmas!"

"Come and open your presents, Mommy!" Maddie pulled at the doctor's hand. Jane leaned in for a quick kiss as Maura was being dragged into the living room where the tree was situated.

Once Maura had opened her gifts, which consisted of several home-made items, a few charms for her Pandora bracelet, some new items of clothing, and a pearl necklace with matching earrings, she announced that she was desperate for a shower.

When she came back downstairs, Angela and Vince had arrived for lunch. Jane's brothers would be coming over for dinner later on. Frankie was at Nina's parent's place, Tommy was working, and Frost had gone to see his mother and her partner in Virginia. It was going to be a bit quieter than Thanksgiving.

"Hi." Maura greeted the couple warmly.

"Maura! You look so lovely." Angela exclaimed and took note of the new jewellery. "Did Janie buy this for you?" She pointed at the necklace and matching earrings.

"Yes, aren't they beautiful?" Maura gushed. She wondered how much the FBI agent had spent on them.

Jane wrapped her arms around the blonde and kissed the side of her neck. "Only the best for my girl." She kissed her again and went back into the kitchen to bring out the food for lunch.

Maura sat down at the beautifully decorated table and sipped her drink.

"I have no idea how you did it Maura, but thank you for helping my Janie to be so happy. I just wish you could be together like a normal family."

Jane came out carrying trays to place on the table and addressed her mother's concern. "Actually Ma…" Jane put the food down and stood behind a beaming Maura. "I uh, put in for a transfer to Boston a few months back and it got approved." She smiled down at her girlfriend. They were both getting very excited about the approaching move.

"Oh my god! When are you moving?!" Angela was beyond relieved.

"Probably around March or April." Jane informed the older woman.

"But that's still months away!"

"Yeah but it usually takes a year or two to even get approval, Ma. I got approved within weeks. This is a very quick transfer, trust me!"

"Oh, alright! Well, I'm just so happy you two can finally settle down and enjoy your family together." Angela declared happily.

"Yeah Janie, congrats." Vince chimed in. "If you ever decide to leave the Bureau, let me know. We could use a few decent sergeants and lieutenants in the force." He chuckled.

* * *

Three days before Jane's twenty seventh birthday, Hoyt made his next move. He had been toying with the agents that were on his trail and he was ready to leave them another message.

The body of a man: newlywed, twenty nine old, Harvard graduate, and anatomy lecturer at the University of Massachusetts, was discovered dead in his home in Cambridge. His young wife, Fiona, was nowhere to be found. Hoyt's 'touch' was all over it.

Jane, Dean, and Cooper landed in Boston at 11am that morning and began working with Korsak, Frankie, and Nina on the case. It was in Boston Homicide's jurisdiction once again, and Jane was happy to be working with detectives that she knew and trusted. Their Medical Examiner, Kent Drake, was proving to be quite helpful too.

After CSI had finished with the crime scene, Jane went over it with Dean and Cooper. They hashed out every possible scenario and compared it to the multiple Hoyt cases they had already worked on while Korsak and Frankie listened in and observed.

"Fuck, this guy is really pissing me off." Jane stated as they searched for any more clues as to where Fiona Humphreys might be.

"What I want to know is what's with the tea cup?" Riley asked.

"Evidence suggests that Hoyt places it on the knee to alert him in case the man moves." Jane explained, still searching the room for more clues.

"Whad are ya thinkin' Janie?" Frankie flinched at his sister's harsh stare.

"Don't call me Janie at work, Francesco!" She jokingly snapped at him.

"Sorry sis. Sooo?" He wanted to know what was going on in that mind of hers. She had always had an incredible eye for detail and was climbing the ladder in her field quickly. Being a new detective in Homicide he knew he had so much to learn. He watched her like a hawk. Korsak did too.

Boston Homicide hadn't personally dealt with any Hoyt cases yet and they were eager to know more about the serial killer they were now helping the FBI to recapture.

"We know his process but we don't understand how he picks the couples. And we don't know where he takes the women to kill them. All we know is that when we find them, they are all laid out the same way, they all have their throats slit, taser marks, and the same evidence of sexual assault pre and post mortem." Jane explained to Frankie and Korsak. They both blanched at the morbid details.

"Sounds like one sick fucker, Jane." Korsak stated and shook his head. He had seen his fair share of horrible cases but ones this high profile rarely passed through their doors.

"Yeah, he is." Jane agreed.

Dean reentered the room. "Jane, there's not much more we can look at here. Let's head back to BPD and check out the evidence. We need to find the wife."

"Alright." Jane answered. They would probably be here for the next several days looking over all of the evidence and the crime scene unless a body turned up. Jane wasn't happy about the circumstances but she was very happy she would be going home to Maura tonight.

* * *

Back at the BPD Jane spoke quietly with Dean and Cooper in one of the interview rooms that Korsak had set them up in for their case. It was the most cooperation that the FBI agents had in a long time and Dean was particularly grateful.

The door opened, Kent bursting in rather dramatically. "One of you is Jane, right?"

Jane looked up, concerned. "Uh yeah. Yeah, that's me."

"You need to come and see this." He waved her to follow him down to the morgue. Dean and Cooper trailed behind.

Kent had the male victim, Mark Humphreys, laying on his side, a neatly carved out message on his right shoulder blade.

Jane's jaw clenched tightly as she got closer and made out her name in the man's flesh. The brunette could almost hear Charles Hoyt speaking directly to her through the print.

 _'_ _Dear Jane,_

 _I can tell you where she's not._

 _Love Charles'_

"I undressed him and found this. Done with a scalpel." Kent informed them.

"Fuck, Rizzoli!" Riley exclaimed. "What does that mean?"

Jane stepped closer to the body and poured over the words. She looked sharply at Dean. "Remember our interview with him over a year ago?"

"Vaguely. I can pull up the recoding though." Dean offered.

Jane turned to face the other two agents. "He said this exact phrase to me. I was sarcastic to him, thanking him for being helpful." She had a thought and revelation crossed her face. "Where did we find the female victim when we were in Massachusetts last time?"

"Dorchester."

"That's where he has her."

"Ok, that makes some sense but where exactly? He was caught dumping the body near the harbour's peninsula. He wouldn't do that again, would he?"

"Nah, he's too smart. Let's try and connect the husband to the area. It might give us a more narrow location." Jane suggested. "I'll get Nina to dig a bit and Frankie and Korsak can canvas the area with us."

"Well, it's dark now so we'll have to start tomorrow morning." Dean stated with a yawn.

Jane hated this part. She wanted to be out there searching until the missing woman was found and safe again.

"Ok, let's call it a night."

* * *

Jane dropped Riley and Gabriel off to their hotel and drove back to Maura's. She hoped someone would be home. The tall woman had messaged Maura earlier in the day but hadn't received a reply. She tried calling but it went straight to voicemail.

Jane was feeling very nervous. The case had her on edge and the carving on the male victim's shoulder had her slightly paranoid.

The FBI agent breathed a sigh of relief when her mother opened the front door and she heard the noise of a full household.

"Janie! What are you doing here?" Her mother asked happily.

"Hey Ma." Jane kissed her on the cheek and stepped inside. "I have a case in the area. Where's Maura?" She asked as she entered the dining room and the blonde wasn't in view in the kitchen on living room where she would normally be at this time of night.

She didn't get an answer as Alex yelled in interruption. "Mama!" Jane prepared herself for a tackle and caught the solid form in her arms and cuddled him to her.

"Hey sweetheart."

The girls all popped their heads up from the game they were playing on the floor of the living room. Their excited faces made Jane feel warm and fuzzy inside.

"Mama, come over here!" Lucille called. Jane complied and was embraced by all of them and then tackled to the floor. She laid on her back, children piled on top of her, and looked up at her mother with a huge grin.

"They always miss you, Jane." Angela unnecessarily informed the tall woman.

"I know." Jane leaned over and kissed Eli's head. "Where's Maura?" The kids unloaded from her and gathered around their board game again.

"Oh, she's working late. Do you wanna put the kids to bed?"

"Yeah, you go home. We'll be fine." Jane responded and focussed on the game they were playing.

After letting the four of them stay up well past their bedtimes, Jane put them to bed and went into Maura's room to shower and change.

As she came out of the bathroom in her towel, Maura came into the bedroom.

"Ahhh!" The honey blonde let out a short scream and then placed her hand on her chest in shock. "Jane?!"

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry." Jane chuckled out her apology and reached for her girlfriend.

"You scared me!" Maura laughed and held onto Jane tightly.

"Obviously!" Jane leaned in for a kiss and then pulled back to explain why she was there.

The two kissed again without any thought. The kiss turned heated quickly and Maura moved her hands to Jane's front to untuck the towel wrapped around her body. "Mmm. You smell so good." The honey blonde buried her nose into the taller woman's neck. "I need a shower before this goes any further."

"I could do with another one." Jane stated with a leer on her face as she watched the doctor undress.

"Sounds perfect, my love."

* * *

Most of you know what's coming... Don't freak out. I can't deal in too much angst.

The move will happen soon enough!

Give me some feedback, please!


	23. Chapter 23

Here's my longest chapter yet...

A fair bit of drama ahead. Some violence and some sex, for those of you who kept nagging for it ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

Three days of going through evidence and searching the neighbourhoods around Dorchester, and the FBI agents and Boston Homicide still hadn't found Hoyt. To Jane's delight but also disappointment, they were going to give it a few more days. This meant a few more days with Maura and the kids but also, a few more days that Hoyt had an innocent woman in his clutches.

The night before her birthday, Jane had showered and then flopped into bed from an exhausting day of going over evidence and canvasing around the area of Dorchester. Maura had given her a massage to help her relax but Jane didn't have the energy for anything else.

The next morning Maura woke first and placed light kissed on the shoulder under her head to wake her girlfriend up gently.

"Happy birthday, my love." Maura leaned up on her elbow and hovered over Jane as the light crept through the curtains in their bedroom. The doctor ran her hand through dark curls splayed over the pillow and closed the distance between them for a kiss.

Jane, still half asleep, turned slightly to press her body into Maura's and wrap an arm around her waist. "Mmm, best birthday present ever." She kissed along the blonde's collarbone and up her neck, easily guiding the smaller woman onto her back. Jane settled her long body between Maura's legs and kissed her way down.

Maura grinned when Jane's mouth reached her inner thigh. "Ohhh." The doctor's hands wrapped themselves in those locks again but with a different purpose. She guided the dark head to where she needed her most and groaned as Jane entered her gently while sucking on her clit.

"Mmm, yeah baby." Jane whispered into wet flesh. She kept her eyes on the honey blonde and moaned when Maura started playing with her own nipples. The sexy sight was too much for her and she slid back up her lover's body.

Jane claimed soft lips and replaced the doctor's hands with her own. She slipped her longer leg between Maura's and rocked their bodies together for a while, loving the feel of their skin rubbing over each other, and the moans she was coaxing out of her lover. Reaching her hand down to slick, hotness, Jane looked into Maura's hazel eyes as she slid inside of her girlfriend. The look she received was pure bliss.

"You're so sexy, Maura." Jane panted, finally moving faster. Her own orgasm building just from pressing against the strong thigh between her legs. "Ohhh, yess." Sweat dripped from her brow. She sucked at the doctor's pulse point.

"Mmmm, ohh Jaaane." Maura cried out as Jane's fingers reached inside of her and rubbed the spot that sent her over the edge. Jane climaxed a few thrusts later and then sagged heavily on top of Maura, nuzzling her neck.

After a good amount of cuddling Jane climbed off the still recovering smaller woman and declared that she needed a quick shower before work.

Jane remerged from the bathroom in her underwear to a naked Maura, standing next to her side of the bed, speaking on the FBI agent's work phone with a serious look on the blonde's face. "Yes, she's right here. I'll put her on."

"Yeah Dean?"

"Jane, we've narrowed the search area to the University of Massachusetts Dorchester Campus. Turns out that Hoyt tried to get a teaching position there with Mark Humphreys. Mark turned him down. His wife worked there too." Dean explained. "We think Hoyt has her there or close to it. He's most likely planning to dump her nearby if she's already dead."

"Ok! I'll be there in about 15 minutes." Jane pondered the information and began dressing quickly. Lost in her own world, going over the recent facts of the case in her head, Jane was startled by Maura's hand on her shoulder.

"Darling, can I make you breakfast before you leave?"

In awe of her thoughtful girlfriend, Jane gave her an appreciative smile and shook her head, leaning in for a kiss. "No honey, I gotta go but thank you." Jane grabbed her suit jacket from the armchair near the door and put it on. She pulled her gun from the safe and placed it inside of its holder.

The doctor walked up to her and helped straighten her collar. "You look very sexy, agent Rizzoli." Maura smoothed her hands down Jane's front and kissed her deeply.

Jane placed her hands on Maura's bare hips and leaned down for one more kiss. "You're the sexy one… Ok, I really gotta go!"

"Please be safe."

"I will. I love you."

"Love you too, Jane."

* * *

As Jane drove towards Dorchester, she listened carefully as Nina explained the connection between Hoyt and the Humphreys'.

Searching for Hoyt at the university wasn't making much sense to Jane yet. She had a gut feeling that it was a wild goose chase.

"It doesn't add up. Why would he keep her at the university? I know he's highly narcissistic but he's also really smart. Returning there is not a clever move for him unless he's gonna dump her but it seems too soon for him to have killed her yet…" Jane wracked her brain for a reason as to why she felt so unsettled about it.

"It's a starting point, Jane." Nina's voice sounded over the loudspeaker.

The FBI agent turned down Mt Vernon Street. She looked curiously at the apartment block on her right labelled 'Peninsula Apartments', slowing the vehicle down as her mind made the connections.

"The Peninsula." Jane whispered in realisation. "Fuck! I think I know where he is!" She exclaimed, trying not to be too obvious in her abrupt turning into the back lot of the apartment block.

"Are you sure?!" Nine questioned.

"Yeah! Hoyt tried to dump the last victim into the Peninsula down here. He has to have a residence somewhere. There's a block called, 'Peninsula Apartments'. Can you look up all of the residents and owners, Nina?"

"On it!" Nina pounded away on her keyboard while Jane called Dean on her personal phone to fill him in.

Nina's voice sounded throughout the car. "I think I got it, Jane! There are three. Apartments 5, 6, & 7\. Owner, Charlotte Hoyten. The name is too similar. There should be lock up garages in the basement of the complex."

"That's where he'll be. Thanks Nina." Jane put the car in park and checked her weapon.

"Jane, wait for backup! I mean it."

"There's no time, Dean! I'm going in." Jane hung up and got out of the car.

The agent shot the lock off the back door of the complex and began to descend the inside stairwell.

* * *

Heart pounding, Jane cautiously entered the garages of 5 & 6 and found nothing. She reached for the handle of apartment 7's garage and thought she heard some noise. Opening the door quickly and bringing her weapon up in front, she looked in horror as she found the very much alive, Fiona Humphreys. The blonde woman was gagged and bound to a mattress on the floor, completely naked. At seeing Jane, she began to cry hysterically.

"Oh shit, Fiona." Jane let her guard down for a moment and suddenly, her back exploded with pain. She watched as her gun sailed across the room, her last thought was of her beautiful girlfriend. _Maura, oh god, please let me see her again._ Her head hit the concrete floor and she blacked out.

"Oh Jane. So disappointing. I thought you were going to be a challenge." Charles Hoyt hissed, holding a solid plank of wood.

The psychopath threw his weapon to the ground and dragged the tall detective to lay on another mattress next to his captive.

* * *

"Fuck it!" Dean threw his phone into his pocket and ran to the car. "Cooper, we gotta go!" She ran after him. Revving the car, Dean hightailed it from the university carpark. He radioed for Frankie and Korsak. "Rizzoli is on location. I need backup asap! Here it is!" He pulled up behind her vehicle and pulled out his gun. "Only one fuckin' way in!" He opened the already busted door, Riley following closely behind with her weapon drawn.

* * *

Jane gained consciousness moments after Hoyt had her bound to the mattress. He had cut holes into the fabric and wound twine around her wrists and through the exposed mattress springs. She couldn't move at all.

His disgusting face swam into view. Jane had a hard time focusing, he was so close to her, holding a scalpel to her face. The brunette turned her head to the side, trying to avoid the sickening breath. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut.

"Awww, what's the matter, Jane?" Hoyt taunted. "I promise it will hurt really badly." He declared as he stretched her hand out and drove a scalpel through it.

Jane's howl was heard by Dean and Cooper from the top of the stairwell. Dean practically jumped his way down the three levels in a few leaps. "Call a bus, Cooper!" He yelled as she tried to keep up. She radioed in for an ambulance and followed him down as quickly as she could.

Jane's second wail came right before Dean kicked the apartment 7 garage door in and fired a shot into the right shoulder of the white haired man leaning over her.

He quickly followed up by pouncing on the serial killer, shoving his face into the ground, and cuffing his wrists behind him. He held his gun to Hoyt's back as the psychopath cackled at his predicament. "Get up!" He yelled and pulled at the bound man's wrists behind his back.

Dean glanced across to Jane who was being untied by Riley. His heart broke at her crying, she was still pinned to the mattress.

"It hurts, it hurts." Jane sobbed.

"Shh, Jay. It's gonna be ok." Riley tried to soothe her. "Help's coming. Stay still or it'll hurt worse."

Jane closed her eyes and tried to calm down. Her hands were in excruciating pain. Her tears leaked onto the mattress underneath her.

The paramedics arrived and aided Jane right away. The second ambulance arrived and helped Fiona onto a stretcher. Fiona was taken to the closest hospital, her injuries deemed non-urgent but Jane was taken to Massachusetts General where she would be rushed into surgery.

Dean led Hoyt out into another ambulance and stayed with him the whole time, gun aimed and ready for him to try and escape.

"Shit! I better call Maura." Riley realised as she drove Jane's car to follow the brunette's ambulance to the hospital.

* * *

Maura had just finished her morning rounds and sat down in the staffroom for her break. Her phone buzzed in her pocket. She frowned at the unfamiliar New York number. The honey blonde had no idea who the caller was but she answered in case it was important.

"Hello?"

"Maura?!"

The upset voice on the other end worried her but the siren sounding in the background had her alarmed instantly. "Yes?" She asked back, equally concerned.

"Maura, it's Riley. Jane's hurt. She's gonna be ok but it's pretty bad." The South American woman explained to her fellow agent's girlfriend.

"Oh no!" Was all Maura could gasp out, her hand covering her mouth as tears formed in her eyes. "Where- where is she?"

"We're just arriving at Mass Gen."

"I'll be there in about twenty minutes!" Maura ended the call and grabbed her bag. She didn't bother to take off her white coat or stethoscope. The doctor was in too much of a rush to get to Jane. "Sandra, I have to leave for a family emergency. Please let Dr Moran know that I wont be in again today." Maura raced out the doors before the nurse could respond.

* * *

Maura pulled up at the hospital exactly twenty minutes later and entered the emergency room waiting area. Angela, Frankie, Tommy, and Korsak were already there. Maura was wrapped up in loving arms and Angela sat down with her and explained that Jane was in surgery but no one was able to give any answers about what had happened.

Gabriel and Riley exited from the other side of the emergency room just as Maura was about to go and demand some answers. She looked down at Riley's bloody hands and faltered.

Maura, a doctor, who saw blood daily; who delivered babies and performed c sections, episiotomies, and more on a regular basis, couldn't handle the sight of Jane's blood on Riley's hands. "Oh my god… Riley, what happened?"

Riley reached out to steady the high heeled woman who was suddenly very wobbly on her feet. It seemed to make Maura worse as she looked down at her red hands. "Shit. Sorry Maura." She pulled her hands away and Frankie stepped up to hold onto the blonde.

Dean answered Maura's question. "She found our killer but he ambushed her. Hit her across the back and stabbed her through the hands with uh- with scalpels." He locked his dark eyes with hazel.

Maura swallowed the lump in her throat and tears ran down her cheeks. She closed her eyes and tried not to think of how much pain Jane must have endured.

"I'm gonna go and wash up." Riley informed the group as the dissipated and sat back down.

Frankie filled in Angela, Tommy, and Korsak about Jane's injuries and put his arm around his mother as she cried.

Dean took a seat in a plastic chair a few spaces over from Jane's family and kept his eyes on Maura. She was yet to move.

When Riley came back out of the bathroom with clean hands, she approached the petite blonde and rubbed her back in comfort. "C'mon, Maura. Sit down. There's nothing we can do right now." The smaller woman nodded and allowed the South American woman to lead her over to a chair next to Frankie.

Maura got up after about ten minutes when she realised she had to organise Kate to look after the kids. She called and informed her of what was happening. Kate was happy to help in any way. They decided on just letting the kids know the bare minimum for now.

The doctor began to pace as time went on. The next four hours had her considering all of the scenarios and calculating: twenty seven bones, seventeen muscles, three major nerves. The hand was such a complex appendage with multiple sensory and motor components. She wished she knew the extent of damage her girlfriend had endured.

Just as Maura thought she couldn't handle anymore waiting, her surgeon emerged.

"Family of Jane Rizzoli?" He called out.

"Yes, that's us." Maura responded.

The surgeon was overwhelmed by the seven people that were suddenly looking to him for answers. "Uh." He mumbled nervously. "Immediate family only, sorry."

Angela hooked her arm around Maura's and pulled her forward, knowing she was the best one to talk to the doctor. The honey blonde turned sideways and looked at her with wide eyes. "This is Jane's wife, Doctor Maura Rizzoli-Isles." The Italian woman explained with innocent eyes.

Everyone else dropped back, also knowing that Maura was the best one to converse with the doctors.

Not giving herself any time to freak out about what Angela had declared, Maura received the surgeon's hand in greeting. "Please, how is she?" She fought to scratch at the hives that were forming.

"Dr Rizzoli-Isles. Your wife is in recovery and is doing well. Her injuries are serious but fortunately no major nerves were affected."

"Thank god!" Maura breathed a sigh of relief. "Which part of her hands were wounded?"

"She was quite lucky. The scalpels pierced the top of where her transcarpal ligament and the middle flexor digitorum superficialis meet."

"Ok. Yes, that's better than expected." Maura grimaced anyway. There would be minimal nerve damage but it was going to be a painful and long recovery. "C-Can I see her— Please?" She almost begged.

The surgeon nodded. "She's just being moved to a room. I'll have a nurse come and get you in about five minutes."

"Thank you."

As the surgeon walked away Maura put her face into her hands, trying to stop the tears.

"Maura, shhh. It's gonna be ok." Angela tried to soothe the young woman despite her own upset. "What did he say about Janie's hands?"

"Th- The damage is bad but— she should make a full recovery with physiotherapy." Maura sobbed at the last part. Jane was going to have to go through a lot of pain to gain full use of her hands again.

"Dr Rizzoli-Isles?"

Maura spun around at the announcement of her pseudo name and was greeted by a nurse ready to lead her to see her 'wife'. "Come this way."

The honey blonde doctor nodded to Jane's family, somewhat guiltily, and allowed the nurse to lead her to Jane's room.

Maura stepped through the doorway shakily and let out the breath she had been holding. She practically ran to Jane's bedside and leaned over her girlfriend's body.

"Hey beautiful." Jane husked out, still drowsy from surgery.

Maura couldn't speak. She cradled Jane's face gently in her hands and kissed her on the lips over and over again. "Jane. I was so worried."

Jane's automatic response was to lift her hands in comfort but her face distorted as the pain shot through them like a lightening strike. "Fuuck." She cried out.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry!" Maura sobbed and stepped away, placing her hand on Jane's forearm.

"It's- it's ok— not your fault." Jane panted out and tried to focus on her girlfriend's face instead of the pain in her hands. "Worst birthday ever."

Maura inhaled a deep breath and released it, gathering herself again. She needed to be strong for Jane. Without thinking, the doctor moved to the IV drip and pressed the button to release more of the brunette's pain killer. Realising what she had done because it was second nature to her, she decided to note it on Jane's chart and try not to take liberties again with the familiar equipment.

Maura informed Jane of her actions. "I've just released some more of the morphine. You might get a little sleepy soon." She pulled the visitor's seat close to the edge of the bed and sat in it, leaning forward to rub Jane's forearm very gently. "You'll get though this, Jay. You're so strong and brave-"

"I was- a fuckin' idiot." Jane closed her eyes in anger at herself. She was here, in this position, because she didn't follow orders.

"Don't say th-"

"It's true!" The agent almost yelled.

"Ok sweetheart. Please calm down." Maura teared up again and reached out to smooth the anger lines from Jane's forehead.

Jane stared at the hospital roof and willed herself to relax. It wasn't going to do her any good taking her anger out on those that loved her most.

"What hap…" Maura wasn't sure if she was able to hear why Jane was berating herself yet. "I'm just so relieved that you're ok, JJ." The blonde kept rubbing Jane's arm and leaned over to place kisses on the skin where the gown had slipped slightly down a muscular shoulder.

The brunette turned her head on the pillow to look at the doctor sadly, who in turn, looked at her with a worried expression. "Where are— our kids?"

Maura let out a half laugh half sob at the wonderful feeling of hearing that from Jane's lips. "They're- they're at home, baby. They want to see you but-"

"Not yet." Jane finished Maura's thought for her.

Maura nodded in agreement. "I told them you were ok and you'd be home in a few days."

"K. Can we call them?" Jane requested as her eyelids became heavier, her medication kicking in.

"After you rest for a bit." Maura assured her. She leaned over Jane and kissed her tenderly. "Sleep darling. I'll be here when you wake up. I love you."

"Mmm k. Luff you."

* * *

"How is she?" Angela asked as soon as Maura returned to the waiting room. Everyone else stood to find out the answer too.

"She's in a lot of pain but she'll be ok." The doctor spun the ring on her finger relentlessly. She was a nervous wreck and didn't want to go into any sort of description of her love's injuries right now.

The relief on Angela's face was worth the simplified explanation. Maura didn't want to overwhelm everyone with the details of how this was going to physically, emotionally, and psychologically be taxing on Jane and those around her. They would all realise soon enough.

"Can we see her yet?" Tommy asked.

"She's sleeping so it might be best to return tomorrow." Maura suggested. Everyone agreed.

"Maura, are you coming?" Angela asked, already knowing the answer.

"No. I'll stay with Jane. Could you please bring me a change of clothing for the morning?"

"Of course, sweetie." Angela kissed Maura's cheek. "Thank you for looking after my baby."

"She's my baby too." Maura joked, wiping at a tear that escaped.

"I know. I'll go home and kiss your babies for you."

"Thank you. See you in the morning."

* * *

The next day Jane woke early to Maura's head resting on her bed, near her hip. The blonde's arm wrapped around the tall woman's thigh.

Almost making the same mistake as the day before, Jane fought the urge to reach out and touch the silky hair.

Jane closed her eyes and fought tears for what felt like the hundredth time in the last twenty four hours. The pain from her hands wasn't helping.

A young nurse entered the room quietly and spoke softly to the brunette. "Hi Jane, how are you feeling?"

"Ok."

"Are you in pain?"

Jane nodded, unwilling to verbalise her weakness.

"Ok. Let me just check your chart. Your wife has been very adamant that we monitor your temperature."

"My wi-" Jane stopped her questioning. She realised that Maura shouldn't have been allowed to stay there all night unless she was immediate family or if Jane had legally made it so. Jane smiled somewhat smugly, loving the idea of Maura being her wife. She would hassle the blonde about this one later.

The nurse gave her some oral pain killers and explained to her about the antibiotics that were being administered intravenously for now.

Maura groaned slightly and lifted her head. Jane smiled affectionately at the sight.

"Hey." Maura ran her hand through her hair and greeted the brunette, caressing her leg. "How are you feeling, my love?"

"Hey my _wife_." Jane's gravelly voice greeted back, teasing.

Smiling coyly, Maura defended herself. "I- that was your mother! They wouldn't let me-"

"Come here… Please?" Jane desperately wanted Maura closer. Being a very tactile person, especially with her girlfriend, she was struggling with not being able to just reach out and pull the smaller woman to her or even touch her the way she usually did..

Knowing Jane intimately, Maura moved close instantly and placed a kiss on her lips to try and settle her.

"My wife… I wish that were true." Jane kissed those lips again.

"I'm getting there, sweetheart." Maura affirmed and Jane smiled happily at the news.

"Can you help me sit up?" The injured woman requested. She was sick of laying down.

"I'll get the nurse." Maura moved to leave and Jane went to stop her, forgetting about her injuries again.

"Owww Shit!"

The blonde spun around at the pain filled cry. "Oh Jane!" She rushed over and brushed the hair out of her face. "You need to-"

"Sit up! All I wanna do is sit up, Maura!" She growled, frustrated. "Do you really need to get a nurse for that?"

"I—no… No, I can do it." Maura responded meekly. She moved expertly around the hospital bed and adjusted the upper half of the bed to incline at the optimum angle for the FBI agent. With the utmost care and compassion, the doctor made sure Jane was comfortable and that the bed was situated in a way that the curly haired woman wanted.

Jane sat fuming. Not at Maura. At herself. She kept getting angry to the point of rage. She knew she was upset with herself and that her girlfriend didn't deserve to be on the receiving end of it but she couldn't seem to help it.

Once the tall woman was sitting upright and settled, she croaked out an apology. "I'm sorry, Maura. I didn't mean to get angry at you." Jane offered without making eye contact.

Maura stood next to the bed and reached for Jane's face and tilted it to face her. She caressed her cheeks tenderly. "I know, my love. I understand that you're in pain and will need to learn how to use your body differently while your hands heal. If you get angry, that's fine but we will talk through it if you do. Deal?"

"Deal." Jane whispered in agreement and lifted her head off the pillow towards her girlfriend's face.

Maura met her the rest of the way and pressed their lips together.

Pulling back slightly, Jane murmured, "I'm just… so frustrated."

"I know, sweetheart." Maura placed her forehead against Jane's.

Jane rubbed her nose along the side of Maura's and inhaled the smaller woman's scent. "God Maur, how are we gonna— you know?"

The blonde laughed in disbelief at what Jane was asking. "Really?" At Jane's grin and nod, she rolled her eyes. "That's not important right now, Jay. We'll figure it out when the time comes." Maura leaned in again, deepening their kiss.

"Mmm, I wanna know." Jane pulled away with a slight whine, somewhat embarrassed but upset at the thought of not being able to hold Maura and love her effectively.

"Well, you have a very talented tongue, darling." Maura explained matter-of-factly. "I'm sure it wont be a problem but we can explore that later." She reassured her.

"But-"

"Janie!" Angela entered the room, followed by Frankie and Tommy, and interrupted Jane's protest. "Oh my god, my baby. I'm so-" The Italian woman began crying.

"Aww Ma, it's alright. I'm ok."

"It's ok, Ma." Tommy put his arm around his mother's shoulders to comfort her. "Hey Janie." He smiled at her, happy to see she was ok.

"Hey Jane." Frankie looked at her with worry. Her younger brother knew her better than most and knew that Maura was going to have to endure a fair bit from his sister over the next several weeks while Jane recovered.

"Hey guys." She was feeling exhausted again and gave them all a weak smile.

Angela sat down in the chair next to the bed and did her best to not stare at her daughter's heavily wrapped hands.

"How long are you in here for?" Frankie asked from the other side of his sister.

Jane looked to Maura for an answer, not having a clue.

"The doctor said at least four days, possibly more."

"God damn it!" Jane blurted out, pissed off at her situation again.

"Shhh, Jay. It's necessary. You've had surgery." Maura ran her hand over Jane's leg, trying to calm the brunette down again.

Frankie looked at the IV in the top of Jane's wrist and frowned as he noticed that there was blood seeping through her bandage. "Maura?" His panicked look had the doctor over next to him in seconds.

This alerted everyone else in the room, including Jane, to a problem.

"Oh Jay, this must have happened when you moved earlier." She was scared to provoke her girlfriend further but her bandages needed changing. She calmly and quietly explained, "I- I need to call your nurse." Maura hit the nurse's button on the bed controls.

Jane clenched her teeth, determined not to snap at Maura. "Fine."

Once again proving how well she knew the FBI agent, Maura asked the Rizzolis to wait outside for a short time while the nurse checked Jane's hand. They all complied easily. Frankie and Tommy said goodbye, letting Jane know they would be back later that evening with pizza. Angela reluctantly stepped out to get a coffee while the nurse checked and redressed her daughter's hand.

* * *

"Hey Rizzoli." Dean greeted as he and Riley entered Jane's hospital room.

"Hey guys."

"Hi Jay." Riley smiled at the injured woman. She didn't look half as intimidating wearing a hospital gown.

Dean and Riley filled Jane in a bit on the case, explaining that Hoyt was still under heavy guard in hospital from his gunshot wound. They all joked that Dean should've shot to kill. There was definitely an element of seriousness in their joking though.

Both visiting special agents turned around at the sound of high heels clicking into the room followed by the sound of several lighter steps and children's hushed voices.

"Oh, hi!" Maura greeted the FBI special agents warmly and motioned her four children inside the room.

Gabriel and Riley's eyes widened in surprise as they saw Maura's children for the first time. They shouldn't have been shocked though. They _were_ Maura's.

The four of them were dressed impeccably. Designer clothing, perfect hair, clean shoes and very clean faces.

They didn't have eyes for anyone else but their Mama once they got into that room.

"Mama!" Lucille cried.

Rushing to the bed, they all stopped around it and looked up, concerned at their Mama's bandaged hands. They had been given strict instructions on how to behave on their visit and they complied without any trouble.

"Oh Mama, does it hurt?" Eli asked, full of compassion. Maddie stood next to her older sister, holding her hand, trying not to cry.

"Uh yeah, a bit." Jane's voice broke as she looked at the kids' faces. She failed to keep her emotions in check, tears filling her eyes. "Gosh… it's so good to see you guys."

Maura moved closer and wrapped her arm around her son's shoulder, who was weeping. She tried to keep an optimistic tone. "Hey my darlings, it's ok. Mama's going to be fine." She sat on the bed, next to Jane's legs and watched her kids interact with her girlfriend. She really needed to accept Jane's proposal if she ever attempted again. This woman deserved to be happy and if that's what would make Jane happy, then Maura would marry her.

"Maura, we might get going." Dean addressed the smaller woman.

"Oh, no. Don't go. We wont stay long."

"Uh, nah. Really. We'll let you guys have some family time and come back tomorrow."

"Ok. See you then." Maura responded warmly and stood up to embrace him. She had come a long way from the distant person that was very uncomfortable with hugs when she first met Jane. "Thank you so much for saving her." The doctor whispered into his ear. She then repeated the process with Riley.

"Hands off, Cooper!" Jane shouted from the bed, jokingly.

Riley held onto Maura a little tighter and shook her head. "No way! I get why you never want to let go." She teased and kissed a chuckling Maura on the cheek. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye guys." Jane bid them farewell and went back to giving all of her attention to 'her' children.

* * *

The following few days in hospital were highly difficult for Jane. Her moods ranged from somber and brooding when in silence for too long, to cheerful yet almost weepy when Maura was doting on her, and angry the rest of the time. She wasn't much fun to be around and the only ones that put up with the plethora of emotions were her mother and Maura.

Everyone had dropped in to see Jane, even Maura's mother had flown in to be an extra support person in case she was needed. The FBI agent had been polite enough to everyone but no one except Frost really understood how embarrassed she felt about the whole ordeal and just wanted to get back to normal life.

Jane's last day at the hospital was the worst. As the brunette's doctor was explaining to her about her wound care, medications, physical therapy, and follow up visits, Jane snapped.

"I don't give a fuck!"

The doctor stopped abruptly, unfazed by his patient's outburst. He turned to the injured woman's 'wife' whom he knew was a doctor and paying close attention to his words.

Mortified at her girlfriend's behaviour, Maura turned to him with an apologetic look. "I'm so sorry Dr McGraw."

"Please Maura, just call me Sam."

"Of course. Sam, I apologise." Maura bit her bottom lip with worry.

"Maura, your wife's actions are quite typical of someone who has undergone the trauma that she has experienced. I take no offence. I trust you know how to care for her wounds?"

"You know, I'm still in the room." Jane declared, obviously still pissed off.

Maura chose to ignore the comment. "Yes, I can redress them and check for infection. When do you want to remove the sutures?"

"Bring her back in about three to five days. You know the signs that they're ready for removal."

"Still here!" Jane raised her voice obnoxiously.

Maura rolled her eyes and Sam chuckled. "Ok, thank you. Can I take her home now?"

"I'll just go and get her discharge papers and then you can go. I'll be back in about twenty minutes. You can get her dressed." He winked at the honey blonde and left the room.

"Are you quite done flirting with Dr McSlimey?" Jane huffed with no real bite to her words. She didn't really believe that her girlfriend would ever do that.

Maura ignored yet another jibe and smiled affectionately at the brunette. Her long legs were hanging over the edge of the hospital bed, the gown had ridden up to high on her thigh. The doctor stood between those legs and ran her hands up the outsides of strong thighs, to the back of the gown and undid it.

"Maura! It's cold back there." Jane nuzzled into the conveniently close soft neck in front of her and sucked on a pulse point. She bit gently into the flesh below Maura's earlobe and growled in frustration at not being able to use her hands.

"Jay." Maura breathed out, turned on by the forward behaviour. "I need to get you dressed."

"You're not doing a very good job, Dr Isles. You seem to be undressing me." Jane kept kissing Maura's neck, pushing her upper body into the blonde's. She lifted her bandaged appendages up and tried to wrap them around the doctor without using her hands.

"Jane Rizzoli! If you hurt yourself, I swear you will not be having sex until those stitches are out!" Maura warned as she continued to lean over Jane's shoulder to untie her.

"Oh wow, Rizzoli. I'd take that threat seriously!" Dean laughed as he entered the room, a little too intrigued at the position the smaller woman was standing in while untying his workmate's gown.

"Fuck off! Don't stare at Maura's ass." Jane warned him in a joking manner with a smirk, her words were completely serious though. She knew he found her girlfriend attractive the first time they had met, not that she could blame him.

Dean rolled his eyes and gave her the middle finger.

"Jane!" Maura reprimanded and undid the last tie on the tall woman's gown.

"Whoa! Jesus woman." With her arms still loosely around the blonde, Jane bent her elbows to bring Maura flush against her as the gown almost fell off and she was unable to grab it and hold it to her chest.

"Oh my god, Jane. I'm sure Gabriel has seen breasts before." Maura went to move away and Dean widened his eyes and spun around quickly. Jane didn't let the doctor budge.

"I can't believe you would be ok with someone else seeing my tits!" Jane exclaimed indignantly.

Ignoring the gripe, Maura kissed the pouting lips and grabbed the shirt on the bed next to Jane. She quickly placed it over the brunette's head and then pulled the gown to the brunette's hips. Maura continued to dress the tall woman as Jane spoke to her coworker.

"What's up, Dean?"

Dean was still chuckling as he answered. "Uh, I just wanted you to know that Hoyt was sent back off to Souza-Baranowski Correctional Facility today."

"Back?! Why would they send him back there?" Jane questioned. Hoyt had fooled them once before. He was sure to do it again, especially if he had someone working with him on the inside.

"It's the best maximum security prison in Massachusetts. He'll be moved again after the trial in a few months. If he tries anything they're gonna send him straight up to ADX in Colorado."

"The supermax?" Jane stood up so Maura could pull her pants up and finish dressing her. She was glad Dean wasn't watching. It was humiliating to not be able to dress herself.

"Yup." He confirmed.

"Well, I hope he fuckin' rots in there." Jane slipped her joggers on and frowned when Maura bent over to tie her laces.

"Yeah, me too." He agreed.

"Jane! You are ready to go." Sam walked back in with the promised discharge papers.

Maura received them and put them in her handbag. "Thank you, Sam. We'll see you in about a week."

"Uh, thanks doc." Jane politely added. She was ready to go home.

"Ready, love?" Maura picked up Jane's bag and her handbag.

"Can I drive?" Jane joked.

Dean scoffed and Maura shook her head smiling. She walked out the door, knowing Jane and Dean would follow.

* * *

I'm expecting a fair bit of feedback after this one!

Hope it met most of your expectations :)


	24. Chapter 24

I'm so happy that the last chapter lived up to most of your expectations! I smiled at each and every review :D

* * *

"Jane, we can't." Maura tried not to moan at the lips teasing her nipple.

"Yeah, we can." Jane argued as she did her best to move around on her elbows to press herself against her girlfriend. She kept placing open mouthed kisses across the responsive breast right next to her face.

"I don't want you to injure yourself further." Maura unconvincingly argued.

"Uh huh. I know." Jane ignored the doctor's reasoning and tried to move the silk slip's strap down with her nose. Growling in frustration, she gave up and simply bit the silk covered bud and then enclosed her hot wet mouth over it, on top of the material.

"Oh Jay, that's— Mmmm." Maura brought her hand up to the back of Jane's head to encourage her.

The brunette smirked at the instant change in Maura's attitude. "Did you ever buy— the toy?" Jane asked between kisses and sucks.

"Me?" The honey blonde asked breathlessly. Jane was teasing her to the point of agony and she didn't want to move too much in case she hurt her.

"Yeah." Jane leaned up on her elbow. "I thought that it would be really _handy_ right now." She waggled her eyebrows and laughed at her own joke.

Rolling her eyes at the pun, Maura decided to tease her a bit. "Mmm, it _would_ be helpful right now but why would _I_ buy it? _You_ were the one researching it!"

Jane groaned and dropped her head to Maura's ample chest.

The doctor chuckled, unable to tease for long. "Of course I bought it."

Jane's head snapped up to look into mischievous hazel eyes. "Seriously?" At Maura's nod, the tall woman awkwardly got out of bed and asked, "Where?!" She was pretty excited about using it.

"Top left drawer in the wardrobe." Maura got up, knowing that Jane wouldn't be able to open the drawer to get it. "Here honey." The doctor pulled the dildo and harness out of its box and bit her bottom lip. To say she was turned on by this development was an understatement. She had been aching to try it.

"Ok. Do you know how to use it?" Jane asked shyly. The dark haired woman was highly aroused also and couldn't wait to experiment.

"I think so. I looked it up on YouTube." Maura stated matter-of-factly as she undid the straps.

"Oh my god, Maura! Are you serious? You watched porn so you would know how to use a sex toy?" Jane asked incredulously.

Giving her lover a scandalised look, Maura answered somewhat offended. "Of course not! I watched a tutorial on it. It was very clinical. Not pornographic at all! Now, lay down on your back and I'll put it on you." Maura instructed and Jane obeyed like a child getting a huge present.

Once Maura had Jane stripped of her clothing, she placed the toy on the bed next to her lover. At Jane's confused look, the doctor gave her a seductive little grin and began kissing around Jane's hips, trailing her lips down to generate some lubrication.

Jane fought the urge to take Maura's hair in her fists, especially when the doctor pulled away.

Maura reached for the dildo and 'fitted' her girlfriend, she looked down at her handiwork and smirked. It was definitely sexy on Jane. The smaller end snug inside of the brunette, the larger end on the other side of the curve sat through the harness, awaiting Maura.

The doctor shed her clothing and laid down next to her girlfriend and began kissing her neck. She ran her hands around the dildo and tugged gently, causing Jane to moan.

"Baby, please?" Jane begged, wanting her lover to be on top of her already.

"Mmm, please what?" Maura purred in her ear and bit down on her earlobe, teasing a nipple at the same time.

"Ohh, please just-" Jane panted. "Just fuck me."

"Shouldn't I be wearing it to do that?" Maura's teasing lilt sounded in her ear as the smaller woman situated her body on top of Jane and slid herself onto the dildo. They both groaned at the sensation.

"Oh god!" The pressure of Maura sitting on top of her, pushed the part inside of Jane against just the right spot and Maura's wetness rubbed against hers softly. Jane spread her legs further and they both cried out in pleasure. The movement brought their clits together and the shock of the sensation almost ended their session prematurely. "Oh god, Maur. Don't move for a minute. I'm gonna come already." Jane panted, her arms lifting and then flopping back down when she yet again remembered she couldn't use them.

Controlling her breathing, Maura held the dark gaze and smiled knowingly. After a moment of getting used to the feeling, Maura began to rock slowly. It was too much, Jane brought her still stitched hands up to touch the full breasts in front of her. Maura frowned, concerned that Jane was not being cautious enough with her injuries.

The FBI agent let her fingertips run over the dark pink peaks and she thrust her hips up into Maura. At the twinge of pain, she reluctantly brought her hands back down to her sides, lightly touching the sides of Maura's legs, and tried not to use them again.

Satisfied that Jane was obeying her body's signals to protect itself, the doctor rocked on top of her again and fell forward slightly. Maura placed her hands on either side of Jane's head and brushed their breasts together repeatedly, moving at a quicker pace.

"Oh Jane. I'm not going- to- last- long… Ohhhh. Oh god, oh god, yess!" Maura claimed the lips below hers and tangled her tongue with Jane's in a sloppy, uncontrolled kiss. Jane moved her hips harder into Maura's as she felt the resistance around the dildo. Maura's clit rubbed along side of hers in just the right way, the rubbing of their nipples sparked the deep coil in her belly and she crashed over the edge, desperately trying not to grasp anything as she watched Maura come. The doctor's orgasm caused her to pulse around the head of the toy and she moved her hips as the last few spasms left her.

After a moment of recovery, Maura swirled her hips again and picked up the pace. "Are you ok?" She checked Jane and chuckled at the look of pure bliss on her lover's face.

"Uh huh." Was the most coherent Jane was going to get right now. Maura leaned down to kiss her again and allowed her movements to build them back up to another release.

* * *

Frankie sat watching his sister fiddle with the thick band in her hand. As part of her physiotherapy, the tall woman had to use the elastic as much as she could handle during the day, implementing a list of exercises she had been prescribed.

"Does it still hurt, Janie?" He asked and then watched her overextend and wince. "Uh, never mind. You want somethin' to eat?"

She raised her eyebrow at that. "You gonna cook?" She smirked and then did her best to flick the band at him. She missed by a few inches.

"What a shit shot!" He teased and picked the band up, aiming back at her.

"Uncle Frankie! Can I have a turn?" Alex asked as he came inside and spotted the 'game' his uncle and mama were playing.

"No buddy, it's dangerous." Jane answered.

"Aww Mama, you did it!" He whined and Frankie laughed at the kid's argument. The more time he spent with Maura and Jane's children the more he realised that Jane, Tommy, and himself must have driven their poor mother crazy when they were younger with all of the mischief they got up to.

"I know. I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry Frankie." Jane offered in a mischievous tone.

Frankie laughed. "No worries, Janie. Can we get some food now?"

"Oh yeah, Mama, can we get pizza?!" Alex almost shouted.

Maddie came out of her bedroom and ran downstairs, laughing. "Pizza!" She stopped at the dining table where Jane was sitting, a pleading look on her face. "Please Mama?"

This was where she usually deferred to Maura, not sure what her role was quite yet. She knew the doctor was strict with what the kids ate but she also knew that she was ok with pizza occasionally. Especially when Jane visited. The problem right now was that Jane wasn't really visiting anymore. She was here for at least two months while she was off duty and recovering and they had already had pizza once this week since she had been home from the hospital.

"Uh, I'll call Mommy and ask, ok?"

By now, Lucille had joined the discussion and questioned the necessity of calling their mother. "Why? You are our our Mama. You can decide too!"

These kids really knew how to play her. "Oh alright! We can have pizza." She smiled at the cheers that sounded. Her nerves spiked when she heard the front door unlock and Maura came inside with a grumpy Elizabeth trailing behind her.

"Mommy!" Maddie called and hugged her mother. Alex and Lu hugged her too.

"Hi my little sweethearts." Maura clicked into the dining room and reached for Jane. "Hi my big sweetheart." She leaned in for a kiss and kept moving into the kitchen area, placing her purse and keys on the counter. "Hi Frankie." She called over her shoulder.

"Hi Mama, hi Uncle Frankie." Eli greeted flatly and then stomped upstairs. Jane raised her eyebrows at her girlfriend, wanting to know what had happened for their usually happy child to be so upset.

"She wanted pizza for dinner and I said no." Maura shrugged, moving around the kitchen to tidy it up.

Frankie let out a scoff of laughter and the kids started to whine at Jane about her answer to pizza.

It was Maura's turn to raise her eyebrows. "You said yes?"

"Ok kiddos, let's go outside and play!" Frankie gathered the kids up. "Snowball fight?!"

They all dashed outside and left the two women to discuss dinner arrangements.

Jane looked at Maura guiltily. "Uh, yeah sorry."

"It's fine, Jay. Next time, can you just call and run it past me? I already had items in the refrigerator to cook." Maura wasn't really upset but added, "We've already had pizza once this week too. Your body needs the right amount of nutrients to heal quickly and there is very little-"

"Nutritional value in pizza." Jane finished her sentence. "Yeah, I know… They played me, babe!" The brunette defended lightheartedly.

"I'm sure they did, darling, but you are the parent, you make the rules." Maura watched as a bit of realisation registered on Jane's face. Maura had referred to her as the children's other parent before but hearing it directly felt different.

"I- that's scary." Jane confessed.

"What is?"

"Knowing that I'm a parent. That's a lot of responsibility."

"I know but we wouldn't be in this relationship if you weren't ready for that, right?" Maura questioned. She wasn't worried at all. Jane had proven herself time and time again how committed to their family she was and what a wonderful parent she was capable of being.

"Of course, Maur. I just mean that with me living in New York, it's been a bit blurry but being here… It changes everything."

Maura walked over to sit next to Jane at the table and reached for Jane's recently unstitched hands carefully. The FBI agent placed them in the smaller ones and smiled at the gentleness she received. "We need to talk about that. You were going to be transferred in April and now you wont finish your leave until close to then. Does this mean you are moving here permanently from now on? Because, yes, that does change things for us but not as much as you think."

Jane allowed the soft caress to continue as she leaned forward to kiss the smaller woman. Sometimes she just had to do that to ground herself. "I have to wait to hear back from HQ but yeah, that makes sense to me. I really want to move!"

Maura sighed in relief. She didn't want Jane to go back to New York. "I can organise for your belongings in your apartment to be packed and sent here. We can talk about the changes and then sit down with the children and discuss what it all means. It's not going to make a huge difference to them. They have been desperate to have you here and so have I." Maura smiled and leaned forward this time to give Jane another kiss.

"Ok, sounds like a plan. Thanks Maura. I love you." Jane kissed her girlfriend again and stood up. "I uh, made an appointment to see the Bureau's psychologist tomorrow. It's a bit out of your way but can you drop me off in Chelsea before you go to work?" The brunette asked nervously.

Maura stood up and wrapped her arms around Jane's waist and rested her chin on her chest. "Of course I can. How will you get home?"

Jane's arms circled the smaller woman's shoulders and she smiled down at her. "I'll ask Kate to pick me up. She's back tonight, isn't she?"

Releasing the taller woman, Maura moved back into the kitchen to finish cleaning up the day's mess. "Yes, but she doesn't stay here Thursday nights, so she wont get here until tomorrow morning." Maura finished packing the dishwasher and wiping the bench.

"Ok. I'll call her then." Jane watched her girlfriend clean up her mess and frowned. "I'm really sorry, Maura."

"What for?" Maura looked at Jane with confusion at the sudden morose tone.

"For not bein' able to help around the house." Jane stared at the floor embarrassed. "I'm fucking useless."

"Nonsense Jane! You're injured. I don't expect you to-"

"I know. I just hate this!" Jane became increasingly agitated.

Maura recognised the signs and tried to calm her girlfriend. "Sweetheart, it's ok-"

"It's not!" Jane had spiralled downward quickly. She slammed her fist down on the table and instantly regretted it. "Fuck!" She cried out in pain.

"Jane!" Maura rushed to her but Jane pulled away, feeling like a fool for her outburst. "Honey, let me see."

"No." Jane had her back to the doctor, her eyes closed in pain. She felt Maura's comforting hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off more harshly than she intended and moved away. "I don't need your fuckin' sympathy right now." Jane was beyond embarrassed now. She just kept making things worse.

Jane glanced back in time to watch the hurt cross her girlfriend's and then anger. _Oh shit. I went too far._ She thought before she received confirmation that she had indeed taken it too far. If only she could think about the consequences before acting most of the time.

Maura took a deep breath and stepped into Jane's space, pointing her finger at the taller woman's chest, and declared with an even voice, "I don't care if you don't want my _fucking_ sympathy, Jane Rizzoli. I love you and I am trying to take care of you! If you can't handle that, then go and stay with your mother."

Jane looked remorsefully into infuriated hazel eyes. "I'm sorry."

Still upset but unable to stay angry at the brunette, Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's neck. "You're forgiven."

Jane sighed and placed her forehead against Maura's and smirked. "Did you really just swear?"

"Yes and I abhor that word so, you better take me seriously." The doctor warned lightheartedly.

Jane's hands rubbed the smaller woman's hips softly, trying to ignore the pain in her hands, and lowered her voice, nodding in agreement. "You're too good to me."

Maura placed her hands at the nape of Jane's neck. "Darling, you are not a burden and I don't want you to think less of yourself. I love you and would do anything for you."

"Anything?" Jane waggled her eyebrows suggestively. She leaned in for a kiss.

Maura allowed the distraction for a moment. "Anything… But, not right now." The doctor pulled away and grinned at the pout on the injured woman's face. "I have to order dinner."

"Not fair!" Jane grumbled and made her way to the kitchen to get some painkillers for her still throbbing hand.

"Do you _want_ pizza?" Maura asked rhetorically and laughed at the groan from her girlfriend.

* * *

 _Jane entered the third garage and saw the mattress with the woman's body tied to it. Expecting it to be Fiona Humphreys, the FBI agent's stomach dropped when she saw her love lying naked, gagged and bound. Her throat already slit. "No! Maura!"_

Jane sat up abruptly, breathing erratically, sweat pouring from her forehead.

"Honey?" Maura sat up and carefully reached for the tall woman. "Jane, are you alright?"

The brunette jumped slightly at the blonde's hand on her shoulder and turned to see her very much alive girlfriend in bed next to her. Jane practically dove at her, wrapping her arms around the small waist and buried her face in her neck, sobbing.

"Oh baby, shhh it's ok." The doctor held onto the broad shoulders and caressed them gently until Jane calmed down.

"Jesus, that- it felt so real." Jane rasped into the smaller woman's collarbone. She wasn't letting go anytime soon.

"Nightmares often do, darling."

"It was awful."

"Do you think your session with Dr Carter could have caused it?" Maura enquired. She knew that it would be hard for Jane to relive what happened to her but she had to get through the hard parts to let go and move forward. Her psychologist would help her to do that.

"Maybe." Jane still gave no indication of moving.

"Do you want to lay back down?" Maura asked and received a nod in response.

The honey blonde lay on her back with Jane tucked tightly into her side, the long arm firmly around the smaller woman's waist, and a long leg draped over the shorter ones.

Maura wrapped her arms around the strong shoulders more securely and nodded off to sleep.

* * *

Angela and Jane were just finishing loading the car full of kids when Maura got home that morning. It had been another long shift for the honey blonde. It was so long that she hadn't even bothered to change out of her scrubs and joggers at the hospital and opted to wear them home.

"Oh wow, babe." Jane stated in sympathy at the exhausted woman. She pulled her into an embrace and pulled a face at the hospital smell. "Umm, you stink." The brunette didn't let go though. She lifted Maura's face up for a kiss. "Lucky you're so beautiful."

Maura laughed with the small amount of energy she had left and waved to her children as the Italian woman made sure that they were all buckled in. "I need a shower and bed." Maura groaned as she dropped her head onto Jane's shoulder.

Jane rubbed Maura's back and asked, "How long were you at work? I think I lost count after last night."

The doctor groaned again. "Umm, I think 33 hours in total… I can't complain though. The poor woman that went into labour was almost passing out. She went through 24 hours of hard work and ended up having a caesarian." Maura grimaced at this. She hated it when surgery was necessary to retrieve a baby.

"Damn… Oh, Ma's leaving now. I'm gonna go with her if you don't mind? I wanna do the school run when I get cleared to drive again." Jane leaned down for another kiss and moved to the passenger side of the SUV.

Maura smiled affectionately at her girlfriend. "Sure darling. The kids will love that. I love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

"Bye guys. Have a great day." Jane gave each of her kids a hug as they got out of the car in front of Park Street Elementary School.

The twins scrambled off first, eager to have time playing with friends before the bell sounded.

"Love you, Mama." Alex claimed and ran off when he saw Marcus.

"Bye Mama." Elizabeth was last. She clung to Jane's waist for a moment and looked up at her with her big hazel eyes. She was looking more and more like her mother every day. Jane loved this insight into what Maura must have looked like as a nine year old. Eli's hair was slightly lighter than Maura's. She was beautiful.

Not having quite adjusted to the nastiness of some of the girls in her class yet, Eli waited with Jane until she spotted Peyton. The brunette waved her over and Eli easily complied.

"Bye sweet girl. See you this afternoon." Jane called out and returned to the passenger seat to go grocery shopping with her mother.

* * *

Jane was on cloud nine today. She had definitely had her ups and downs over the past several weeks while recovering and Maura had been on the receiving end of most of those ups and downs but she was on the up today, having finally gained approval to drive again.

The brunette made a plan to pick up her girlfriend who was due to finish work in two hours. She had a bit of time to kill first so, she decided to drop into the Boston Bureau in Chelsea and see Frost and her soon-to-be new boss.

The FBI agent parked the car and strolled into the reception area of the offices. Flashing her badge and introducing herself, the young clerk advised her to wait in the sitting area and picked up the phone to call agent Frost.

"Jay!" Frost greeted his best friend.

"Hey Frost." The pair embraced and drew a few looks from other agents entering and leaving the building.

"Want to go upstairs?" Barry asked her, knowing she wanted to check the place out.

"Yeah. Is the supervising special agent in?"

"Yep! I'll take you upstairs. You've met him, right?" The duo made their way through security and into the elevator.

"Just once via Skype for my interview. He seems like a nice guy."

"He's great! Doesn't take any shit though." Frost informed her and pushed the button to the third floor.

"My kinda guy." Jane smiled. She was pretty excited about meeting her boss. She couldn't wait to be cleared for duty again and to be working in the same office as her best friend. "Do I look ok?" She asked, suddenly self conscious.

He looked at her like she had grown another head. "You're kidding, right? How much did Maura spend on that outfit?" He shoved her and she rolled her eyes.

"Fuck, I don't know! I had to go shopping with her just so she'd stop buying stuff online and getting me clothes I didn't like." She laughed at the absurd amount of money her girlfriend spent on a weekly basis on fashion.

Today she was wearing expensive tailored chinos, an expensive soft button up shirt, and very expensive Italian leather boots. She carried her Burberry winter coat in her arms.

Frost appraised her as they entered the main office. "Well, she does a brilliant fuckin' job, Jay. You two are definitely the most attractive couple I know."

Jane smiled smugly at him. "She _does_ make me look good."

"Uh huh." He agreed.

Frost knocked on Harold Shaw's door and only waited a moment before his polite invitation to enter was heard.

"Hey sir, I have special agent Rizzoli here to say hello."

Harold stood up from behind his desk and walked around to lean on the front of it. The grey haired man gave Jane a warm smile. "Rizzoli, good to see you here. When are you due to start?" He didn't offer his hand and she was extremely grateful that he understood her recent injuries.

She gave him an easy grin and filled him in on her current situation. "My contract has been moved forward to start from March 20, Mr Shaw. I just have to get clearance from the department psych."

"It's just Harold or Shaw, Rizzoli. None of the Mr crap… Getting clearance shouldn't be a problem should it?" He asked seriously. "I heard you're tough as nails!"

Barry laughed but nodded in agreement and Jane scoffed. "I think I'll get clearance without a hassle but these show that I'm not quite as tough as I'm made out to be." She held up her scarred hands. The tissue still raised and an angry red.

"I think the opposite, Jane. I'm glad to have you onboard anyway. We could use a mind like yours in this office." He smiled again and Jane decided she really liked her new boss.

"Thanks sir-" She stopped at his raised eyebrow. "Uh, Harold. If there's anything off the books that I can help with, let me know. I'm going crazy with nothing to do at home during school hours."

"You got kids?!" He asked, very surprised. He knew that she was only young but he couldn't remember her age.

"Yeah, four." Jane answered with pride. She loved being able to say that.

"Fuck! How old are you?"

She laughed at that question. "Twenty seven."

"Jesus. You definitely know how to keep busy but I'll let ya know if we have any research or case notes you can look over while you're sitting on your ass at home." He joked. Shaking his head, Shaw walked her to the door. "I got a conference call in about ten minutes but drop in anytime, Rizzoli. It was great to meet you." He patted her on the back and closed the door once Jane and Barry exited.

"Wow, I like him, Frost." Jane was feeling optimistic about starting soon.

"Yeah, he's pretty awesome. Can't wait to have you here permanently, Jay."

"Me too."

* * *

The brunette's next stop was at Brigham and Women's Hospital to surprise her gorgeous girlfriend.

Jane entered the large double doors of the maternity ward. She realised when she got to the front of the hospital that she actually had no idea how to find Maura. The maternity ward was her best guess.

The FBI agent walked up to the reception desk and cleared her throat. A young man that looked more like a computer geek than a nurse, looked up at her. "Hi, how can I help you?"

"Hey, I'm looking for Dr Isles." She watched his face brighten in recognition.

"Of course. Dr Isles is down the corridor, first office to your right." He instructed and pointed in the direction of Maura's office.

Jane reached the first office on her right and read the title on the door. Doctor Vanessa Moran. She frowned but then heard her girlfriend's laugh behind the partially open door. A deeper laugh joined her and Jane brought her hand up to knock.

A woman with straight black hair and piercing blue eyes answered the door. Her blinding white smile unnerved Jane. "Hi!" The woman who was even taller than Jane, greeted happily. A hint of an accent presented in her greeting.

"Uh, hi. I'm um- looking for Maura."

"Oh, sure!" The woman responded and opened the door widely to reveal Maura sitting in a comfortable looking armchair.

The honey blonde smiled brightly when Jane stepped into the office. "Jane!" She practically jumped up and wrapped her arms around the curly haired woman. She placed a quick peck on stunned lips and released her again but kept hold of her wrist. This had become an alternative to holding Jane's hands for the last several weeks.

"Hey babe." Jane smiled at the petite woman and then turned back to the other woman who had let her into the room.

"Vanessa this is Jane. Jane, this is Dr Vanessa Moran." Maura introduced the two happily. Her two worlds colliding sooner than she thought they would.

"Hi Jane, it's a pleasure to meet you." Vanessa didn't hold out her hand and Jane couldn't help but feel embarrassed but also grateful. "I've heard a lot about you!" She informed pleasantly with her heavy accent.

"All good I hope?" Jane looked down at Maura with affection.

"With this one?" Vanessa pointed to Maura. "As if it could be anything other than good! She's like a human fucking rainbow!"

"Vanessa!" Maura scolded jokingly and Jane laughed at the reprimand.

"She is quite the optimist." Jane put her arm around the smaller woman and gazed at her adoringly before curiosity got the better of her. "Where are you from?"

"Australia originally but I've been in Boston for about eight years now." Vanessa informed.

"Cool! I've never met an Australian before. I thought you might have been English or South African."

"Similar accents but nope!" The tall woman turned to Maura. "I'm done for the day and so are you Dr Isles." The dark haired woman's voice softened and she held her hand out to grasp Maura's. "Thank you so much for this morning. We'll get some of it documented tomorrow." She let go of Maura's hand and patted Jane's shoulder. "Great to finally meet you, Jane. See you around." The older doctor grabbed her bag and left the couple in her office.

Jane turned to Maura with a smile. "Hey beautiful."

"Hi." Maura tilted her head up for another kiss. This one a bit longer than the little peck from when Jane first got there. "Thanks for picking me up. Is your mother waiting in the car?"

"Nope!"

"You got cleared to drive!" Maura declared, excited for Jane.

"Uh huh." Jane grinned, proud of herself.

Maura grabbed her bag and coat and the couple left the hospital.

Jane started the car and then commented on Maura's boss. "So, Dr Moran seems pretty cool." She stated, quite impressed.

"Oh, she's wonderful!" Maura gushed and Jane had a moment of jealousy but squashed it down. "The work she has done with domestic violence victims is incredible and her research in that field is truly groundbreaking. She cares so much about them and I am very fortunate to be working with her."

Jane's jealousy dissipated easily listening to the reason behind Maura's love for work. It was her passion outside of her family and Jane loved that about Maura.

"I'm really happy for you sweetheart." Jane put her hand on Maura's thigh as they made their way home. They got in with just enough time to have a tea with Angela before Jane left to pick the kids up from school. The brunette was very excited about it and had insisted on going by herself. She had plans to take the kids out for some quality time over ice cream.

"Wait Jane!" Maura called out as Jane started the car. The honey blonde ran up to the driver's side and Jane pushed the button for the window to lower. "Take these for your hands." The doctor handed her girlfriend a pair of fingerless gloves.

Being early march, the air was still very cold and Jane smiled in appreciation and received the thoughtful gift.

"Thanks Maur. Love you.

"Love you too." Maura reached up for a quick kiss and waved as the black SUV left the driveway.

* * *

I probably only have a few more chapters left in me for this story but I'm planning a sequel if you want me to keep going?! I just don't want this one to drag on... Let me know what you think!


	25. Chapter 25

As predicted, Jane was cleared for duty by March 20. It wasn't an easy feat. She had a long way to go to gain her full strength back in her hands but for now she had been assigned to desk duty.

Hoyt's trial was next month and Jane would need to attend and give her statement in DC. After that, she would attempt to re-certify and would hopefully be back in the field not long after that.

The FBI agent put her suit on that morning, feeling more confident than she had in a long time. Maura did her best to hide her worry.

The doctor rushed around the taller woman, getting ready for her own busy day at work. It was the first time the two of them had to navigate their bedroom, being on a similar schedule, but they worked well together. Jane's twenty minute routine barely got in the way of Maura's sixty minute one.

"Babe, I'm gonna go downstairs and see the kids before they go to school." Jane called out to her girlfriend, who was still applying her makeup in the bathroom.

"Uh huh." Was the preoccupied response.

Jane smiled at the domestic bliss she felt and wandered downstairs. The blissful feeling shattered abruptly when she had to intervene in a sibling squabble.

"That's mine!" Lucille roared unnecessarily and grabbed at the doll in her sister's hand.

Maddie moved the doll out of her twin's reach and ran to the other side of the dining table. "No way, Lu! I wanna play with her. Ahhhhh!" The dark haired girl screamed as Lucille ran around the table and lunged at her.

"Whoa!" Jane grabbed the leaping almost seven year old and avoided a physical fight.

"No Mama! She's gonna get away!" Lu struggled to free herself and in the process of trying to get away, caught Jane in the centre of her hand… hard.

"Ahh fu— crap!" The brunette let go of the young girl and brought her hand up and into her body to protect it. Lucille turned around and stared in shock at her Mama in agony.

"Oh no, Mama! I'm sorry!" The dark haired girl was near tears.

Jane didn't respond, she was trying to take deep breaths and not cry. Lucille's elbow had hit her right in a sensitive nerve ending that had rendered her hand and part of her arm useless and throbbing with pain.

"Mama!" Alex called out. "Are you ok?" He didn't get a response and Jane flinched when he came close. He called for his mother in a panic. "Mommy! Mama's hurt!"

"Jane!" Maura's worried voice sounded as the doctor descended the steps in a hurry. She placed her hand on Jane's forearm and held her other out to receive the injured appendage.

Jane shook her head, eyes closed as she fought nausea, still holding her hand close to her body.

"Lu hurt Mama by accident." Alex informed and threw a dirty look at Maddie and Lu for fighting in the first place.

"Sweetheart, let me see?" Maura's gentle voice had Jane trying to breathe deeply and open her eyes.

"Hurts." The FBI agent whispered out.

"I know, baby. Is it neuropathic pain?"

"English Maur." Jane husked out.

"Nerve pain, darling." Maura tried to reach for the hand again but Jane turned her body sideways to avoid it.

"I'm— I'll be ok. Just need- some meds, please?" Jane begged her girlfriend and tried to avoid the overly worried look on the doctor's face. She did not need a set back today of all days. She wanted so desperately to go to work again.

Maura complied and rushed past Lucille who was still watching with wide hazel eyes that had spilled over with tears.

"Lu." Jane croaked out. "Sweetie, come here." Lucille instantly crashed into Jane's body and hugged her tightly around the waist. "Shh baby, I'm alright."

"I didn't meant to hurt you, Mama. I'm sorry." The little girl cried.

"Lucille, move please." Maura was mad. It made the dark haired girl sob harder. It was extremely rare that their mother ever got upset with them to the point of anger.

"Maur, it was an accident." Jane tried to calm the doctor.

"That may be so, Jane, but I have asked all of them to be cautious around you. You don't need this today." Maura stated sternly as she placed the aspirin in the brunette's mouth and held the glass of water to her lips.

"But Mommy, Maddie has my—"

"Not now." Maura warned. She was not in the mood to hear whining or defensiveness, even from a six year old. She was very concerned at the pale complexion Jane had taken on and hoped that the painkillers helped to relieve the brunette. "Honey, lay down for a moment and rest." Maura guided Jane over to the living room to lay down on the couch. She kissed her cheek quickly and walked back into the dining room where all four children had congregated.

Alex had his arm around Lu, comforting her. Maddie stood to the side, wide-eyed, holding the Barbie doll that she had been fighting with her sister about. Elizabeth had just come downstairs to see what the fuss was about and Alex filled her in. "Mommy's mad coz Mama got hurt."

Maura was about to address them all when Angela came through the front door.

"Good morning my nipotini, Nonna got you some breakfast!" Angela rustled around in the brown bakery bag and stopped as she noticed the sad faces. "Oh no, what's goin' on?" She looked to Maura and was surprised at the anger in the usually calm and kind face.

"There was an incident and Jane has been hurt." Maura informed, clearly upset.

"Oh Gesù!" Angela exclaimed in worry.

"Nothing serious, Ma!" Jane called out from the couch. It was obvious in her tone that she was in pain.

"They should have been more careful." Maura declared and looked at the remorse on her daughters' faces.

"Bella, these things happen." Angela looked at the twins' and knew that there was no malice in their actions.

"Come here." The doctor held her arms out reluctantly and they ran into them for comfort. "Please girls. No fighting over dolls again." She kissed their heads and sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry Mommy." Lucille's subdued voice sounded.

"Me too." Maddie whispered and held the doll out to Lu. "Here Lu. I'm sorry I took her."

Lucille just shook her head and buried herself closer to her mother's body, her hands clinging to her skirt.

"Ok bambini! Let's get shoes on." Angela instructed and three children complied.

Lucille stayed hanging onto her mother. "Darling, it's alright. I'm sorry I got upset with you." Maura ran her hands through her daughter's hair lovingly.

"Do you love Mama more than me?" Lucille asked genuinely, her bottom lip quivering.

"Oh sweetheart." Maura dropped to her knees and scooped the little girl into her arms. "I love you and your siblings _and_ Mama more than anyone or anything in this world. I love you all so very much. I was just worried about Mama, ok?" She pulled back and lifted her daughter's face to look into her eyes, the same colour as her own. "I'm sorry I made you feel unloved, baby. I love you so much."

Lucille nodded and wrapped her arms around her mother's neck. "Love you too, Mommy." She kissed the blonde's lips and let go to get her shoes on.

Alex checked on Jane and found her out cold. He tiptoed back out and made a sleeping gesture so that they all knew she was resting.

"Ok my little sweethearts, I'll see you tonight." Maura said as they all piled into the Land Rover.

Maura walked back inside and locked the door. She took a moment to collect herself. The feelings jumbling around inside of her, completely unfamiliar.

The doctor stared down at her girlfriend. She loved this woman more than life and the love she had for her was definitely close to the love she had for her children, but it was also different.

Jane lie on her side with her recently injured hand cradled inside of her other, resting in front of her face. Maura sat down next to her, in the curve of her hips created by Jane's curled up position. She brushed the loose curls away from Jane's cheek and watched the dark eyes slowly open.

"Hey." The raspy voice sounded.

Maura kept her hand on the brunette's cheek. "Hey." She leaned down to press a kiss to the sculpted cheekbone. "Are you sure you want to go to work today?" Maura queried and caressed Jane's face softly.

The FBI agent lifted her hands to look at them and flexed her recently hurt hand weakly a few times. She winced in pain and let it drop to her side. Luckily it wasn't her dominant hand. "Yeah babe. I'll take some painkillers with me. It'll be fine."

Jane's answer wasn't convincing the doctor but Maura nodded in acceptance and stood up. "Ok, at least let me drive you, please?"

"Yeah, ok." Jane compromised. She knew Maura wasn't happy about her heading to work but she also knew that her girlfriend tended to fuss over her and the kids more than necessary when they were hurt or sick. "It's in the complete opposite direction of the hospital, Maura. Are you sure?"

"Of course I am." Maura left no room for argument as she grabbed her handbag, keys, and phone and headed out the front door.

The couple got into the Mercedes and Maura drove them in the direction of Chelsea. Jane reached over to place her left hand on Maura's thigh and leaned over to give the doctor a kiss on the cheek. "I love you."

The honey blonde turned her head to look curiously at her girlfriend. "What was that for?"

"What? I can't kiss you and tell you I love you?" Jane teased and laughed when Maura rolled her eyes. "You're just so good to me, baby. I'm really grateful for that." Jane caressed her leg and smiled affectionately at her.

Maura gave her an appreciative smile back.

"And you look really hot." Jane added, eliciting a chuckle from the blonde. It was true. Maura had on her usual skirt and silk shirt combo but today, it was extra sexy. Jane was convinced it was the colours. An olive green top and high waisted black skirt with black heels was a very attractive combination on the doctor.

Maura drove into the carpark and pulled up out the front of the large building. She noted the guards out the front who were watching the Mercedes cautiously, as per their job description.

Jane leaned over to kiss the honey blonde on the kips in clear view of the front doors. "Bye babe. Thanks for the lift." She gave her another kiss. And another.

"Mmm, no problem." Maura deepened their third kiss then pushed at the brunette's shoulder to get her out of the car. "Make sure you keep up the painkillers. Call me when you're almost done for the day and I'll make sure your mother or I can pick you up."

Jane nodded and closed the door. She walked around the front of the car and to Maura's window. The smaller woman pushed the button for the window to lower. Jane leaned in for one more kiss. "I love you." She whispered against the full lips.

"Love you too, darling."

Jane strolled past the guards, flashed her badge, and winked at the younger man who was gaping at her.

* * *

"Rizzoli, I hate to do it but I have a stack of paperwork for you." Harold Shaw placed a pile of documents on Jane's desk and shook his head at her delighted face. "You're weird, you know that?" He laughed to take the sting out of his words.

"Yeah, I'm just so happy to be at work again. I don't do idle very well." Jane explained and flicked through the case files.

Harold noticed that Jane had yet to utilise her right hand. "Well, I can imagine having four kids would be keeping you busy!" He chuckled.

"Ha yeah, they sure are a lot of work but they're at school most of the time and we have two nannies."

He raised his eyebrows at this amount of personal information from his latest recruit. He didn't know much and was genuinely interested. "So you and your husband have a bit of free time huh?" He probed, noticing that Jane didn't wear a ring at all but the mentioned 'we' implied there was someone else.

"Uh, my partner and I get a bit of time, yeah, but we both work crazy schedules."

Shaw looked around the office and noticed there was only one other agent in and he was photocopying some files. "What does your partner do?" He asked.

Jane looked around too and decided that she needed to build trust with her boss. "She's a doctor. OBGYN."

The grey haired man didn't bat an eye at the information. He gave her a knowing look and smiled sincerely. "Wow. I guess you do lead busy lives then. Lucky you can afford two nannies!"

They both laughed and Jane felt comfortable enough to ask him about his life. She learned that he had been with his husband, Jack, for almost twenty years. They obviously hadn't been legally married for that long because of the laws in Massachusetts but had tied the knot as soon as the government had allowed it. They had two daughters who were both away for college.

Jane almost felt like crying at the relief of finding someone who she knew wouldn't discriminate against her because of her sexuality. She had kept it to herself for the most part in New York until Maura had come to visit. After that, she had been on the receiving end of many comments. Not all terrible but a lot that were rude and bordering on sexual harassment and discrimination. Her boss hadn't given a shit so she had just ignored it.

"What have we got goin' on at the moment?" Jane asked, needing a change of subject. She wanted to focus on the cases they were currently working on in the CID.

"We're aiding a few investigations based in DC. I might need you to take some trips there at some stage because those guys are fucking useless." He stated seriously. "There's one I want you to look at… Here." He pointed at a folder in Jane's pile and pulled it out. "A few murders that have been committed across the northern parts of the East Coast but mostly in the Boston area. We can't figure out a pattern or motivation but they are more than likely connected."

"How?"

"Exact same weapon and style of killing."

"That'll definitely tie them together." Jane looked inside the folder and her mind started ticking over with questions.

"Appears to be mob-related but we don't have proof of that yet. We have a few agents being assigned to some cases with us. You'll meet them soon. One's in Florida for a case trial and being transferred in about two months and the other is on holidays for a while. You'll have access to BPD though and Frost is available in Cyber if necessary."

"Ok. Leave it with me. I'll look into it and have something to discuss next week.."

"Thanks Jane." He clapped her on the back. "I'm really glad you're with us." He smiled at her and went back to his office.

* * *

Jane's phone buzzed while she was still scribbling down notes from the latest case she was reading over. She put down the pen and reached for her phone. Smiling at the beautiful blonde on her screen, Jane answered the call.

"Hey beautiful."

"Hi honey, are you ready to be picked up yet?" Maura asked, slightly concerned. Jane had called her by 4pm every other day that week.

Jane frowned and looked at her watch. 6pm. "Oh shit, sorry Maur. I didn't realise it was so late. Yeah, come get me."

"Ok, love. See you soon." Maura ended the call and pulled into the FBI carpark ten minutes later. She watched as a trim, grey haired man came out of the double glass doors chatting to her girlfriend. They stopped just outside and kept talking.

Jane spotted Maura and waved her over.

The doctor turned off the engine and got out of the car. She watched the older man's eyes widen as she approached.

Jane moved to greet her with a soft kiss to the lips and then turned back to the smiling man. "Harold, this is my partner, Maura Isles. Maur, this is my boss, Harold Shaw."

Maura was shocked at the introduction. Jane was usually very private in her workplace. The doctor held out her hand. "Lovely to meet you Mr Shaw."

"Please call me Harold, Dr Isles."

"Then you must call me Maura." The honey blonde smiled warmly at the kind man. She was very happy to know that Jane had trusted her boss enough to share about their relationship and to introduce her.

"Your partner is already proving to be quite the asset, Maura!" Harold declared joyfully. "It's been a while since I've had a competent agent from the CID in this office." He patted Jane on the back and she smiled shyly.

"She is a very dedicated woman, Harold. I agree, you are very lucky to have her." Maura smiled proudly at the brunette, reaching to hold her left hand.

"So it seems. You two lovebirds enjoy your weekend."

"You too, sir!" Jane said mischievously. They waved once more and got into Maura's car to head home.

* * *

"Alex, can you please stop that?" Jane sat at the kitchen bench reading over the most recent findings of a stabbing in the North End of Boston. It appeared to be related to the murders in the case that Shaw had assigned her to help with. An ice pick to each of the victims' necks or backs. The exact same sized ice pick with the same wooden handle and design.

The soccer ball hitting the underside of the bench Jane was sitting at caused her to grit her teeth for what seemed like the tenth time. "Alex!" She said, exasperated. "Come on, dude! I'm tryin' ta work."

"Mama!" He whined. "You've been workin' all weekend. Can't ya take a break?" Gosh he sounded so much like her, it was scary. Between her brothers and herself, the kid was bound to have a Boston Italian accent, regardless of his blonde hair and fair complexion.

"Jane, you really should work upstairs in the office. You're never going to be able to concentrate properly down here." Maura came waltzing into the kitchen to place her coffee mug in the dishwasher, lecturing the brunette about her bad work habits. Jane couldn't help but notice the tight fitting pants and low cut shirt the blonde wore, showing off some of her best physical assets.

"No Mom! Mama is gonna play with me." Alex grumbled at his mother.

Jane closed the laptop and sighed. The agent had to learn balance between work and family life. It was much easier to pour everything into work when she was in New York because she didn't have to think about anything else other than feeding herself and calling Maura and the kids regularly. Now, it was totally different but she loved it and wouldn't change it for anything. She just had to learn to adjust to the addition of working full-time again.

"Ok buddy. Let me just change and we'll go down to the park." Jane told him and ran upstairs.

A few minutes later she came back to Maura sitting at the dining table reading the newspaper and drinking another coffee. She raised her eyebrow at this. It was only 11am on a Saturday. The doctor often lectured her about how much coffee she consumed in a short amount of time. She sure as hell wasn't going to give the lecture back though.

"Where'd Alex go?"

Maura glanced up from her reading and looked Jane over appreciatively. "Uh, he's just— room. In his room." Maura gathered herself and reigned in her lustful thoughts. She looked back down at her paper, the image of her long legged girlfriend in short shorts and a tight fitting FBI t-shirt imprinted on her brain for the moment.

Jane swaggered over to the honey blonde and leaned on the table next to her newspaper. She watched the hazel eyes glance down at her tanned legs. "You uh, wanna look up at my face or are you gonna keep leering at my loooong, sexy legs and not be able to put sentences together anymore." Jane teased.

Maura looked up and blushed slightly at her incomprehensibility. "It's been a while." She defended herself. "And you do look terribly sexy in your work out gear." Maura stood up and pressed her body against the taller one.

"A while?" Jane asked incredulously, resting her hands on shapely hips. "We had sex yesterday morning. And the night before that, twice! And-"

"Shhh." Maura placed her arms around the brunette's neck and pulled her down for a passionate kiss. Jane's hands slid over the smaller woman's backside and she pulled her closer.

"Did you- just shush- me?" Jane asked between kisses.

"Uh huh." Maura's tongue traced the FBI agent's lips and moaned when Jane's tangled with hers.

"Aww gross! Come on, Mama. Let's go!" Alex bounced his ball on the tiled floor and walked to the front door, ready to leave.

"Damn." Jane whispered. "Tonight baby." She promised and let go of the petite woman.

Maura groaned and sat back down, attempting to read her paper but gave up when she realised she had read the same sentence several times already.

* * *

Jane looked down at the four sad faces, lined up at the entryway of the house. It was quite comical.

Each child had taken a turn the afternoon prior to try and convince their Mama to not go away. Alex had whined and whined to the point of almost crying, the twins had tried to persuade her together with force but that had turned into a tickle fight, and Eli had tried to convince her she was feeling abandoned.

Maura had laughed later that evening when Jane had told her about her afternoon of being hassled and manipulated. The taller woman had groaned and complained about not enjoying this part of parenting.

"Awww, come on! Don't look at me like that. Why don't you ever try and pressure Mommy like this?"

Kate scoffed as she observed the humorous display. She had witnessed what a softie Jane was over the last few months of being there full time. Maura was definitely the more stern one.

"Mommy doesn't allow them to." Maura explained as she rolled her small suitcase to the front door to join her family. She turned to address her children. "Listen my little sweethearts, you have made Mama feel quite awful about leaving but you need to understand that she has to go. It is for serious work-related business." She looked at their guilty faces, feeling satisfied that she had gotten the message through.

Alexander was the first one to break. "I'm sorry Mama." He scuffed his foot on the floor as he dealt with his warring emotions.

"Us too."

"Yeah, I'm sorry." Eli added last.

Jane knelt down and gathered all of them up in her arms and kissed their heads. She was feeling quite emotional too. The FBI agent hadn't been away from them overnight in three months. Having finally been cleared for field operation again, her first duty was to attend the trial of Charles Hoyt in Washington D.C. and give her testimony.

"It's ok guys. I love you. We'll be back in four days." Jane kissed their heads again, trying not to get overly emotional.

"Bye darlings. Love you." Maura kissed the kids while Jane still had a hold of them and said goodbye to Kate. Their nanny was working overtime to help Angela while the couple were gone and a slowly recovering Carmela was going to be over to cook meals for them for the next few days.

The honey blonde walked out the front door and got into the Land Rover. "Hi Angela. Thanks for taking us to the airport."

"No problem, sweetie. Where's my daughter?"

Maura smiled affectionately. "She's saying goodbye to the kids. I think it's a bit more difficult for her this time."

"That doesn't surprise me. You and those children are her world." The older woman grinned at the smaller woman.

Maura sighed in contentment. It was true. Jane's whole being revolved around her family and to some extent, work, but it was mostly about her and the children.

Winding down the window, Maura called out to her girlfriend. "Honey, we need to go."

The tall brunette appeared a moment later with four smiling children sticking their heads out of the front door, waving. She put her bag in the trunk and got into the car, waving back to her kids.

* * *

As soon as the hotel room door closed, Maura let go of her suitcase and pressed Jane up against the wall.

"Mmm- wow- babe, I—" Jane tried to get a word in between kisses but she had no luck. The brunette placed her hands on Maura's shoulders to hold her back with a laugh. "Damn, I didn't know you wanted to jump me as soon as we got in!" She chuckled and tried to move around the doctor.

Feeling slightly rebuffed, Maura tried to not let it upset her. "Don't you want me?" The blonde pouted.

Jane glanced back at her girlfriend and raised an eyebrow in disbelief. She looked the gorgeous woman up and down and shook her head. Maura looked stunning in a deep purple short sleeved, mid thigh Prada dress, and beige heels. Truthfully, the woman never looked bad but she always dressed up when outside of the house.

The tall woman walked the few steps back to her girlfriend and gathered her in for a tight hug. Her arms wound themselves around the small waist and Maura's arms reached around Jane's neck. The FBI agent inhaled Maura's distinct scent and kissed her neck gently.

"Of course I want you, baby." Jane kissed soft lips. "I just need to switch gears… I'm still- thinking about the kids and the trial coming up." She explained and kissed Maura again.

Understanding crossed the blonde's face. "Oh, darling. I'm sorry… Later then?" Maura caressed the broad shoulders and stepped back.

"Definitely, beautiful. Can we change, put a movie on, and snuggle?"

"Sounds marvellous."

* * *

I have 5 more chapters mapped out... And plans for a sequel!

Keep the reviews coming... They are still my motivation :D


	26. Chapter 26

I love when you guys tell me what you want next and I've already written it!

This chapter is sure to make many of your very happy :D

* * *

"MAURA!" Jane yelled frantically as she sat up. It took her moment to get her bearings.

"Jane?" Maura sat up, startled awake at the loud shout, and put her hand gently on her lover's back.

The brunette swiped at her sweaty forehead and turned her head towards the smaller woman. "Maura." She reached for her and practically curled up in a ball over her lap, wrapping her arms tightly around Maura's waist.

"Shh honey, it was just a bad dream." The doctor tried to reassure her, rubbing her back. She had expected this to happen.

The trial had gone exactly the way they knew it would. Charles Hoyt had been sentenced to life imprisonment. He wore a creepy smile for the duration of the time he was on the stand and for a good portion of it, he had stared at Jane.

Dean, Riley, and Jane were all called up for to testify and then they left at the end of the session. The three hours in the courtroom was too much for the brunette. Maura had done her best to settle her before it and afterwards, once she got home. Jane refused to let her attend and she was grateful. She didn't want to hear the disturbing details of what the psychopath had done to multiple people, including her love.

"Maur?" Jane's small voice whispered from the blonde's lap. She was drifting back to sleep, Maura's fingers running through her hair.

"Yes darling?"

"Please don't ever leave me."

"Oh Jay… Sweetheart… Come here." Maura lay back and Jane shifted her body to wrap around the smaller one. The doctor lifted Jane's face up and locked her eyes on deep brown. Maura caressed the side of the FBI agent's face lovingly. "I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me, Jane Rizzoli." Her arms tightened around the strong shoulders as Jane tucked her head into Maura's neck.

"I love you so much." Jane mumbled as sleep began to claim her.

"I love you too."

* * *

"Are you sure you feel up for this, Jane?" Maura finished slipping on her new black suede Givenchy slingback heels.

Jane smiled adoringly at her beautiful girlfriend. "Yeah, of course." She was really looking forward to tonight. They hadn't been on a date in weeks and they had never travelled anywhere together before.

D.C. wasn't the most romantic city in the world but there were plenty of food options and Jane had picked a fantastic Italian restaurant near the National Gallery of Art.

They walked around hand-in-hand through the gallery. Maura commented on a few pieces that she enjoyed and Jane commentated about how ridiculous a lot of it was.

"I'm hungry, babe. Our reservation at Fiola is in half an hour." Jane informed Maura and the couple walked the two blocks to the restaurant.

"This place is beautiful, Jane." They were seated at the back of the busy restaurant in the far corner. It was the perfect romantic setting.

They ate their meal and enjoyed one another's company for the last night on their own before they were to head home tomorrow. They spent their time discussing a range of topics, feeding each other, and stealing the occasional kiss.

After they finished, they caught a cab back to the InterContinental. Instead of entering the hotel, Maura pulled the confused but happy brunette across the road to Pershing Park.

"Maur, what are we doing?!" Jane giggled at the doctor's unusual antics as they walked through the park and stopped near the pool in its centre. Maura pushed Jane gently onto a bench seat across from the beautifully lit up water.

In her high heels and tight fitting black dress, the older woman got down on her knee in front of the curly haired woman and gave her a full dimpled smile and produced a small white gold ring.

Jane's eyes widened in shock and then she lifted her hand up to stifle the sob that escaped. This was really happening.

"I know that this isn't the most romantic place, my love, but I just couldn't wait anymore. I've made you wait long enough. Jane, will you marry me?"

Jane nodded and sobbed at the same time. "Yeah, yes!" She cried and pulled the smaller woman up into her arms. "Oh my god, yes Maura."

The couple laughed through their tears and Maura shakily placed the ring on Jane's finger.

"Holy shit, Maur." Jane stared at her engagement ring. It was simple but the diamonds in the band and the larger one in the centre, were clear and dazzling. Jane knew it must have cost a small fortune.

"Do you like it?" Maura asked, not exactly worried but a little apprehensive if she had picked Jane's style well enough.

"Babe, I love it!" Jane wrapped Maura up again and kissed her deeply. "Mmm, and I love you… So so much." She couldn't stop kissing the doctor. Her hands ran across Maura's lower back to her backside. "Do you wanna go up to our room and celebrate?"

"Uh huh." Maura pushed her hips into her fiancée and kissed her once more before they crossed back over the road and into their hotel.

Once they were upstairs, Jane let go of the smaller woman and went straight to her bag. She rummaged around for a moment and then triumphantly produced the engagement ring she had bought for Maura nine months prior.

"Oh Jay! Did you keep this the whole time?!" Maura allowed Jane to place it on her finger.

"Of course I did! Is it ok?" Jane asked nervously. She had spent almost three months worth of pay on it.

Maura looked at the beautiful ring that adorned her finger. An elegant, antique style white gold ring with small diamonds surrounding a larger diamond in the middle. "Its- god it's stunning, sweetheart." The doctor looked at it in awe. "I really love it." She looked up at the tall woman and smiled shyly. "I can't believe this. It's so surreal." She whispered out, overjoyed.

"It's pretty amazing. I can't believe you actually asked me!" Jane stepped into the blonde's space again and embraced her firmly. "I can't wait to be your wife… When do you want to get married?" Jane asked mischievously, not expecting an answer.

"What about next month?" Maura answered seriously.

"Next month?!" Jane leaned back to look into sincere hazel eyes. "You're not joking?" Jane half asked, half stated.

"Absolutely… What do you think? We could marry the weekend before the medal ceremony." Maura suggested as though it was the most natural thing in the world to discuss.

"I uh- wow, Maur. I'm- Yes! I-" Maura cut off Jane's incoherent answer with a kiss that quickly became heated.

Without breaking their kiss, Maura led Jane back to the bed and sat her on the edge. She stripped off her shirt, sliding it down tanned muscular arms, and then her bra. Jane's hands reached for the doctor's hips to pull her closer. She kissed her neck and unzipped the back of Maura's outfit, slipping her hands inside to run over her fiancée's naked back.

Maura stepped away to let her dress fall to the floor and then reached down to take her heels off. Jane placed her hands back on the silk clad hips. Hooking her thumbs into the side of Maura's panties, she lowered them down yoga toned legs and the doctor stepped out of them.

Standing bare before the dark eyed hungry gaze, Maura bent over to undo Jane's pants. She quickly divested the FBI agent's clothes and surged forward to meet a waiting mouth. She kissed her way down the long neck and continued lower on the brunette's body, kneeling down to place open mouthed kisses across Jane's pelvis and down to her core.

"Oh fuck, Maura!" Jane exclaimed at the lack of preamble from the honey blonde and grabbed the back of the smaller woman's shoulders.

Tongue working her lover, Maura looked up mischievously at Jane and drew out her ministrations. She reached up to Jane's breasts and dragged her manicured nails softly over the brunette's nipples. Running her hands down Jane's torso, Maura watched her hands descend the body and placed them between the long legs, pushing them further apart. Her right hand caressed an inner thigh and as she felt Jane becoming increasingly wetter and her clit getting harder, she slid two fingers inside of Jane and brought her to an intense release.

Jane placed her hands on either side of Maura's face and guided her up for a kiss. The smaller woman straddled her lap and pressed their bodies tightly together, kissing Jane with abandon. The thought of the taller woman being her wife in the next month had Maura so aroused, she could hardly think. She ground down on the brunette's lap and gasped as long fingers entered her, Jane's tongue toying pleasantly with her own. Moving her hips in sync with Jane's hand motions, Maura came with a loud groan and slumped into the soft body underneath her.

"I love you, Jane." Maura breathed out softly.

Jane stroked her fiancée's back and whispered the sentiment back. "Love you too, baby."

* * *

Maura laughed at Jane's enthusiasm to get inside the house. The brunette rushed to open the cab door for Maura, grabbed their luggage, and bounded up the front steps.

Once inside, she put the luggage in the entryway and raced inside to see her kids but the house was quiet except for Carmela cooking in the kitchen.

The older Italian woman looked up at the sound of Jane's footsteps in the dining room. "Ciao Janie. Kate took all of the children to the park a few hours ago. They should be back soon."

"Oh, ok. Thanks Mela." Jane frowned, disappointed. She picked up their luggage and carried it upstairs.

Maura had entered the house and heard the explanation. "Hi Mela!" She greeted cheerfully and gave the woman a big hug. "How were the last few days?"

"Not bad, sweetie. I have enjoyed working again." Carmela went back to stirring the delightful smelling food on the stovetop.

"It's wonderful to have you back. Will the few hours a day suit you?" Maura enquired. She loved the older woman but didn't want her to feel pressured to come back to work.

"È perfetto, Maura! Grazie."

The front door opened and four exhausted children came inside.

"Hi Mommy!" Elizabeth hugged her mother and looked around.

The twins hugged her next and Alexander gave her a really quick one before taking the stairs two at a time, calling for his Mama.

"Hi Kate. How did everything go?" Maura asked the nanny as she came inside, locking up as she had been instructed to.

"Hey! Welcome home. They were great! Obviously school kept them busy for the last few days and we've been at the park for most of today." The tattooed woman pulled Maura to the side once the girls had all cleared out of the room and lowered her voice. Maura leaned closely to listen at what seemed like a serious conversation.

Kate was distracted by the gorgeous ring on Maura's finger.

"Oh my god! You guys got engaged!" Kate declared, delighted for the couple. Maura just gave her a full dimpled grin and nodded happily. "Oh, well this news is not so great." Kate sobered up and brought up her original reason for pulling the smaller woman aside. "Maura, Eli mentioned that Peyton's parents were getting a divorce."

"Oh no!" Maura gasped. She wasn't a big fan of the Matthews but hearing this was sad regardless.

"Yeah, it's a shame but, that's not the problem."

Maura got a little closer to make sure Carmela couldn't hear. "What is it?" She asked, worried.

"I think Peyton shared with Eli that her father had hit her mother."

The doctor closed her eyes and sighed heavily. It was a horrible thing to hear and far more common than what people realised. She dealt with it on a daily basis at the women's clinic.

"The poor thing must have witnessed it." Maura assumed.

"Hey." Jane approached with a frown on her face. The two women had their heads bent together, too close for Jane's comfort. "What are you whispering about?"

Kate looked up somewhat guiltily. She probably should have waited to share the information with both women.

"I'll tell you later, love." Maura informed her, looking pointedly at Alex who had followed his Mama downstairs and was within earshot.

"Ok." Jane accepted and directed her son to sit at the table. "We're just gonna play Harry Potter Clue. Kate, do you wanna play?"

"Sure!" Kate said eagerly. She loved board games and the Isles children did too.

"What about me?" Maura asked.

Alex groaned and Jane chuckled. "Of course you can."

"Mama!" The almost eleven year old whined.

"Is there a problem, Alexander?" Maura asked, concerned that she had done something wrong to warrant his apparent upset at her wanting to play.

"He just doesn't want to lose, Maur… Alex, that's not a very kind way to behave towards your Mom, buddy." Jane reprimanded him.

"Sorry Mommy."

Maura smiled sweetly at him. The rare occasions that he still called her Mommy instead of Mom melted her heart. "It's ok, sweetheart. I'll try not to win, deal?"

"Deal!" He clapped happily. "Can I be Harry?"

"Sure. Maura, you're Hermione for sure. I'll be Ron. Here Kate, pick one of these."

"Ginny will be fine." Kate picked up her character piece and placed it on the board.

* * *

"Hey our little mites, Mommy and I have something important to tell you all." Jane informed the four children, seated together on the large lounge.

They all stared up at their parents with wide eyes, unsure of whether they were in trouble or if something exciting was going to be said.

"Mama and I got engaged on Friday night and we are going to get married next month." Maura declared with a huge grin on her face.

The kids' went from being unsure to ecstatic in seconds. They jumped up on the couch and whooped with joy.

"Yay! Are you getting married before or after our birthday?" Maddie asked.

"After kiddo." Jane answered. "Ok, no more jumping on the couch." She put on a more serious voice and they all obeyed. She smiled at Maura and raised her eyebrows at the compliance from their children. Their children. Jane was surely dreaming.

Once the kids were asleep in bed that night, Maura and Jane went to visit her mother.

"Hey Ma." Jane greeted as the Italian woman opened the guest house door with a surprised look on her face.

"Janie, Maura. What's wrong?!" She asked suspiciously, like a typical Rizzoli.

"Nothin' Ma! Can we come in?"

"Not until you tell me what's goin' on!"

"Angela, please? We promise to talk once we get inside. It's nothing bad." Maura promised and the older woman relented.

"Ma, while we were in D.C. Maura proposed and I said yes!" Before Jane had even finished her sentence, Angela was screaming with joy.

"Oh my god! It's about time!" She hugged both women and then slapped her daughter. "Why the hell did Maura ask you?!"

Maura quickly defended Jane and explained her initial reluctance several months ago. The Italian woman relaxed and congratulated them both.

"When is the wedding?" Angela asked excitedly.

"We were thinking about late-May."

"That's only a few weeks away!" The older woman looked horrified and aimed her comment at Maura. "Is that enough time to plan everything?"

"Ma, we just want something simple."

"But—"

"Really Angela, we are just going to have it in our backyard." Maura added. She didn't want to disappoint the woman's dreams of putting on an elaborate wedding for her daughter but it was what both women had decided they wanted.

"Alright. Well, what can I do to help?" Angela offered.

"Let's sit down and discuss it tomorrow? We just wanted to let you know because we just told the children and I want to call my parents."

"Ok bella. Sounds good. I'll come over for a coffee in the morning."

"Thank god for work!" Jane exclaimed, happy to be missing the planning with her mother.

Angela swatted at the tall woman again and shoved her towards the door. "Ha ha, Janie. You better not leave all of the organising on your lovely bride. She has a busy job too!"

"I wont, Ma. Goodnight."

"Night girls."

* * *

"Whoa! Where are you going?!" Jane called out to her fiancée who rushed right past her.

Maura stopped suddenly. She hadn't even noticed Jane sitting at the dining table, working on her laptop. "Jane! Honey, I thought you were going into work today?"

"Nah. I worked last Sunday so Harold gave me today to work from home."

"Oh ok. I have to go and pay the school fees for next year." Maura grabbed her handbag and keys.

"Already?"

"Yes. End of semester is coming up and they like the payment in advance to secure the kids' placements." Maura informed the brunette and blew her a kiss goodbye.

"Wait! I'll come with you." Jane closed her laptop and quickly put on her Nikes. She knew she had made the right decision when Maura smiled warmly at her.

The couple pulled up at the school and entered the front office.

"Dr Isles! Wonderful to see you." The elderly secretary greeted Maura and gave a curious look at the woman that had come in with her.

"Hi Brenda, it's lovely to see you again. How is Keith?"

"Oh, he's fine! Are you here to pay tuition?" Brenda asked, used to only seeing the mother of four a couple of times throughout the school year.

"Yes. I would also like to add Jane to the parental rights on file. Jane, this is Brenda. Brenda, this is my soon-to-be wife, Jane Rizzoli." Maura informed with a proud smile.

The older woman was sincerely happy. Surprised. But very happy for the small blonde. "Wonderful! I will add her to the children's file. If I could just see two forms of identification please, Ms Rizzoli?"

"Please, just call me Jane." The brunette smiled kindly and pulled out her licence and FBI ID.

"Thanks Jane. Oh, wow! You're an FBI agent? How interesting!" Brenda exclaimed as she photocopied the IDs for the school records and handed Jane back her cards.

"Uh, yeah."

"Well, that's all done. Now, Dr Isles, that will be $104,500. Cheque or card today?" Brenda didn't bat an eye at the amount but Jane almost swore. Her eyes widened comically but neither of the women noticed as Maura responded.

"Cheque, Brenda." The doctor advised as she handed the slip of paper to the secretary.

Jane was still trying to regulate her anxiety levels from the amount of money her fiancée had just handed over to the school. They got in the car and the honey blonde smiled charmingly at her. "Do you want to go and get coffee, darling?" She said it without a care in the world; as though she had just dished out change to a beggar or something.

"Uh, sure." Jane answered, her head still spinning from their trip to the school.

They got out of the car and entered the cafe. Jane still hadn't said a word.

"Honey? Are you ok?" Maura asked once they sat down with their drinks.

"Umm, I think so." Jane shook her head with a little laugh of disbelief. She looked up at Maura with wide eyes. "Did you really just pay over a hundred grand for the kids' school tuition?!"

"Yes. It's $25,300 each for the twins and $26,950 each for Eli and Alex." She stated as though it was no big deal.

"Holy shit! And that's only per year?" The brunette exclaimed in complete shock.

"Jane!" Maura laughed. "It's actually a very affordable school. It's going to cost a lot more for college."

"Oh man, I don't even want to think about that." Jane placed her head in her hands. "Maura, I don't even make as much as you pay for their schooling in a year." She sighed, deflated at this realisation.

"You don't need to worry about that, Jane. My parents started a college fund as soon as they found out I was pregnant with Alexander." Maura sipped her coffee and frowned at her fiancée's reaction. "Do our financial differences make you uncomfortable? You've never said anything before."

"I- I haven't really put much thought into it before. I mean, I make ok money but Maur, you're loaded! I don't wanna seem like I'm freeloading."

"You aren't freeloading, Jane. There isn't a whole lot we can do about this situation. As soon as we're married, you will have full access to my finances and I'm more than happy to combine our accounts now, if it will make you feel better?" Maura offered.

It was the opposite of what Jane wanted.

"What?! No! I don't want to have access to your money. That's even worse!"

Maura looked at the FBI agent like she had three heads. "That's- well, that's ridiculous! Why would it be even worse?" She felt herself getting flustered and raising her voice. She took a deep breath and calmed down.

Jane noticed her tone becoming more upset too and reached out to hold Maura's hand. She didn't want to fight about money but she desperately wanted the doctor to understand how she felt. "It would be worse because it looks like I'm with you for your money."

Maura rolled her eyes. "I thought you just wanted me for my body." She tried to joke.

Jane wasn't expecting the teasing and almost lost a mouthful of coffee. She smiled gratefully at the smaller woman's attempt at placating her. "I _do_ want you for your body." Jane winked and then got serious. "I also want you for your brilliant mind, your kind and gentle nature, and amazing children. I most definitely do _not_ want you for your money."

"Jane, I believe you. If I'm convinced, then who else matters?" Maura reasoned and squeezed the hand entwined with hers.

The brunette contemplated the comment and nodded in understanding. "Yeah, I guess I see your point."

"No one except my parents have any idea about my money and they trust you, Jay. They questioned me about your motives a long time ago and you've proven yourself over and over again."

"Really?" Jane sighed in defeat. "Ok…"

"Ok? So, this conversation is finished?"

"Yeah, I suppose so." Jane reached across the table with her other hand and looked into hazel eyes, changing the subject to something a lot happier. "We get married next weekend." Both dimples presented themselves from the huge smile this statement caused.

Maura mirrored her. "I can't wait! Have you decided what you're going to wear?"

Jane raised an eyebrow at the question. "I gotta decide?"

Maura's scandalised look answered her question. "Jane! Haven't you even thought about it?" She let go of the tall woman's hands and pulled her organiser from her handbag. "I can take you shopping this afternoon or on Wednesday evening." The smaller woman was panicking.

"Babe?"

"Or I could possibly take off-"

"Maura?"

"What?" The honey blonde looked up at the mischievous face. "You brat!" She almost threw her organiser at her wife-to-be. "You had me so worried!" She joined Jane in laughter. Hers was due to relief.

"Maur, I have my outfit but that honestly is all I have. Do I need to think about anything else?"

"No, we've got the rings. Caterer is booked. Flowers are organised. The wedding planner has everything else worked out. You and I just need to write our vows and turn up dressed."

"Cool. How many people are comin'?" Jane grimaced at the potential guest list. She loved her family but she really didn't want a big fat Italian wedding turn out. She didn't even speak to 75% of her family.

"I kept it small, love. Your mother understood and we agreed on a guest list of thirty people."

"Wow!" Jane was impressed.

"This is our day and I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable at your own wedding."

"Thanks baby. You really are the best."

"I know." Maura winked and brought Jane's hands up to her lips, placing a kiss on each.


	27. Chapter 27

An action packed chapter ahead! Enjoy :D

* * *

"Mama, you look really beautiful." Alex said shyly, looking up at her with his light brown eyes. The young boy was dressed in an expensive navy blue suit, minus the jacket, that matched the colour of Jane's tailored pants. They bordered on being skinny leg and were apparently very hip for women to wear at formal events. Lucky for her, this was about as formal of an event as she was ever going to attend in her life… She hoped. But then again, being married to Maura Isles, you never knew what formal event would be necessary to attend.

"Thanks sweetheart. You look very handsome." The brunette replied with affection.

Alexander's honey blonde hair had been combed tastefully to one side and he wore a soft cream shirt that also matched Jane's. The addition of the navy blue vest made the young boy look like he belonged on the cover of a wedding magazine. Jane's wedding party were all wearing one. Alex, Tommy, Frankie, and Frost had waited patiently for Jane to be ready. She was just waiting on her mother to come and let her know that it was time.

A soft knock on the door sounded.

"Hey Ma." Tommy greeted his mother and let her into the room.

"Janie, you look gorgeous!" Her mother exclaimed. The FBI agent really did. The well fitting dark blue slacks, soft cream shirt, dark brown pointed flats looked flattering on her tall, tanned body. Her hair was left natural, the way Maura had requested.

"Thanks Ma. Is she ready?" Jane asked anxiously.

Angela rolled her eyes. "She doesn't think so but yes. Oh, she looks stunning, baby. You two are gonna make some beautiful pictures today." Angela teared up but controlled herself. She had her tissues packed, ready for the ceremony. "Ok, let's go."

They cleared out of the guesthouse and met Maura's half of the wedding party in the living room of the large home.

Jane teared up at the sight of her beautiful little girls, all wearing cream coloured dresses with their hair out. She lined the four children up and made the photographer take several photographs of them together. She was amazed at how different they were but yet alike in so many ways too. Her heart felt so full.

* * *

"Mother, do you think this looks a little too simple?" Maura indicated the unadorned area from her neck down to her cleavage.

"Less is more, darling." Constance responded encouragingly. "You look spectacular, Maura. I've never seen a more beautiful bride. Such an improvement from last time... and your breasts are enough decoration for that dress, I think!" Her mother joked.

Shocked at the nature of the teasing, Maura giggled and nodded. "At the very least, Jane will appreciate it."

"Indeed she will." Constance looked over her daughter's dress once more, making sure everything was in place.

Maura stood in her modest heels, the same colour as her dress, not that you could see them. The flowing Carolina Herrera cream silk gown just reached the ground. The capped sleeves matched the intricate stitching pattern that covered Maura's back all the way to her hips. The front was a low, v shaped neckline, showing a tasteful amount of cleavage.

The doctor had decided to have her hair styled up and she wore the simple pearl earrings that Jane had bought her for Christmas some time ago. She hoped the lack of jewellery would match Jane's style. She knew the brunette wouldn't wear anything but her engagement ring on her opposite finger for the day.

"Ok Mom, I'm ready." Maura picked up her flowers and exited the bedroom with Constance.

Nothing could have prepared Jane for the sight of her fiancée coming down the stairs.

"Oh, Jesus." The tall woman whispered and teared up. Her face almost split in half from the massive smile.

Jane met the doctor at the bottom of the stairs and ignored everyone's protests at them seeing each other before the ceremony. They didn't realise that the couple had organised it this way until the wedding planner calmed them all down. They both detested stereotypes and had decided to walk down the aisle together.

"God baby, I want to kiss you so bad." Jane claimed, exercising more self control than she thought possible. She stepped as close to Maura as she could without actually touching.

"Badly." Maura corrected with a bashful smile.

"Huh?"

"You want to kiss me so badly, my love."

Jane leaned in and kissed her wife-to-be on the cheek and breathed in deeply. "Yeah, that too."

The wedding planner hustled everyone into position.

As soon as Angela and Constance found their seats, the soft sounds of the stringed quartet began playing. Madeleine and Lucille entered the backyard first, throwing different coloured rose petals. Alexander walked out with Eli, holding hands.

Jane's party walked down the aisle, escorting Andy, Kate, and Vanessa. Each duo stood off to their respective sides, awaiting the music to change.

Jane took Maura's hand as the quartet began an instrumental version of John Legend's, 'All of Me'. The couple walked in a direct line towards Arthur Isles, who was officiating the wedding. He was deeply touched that the women had asked him and had been more than excited to get his licence and conduct the ceremony of his only daughter. He felt it was a redemption of sorts for making her marry Garrett all of those years ago.

Once they reached Maura's father, he signalled for them to face each other. They did so happily, holding each other's hands.

* * *

"By the power of your love and commitment, and the authority vested in me by the Commonwealth of Massachusetts, I now pronounce you wife and wife! You may kiss your bride."

Everyone cheered as Jane leaned forward and took Maura's face in her hands, kissing her delicately. It wasn't chaste by any means but it was certainly controlled. Once the noise died down and Jane could pull herself away from her wife's lips, Arthur announced them officially.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am very blessed to announce, Jane and Maura Rizzoli-Isles."

More cheers erupted and Jane wrapped her arms tightly around the smaller woman and kissed her with more passion than she ever had before. Maura's arms held onto the strong shoulders and she lost herself in the kiss.

The reception party commenced immediately with their close friends and family. Food and dancing was in abundance until it was time for the newlyweds to leave. They made their way through the tunnel of arms, saying goodbye. When they reached the end, they embraced their children and went upstairs to change for their seven hour flight to Paris.

Saying goodbye to their kids again, they were confident that the four were in excellent care with their Nonna, uncles, and Kate, for the very short, five days that would be away on their honeymoon. They had to be back the following weekend for Jane's medal ceremony in Boston.

* * *

Waking up to Maura Isles every morning, Jane was convinced, was the greatest gift. Waking up to Maura Rizzoli-Isles every morning was the greatest miracle. She had only experienced one morning of that miracle so far, and she really was pushing it on the morning part.

They had gotten into Paris at 4:30am and fell into bed. Stripping each other frantically, they brought one another to orgasm in record time, desperate to connect as a married couple but also exhausted from the travel and wanting to go to sleep. There would be plenty of time for slow lovemaking over the next few days. By 5:30am they were unconscious. Jane had woken up to her phone buzzing, signalling an incoming message from her boss at 11:55am. She was grateful it was only some photos from their wedding that he had taken, and not work-related.

The brunette stared at her wife. Her _wife_. She grinned like an idiot and leaned down to press her lips to the slightly parted ones below her. A few more kisses around the delicate mouth and Maura began to stir.

"Mmm, Jane." Maura stretched and pressed her naked body up against Jane and opened her eyes. "Good morning, my love."

The FBI agent lowered her body on top of the smaller woman's, settling between her legs. "Good morning, _my wife_." Jane smiled goofily and nuzzled a warm neck.

"God, I love the sound of that." Maura moaned as Jane's nuzzling turned to kissing and sucking and they lost themselves to one another, making up for the rushing earlier that morning.

* * *

"This is so surreal, Jane." Maura hummed with pleasure as she fitted herself more snugly into the taller woman's side, her arm wrapped around the slim waist.

"It's incredible." Jane agreed and placed her arm around her wife's shoulders, pulling her closer as they walked down a side street in the 5th Arrondissement of Paris.

Having just finished eating their last breakfast in the city, they had planned to spend the day doing some shopping and collecting a few souvenirs for their children before their flight later that evening.

"What has been your favourite part of our honeymoon?" Maura asked, interested in the answer. She expected an initial immature reply and wasn't disappointed.

"Besides the amazing married sex?" Jane joked and laughed at the eye roll she received. "Ouch!" The brunette dodged the smaller woman's pinches and swatted at her offending hand. "I have loved hearing you speak French." Jane waggled her eyebrows and warded off another pinch. "Honestly babe, my favourite part has been just having time with you. It wouldn't matter where in the world we were but Paris sure is a beautiful city to have it. We'll have to come back for longer next time." Jane smiled genuinely at the doctor. "What about you?"

"Yes, same. I love being with you like this in my favourite city in the world." Maura lifted her face and was rewarded with a kiss.

* * *

"Jane, honey, you're making everyone late!" Maura scolded her wife who was slumped on the couch, in her sweats, eating popcorn.

Jane glanced at the dressed up doctor with an uncaring look.

"Where's your suit?" Maura raced upstairs and came back down with Jane's black Chanel suit, a cream shirt, and a skinny black tie. "Put this on." She commanded.

"The tie makes me look like a man." Jane whined.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way." Maura warned.

"I'm not goin'" She went back to watching the baseball game on tv.

"You have to!"

Jane didn't even bother to look up this time. "I'm not a hero, Maura… getting stabbed with scalpels in the hands by a psychopath is not heroic."

Maura flinched at the graphic description. "The FBI and the city of Boston seem to think it is."

"Whatever." Jane ate some more popcorn.

"Ok, the hard way." Maura placed the suit over the arm of the couch and marched over to the stubborn brunette.

"Ow, hey!" Jane yelped as her wife's hands reached for the hem of her shirt and pulled up. The smaller woman succeeded in getting the shirt off, only to discover that Jane had no bra on. Jane smirked as the doctor stopped, her eyes on her chest. "My eyes are up here, Maura."

"You are infuriating… I'm leaving with your mother in five minutes, Jane." Maura implemented her stern voice. "If you aren't dressed to go by then, we are leaving without you." She huffed and decided to add a parting comment. "This ceremony isn't just for you. It is also for your fellow agents and other law enforcement officers. It is also for your community, and most importantly, your family. We are proud of who you are and want to see you celebrated for what you do." She stomped off to retrieve her shoes.

Jane swallowed the guilt caused by her wife's parting words and begrudgingly slipped her sweat pants down her long legs. She was very happy Maura didn't pursue wrestling her out of the rest of her clothing. She didn't have any underwear on either. She ran to the laundry and retrieved some undies and a bra and dressed as quickly as she could, grateful the kids were already at Mela's for the evening.

Maura returned seven minutes later, pleased to see that Jane had heeded her advice. "Here darling, let me do your tie." The impeccably dressed woman stepped closely to fix Jane's tie and collar. "You look very sexy in this outfit. Do you want me to do your hair?"

"Yes please." Jane croaked.

Maura did a quick up-style with Jane's hair and put a little bit of blush on her face. The tall woman rarely wore makeup. She didn't need to. Her naturally tanned complexion was flawless.

Before Maura could move away, Jane grabbed her hips. "Thanks baby." She gave her wife a soft kiss and smiled sweetly at her.

"You're welcome. Shall we go?"

"Ok."

Jane slipped her black boots on and opened the door for the doctor. They retrieved Angela from the guesthouse and got into the Mercedes to attend Boston's Hero Awards Ceremony.

* * *

"Special agent Jane Rizzoli graduated at the top of her class and has helped close more cases than any other female with her amount of experience in FBI history. On January fifth, special agent Rizzoli sustained severe injuries while attempting to rescue the twentieth victim of psychopath and serial killer, Charles Hoyt… I knew when I trained her that she had more balls than any of the guys there." Malcolm Rivers chuckled along with the room full of people. "Ladies and gentleman, it is my honour to present special agent Rizzoli with tonight's Medal of Valor."

The crowd erupted with cheers and Jane nervously stepped forward to shake her ex trainer's hand. Malcolm let go and placed the medal around her neck. He gave her a little push towards the microphone. Her panicked look indicated that she had no idea she was supposed to give a speech.

"Say something uplifting." He whispered into her ear before moving past her and leaving her at the lectern.

Jane cleared her throat into the microphone and watched as her wife winced at the sound. She gave her a small smile and thought of a few genuine words. "Guys, uh, I didn't really prepare anything. Um, just 'cause... 'cause I... I don't really think of myself as a hero. Um... uh... Most of you... you know my... my little brother, Frankie. Frankie, just stand up and help me out." She waited for the officers to stop cheering their fellow man in blue. "Um, Frankie is out there every day, doing the same thing we all are. I, uh... I-I was just doing my job. You know? Um, I... we... we all do this job because it's, uh... It's what we've been trained to do. You know, we... we've been trained not to think of ourselves but to act, because, you know, life is unfair and… And bad things happen, and... You know, I think that's why we're here... We're all here...To remind everybody that, uh, sometimes the good guys still win… Thank you very much." Jane stepped away from the podium and rushed back to her seat on the stage.

After several more awards for various acts of bravery were awarded and the offical part of the night had ended, Jane relaxed and grabbed a beer from the bar.

"Rizzoli!"

Jane turned at the familiar voice. "Jones! Hey, how are ya?"

"Great. You were amazing, Jane." He gave her a warm smile. "So, you ended up in Boston huh?"

"Yeah. I applied for a transfer but after the incident with Hoyt, they moved me here permanently. I was in New York before that for a few years." Jane explained. "What about you?"

"D.C. I've been trying to get into the White House."

"Wow. I bet you'll get there." Jane encouraged.

Casey was about to respond when a pretty brunette in Navy dress sidled up next to him and wrapped her arm around his waist possessively. "Hi honey." She said as she kissed his cheek.

He smiled at the woman, placed his arm around her, and turned back to Jane. "Jane, this is my fiancée, Abby."

Genuinely happy for her fellow agent, Jane smiled and held out her hand. "Hi Abby, nice to meet you."

"Likewise Jane. Congratulations on the medal." The Naval officer greeted. "How do you two know each other?"

"The Academy." They responded simultaneously. All three laughed and Jane searched the room quickly for Maura. Spotting her wife heading in their direction, she waited patiently and sipped her beer.

Casey's eyes registered recognition as Maura approached the group with a kind smile. He subtly checked out the beautiful woman. It was hard not to. A dark red strapless dress that accentuated her figure perfectly, and black high heels that brought her to almost the same height as Jane.

"Maura right?" He held his hand out and smiled charmingly at the doctor.

"Hello special agent Jones. How lovely of you to remember." She received his hand and then wrapped an arm around Jane's waist when she noticed the wary look on the unfamiliar woman's face.

Jane placed her arm across Maura's bare shoulders and a kiss to the side of her head. "Abby, this is my wife, Maura. Maur, this is Casey's fiancée, Abby."

Abby relaxed at the title and shook Maura's hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Maura."

The four conversed for several minutes until they were interrupted.

A tall man with wavy light brown hair and light brown eyes placed his hand on Maura's shoulder. "Maura?" His surprised voice sounded right behind her.

The honey blonde turned around in shock. "Garrett." She stated as evenly as possible.

Jane didn't need to hear his name to know who he was. Her son looked a lot like his biological father.

"Maura I- what are you doing here?" He glanced up at the dark haired woman he had seen on stage. "Uh, special agent Rizzoli. Congratulations."

"Thank you." Jane replied humbly.

Maura reached for Jane's hand. "I'm here to support my wife." The petite woman claimed.

"Oh wow. I uh- that's good- great." He laughed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm um, here to support my- wife too. She just got a position in D.C. We move in a week." He smiled proudly.

Maura's face softened. Happy that Garrett had been able to settle down. She prayed he wouldn't ask about the children. He didn't. He was still the same self-absorbed man she had always known. His wife joined them a few minutes later and Jane sighed in relief.

"Uh, Stacey, this is Jane and um, Maura." He said Maura's name a little softer than the rest. No doubt that he had told his current wife about his ex and was slightly nervous about introducing the two.

He didn't have to be concerned. Maura was always very well mannered and displayed genuine happiness to meet his wife. Stacey felt a little blind sided but took it in good stride. They didn't chat for long as no one would expect.

"Well, that was fucking awkward." Jane breathed out and guided Maura back to where her mother, Frankie, and Nina were sitting.

"Janie, language!" Her mother reprimanded her before Maura had a chance.

"What's fuckin' awkward?" Frankie asked and got a backhand to the stomach from Nina.

"Our wonderful little chat with Maura's ex-husband and his wife."

Frankie and Nina cringed in sympathy. Angela turned quickly in her chair, searching the crowd. "Where?!" She asked, desperate to get a look at the idiot who had left the wonderful woman.

Suddenly there was a loud sound, like an explosion and indistinct shouting outside combined with several car alarms blaring.

Maura and Jane were moving before nearly anyone else. They ran outside to a car on fire and police holding a crying Garrett back."Stacey! My wife, she's in-" He broke down sobbing.

There were several people around the vehicle, laying on the ground injured. Maura moved to help them without thinking but was stopped by the hand wrapping around her bicep.

"Baby, wait." Jane wrapped her arm around Maura and pulled her close to her body protectively. "There might be another discharge. Let the bomb squad clear it first."

"But Jane those people-"

"Are not in critical condition. It should only take a moment." Jane told her and waved at Frankie to get some information.

A long four minutes later and the area was cleared. Maura rushed to the first injured person in her sight and began administering medical care. Once several ambulances arrived and took over, Maura searched the crowd for her wife.

Spotting her speaking with Vince Korsak and a few other men in suits and clearly giving directions, Maura decided she would be better off looking for Frankie, Nina, and Angela. She found Frankie first.

"Nine took Ma home. She was pretty freaked out." He explained.

"Ok. Are you going now?"

"Yeah, Korsak and Janie have this covered. I gotta take a shower." He brushed some soot from his shirt and face. "You do too." He pointed at her red dress, covered in ash and possibly blood but the dress was almost the same colour so it was hard to tell.

"I will soon. I need to get Jane out of here or she'll stay all night."

"Ha good luck." He gave her a knowing smile and picked up his jacket. "See ya tomorrow for Sunday dinner."

"Bye Frankie."

Maura turned to go back outside and crashed into her ex-husband. He looked a lot calmer than what he had earlier. "Garrett, I'm so sorry." She consoled him, placing a hand on his arm.

"Oh, it was a-"

"Garrett!" Stacey called from behind Maura, surprising the doctor. She thought that the woman had been inside the vehicle. It was a relief to see her.

Garrett smiled at her and shakily wrapped an arm around her waist. "She wasn't in the car. She was in the bathroom. I thought she was waiting for me but, Jesus! Thank god she wasn't." He rubbed her back and pressed his lips to her cheek.

Astounded, Maura just nodded. "Yes, that's- incredible. How lucky! Was anyone in the car?"

"No, we came on our own. The police have our statements so we're going to get a cab home." He stated, exhausted.

"I can drive you." Maura offered politely.

"No, we-"

"Would you?" Stacey asked, interrupting her husband's protest. "Garrett needs to get home and shower and I don't want to spend ages waiting for a taxi or Uber. Everyone is out there trying to get one."

"Sure. Let me just grab my purse and tell Jane. I'll pick you up from out front in five minutes." Maura grabbed her purse and keys from the coat check and went outside to find her wife.

"Maura! Where have you been?" Jane placed her hands on the smaller woman's arms and asked, worried.

"Just inside with Garrett and Stacey."

"Stacey?!" Jane exclaimed.

"Yes, she was in the bathroom the whole time, not the car!" Maura informed her happily.

"Maur, are you sure?" Jane had a sick feeling in her stomach about his.

"Of course. Look, there they are." The doctor pointed to Garrett and his wife, waiting for her patiently. "I'm just going to give them a lift home."

"Wait babe. There were body parts found in the car. If that's Stacey, then who the fuck was blown up?"

Maura gasped and her hand went to her mouth. "Oh my god, that's awful. Garrett told me he gave his statement to the police and that he believed no one had been killed. They came alone so no-one else had access to their vehicle."

"Well, he's wrong but don't say anything, ok? Just take them home and come back and pick me up. I'll let Korsak know everything." Jane kissed Maura goodbye and scratched her head in confusion, walking in the direction she had last seen the Lieutenant.

* * *

Maura pulled up in front of the Boston Convention and Exhibition Centre and lowered the passenger window so the Fairfields could see it was her. Garret should have known. The newer Mercedes was quite the upgrade from the one she had when they had first met.

Stacey sat in the front passenger seat and Garrett got in the back. The first five minutes of the trip were quiet except for the classical music playing softly over the speakers.

"I love Mahler." Stacey commented on the music playing. "Do you go to the symphony much?"

Maura smiled. "Yes. The Boston Philharmonic is a favourite." The doctor didn't elaborate further and Garrett sighed inaudibly. He just wanted the next ten minutes to pass quickly so he could get out of his ex-wife's vehicle and get on with his life.

Stacey had other ideas though. She had heard very minimal about Maura Isles and now was a chance to gain an insight into a younger Garrett than she had before.

"What do you do, Maura?"

Maura raised an eyebrow ever so slightly at this. "I'm a doctor." She thought Garrett might have told his new wife _something_ about her.

"That explains the car." Stacey teased.

"Yes, being a doctor has it perks but we work long, hard hours so, there has to be some incentive." Maura joked back, although their was definitely truth to her statement. Garrett scoffed, knowing that being a doctor had nothing to do with the expensive car.

"How do the long hours work with being married?"

Not really thinking about who she was talking to, Maura answered honestly. "Jane and I always schedule time together for ourselves and family. It helps that we both have irregular hours and two live-in nannies to help."

"You have children?!" Stacey exclaimed and realisation of what she had just said crossed Maura's face. She looked in the rearview mirror at Garrett's guilty face.

"Yes, we do." Maura answered shortly. Normally she would be very proud to make the claim but having the biological father of her children in the back seat, she quickly tried to change the subject. "How long have you been married?"

"We just celebrated five years." This shocked Maura further. It was around five years ago that Garrett had called her, pleading to not sign the divorce papers. She wondered how much his new wife knew about their marriage. She obviously had no idea about the children or who Maura was. Maura actually felt sorry for Stacey.

They finally pulled up to the Cambridge apartment. Maura knew it well. Her parents had originally bought it for her but she signed it over with the divorce. It was the same as when she had left it several years ago. Not one bit of regret entered her system and she was grateful for that.

"Thank you so much, Maura." Stacey offered kindly and closed the car door.

"Yeah, thanks Maura." Garrett went to exit the vehicle but Maura turned and stopped him.

"Garrett wait… Did you really not tell her about the children?" The honey blonde couldn't believe it and wanted to understand.

"Uh, yeah. What was I supposed to tell her? I have four kids but signed my rights away because I was young and stupid?" He shook his head with some remorse. "It was for the best, Maura. You have your life now and I really love Stacey."

Maura frowned at his reasoning but nodded in acceptance. "Take care." She whispered as he got out of the car.

"Yeah, you too."

* * *

I enjoyed bringing in elements of the show into this chapter. I think it will be fun to do a bit more of that and adapt to this storyline. What do you all think?


	28. Chapter 28

The reviews from the last chapter made me smile so hard! Thanks everyone for the kind words and encouragement.

* * *

Sunday morning found Jane in at BPD headquarters, looking over the evidence from the explosion the night before. It wasn't technically her case and she didn't need to be there but she wanted to know more and help if she could.

The FBI agent had to practically bribe her wife with an expensive date night and would definitely need to buy flowers on her way home when she was done.

"Hey Korsak. Bring me up to speed."

"Morning Jane. Our bomb squad and a few other FBI agents that were there last night, helped to collect evidence. We helped them do a line search, hands and knees. They found the explosives casing. Homeland Security is sending over a team. I just talked to the governor.

"Was it terrorists?" Jane asked.

"Well, that's the speculation."

"Anything to suggest it was home grown?"

Frankie entered the conversation, hearing his sister's last question. "Looks like common components. Bomb techs found large-diameter pipe. It was a pipe bomb."

"Terrorists are usually making demands by now." Jane stated what she felt like was the obvious.

"Yeah but we can't rule them out, especially with a home made piece like this."

"Ok, well if Homeland Security are coming in then I'm out." Jane stated, not interested in hanging around to be a part of their investigation. They were more than capable of getting to the bottom of this.

"Ok Janie. See ya tonight?"

"It's at my house isn't it, bozo?" The tall woman shoved him and dodged being shoved back. "See ya tonight, Korsak?"

"Yeah, maybe. I gotta see how I go here." He answered, mostly distracted with the case he had in his jurisdiction.

* * *

"You're home earlier than I expected." Maura exclaimed happily as Jane entered the dining room. She was busy in the kitchen preparing the roast for their dinner.

"Hey beautiful. Homeland are sending a team in so, unless there are more bombings with casualties that are related, it's not my case." Jane walked over to her busy wife, her hand behind her back.

Jane stepped into the blonde's space, wrapping her free arm around the small waist, and sought out her lips. When their kiss ended, Jane's other hand produced a fresh bouquet of white and yellow peonies.

The surprised and delighted look on Maura's face was worth the half an hour adventure she embarked on to find her wife's favourite.

"Honey, they're stunning!" The smaller woman accepted the bouquet in one hand and pulled Jane down for a kiss with the other. The kiss deepened and Jane's hands slipped underneath the cobalt blue shirt to find warm skin. "Mmm, hold that thought." Maura moved away to grab a vase.

"Here babe, I got it." Jane couldn't help but press herself to the back of the shorter woman as she reached up to retrieve the vase. She placed it on the bench and made no effort to move. The brunette swept the honey blonde's braid to the side and kissed along the side of her neck. "Where are the kids?"

"Park." Maura's monosyllabic answer came out breathlessly.

"Wanna put those in some water and meet me upstairs?" Jane had already pulled herself away and watched amused as her wife slowly registered that her body was missing.

Maura didn't even respond. She quickly filled the vase up with water, cut the ends off her flowers, and placed them neatly into their holder. She ran up the stairs to meet her wife in their bedroom.

Jane had stripped quickly and dove under the covers. Maura entered the room shortly after her and locked the door. The doctor giggled excitedly. They hadn't had sex in four days.

Maura shed her clothing and climbed into the bed, cuddling up to her wife. She felt roughness on Jane's leg when she pressed herself close and frowned in confusion. "What is-" She lifted the covers. "Oh, baby." Jane was wearing their one and only sex toy and Maura was instantly wet at the thought of it. "You can use it on me this time if I get the next turn." She negotiated.

"Deal." Jane agreed and rolled sideways to pull the smaller woman into her.

The couple kissed for a while, taking their time to explore and tease one another. Tongues battled gently and moaning became louder.

"Jay, I'm so— aroused right now. Please…" She begged, pulling the taller woman on top of her. They hadn't used the toy in this position yet and Maura desperately wanted to feel her lover on top, moving inside of her.

Jane chuckled at her failed attempt to place the dildo inside of Maura but it didn't kill the mood. They often laughed in the bedroom. Sometimes teeth clashed when they were kissing, occasionally Jane head butted the smaller woman, and they would even rarely end up in a position that didn't work for one or either of them at all. They enjoyed the adventure of learning one another's bodies and this was definitely one of those moments.

"Uh, how do I get it in there?" Jane asked, eventually using her hand to try and guide the appendage to her wife's opening.

"Ohh Jane, I'm so wet, just slide it— Ohh yesss, like that." Maura gasped as the dildo slid inside and filled her.

Jane watched as her wife's eyes closed in pleasure. It made her heart race. The feeling of being on top of Maura like this, watching her face intently, was the greatest rush she had felt in the bedroom. "Baby, look at me." She commanded softly.

Hazel eyes opened and Maura saw so much love reflected in the dark brown eyes. She also saw raw want. She reached her arms around Jane's neck and claimed her lips. Jane rolled her hips more heavily and moved them together, sliding in and out of Maura and pushing harder into her until the blonde couldn't focus on kissing anymore. The smaller woman fought to keep her eyes open as she was close to climax. "Oh Jane. Yes, ohhh harder, baby. Mmmmm, ohhh." Maura tightened her legs around narrow hips and rode out her orgasm, holding the brunette tightly to her body.

Jane kissed her wife's sweaty neck and moved her hips gently to draw out the most pleasure. "Again?" She asked and picked up her pace at Maura's nod. They kissed again and the doctor reached between them and dragged her fingers over the wet dildo as it slid in and out of her. Finding Jane's clit, she massaged it softly, coaxing the brunette closer to orgasm. "Fuck. Yeah, babe." Jane panted, moving her hips faster again. She did her best not to slow down as she came, the feeling of the smaller head inside of her and her wife's fingers playing with her sensitive nub, sent her over the edge. Maura came right afterwards for the second time.

"Mmm. God, we are really good at that." Maura chuckled and stroked the sweaty back. She brushed the curly hair to the side and kissed along Jane's jaw tenderly.

Jane laughed at the comment and pressed her forehead to her wife's collarbone. "We are. You're very sexy so that helps a lot." She breathed out, still recovering from the exertion of their recent activity.

The FBI agent gently pulled out and got up to clean up.

Maura laid lazily in their bed, enjoying the afterglow of sex in the middle of the day. She was enjoying the fact that there were no interruptions or calls to work. All she needed to do was get up and dressed, and put dinner in the oven by 2pm that afternoon.

"When are the kids due back?" Jane asked as she strolled out of the bathroom, still naked.

Maura bit her bottom lip at the sight. She couldn't believe that after so many years of being heterosexual, she wasn't interested in anyone but the gorgeous woman she was married to. It astounded her. "Come back to bed, my love."

Jane grinned widely and pounced on the bed, making her wife giggle and bounce around. They tangled themselves up in one another and made out like teenagers until they decided it was time to shower and get ready for their family dinner.

* * *

A few days after the bombing Jane finally met her new team members

"Nice to meet you, Jane." Agent Lucy Trent greeted her new workmate.

Special Agent Finn Regus shook her hand and sized Jane up. He was quite disappointed that he had been teamed up with two females. He had read Jane's file though and was quite impressed.

"Hey guys, good to meet you too." Jane responded politely and tried to get a read on her workmates.

Lucy was quite short, about the same height as Maura, but a bit heavier in build with black hair styled into a bob. She wore an expensive looking skirt suit with low heels. Jane guessed she was in her early thirties. The woman was nice enough and seemed genuinely happy to be on board.

Finn was an interesting looking guy. Probably about forty, kind of nerdy with thick glasses but muscular. He had neatly cropped hair and filled out his suit a little too well. It was quite tight on him but he obviously seemed to think he looked good.

They didn't take long to start asking her about her work experience and personal life.

Jane decided she didn't really care how much or who knew about her life anymore. Everyone knew about Hoyt and most of them knew about Maura because the honey blonde had driven her to work several times already. These two didn't know anything yet though. It was only 9am Monday morning and they had both just arrived at their new appointed office.

"So, do you prefer Rizzoli or Jane?" Finn asked, spinning slightly in his seat opposite her so he could see her face.

"Either works." Jane answered casually.

"Please just call me Lucy. I hate the whole boy's club, last name thing they have going in the Bureau." Lucy added from her desk to Jane's left.

The team were situated in a horseshoe shape for 'collaboration' the designer had explained at the desk placements. Everyone on the floor rolled their eyes, not really giving a crap, knowing that it wouldn't change their work environment much at all.

"Yeah, I prefer Finn, too."

"Sure thing, guys. Lucy, do you get called Lu?" Jane asked, thinking of Lucille.

"I do! You can call me that if you like." The older woman smiled kindly at the curly haired woman.

"Cool. That's one of my daughter's names." Jane stated fondly. "We call her Lu."

Both of her teammates slid their chairs a little closer with interested faces.

"You have kids?" Finn asked surprised.

"Yeah, four." Jane responded proudly.

"Holy shit!" Finn almost spat his coffee and Lucy gave her a huge smile, somewhat shocked.

"Wow Jane! I have to say, I'm very jealous. You still have the figure of a teenager!" Lucy joked, feeling an instant rapport with her new team member.

"Yeah Jane. You have a smokin' body!" Finn declared.

"Uh, thanks guys but I didn't give birth to them. My wife did."

Jane had their complete and undivided attention. Not that she didn't before but work was the last thing on their minds now.

"Do you have a picture?" Finn asked, interested in what kind of woman Jane Rizzoli would be married to.

"Oooh yeah, let us see!" Lucy chimed in and wheeled her chair next to Jane when the tall woman pulled out her iPhone.

Jane opened her photo app and pulled up the most recent photo of Maura from Saturday night's ceremony.

"Damn!" Finn was shocked. He looked up at Jane's smug smile. He'd have the same look on his face if that was his wife. His wife wasn't horrible or anything, she just didn't look like _that_.

"She's beautiful, Jane!" Lucy offered. "Is that a Carolina Herrera? It looks absolutely incredible on her." The dark haired woman loved fashion and loved the dark red dress on the honey blonde.

Jane was grinning widely at the compliments and acceptance shown from her colleagues. "I dunno. Is that a ridiculously expensive brand?" At Lucy's nod, she continued. "I think she's the most beautiful woman in the world." Jane gushed. Finn and Lucy chuckled at her.

Jane put her phone away and got the trio focussed on their current case, happy to be working with other easy going agents.

* * *

"Honey, wake up." Maura shook Jane, not too gently.

"What?" Jane sat up abruptly, ready for whatever was going on. She was faced with her very awake wife dressed in runners, yoga pants, and a sports bra style crop top. "Uh hello!" She reached for the bare middle but Maura stepped out of reach. "Aww Maauuura."

"Jane, you said you would get up early and run with me."

"Oh." Jane rolled her eyes at the beginning of the pout forming. "Alright!" The FBI agent got up and dressed in her sweat pants and a gag FBI shirt that she had picked up in D.C. Maura went downstairs to make them a protein shake for when they got back and then put on a light sweatshirt.

Jane came down the stairs and watched Maura's eyes go wide.

"You can't wear that!"

Straight-faced, Jane asked, "Why not?"

"It says Female Boob Inspector!"

"So? It's legit!"

"Oh my god! Let's just go!" Maura gave up and Jane fist pumped behind her in victory. "I'm not sure you'll get to inspect these boobs later though." Maura teased as she started a slow jog.

Jane whined. "Maura!"

"Joking, darling. I wouldn't deprive myself of your expertise." Maura turned around and winked then took off at a steady pace.

It didn't take much for Jane to keep up. "Why is running a thing for you now?"

"I want to run the Boston marathon next year to raise money for my department at the hospital."

"Really?" Jane was continuously impressed by Maura's ambition.

"Yes. Do you want to run it with me?"

"All those people, sweating together? Nope. I'll train with you though, babe."

Maura smiled gratefully at her wife. "Thank you."

* * *

"Please, I need to speak to Dr Isles!" The young man begged the lady at the desk desperately.

"I'm sorry sir but Dr Isles is in a meeting right now." The flustered woman told him for the third time.

"Damn it!" Tommy exhaled in a defeated breath. "For how long?" He tapped agitatedly on the counter.

"I'm not sure. I'm sorry!"

"Tommy?" The familiar voice called out to the flustered man.

Tommy spun around and almost grabbed the honey blonde in a hug. "Maura!" He hugged her. "Maura, I- Jesus, there's this um- this woman." He stumbled over his words, making no sense.

"Dr Isles?" The woman at the reception counter addressed the doctor.

"It's ok, Jenny. He's my brother-in-law." She turned back to Tommy. "Relax Tommy. Take some deep breaths… Come with me." Maura led him to her shared office. Maura closed the door and made the young man sit down on the couch. She pulled her chair over and sat across from him.

"Maura, there's this woman here. She uh, just had a baby and- well-" Tommy ran his hand through his hair, much like his older sister did when stressed. He looked up at Maura with eyes so much like Jane's. "She said that I'm the father."

"Oh, wow. Tommy, is that possible?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, I remember bangin' her." He realised how crude he sounded. "Sorry Maur… We uh- had sex but it was a while ago."

"What's her name?" With her never-ending gentleness, Maura reached out to rub his shoulder in comfort.

"Amanda Winters. Uh, she goes by Mandy." He explained.

"I know Mandy. I delivered her son yesterday morning! Oh, Tommy… I can do a paternity test but the results will take a few days." Maura offered.

"You- you delivered my son?" Tommy couldn't believe it. "Uh, yeah. Please do the test, Maura. Mandy is sure he's mine."

"I'll come to her room in a little bit and take a swab, ok?"

"Thanks." He smiled gratefully at his sister-in-law and went back to see Mandy and her son.

* * *

"Good afternoon, Mandy. How are you feeling?" Maura greeted the petite bleach blonde in the hospital bed.

"Much better, Dr Isles." The young woman glanced across to Tommy who was holding her son, staring at him in awe.

"Tommy, did you speak with Mandy about the test?" Maura addressed the young man and he shook his head to indicate that he hadn't.

Mandy watched the interaction with confusion. "Excuse me, Dr Isles, what test?" She asked innocently.

"Mandy, I apologise for not giving you any warning but Tommy came to see me this afternoon to tell me about your situation. I'd like to perform a basic paternity test to confirm that he is the biological father of your son. Would that be ok?" Maura asked with a kind smile.

Understanding that Tommy was slightly freaked out about everything, Mandy agreed, asking about what the test entailed and helped Tommy to relax by having a very mature reaction to his request.

"I'm just going to place this swab inside of— I'm sorry, Mandy, I don't know your son's name."

"Oh, that's because he doesn't have one yet." The blonde said guiltily. "I just don't know what to name him and I was hoping Tommy would help." She looked hopefully at the young Italian man who looked like a natural, holding the baby boy.

Tommy smiled charmingly at Maura when she came over to him to swab them. "I'm going to place this inside his cheek, Mandy. It wont hurt at all."

"Ok." The young woman said, not concerned at all. Dr Isles had been the most amazing support throughout her pregnancy and birth. Having no family to help her, the doctor had given her a lot of helpful information about a range of things from support groups to getting government rent assistance. The honey blonde went well and truly beyond her duty.

"All done. Thank you, Tommy." Maura placed both swabs inside their tubes and closed the plastic bag they were in.

"No worries, Maura." The youngest Rizzoli smiled charmingly and looked back down at the child who was supposed to be his son.

"Do you two know each other?" Mandy asked, curiously.

"Tommy!" Maura reprimanded him. "Once again, I'm so sorry, Mandy. Verbal communication is not a strong Rizzoli trait."

"Except for my Ma!" Tommy contributed.

Maura chuckled. "Yes, your mother is a wonderful verbal communicator." The doctor turned back to address the petite woman in the bed. "I'm Tommy's sister-in-law." She explained and smiled when the younger woman seemed happy at the news.

"Wow! I didn't know Tommy had a brother." Tommy scoffed at the statement.

"Yes, he has a brother and a-"

"Maura's married to my sister, Jane." The younger Rizzoli cut the doctor off to clarify.

"Oh! There's so much I don't know about you Tommy." The young woman said regretfully.

"Aww, Mandy, I'm sorry. We didn't exactly do a whole lotta talkin'"

Sensing that the pair needed to talk through a few things, Maura excused herself from the room. "I'm going to take this to the lab. I'll see you during my rounds tomorrow morning, Mandy. Bye Tommy."

"See ya, Maur."

* * *

"So, Tommy got this girl knocked up and you delivered his son just yesterday?!" Jane asked, completely shocked at the news.

"The paternity test hasn't confirmed it-"

"But you're pretty sure it's his?"

"I'm not taking any guesses-"

"Maaaura!" Jane whined and followed her wife into the kitchen. "You must have some idea?"

Maura placed her dirty mug in the dishwasher and turned to face the whiny brunette. "If Mandy is telling the truth about Tommy being the only man in her life at the time, then yes, he would have to be the father." Maura compromised.

"Jesus!" Jane shook her head in disbelief. "Trust him to do something stupid like this." She didn't really think about what she was saying or who she was saying it to.

Maura frowned at the pang of hurt the comment caused. "Why is it stupid?" She leaned against the bench and folded her arms, protectively.

Jane scoffed, still not reading the situation. "Coz he had a one night stand with some bimbo and now he's knocked her up and is gonna havta marry her!" The brunette was waving her arms around in true Rizzoli style when something dramatic was happening.

Maura took a deep breath and her face went blank. "I see."

It took a moment for Jane to realise her wife was upset. And then it dawned on her why. "Oh shit, Maura! No- C'mon, I didn't mean-"

"To describe how Alexander came to be?" Maura asked coldly.

"Aww babe, no. I'm sorry. You- you're… Fuck… You're an amazing mother! He's just not ready for this!" Jane was having a panic attack. Maura was making a face that she hadn't seen before and it wasn't friendly at all.

"Tommy is twenty two. Four years older than I was when I had Alex. I wasn't ready either. This could be the best thing to happen to him, Jane. Don't write him off so easily." Maura demanded. She was well and truly mad. It was going to take some time for her to cool off from this one.

"I- I'm sorry, Maur. I didn't mean to be so insensitive." Jane tried to move close to the doctor. Maura wouldn't make eye contact and keep her arms crossed over her chest. Jane's hands reached for the smaller woman's hips. Maura didn't move away. That was a good sign.

"I didn't think you would be so judgemental, Jay." The honey blonde looked up at her wife with tears in her eyes. "What you're criticising is a young person's inability to judge a moment in time that has the potential to change their whole lives. A bit of compassion would go a long way."

Jane caressed Maura's sides lovingly and nodded. "I know. I'm a jerk and I'm sorry. I tend to react badly a lot." Jane stepped a bit closer and wrapped her arms around the waist she was holding. Maura still hadn't uncrossed her arms. The taller woman nuzzled the soft skin under her wife's earlobe and kissed her neck tenderly. "Baby, as crazy as I think it is for anyone to have sex without knowing them, I'm so glad you made just one mistake in your whole life because it gave us the greatest gifts. I love our children and they wouldn't be here if it weren't for you and that douchebag sperm donor."

Maura smiled at the sentiment and lighthearted way that Jane was able to make her feel better. She slid her arms up around Jane's neck and kissed the brunette softly. "I forgive you." She whispered against her wife's lips and kissed her again.

"Jeez, do you two ever come up for air?" Kate teased as her and Andy entered the quiet house hand in hand.

Maura smiled at them and did her usual overshare. "Just be grateful you didn't get in early last night. Jane had me up on the benpphh-" The rest of her sentence was covered up by Jane's hand over her mouth. Maura licked her palm to try and remove it.

Jane pulled back as if stung and Maura laughed at her wife's antics. "Did you just lick my hand?! That's gross, Maura!" Jane feigned disgust.

Kate and Andy were in hysterics. The Rizzoli-Isles' never failed to amuse. They completely lost it over Maura's next comment.

"I lick dirtier places than your hands, my love." The doctor stated with obvious innuendo and darted away from the FBI agent to the other side of the living room to avoid being censored.

"Maura Rizzoli-Isles! Stop being so crude!" Jane commanded with a laugh and tried to chase her.

Maura made the wrong decision and tried to counter Jane's circling but it backfired and she ended up in long arms. Jane threw the smaller woman over her shoulder and smacked her on the ass. "Night ladies." Jane called as she carried her giggling wife up the stairs to their bedroom.

Kate and Andy responded goodnight and looked at each other, chuckling.

"I don't think those two will ever stop being that much fun." Kate claimed as her and Andy settled on the couch with their cups of tea.

"I hope not." Andy answered and snuggled into her girlfriend. She placed a kiss on the muscular shoulder and put her head on it, ready to watch a movie.

* * *

A few days later, Maura received Tommy's test results. They confirmed that he was indeed the biological father of Mandy's baby.

Both parents were very happy to hear the news. They decided on calling their son TJ, short for Thomas Junior. Everyone was very happy for Tommy and couldn't wait to meet his new son and girlfriend.

When the couple arrived together at Maura and Jane's house the following Sunday, everyone doted on TJ and Mandy.

"Mama, can I hold TJ?" Alex asked.

Cradling the precious bundle in her arms and cooing adoringly, Jane nodded to her son and led him to the couch. "Is that ok, Mandy?" She checked with the mother.

"Of course!" Mandy replied, completely trusting of her new instant family. The young woman hadn't left her doctor's side for most of the night. Jane couldn't blame her, her wife carried a very calming presence.

"Mommy, is TJ our cousin?" Elizabeth asked, piecing the family together in her mind.

"Uh, yes honey." Maura answered, not going into the details of it right now. She would explain everything to their children another day.

Maura watched Jane with the baby and wished she could have seen the brunette with her children when they had been babies. It almost made her want to have another. Almost, but not quite. Four was already a lot. She wondered how Jane felt about it. She would have to ask her wife sometime.

Mandy observed the family interactions throughout dinner and decided she was too overwhelmed that she had taken time out in the backyard. That was where Maura found her after they had finished eating.

"Hi Mandy." Maura sat down next to the blonde. "Are you ok?"

"Um, yeah. I mean, it's kind of crazy in there. They all love each other so much! And all of your's and Jane's kids! They're amazing. I hope Tommy and I can do that well with ours." The young woman began to cry softly.

Maura scooted closer and placed her arm around the other woman. "I know how you feel. I was very overwhelmed when I first met the whole family and now, I don't know how I would live without them. No matter what happens between you and Tommy, your son will grow up very loved." The doctor rubbed up and down the new mother's back until she settled down.

"Thanks Maura. You guys are like a dream. I'm really happy that, even with my bad choices, that TJ's daddy is a part of such an incredible family." Mandy claimed, weepy again.

"We do all love each other very much but it can also get pretty intense. They are Italian after all." Maura joked. "Come on. Let's go back inside and have some dessert." The doctor stood up and Mandy joined her, grateful to have a family that cared about her and her son.

* * *

The last week of July, Jane took the kids in the Land Rover for a day at Franklin Zoo to celebrate Alexander's birthday. It was an ambitious move to try on her own but Maura was at work and Kate had just laughed at her when asked if she wanted to join them.

After an exhausting but fun time, Jane's phone rang as they were returning home and had just pulled up into their driveway.

"Rizzoli." The FBI agent answered.

"Jane, there's been another bombing." Harold informed her and gave her the location to meet him, Lucy, and Finn at.

"I'll be there as soon as I can, sir. I just got home." She hung up and rushed the kids inside and knocked on her mother's door.

"Janie, what's wrong?"

"I gotta go into work. Kate's not on today and Maura's at the hospital. Can you feed and wash the kids and then put them to bed?" Jane begged.

"Of course, baby. Go get changed." Angela pushed her daughter back towards the house and watched her race up the stairs to change.

A few minutes later she returned in her work suit. Kissing the kids goodbye, she grabbed her keys, said goodbye to her mother, and left in the SUV.

* * *

Just a couple more chapters to go :(

I will be working on a sequel so shoot some ideas my way.


	29. Chapter 29

Sorry for the late update... Slightly shorter than usual but I'm up to my eyeballs at work.

* * *

Jane turned up at the crime scene fifteen minutes after Harold had called her.

A car had been blown up outside of The Institute of Contemporary Art. The vehicle belonged to an affluent couple and had another victim inside. It was now officially an FBI Violent Crime's case and Jane's team would be working closely with the BPD to solve it.

The brunette didn't get home until late the following morning of the bombing. After assessing the scene with her boss, her two teammates, Korsak, and the Boston Police bomb squad. Forensics confirmed that the materials for this explosion were the same used in the last one.

Unfortunately there was still no ID on the first victim and now they had another. The only connection in the whole case that was significant but she had no idea how, was that both cars belonged to two of the most wealthy families in Boston: the Fairfields and now the Lowells. However, no one from either family had been hurt.

To top off Jane's shitty night and morning, she had just missed her wife who left for work again about an hour earlier.

Jane trudged up the stairs for a shower and bed.

Eight hours later, little voices were trying to wake her.

"Mama! Wake up. It's time for dinner." Lu stroked her hair carefully.

"Wha? K babies… Gimme a minute." Jane croaked out and sat up, smiling at her twin girls waiting for her patiently.

"We missed you, Mama." Maddie claimed. "You weren't home to put us to bed last night." She complained and folded her arms in a huff. It was very cute.

"Aww, I'm sorry munchkin. I didn't wanna work if that makes ya feel any better. At least you got to sleep."

"I guess so." The seven year old accepted and pulled at Jane's wrist, still overly cautious of her Mama's hands.

"Ok sweetie, let me get dressed."

"Nah, you're good." Lucille chimed in matter-of-factly. Maddie nodded seriously and the girls left the room, expecting their mama to follow.

Jane chuckled to herself and shrugged her shoulders. She would just blame them if Maura scolded her for the skimpy shorts and tank top she was about to wear to dinner.

Instead of being scolded for her attire, her wife couldn't string a sentence together. Jane assumed it was due to the presence of her long legs. She loved that she could distract her gorgeous doctor to the point of incomprehensibility. It was adorable.

"Maur?"

"Huh? Sorry honey. What did you say?"

"I asked you if you would like to close your mouth and stop drooling over me." Jane said with a straight face. She cracked and laughed loudly when what she said eventually registered on Maura's face and she received a joking slap on the thigh. The smaller hand stayed there, caressing the skin occasionally throughout the rest of the meal.

* * *

"Hi there. Are you Elizabeth's mother?" A short, auburn haired woman in her mid to late thirties approached the FBI agent.

"Hi. Yeah, I am." Jane stated proudly.

"Wonderful. I wasn't sure if I would get to meet you! Their grandmother always drops them to school doesn't she?"

"Yeah, that's my Ma. I work crazy hours so she does most of the school drop offs and pick ups." Jane pointed to the vehicle where her mother sat in the passenger seat checking Facebook on her phone.

The woman noticed that Jane wasn't wearing a wedding ring at all. "It's great to see you have such incredible support." She held out her hand. "I'm April Saunders, Chloe's mother."

"Nice ta meet you. I'm Jane. I haven't heard Chloe mentioned before. Is she close to Eli?"

"We only moved to the area in May. Chloe started just this year and the girls have been so nice to include her over the last few weeks since school started back." The auburn haired woman informed Jane.

The tall woman watched the smaller dark haired girl play with Eli and Peyton. "Oh ok. Well, I'm sure Eli would love a playdate sometime? Do you have any other kids?"

"No, just Chloe. You?"

"Yeah, three more." Jane declared with enthusiasm.

"Wow! You look amazing having had four children!" April took the opportunity to check Jane out.

"Oh, no! I didn't give birth to them, my wife did. But you should see her! She's got an incredible body." Jane claimed innocently. She had no idea the woman was trying to flirt with her.

April raised her eyebrows in surprise at this revelation. "It was lovely to meet you, Jane. Here's my number if you want to have that play date." Married or not, April wanted to see the curly haired beauty again.

"Cool. Thanks. I'll call ya."

* * *

Jane completely forgot to follow up on calling back April Saunders but she was lucky that Elizabeth's birthday was only a couple of weeks after they met. The ten year old had invited Chloe and Peyton over for a movie and cake to celebrate on the Friday afternoon of her special day.

The FBI agent was relieved that it wasn't going to be another party. She had received a call the evening before to investigate a crime scene in Gloucester that seemed to be related to the 'ice pick' murders that Shaw had assigned her to. Her current two cases were frustrating her with the lack of leads and her mind was constantly on them at the moment.

Jane entered her house to the sound of her mother speaking to someone who's voice she didn't recognise.

"Janie! The girls are here already. Molly just dropped Peyton off and April is here with Chloe." Angela informed her tired looking daughter.

"Hey Ma. Hi April. Good to see you again." Jane greeted as she took off her jacket and frowned when she noticed the auburn haired woman obviously looking at her in a manner that was more than just friendly. She decided to ignore it and hope it was just her overactive imagination at the moment.

"Jane, it's a pleasure! You have such a lovely home." April complimented and took a sip of her coffee.

"Thanks. It suits us." Jane smiled and asked her mother for a coffee.

"Sure thing, Bella. Do you want sugar?"

"Yeah but don't give me that crap that Maura uses." Jane referred to her wife's organic sweetener. She hated the taste of it.

"Alright!" Her mother agreed and put a teaspoon of sugar into her daughter's cup.

"Where are the girls?" Jane asked, noticing that they weren't watching a movie yet.

"They're just playing in Eli's room. Kate will gather them when she comes down for dinner." Angela informed her.

"And the rest of my children?" Jane raised an eyebrow. The house was too quiet.

"The twins are having a sleepover at Carmela's and Maura should be picking Alex up from Marcus' house soon. She had to work late and he was begging to go over and have a play there."

"Ok, then." Jane relaxed a little knowing that her family were all taken care of. She sipped her coffee and smiled politely again at April who was watching her intently.

"I'm not sure where you get the energy for four children, Jane, but you are amazing!" The smaller woman complimented.

"Uh thanks. We have incredible support around-" Jane didn't quite finish her whole sentence at the sound of the front door opening.

"Hey Mama!" Alex rushed up to Jane and shoved a piece of paper in her face. "Look what I got from soccer yesterday!"

Jane held the paper and read it. It was an award for outstanding performance. She ruffled his blonde locks and smiled proudly at him. "Nice job, sweetheart." He beamed a big smile back and hugged her tightly.

Maura's heels sounded on the tiled floor and Jane looked up adoringly at her beautiful wife. The doctor hadn't been home since 1am that morning and while she looked a little tired, Jane couldn't help but feel her heart leap at how gorgeous she was after nineteen hours of straight work. Her white shirt was still tucked into the navy blue skirt, and her yellow jacket was still as crisp and clean as when she had taken it off her hanger that morning.

The doctor placed her bag and keys on the dining table and clicked her way towards the kitchen, smiling at the three women at the bench whom had all turned to look at her.

"Hi baby." Jane got off her seat to meet Maura half way across the room and kiss her hello.

"Hi darling." Maura wrapped her arms around the brunette and leaned in for one more, slightly longer kiss.

"Mmm, I missed you" Jane said and held Maura's hand as they entered the kitchen area.

"Missed you too." The blonde responded with a tired grin. "Hi Angela." She greeted and smiled at the unfamiliar face in her kitchen. "Hi, I'm Maura." The doctor held out her hand.

"Hi Maura, I'm April, Chloe's mom." The auburn haired woman was a little taken back by the honey blonde. She wasn't sure what to expect of Jane's spouse and the mother of four children, but this definitely wasn't it.

"Lovely to meet you, April. Chloe seems to be making friends easily at school." The doctor commented easily, picking up Jane's mug and taking a sip of coffee. She grimaced at the sugar in it and placed it back down.

"Uh yes. Eli and Peyton have been wonderful in making her feel welcome."

"They're both good girls. They'll look after her." Angela added, listening in to the conversation.

"How was work, babe?" Jane asked, concerned at how tired her wife appeared.

"Long." Maura answered simply. Jane gave her a sympathetic look.

"What do you do, Maura?" April asked interested.

"I'm an OBGYN at Brigham and Women's Hospital."

"Oh! I had Chloe there and the MHC Center were such a help to me after her birth." April announced happily.

"It's a wonderful hospital and the MHC Center do a fantastic job with postpartum care." Maura responded. The two kept talking about childbirth and hospital care for a bit longer and Angela piped in occasionally. Jane became restless very quickly. This wasn't exactly interesting conversation to her.

"Well, it was nice to chat but I gotta shower." Jane informed the group. She directed her next comment to her wife. "You might find me passed out in there. Just turn the tap off and throw a towel over me." Jane winked.

"Dinner will be ready soon, Janie."

"Ok!" Was called from the top of the stairs.

"Well, I might head home for a bit and then come back and get Chloe around 9pm if that time still suits?"

"Oh no, please stay for dinner." Maura insisted but April declined, knowing her daughter would be too embarrassed to have her mother around for her playdate. Maura understood. Eli had just started to feel self-conscious about her parents' presence in front of her friends recently but not enough for her to send them away yet.

* * *

Molly Matthews knocked on the door of the Beacon Hill home for the second time that evening. Peyton was supposed to be staying the night but Molly had made a last minute decision and decided to pick her up.

"Molly, hello." Maura greeted in surprise. "Are you alright?" She asked when the short blonde woman didn't respond.

"Oh, yes. Hi Maura. Sorry ta bother ya but I came to pick Peyton up." Molly stated with some agitation.

"Of course. Come in." Maura led her further into the house. "I must have misunderstood but I thought that Peyton was staying the night. The girls have just gone to bed."

"Aw well, she was supposed ta stay but I-" The blonde couldn't continue. She didn't want to admit her reasons to this stranger. Their girls may have been friends since kindergarten but she barely knew Maura Isles. Guilt seemed to overtake her over this realisation and she fidgeted with her hands.

Maura placed a caring hand on the obviously upset woman's shoulder. "Molly, it's fine. If you want Peyton to come home, then she can.

Molly looked up into kind hazel eyes. "I uh, don't wanna ruin the girls' night. I'll just head home." She offered, feeling embarrassed.

"Why don't I get her and you can say goodnight and that might help you feel more settled?" Maura asked without any judgement. Molly nodded, relieved.

"Hi there." Jane greeted the unfamiliar face as she came downstairs. She had no idea who the woman was.

"Honey, this is Molly, Peyton's mother." Maura introduced and glanced over to the blonde to gauge her reaction. "Molly, this is my wife, Jane."

"Uh, hi." Molly offered her hand somewhat politely but seemed to feel a bit awkward.

"Jay, can you please grab Peyton so Molly can say goodnight?" The doctor smiled warmly at her wife when she received an affirmative answer.

Once Peyton had come downstairs and given her mother a hug goodnight. Molly seemed a lot more relaxed. She said goodbye to Jane when the FBI agent claimed that she was going to bed and went to leave.

"Why don't you stay and have a tea?" The doctor offered politely and watched Molly's posture relax even more as she agreed. The woman clearly didn't want to go home to an empty house. Maura assumed it was the first time since her husband and her had split up.

Maura settled Peyton's mother in the living room and out the kettle on. Once she had made their tea, she sat across from Molly and smiled warmly.

"Thanks for this." Molly stated gratefully.

"Of course. Anytime." Maura took a sip of her drink and decided that straight forward had always her best approach. She hoped she didn't scare the woman off. "Peyton was saying that you and your husband recently have separated?" It came out as a question so that it didn't come across as abrupt.

The blonde woman took in a deep breath and just nodded. Her stress levels rose at the mention.

"It's perfectly normal to experience separation anxiety this early on. You're very brave for allowing Peyton to come and stay.

"Really?" Molly asked in surprise. She felt anything but brave at the moment.

"Absolutely. I experienced it when I started back at university a year and a half after I left my ex-husband." Maura volunteered the information to help the other woman feel more at ease. It worked.

"You were married before?" Peyton's mother asked, intrigued.

"Yes, for four years."

"What happened?" Molly asked shyly, feeling ok to do so.

"He cheated on me."

"What?! That's ridiculous. You're beautiful." Molly declared with a scoff. "What a dickhead."

Maura laughed at the response. It was what most women said to her when she told them her story. "Well, yes he was. But I am so happy now. I love my life." She smiled genuinely and felt she was able to continue. "What happened with you and your husband?" The doctor asked gently.

Molly hesitated for a moment. Maura had expected that. "Well… I wish he had cheated on me." She offered vaguely and then gave a small shake of her head. "He um, he hit me. A lot." She looked up and for the first time in the last few months, met an understanding and calm face at the revelation.

"I'm so sorry, Molly. Leaving was probably one of the hardest things you have had to do but you are incredible for doing so." Maura watched as a few tears escaped the blue eyes. She reached for the tissues on the lamp stand next to her.

"Thanks Maura. I'm not sure I've met anyone who really gets it. My mom was kinda nice to me about it but she just says that I should forgive and forget. The problem is…" She paused to gather herself. "Problem is, it ain't the first time and it wouldn't be the last, ya know?"

"Yes, I do. You did the right thing for yourself and your daughter." Maura moved to wrap an arm around the broader shouldered woman as she cried for a moment. "I'm not sure if you know but I'm a doctor at the CARE clinic at Brigham and Women's Hospital. Why don't you come in and see me on Monday?" Maura asked as she caressed her back soothingly.

Molly frowned in confusion. "What kinda clinic is it?"

"It's for domestic violence victims." She stated simply.

"Ok." Molly agreed softly. "I'll come in after I drop Peyton at school."

* * *

"Hey Jane, check this out." Frost entered the CID office and tossed some paperwork on the brunette's desk.

"What am I lookin' at?" She asked.

Finn slid his chair around next to her desk and looked over the report.

"Bank account information for the Fairfields and the Lowells. Both families had their cars detailed at the same place just a few weeks apart.

"Why the fuck didn't we see this earlier?" Jane asked, annoyed at the simple connection.

"High end socialites don't particularly like their bank information released to anyone." Lucy chimed in.

"Yeah, it took three judges before we got a warrant. They have no idea that it makes them more suspicious. Fuckin' pains in the ass." Frost commented and all four laughed at how true it was.

"Ok. So, All Star Mobile Auto Detailing in Boston. Holy shit! $450? They better spit shine it for that much. Ludicrous!" Jane exclaimed and picked up her jacket. "Ok, Lu or Finn, who's comin' with me to talk to these guys?"

"I am up to my eyeballs with the D.C. case, Jane." Lucy stated.

"Looks like I'm up!" Finn grabbed his jacket and happily followed the taller woman.

* * *

"Hi darling." Maura greeted her wife with a kiss and kept stirring the delicious smelling meal that was on the stove top.

"Hey babe. Did you work today?" Jane asked as she stood closely behind the smaller woman with her hands on Maura's hips. She had left early that morning and was home a bit later than usual. She hadn't seen any of her family all day.

"Yes, just a half day at the clinic. Before you ask, the kids are all over at your mother's watching 'Harry Potter'."

Jane chuckled as she kissed the side of the doctor's neck. "I can't believe they convinced Ma to watch it finally!" Jane let her hands wander a bit until Maura pulled away to get more ingredients. She pouted.

"Sorry honey." Maura laughed at her wife's adorable face. She threw the vegetables into the pan and stirred again. "Ok, that only needs a few minutes and it will be ready." She turned around to wrap her arms around Jane's neck and give her a proper kiss hello.

Of course, that was the moment the kids all entered the house with their Nonna.

"Ewww!"

"Gross!"

"Hi Mama!"

A myriad of comments were thrown their way as Jane broke the kiss to greet her kids. "Hi my babies!" She smiled cheerfully and gathered each of them up into a hug. "Hey Ma." She gave her mother a one armed hug and a kiss to the side of the head. "You stayin' for dinner?"

"Yep. I can't wait! I've never eaten French food before." Angela claimed and sat down at the neatly made up table with her grandchildren.

"French?" Jane raised her eyebrows. "It's not snails is it, Maura?!" She asked seriously. Her wife had tried to get her to eat them on her honeymoon and she absolutely refused.

The doctor rolled her eyes and walked into the living room carrying two bowls. "No, it's my mother's recipe of Daube Provençale. Can you please grab some more bowls. I need to get the Fougasse out of the oven."

"The what?" Jane asked, confused, as she got more bowls of the beef and vegetable stew from the kitchen bench.

"The bread, sweetheart."

"Oh Maura, this is wonderful!" Angela exclaimed as she took her first bite.

"Thank you. I have to admit, I didn't make it in the traditional braising pan like my mother does but it's still good."

Jane reached over and placed her hand on Maura's thigh. "It's awesome, babe. Are there leftovers?"

"Uh huh."

"Dibs on leftovers for my lunch tomorrow!" Jane claimed and laughed at the faces around the table as they poked their tongues out or gave a disappointed 'aww' at her.

The honey blonde smiled as she glanced around the table at her happy family. It felt good to be able to cook for them, even though ti wasn't a common occurrence.

* * *

I have the next chapter almost finished and that will be it until the sequel! Keep the ideas coming. I'm loving the feedback.


	30. Chapter 30

Ok... Here it is - the last chapter! Thanks for joining me on this journey.

Special shoutout to Strongsouljah, EnterpriseCaptain7, MarCor3, Raz GoA, magna slinger for your constant feedback and encouragement! You guys kept me motivated to keep writing and I hope you'll do the same for the sequel :D

* * *

"This is Dr Isles?" Maura croaked in answer to the call on her cell phone at 6am. Jane rolled over to face her and groaned in annoyance.

"Dr Maura Isles?" The unfamiliar voice on the other end asked.

"Yes, speaking." Maura confirmed. She pulled the cell phone away from her ear to check the number on the screen. No caller ID. She had expected it to be work even though she wasn't on call that day.

"Dr Isles, my name is Lesley Jones. I'm a nurse at Massachusetts General Hospital. We have a man who was admitted two days ago with with serious injuries. We have been trying to track down his family and took a blood sample to see if we could find a match and it seems that you have appeared in the system."

Maura sat there in shock and turned to look at her wife, she had heard the whole conversation and frowned in confusion.

"Dr Isles?" The polite voice on the other end spoke again.

"Yes, I'm sorry Lesley. I'm just a little shocked. What did the pathology results show?" Maura asked as she got up out of bed and began to pace.

"The results relay that you are his sister." The nurse informed.

"Are- are you certain the results are accurate?" Maura couldn't believe what she was hearing. She didn't have a brother. But then again, she was adopted and had no idea about her birth family. She looked to her wife who could no longer hear what was happening.

"Yes, ma'am. We ran the tests multiple times to confirm. It was a miracle that you were in the system for a match but then we saw that you are a doctor and have your profile on file here."

"Oh well, I guess- I- When are visiting hours? I'll visit- I'll come and see him this morning." Maura stammered uncharacteristically.

"Anytime from 8am is fine, Dr Isles… I'm sorry to tell you but your brother is currently in a medically-induced coma. His doctor will be happy to meet with you and discuss his injuries when you arrive."

"Alright. I'll be there at 8. Um, Lesley, what is his name?"

"James Gillard is his doctor." The nurse explained, not understanding the question.

"No, sorry… I mean my b- brother. What's his name?"

"Oh! I'm so sorry dear. Uh, his name is Colin Doyle."

"Thank you." Maura politely accepted the information and ended the call. She held her phone to her chest. "Oh my god, Jane."

Jane swung her legs over the edge of the bed and pulled the somewhat distraught smaller woman to her. "What's goin' on, baby?"

"The nurse said that my brother is in hospital." Maura looked into shocked dark brown eyes. "I- I didn't even know— I don't have a brother!" She exclaimed, confused by the recent call.

"You're adopted, Maur. Is there any way your mother would know about any of this?" Jane asked gently, rubbing her wife's sides in comfort.

"I don't know." Maura pulled away and threw on some clothing. "I'm going to call her." Maura picked up her phone from the bed and pressed the contact for her mother. She watched Jane get changed for the day and then sit patiently in the armchair of their room, waiting for more information.

"Bonjour maman. Comment allez-vous? Je suis légèrement énervé. Je viens de recevoir un appel de l'hôpital m'informant que mon frère est dans le coma! Que savez-vous à ce sujet?" _(Good morning, mom. How are you? I'm slightly flustered. I've just received a call from the hospital informing me that my brother is in a coma! What do you know about this?)_

Maura listened intently as tears leaked out of her eyes at her mother's partial explanation. The smaller woman walked over to Jane and sat on her lap, curling up in need of comfort. Jane's arms wrapped around her tightly and she listened in. The FBI agent couldn't understand a word anyway. She would have to wait patiently for Maura to translate when she was done.

After a string of disjointed single responses from Maura including 'Oui', 'compris' and several 'uh huh's' Maura finished the call in a shaky voice. "Merci. Je t'aime aussi. Au revoir." _(Thank you. I love you too. Bye.)_

"What did she say?" Jane impatiently asked.

"She told me that she knew my biological father through an art class she conducted in Boston twenty eight years ago but for reasons unknown to her, he made sure the adoption was closed. Apparently my birth mother died when I was born. That's all my mother knew. She had no clue as to who my brother could be or that I even had one."

"Did she tell you his name?" Jane asked, wiping at the tears spilling from hazel eyes.

"Who?"

"Your father."

"Yes, she said his name is Patrick Doyle."

"Ok. But she doesn't know anything about him?"

"Not really. She said she would talk to me later. It's lunchtime there and she had a meeting." Maura explained and unfolded herself from her wife's lap.

Jane stood and reached for the smaller hand, pulling Maura back in for a hug. "Why don't you have a shower and change? I'll make us some breakfast and get Ma to come over for the kids. We can leave for the hospital just before 8, ok?"

"Ok." Maura held on for another minute and kissed Jane on the collarbone. "Thanks, JJ."

Jane kissed the blonde head and let go to get them breakfast and ask her mother to watch their kids.

* * *

Maura entered the quiet hospital room holding Jane's hand.

Colin Doyle lay in the bed, still comatose.

Maura let go of her wife's hand to look more closely at her brother. Even with the oxygen mask, she could instantly see the resemblance. He had the same narrow nose as her and honey blonde hair. She wondered what colour his eyes were.

Jane stood back to let Maura take it all in. The doctor glanced at the machines, still unsure of what had happened to her brother. She knew she wouldn't look at the medical chart without permission so Jane picked it up to look.

"Jane!" Came the expected reprimand. "Put it back." Maura demanded in a hushed tone.

Jane smiled mischievously and opened it. "Shit!" She exclaimed as she read the report and then quickly threw it on the table as the doctor came into the room.

"Hello, Dr Isles. I'm James Gillard." The middle aged doctor greeted Maura and turned to the tall brunette.

"Hi Dr Gillard, this is my wife, Jane." Maura introduced and Jane nodded politely, somewhat distracted. "Can you please tell me what happened to Colin?"

"Yeah, he's quite lucky to still be alive. He was on the receiving end of an ice pick to the back of the neck."

"Oh my goodness!" Maura exclaimed and glanced over at Jane. She noted the worried look in those eyes.

"He lost a lot of blood but obviously, the blade didn't hit any major arteries. It did, however, knick his spine and damage his C3 nerve, causing issues with-"

"His breathing? Is that why he's on the respirator?"

"Yes and the reason for the induced coma." The doctor confirmed. "But we do expect him to make a full recovery. We'll take him off the mask tomorrow and replace it with a nasal cannula. The sedatives should wear off by early afternoon, so he should be waking up around then."

"Ok. Thank you, Dr Gillard." Maura stated politely and shook his hand again. He nodded in Jane's direction and left the room. "What's wrong, Jay?"

Jane's mind was working overtime. "I've been workin' on a case. A bunch of murders along the northern East Cost. The weapon was an ice pick."

Maura's eyes widened in fear. "It could just be a coincidence, right?" She sat next to the bed and watched her brother's chest rise and fall.

"I doubt it, Maur. Uh, are you ok here for a minute? I'm gonna give Korsak a call."

"I'm fine." Maura replied and watched her wife step just outside of the room to call the BPD lieutenant.

* * *

"Korsak, I got a potential case lead at Mass Gen. Did someone from BPD log an ice pick from an attempted murder on October 19?" Jane asked over the phone after filling her mother's boyfriend in on the latest details of the case.

"Hang on, Janie. Let me look it up." Korsak typed the information into the evidence database. "Yep, except it seems we haven't followed it up. The victim was unable to be interviewed. Colin Doyle?"

"Yeah, that's him." Jane confirmed the victim's name and explaining to him the complexity of the case.

"Jesus, Janie." He groaned as though in pain. "This is bad."

"What? Why?!" Jane had a gut feeling it was going to be.

"Colin Doyle. You said it's Maura's brother? Son of Patrick Doyle." He informed further, expecting Jane to know what he was talking about.

"How do you know Maura's father's name?" She whispered, not wanting her wife to overhear the conversation and freak out.

"Fuck! Her father? Of course it is… Oh man. This is not good. You don't know Patrick Doyle? You work in Violent Crimes, Jane!"

Jane's stomach sunk. "I haven't heard of him, Vince."

"Paddy Doyle… Notorious Irish Mob boss!"

"Are you serious? Fuck." Jane muttered.

"Fuck, indeed… Listen, Jane. If someone tried to kill Colin then it's likely gang related. Paddy's MO was an ice pick in the old days. If someone has tried to kill his son with an ice pick, they're trying to draw Paddy out and potentially start another crime war."

"Jesus… So, that's what the deal is with the other murders. I gotta call Shaw. Can you send a detail over here to guard Colin? Whoever tried to kill him might want to come back and finish the job."

"Yeah, I'll send over a couple of uniforms."

"Thanks. I'll come in tomorrow and let you know how Harold wants to proceed." Jane ended the conversation and called her boss, filling him in on the situation. He couldn't believe it and advised Jane to be careful with what she shared with her wife. They both agreed that she needed to know the truth but not in great detail.

Jane reentered the room to find Maura in the same position. "Babe?" She softly called out.

Maura looked up at the FBI agent and stood. "I feel terrible leaving him alone."

"I know but we can come back tomorrow. He's supposed to be waking up then, right?"

"Yes." Maura retrieved her handbag and left the room with Jane. "What did you find out about the case?"

Jane scratched at her head and ran her hand through her hair. Her greatest tell that something was wrong. "Uh, it's not good news, Maur." They stepped outside of the hospital doors and Jane held the doctor's hand. "We just need to wait a few minutes for the police." At her wife's worried face, Jane explained. "He might still be in danger. I don't know who was on his case but they should have assigned someone days ago when he was first admitted."

"Oh no, Jane! This is crazy." Maura commented. Jane let go of her hand for a moment when the uniformed police officers turned up. She gave them directions and took them inside to explain to the medical staff. She came back out ten minutes later and reclaimed Maura's hand.

"It's gonna be ok, sweetie." Jane led them towards their car and opened the door for the smaller woman. Once she settled behind the driver's seat, Jane sighed heavily. She had to tell Maura the rest. "There's more to this, Maura." Jane indicated and pulled out onto the road.

The honey blonde glanced across the car. "What?! What do you mean?"

Jane looked at her wife, worried. "Your biological father, he's involved in the Irish mob. It appears that Colin was intentionally targeted."

Maura had no words. She closed her eyes and laid her head back on the headrest, implementing her calming breathing techniques.

Jane reached her hand over and placed it on her wife's thigh, caressing it soothingly. Maura's hand held it and they drove home in silence, contemplating what all of the recent events meant for them and their family.

* * *

"Jane, you need to see this." Finn Regus called his colleague over to his desk. "This is what has been held in evidence on Colin Doyle."

Jane scanned the computer screen and couldn't believe what she was reading. "Fuck, this just keeps getting better."Jane stated with anything but happiness.

"Yeah, he hasn't got a record but this was found in his apartment."

"Hello Mr Bourne Identity." Jane said sarcastically. "Colorado, Pennsylvania, New York."

"Look at all the passports." Lucy observed. "John Woodbury, Adam Smith…"

"Maybe that's why he was stabbed. He stole the wrong ID?" Finn offered.

"What do you think, ID-theft deal gone bad?" Lucy asked.

"Could support the theory of organised crime. Used to just be about running weapons, drugs, money." Jane stated, happy to have a team that were as invested as she was at figuring this out.

"Yeah, now it's also internet fraud."

"That would explain all the ATM cards."

"We need to get Frost in on this."

"Who's Frost?" Finn asked.

"Agent Barry Frost, in CyberCrimes. I'll call him up." Jane explained and pulled out her cell phone to call her best friend.

* * *

After an intense morning of going over evidence regarding her brother-in-law, Jane headed to the hospital to meet Maura.

She entered the waiting room and smiled for the first time that day at the sight of her beautiful wife. "Hey gorgeous." Jane embraced the smaller woman and kissed her cheek.

"Hi darling. Tough day?"

"Yeah. Do you want to know now or later?" Jane asked.

"Now?" Maura really wasn't sure but they had to wait to be allowed to see Colin. The doctors were still in, speaking with him and assessing his capacity for visitors.

"Come on. Let's grab a coffee." Jane led Maura over to the coffee stand and they sat down to chat. "Colin doesn't have a criminal record but it doesn't look good, babe. He is involved in some kind of fraud. He has burn scars on his fingertips."

"Acid exposure? Is that why they drew blood for his identity?"

"Yeah." Jane reached for the smaller woman's hand and rubbed her thumb across the back of it. "He went to great lengths to remain a ghost."

"That's conjecture." Maura argued.

"It's my job to conjecture, Maura. We think he was involved with Paddy and I'm not sure if it's a good idea for you to meet him." Jane expressed her full concern. "It could be dangerous."

"I can't just leave him to look after himself, Jane." Maura defended, gently. She was slightly afraid and wanted to listen to her wife but she also couldn't leave the only blood relative she knew about to look after himself after such a horrible incident.

"Yeah, I kinda knew you would say that." Jane stated affectionately. "I love that about you but I don't want him staying at our place. I don't care how much money we have to spend on his care, it just needs to be away from you and the kids." That was Jane's compromise. It was the only way she knew how to keep her family safe and give her wife what she wanted.

"Ok. I think that's agreeable." Maura accepted. Before she could continue, Dr Gillard approached them with a smile on his face.

"Dr Isles. Colin is awake and happy for you to visit."

"Did you tell him his sister was here?" Jane asked curiously.

"Yes. He was very delighted to hear that." Dr Gillard explained.

"Alright." Maura stood, psyching herself up for meeting her estranged brother. "Shall we go and see him?"

"Sure." Jane stood and held her wife's hand.

* * *

Maura entered the room warily. She visibly relaxed at the young man's wide hazel eyes, so much like her won, and a welcoming grin.

"Maura?" He asked.

"Yes. Hi Colin." She held her hand out and he received it. "This is my wife, Jane." She introduced the brunette and Colin shook her hand.

"God, this is such a trip!" He claimed when the women sat down.

"I know." Maura agreed. It was all still so surreal to her. "Tell me about yourself, Colin. The doctors couldn't offer much while you were comatose." She smiled warmly at him and he responded with genuine care.

"Uh, well, I'm twenty three. I- I'm single and study Fine Arts at Boston University." He shared and then chuckled. "I don't um, really know what else to say. What do you want to know?"

"That's ok. I'm sure we can learn more as time passes."

"What about you? I mean, I knew you existed and that you're older than me but that's all Paddy ever offered." Colin claimed, interested to learn more about the sister that his father refused to speak about.

Maura swallowed nervously. "I'm twenty nine. Obviously I'm married." She smiled over at Jane. "We have four beautiful children."

"Wow! I'm an uncle. That's awesome. What are their names? How old?" Colin interjected, excited at this information.

"Yeah, you are… Alexander is eleven, Elizabeth is ten, Madeleine and Lucille, our twins, are seven." Jane offered proudly.

"Holy shit. That's crazy. Very cool though! I can't wait to meet them." Colin started to look tired and uncomfortable but tried to stay engaged in the conversation.

"You need to rest, Colin." Maura said as she and Jane stood up to leave.

"Nah, I'm ok." He argued but slurred slightly and his head dropped.

"I wouldn't argue with your sister, she's a doctor." Jane teased.

"Ha seriously?"

Maura nodded. "Yes, you need your rest to recover. I'll come back tomorrow after my shift. We have an apartment organised for you for when you are discharged."

He began to protest and Jane stopped him. "Colin, the police have contacted us and we know you're in trouble, ok?" She offered kindly. "You have a couple of uniforms watching your room and you'll have an escort for when you're released in a few days." The FBI agent watched the relief wash over his features.

"Ok." He accepted gratefully. "Thanks guys."

"No problem. We'll see you tomorrow night." Jane said goodbye.

"Bye Colin." Maura placed her hand on her brother's arm and rubbed it gently. "Sleep well."

* * *

The following week was busy with the usual family activities: School, sports, friends over, kids going to friend's homes, work, and of course, the most recent discovery of Maura's brother and everything that entailed.

The couple had helped Colin settle into his apartment in Revere. It was far enough out of the city to keep him secluded but close enough for Maura and Jane to reach him.

Jane had explained to him about her job and he had freaked out a little bit. She reassured him that as long as he kept out of trouble, they had nothing solid enough on him to convict and compared to the bigger story at play, he was only small fry.

Colin wasn't able to give Jane or BPD any information about his attacker. He had been stabbed from behind and could only remember that he went to get into his car and the rest went blank.

He had police covering his apartment until further notice and was grateful for that. Jane left him with some parting advice to not contact his father until they found his attacker and probably the murderer of the few other cases that Jane had been working on. He agreed.

* * *

The next day Korsak called with an update on the forensic evidence. The police were able to retrieve a recording of the attacker from the vehicle's Road Assist. Apparently the car's handbrake hadn't been on and during the attack, the car had bumped into the car in front of it, activating the car's recording system.

"Jane, Nina loaded every recording on our list of suspects. FBI wire tapes, interrogation tapes, courtroom testimony. The voice is of Tommy O'Rourke." Korsak informed her.

"Who's that?"

"A lot worse than Paddy Doyle and a voice recording with no other forensic evidence gives us nothing, Jane."

Jane sighed heavily. "I don't suppose we have any leads on where he is?"

"No, but you might have a contact." Korsak offered cryptically.

"Yeah, maybe." Jane noncommittally. She called Frost to see what contacts she could dredge up out of the system.

* * *

Barry Frost came running into Jane's work area, a panicked look on his face. "Jane!" He yelled, scaring everyone in the room. Several reached for their weapons.

"Fuck Frost. You can't do that in a room full of special agents." Jane explained, clearly upset.

"Sorry Jay but this is serious." He handed her a piece of paper. "Data was just retrieved on Colin Doyle from Mass Gen. His file was just accessed!"

That was enough for Jane to hear. She gave him a fearful look and got up, grabbed her jacket, and ran to her supervisor's door. She knocked and didn't wait for an answer. "Shaw! There's been activity on the Doyle case. Someone hacked the system and got into Colin's file."

"Did you stop it, Frost?!" Harold asked, worried about this development.

"Not all of it. I have no idea what they got." He responded and looked to Jane.

"I'm going home." She declared.

"Hang on, Jane. Close the door for a minute." Harold asked and got up to stand closely to the brunette. "This is completely off the book. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir." Jane answered seriously.

"Do you have any way of contacting Paddy Doyle?" He asked under his breath.

"Uh-"

"Don't bullshit me, Jane. If you do, just say so."

"I found some information about a place he likes to hang out at." Frost offered the truth after receiving a nod from Jane.

"Ok. Frost, try and narrow down what information was retrieved… Let's go, Jane." Harold commanded and grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair and she followed him out of the office.

"What? No sir, I have to get home to Maura. Whoever pulled that file might know who she is." Jane argued when they got to the elevator.

"No, we're gonna go and see Doyle."

"She might be in trouble!"

Clenching his jaw in anger but completely understanding her fear, he nodded. "Alright. I'll drop you off to her." He offered and stepped out of the elevator and out the front doors of the building.

"But, sir-"

"Stop calling me sir! Get in the fucking car." He demanded. "Where is Paddy?"

"In Southie. An Irish pub called O'Flanagan's." Jane gave him the information. "But Harold, you can't go alone." She was torn between wanting to rush home to her family and providing back up for her boss.

"Go home, Rizzoli. I'll be fine. If I don't call you in a couple of hours, come find me." He compromised and pulled up in her driveway. "Give your wife a kiss for me." He joked and backed out once Jane was out of the car.

* * *

Jane breathed a sigh of relief when she entered her home and heard the usual noises. She almost cried when she spotted her wife happily twirling their daughter, Elizabeth, around to the crooning of Frank Sinatra.

Maura looked up and gave her a charming grin. The blonde had no makeup on and was wearing her 'home' clothes. She looked stunning.

Noticing the look on her wife's face, Maura let go of Eli and walked over to Jane. "Hello, my love." She placed her arms around the taller woman's neck and kissed her.

"Hi gorgeous." Jane responded to the kiss eagerly and held on tighter than usual.

"What's wrong?" Maura asked knowingly.

"I'll tell you after I put the kids to bed."

"The twins are asleep already." Maura informed Jane and kissed the FBI agent once more.

Jane moved away to greet her two eldest children. She then ushered them off to the bathroom to brush their teeth and get into bed.

When she came back down she checked her phone and became worried when she didn't have any notification from Shaw yet. It had been well over an hour. She would give him one more and then go and find him as he requested.

She filled Maura in on the hack into Colin's file and held her wife as she trembled in fear.

"Sweetheart, I'm not going to let anything happen to you or our family." Jane soothed and rubbed her back. "Let's go and watch a movie. Take our minds off all of it." The couple snuggled up to one another with a lighthearted film that Jane dozed off to.

An hour later the FBI agent's phone buzzed in her pocket with a picture from Shaw.

It was Tommy O'Rourke, slumped over in a chair, an ice pick sticking out of his heart. A photo attached. Shaw's accompanying text came through 'Some would say it's a fitting end for a killer.' Jane shook her head. She really, really liked her boss. He wasn't afraid to play dirty if need be. Not that she would tell Maura that.

"Jane?" Maura's arm touched her shoulder. "Who was that?"

"Shaw." Jane showed her wife the picture. "They found the body of the guy who stabbed Colin.

"Oh my god. Is he— zoom in on that photograph, Jay." Maura asked and Jane obliged.

"That's me, as a baby." She looked up at Jane, horrified. "With Doyle?" She assumed.

"I guess so. I think the message is pretty clear: Don't mess with my family. I'm assuming Doyle did what he needed to do to protect his family, Maura." Jane put her phone away and pulled her wife in for a hug.

Maura buried her face in the FBI agent's neck and cried. She was so relieved but wracked with guilt at the same time. The man was dead because he and her biological father obviously had differences that they weren't capable of settling like the rest of the human race.

But she was safe. Her family were safe. And Jane's ice pick case was over.

"C'mon, baby. Let's go to bed." Jane turned off the tv and led her wife upstairs by the hand.

When they reached their room, the brunette locked the door and sat Maura down gently on the edge of their bed and undressed her slowly, carefully. Like she was the most precious thing in the world.

To Jane, she was.

* * *

Don't stress, I already have chapter 1 of the sequel mostly written. I just need to figure out a better name than "It's Complicated 2" Haha. Shoot me some ideas!

I will take a short interlude between the two and will post on this story when the next one is up.

Thanks again everyone. I've loved every minute of this...

-LJ x


	31. Update on sequel

Hi everyone!

Once again, thank you so much for being on the 'Complicated' journey with me.

I just wanted to let you all know I have posted the first chapter of the sequel so you can follow if you want to.

Thanks for reading.

-LJ


End file.
